The Secrets of Lima
by itsmixhelle
Summary: "You shady bitch." Rachel sneered and walked away, with Finn following behind her. Quinn just gave a puppy look and then smirked turning back to her guests. "Let's continue." was all she said. *Basically it's the Riverdale plot with the cast of Glee. I don't own nothing or anything.*
1. The River's Edge

Warning: I don't own Riverdale or Glee, all rights to it's rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: The River's Edge.

* * *

 _Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world... Safe. Decent. Innocent._

 _Get closer, though and you start seeing the shadows underneath._

 _The name of our town is Lima._

 _And our story begins, with what the Fabray twins did this summer._

 _On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Sam and Quinn Fabray drove out to Ottawa River for an early morning boat ride._

"Are you scared Sam?" Quinn asked. Thunder crashed and Sam just turned to his sister and shook his head no, smiling.

 _The next thing we know happened for sure is that Jacob Ben Israel, who was leading Lima's Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Quinn, by the river's edge._

"Sam" Quinn whispered, shivering since she was wet all over, her makeup ran and she sat there looking lost.

 _Lima police dragged Ottawa River for Sam's body, but never found it._

"If he's dead Pierce, I hope in those last moments he suffered. May Sam Fabray rot in hell." Whitney Pierce sneered to her husband.

 _So a week later, the Fabray family buried an empty casket, and Sam's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Quinn told, made the rounds._

 _That Quinn dropped a glove in the water, and Sam reached down to get it, and accidentally_ _tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned._

 _As for us, we were still talking about the "July Fourth tragedy" on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled into town._

"Now, brace yourself. The apartment's small, a pied-a-terre, but quality always." Shelby Berry said as a teen girl got out of the car.

"Quality, always." Rachel repeated as they stared up the building.

"Plus, it's the only piece of property in my name and not your father's" Shelby told her daughter

Rachel and her mom stared at each other and followed her into the building. She stood there quiet as her mother talked on and on about her life in Lima. Rachel just rolled her eyes, looking at her phone.

"Mrs. Berry! Welcome home." a short Indian man said. Rachel looked at him in curiousness while her mom walked up to him.

"Figgins, oh you are sight for sore eyes." Shelby replied. They both gave a brief hug.

"How was the ride?" Mr. Figgins asked Shelby.

"No traffic, thank God." Shelby replied. "Figgins, I'd like to introduce to you my daughter, Rachel."

"It's a pleasure Miss" Figgins told her nicely.

Rachel smiled nicely at the man. "Hi."

"I'll get the bags." Figgins said excusing himself.

"Would you." Shelby asked him. Figgins smiled and headed out.

"Oh and would you like some menus ma'am, so you can order in?" Figgins asked.

"Oh no. I've been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon." Shelby answered. "Is his Chock'lit Shoppe still open?"

"What is a Chock'lit Shoppe?" Rachel began to ask. "And why does it sell burgers?" she finished off.

Shelby and Figgins both smiled at her.

* * *

"Are you excited? Nervous?" Kurt asked excitedly to his pretty ginger friend.

Brittany turned to him after tightening her ginger hair in a ponytail, applying pink lipstick, and mascara, only in her bra. "Both. I haven't seen him all summer." she told him.

Kurt smiled and continued. "Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed Brittany. It's time." Kurt told her. "You like him, he likes you."

"Well, then why, Kurt, hasn't he ever said or done anything?" Brittany retorted back.

"Because. Finn's swell, but like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants. So tell him, finally." Kurt told his best friend, as he stood up and walked up to her window.

"Well, we'll see. I mean, it depends." Brittany told him.

Kurt noticed Finn and his eyes opened very wide. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Brittany asked turning to face him, now getting up to join him.

"Game changer! Finn got hot! He's got abs now! Six more reasons for you to take that blond bull by the horns tonight." Kurt yelled out excitedly. As Brittany shivered a little and checked him out.

They both squealed and Kurt helped Brittany finish getting ready.

* * *

Finn and Brittany had met at Pop's Diner and were talking about Brittany's summer.

"So what was the highlight?" Finn asked.

"Of my internship?" Brittany asked. Finn smiled and nodded. "The Toni Morrison book release party I organized, by far. At the end of the night, Toni Morrison, who is as you know, my literary hero, says to me. "Don't rush time Brittany, it goes by so fast at your age. One summer can change everything." Brittany said with so much happiness.

Finn smiled and chuckled a little. "Wow, that's so true."

"How was working for you dad?" Brittany asked Finn, smiling brightly at him.

"It was, pouring concrete, everyday, all day long. To pass time, I would start composing these poems, in my head. And at night I'd go home, I'd write them down." Finn began to say.

"You don't even like to read poetry." Brittany told him a little confused.

Finn shook his head. "They weren't poems, they were song lyrics. And working on them made me feel like." he said, trailing off.

"Like what Finn?" Brittany said, motioning for him to continue.

"It made me feel like I'd finally broken through to something real. About my life and what I should be trying to do with it. Music. Starting this year, tomorrow." Finn explained.

Brittany smiled at Finn brightly. "Amazing. Will you ask Ms. Holiday to tutor you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Finn replied to her feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of Ms. Holiday.

"What about football? Can you do both?" Brittany continued to ask. Hoping that Finn starts planning out his schedule.

"I'll try out, at least." Finn responded to her.

"Well, have you told your dad?" she asked him.

"No." He sighed out. "Until I've got things more figured out, you're the only person I'm telling, okay?"

Brittany nodded and smiled brightly again. "Well I'd love to hear them sometime. Your songs."

Finn smiled. "Yeah?" he asked.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah, I'm finishing a couple of demos tonight." Finn told her, happily.

"Great also..." Brittany began.

But Finn faded her out, because in that moment a very pretty, short raven hair, girl came walking in the diner and started to walk towards them since Pop's was close to their booth. Finn just stared at her beautiful face, Brittany seemed to notice and stopped talking.

"I called in an order, for Berry?" Rachel called out to Pop Tate.

"Two burgers? Yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait." Pop Tate told Rachel.

Rachel noticed Finn and Brittany and she turned to them. "Hi." she greeted.

"Hey." Finn answered, almost stumbling on his words. Brittany just shrunk a little.

"How are the onion rings here?" Rachel asked them both.

"So good." Finn answered rather quickly.

"Can we get some onion rings too, please?" Rachel called out to Pop Tate. He called back out a yeah and Rachel turned back to the couple smiling.

"My mom, and I just moved here so." Rachel began.

"From where?" Finn asked.

"New York." Rachel answered.

"Wow." Finn replied in awe. Brittany looked at him like if he was okay.

"Do you guys go to Lima High?" Rachel asked.

"We do." Finn answered.

"We do, both of us together." Brittany also answered. Finn and Brittany looked at each other, and then looked back at the raven hair girl.

"Yeah, we're sophomores." Finn answered for both of them. Brittany smiled up at her.

"Me too." Rachel replied smiling. "I'm filled with dread." she said

"Why is that." Finn asked.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" Rachel asked. They both looked confused but Rachel continued. "I'm Breakfast at Tiffany's, but this place is strictly In Cold Blood." she said joking. Finn laughed at Rachel's joke and she laughed too. Brittany just looked at him weirdly.

"Rachel Berry" Rachel introduced herself.

"Finn Hudson." Finn introduced back. Brittany looked at him pointedly. "And uh this is Brittany Pierce."

Rachel looked her and recognized her name. "Wait, are you?"

"Supposed to give you a tour tomorrow? Yes." Brittany replied smiling brightly at Rachel. "I'm you peer mentor." Rachel beamed at her.

"Do you want you to join us? Maybe we can un-fill you with dread." Finn asked.

Rachel smiled gratefully but shook her head no. "My mom is waiting for me. But to be continued." She told them as she grabbed the food from Pop Tate.

Rachel smiled at them once more and left. Finn just sighed out happily and looked at Brittany. "What were you saying?"

Brittany smiled at him "Nothing."

* * *

Finn was putting on his shirt as he quickly made his way downstairs. "Hey dad. First day of school and I'm already late." he said as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Vegas." he greeted as he petted the dog.

"Hey you uh stopping by the site later?" Christopher Hudson asked his son.

"Dad, it's my first day." Finn told him.

"Oh we got to get you going in the office, so next summer you're not on the crew." Papa Hudson told him.

Finn just nodded. "Well, I can't. I've got football tryouts. Or is that not okay?"

Christopher Hudson shook his head. "No, it's uh okay. Good luck."

Finn smiled and grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door.

* * *

Whitney Pierce was currently sitting on Brittany's bed watching as she gather her things. "Brittany. This coming year is critical, for colleges." she began. "Grades are important, extracurricular, athletics. Maintaining a decent character is hugely important, they do look at that."

"Mom, I'm a sophomore." Brittany told her.

"You've accomplished so much, I don't want anything jeopardizing that. I mean just think of your poor sister. She was a shining star before she let that Fabray boy ruin her." Whitney Pierce told her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not Polly." Brittany told her mom, a little annoyed that once again her mom was comparing her to her older sister.

"You missed curfew last night." Whitney told her.

"By seven minutes. I was with Finn, who has dirty blonde hair, yes. But its nothing like Sam Fabray." Brittany told her mom.

"Oh but sweetie, all boys are like Sam Fabray." Whitney said. Brittany sighed and finished packing her backpack. "I love you so much Brittany Susan." she told her daughter as she stood up walking up to her. "I just need you to be smart okay. And stay focused."

Whitney placed Brittany's pills on her hand and she started to walk out the door. "I refilled your Adderall." she said and paused by her door. "Seems you forgot to pick up your prescription."

Brittany sighed and grabbed her things, and then looked at her medication.

* * *

Finn was grabbing his books from his locker when Noah "Puck" Puckerman walked up to him

"Bro, you are ready for football. I'm not kidding you dude. You got ripped." Puck joked. "Dude you're a beast, look at this arm. It's diesel." Finn closed his locker and smirked, as he started to walk away with Noah Puckerman following him.

"How much you benching, like 220? 225? You got to give me some tips man. Romanian dead lifts, right? Taking some T? Ginseng? Maca root? Tribulus terrstris?" Puck joked.

"It's from working construction, Puck." Finn told him, chuckling a little.

"Oh yeah, yeah, that's right." Puck told him. "Yo Mike! Look who grew up over the summer."

"Hey!" Mike said as he caught up with them. Greeting Puck and Finn.

"Yo be honest with me, you work on any houses? Any private homes?" Puck asked Finn.

"Yeah, a couple." Finn replied smiling.

"Did you tap some cougar ass this summer?" Puckerman asked smirking.

"You know what, I think that's more a fantasy for your wank-bank Puck." Finn told him smirking as he left the two teens. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Peace out brother." Puck just laughed and smirked as he turned to Mike. "Totally did it bro. He totally did it." Mike just laughed and they both left to their classes.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel were heading out from the office. "So I usually start off my my tours with a little history and context." Brittany began, while they both walked down the hall. "Lima High, first opened its door in 1941 and..."

"And hasn't been redecorated since. Apparently." Rachel said as she looked around the school. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town."

"Uh huh." Brittany replied. They both giggled.

"So what are the social scene like here? Any night clubs?" Rachel asked.

Kurt caught up and answered. "A strip club called the Ho Zone, and tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmat parking lot. Saturday nights is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Lima. And Sunday nights... Thank God for HBO."

"Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel." Brittany began to introduce. "Rachel's new here, Kurt is.."

"Gay. Thank God. Let's be best friends." Rachel finished off as she shook hands with Kurt.

Kurt smiled "Is is true about your dad?" He asked in all seriousness.

"That's he's the devil incarnate?" Rachel began to get defensive. "I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?" Kurt and Brittany looked at each other and then looked at Rachel in pity. Rachel began to get mad. "Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Lima High." She snapped as she walked away.

"What?" Kurt asked a little confused at her remarks.

* * *

Finn walked into an auditorium where he heard three girls practicing singing. Mercedes and the Pussycats. Mercedes was the first one to noticed him and she stopped the Santana and Tina.

"Excuse me, this is a closed rehearsal." Mercedes told Finn.

"I'm sorry.. I.. Mercedes right? I was hoping, I could talk to you about some songs I wrote?" Finn began to say.

Mercedes stood up and walked towards him cutting him off. "Let me stop you right there. You're staring at our pussycat ears, which is rude. But let me break it and then down for you. The Pussycats are building a brand, creating a signature look, okay? We're telling a story. Last year we won Lima County's Battle of the Bands."

"That we did." Santana Lopez responded.

Mercedes smiled and pointed her finger back to Santana. "That we did. We'd like to build on that success, continue telling out story with songs we write."

"I get that. It's just.." Finn began.

"Read my glossed lips, Justin Blond-ieber. Not. Gonna. Happen." Mercedes said as she waved goodbye to him.

Finn sighed and nodded and left.

* * *

"Oh, and of course there's the Back to School semi formal dance this weekend." Kurt said as him, Brittany and Rachel walked.

Rachel spotted Finn and grabbed Brittany. "Oh, there's the hottie we were with last night. The blonde-headed Ansel Elgort." Rachel said. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's straight." Kurt answered.

"No, we're just friends." Brittany said. Kurt and Brittany looked at each other and smiled.

"In that case, mind putting in a word. I've tried every flavor of boy but yellow." Rachel said.

"Actually to clarify. Brittany and Finn aren't dating but they are endgame." Kurt informed Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Brittany. "You should ask him to the semiformal then." she told Brittany.

"She should, but I heard it might be cancelled. Because of what happened to Sam. They are going to tell us at the assembly." Kurt informed them

Rachel looked at both of them confused. "Who's Sam and what happened to him?" she asked them.

Brittany and Kurt looked at each other in seriousness and then looked at Rachel.

* * *

"Thank you for that moment of silence." Quinn Fabray began. "Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and everyone of you meant the world to Sam." Rachel looked and Brittany and looked back to Quinn. While Artie Abrams looked up from his computer and glared at no one and went back typing to his computer. "I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soul mate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have." Finn caught the eyes of the music teacher Holly Holiday and they stared at each other immensely. "Sam wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Sam would want us to move with our lives. Which is why I asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semiformal."

Everyone began to cheer and Quinn continued. "But rather to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all." she finished.

Everyone cheered but Finn ignored them all and continued to focus on Ms. Holiday as he remembered what they did during the summer. Ms. Holiday was the first one to look away, and when it was time to leave she hurried out the door.

 **"Ms. Holiday. Hey." Finn said as she stopped her car right next to him.**

 **"Finn." she greeted. "What are you doing walking in this heat?"**

 **"Uhm. Building character." Finn responded as he laughed. Ms. Holiday laughed too.**

 **"Do you want a ride?" Ms. Holiday asked. Later on the night they were making out and doing it.**

Finn ran to catch up to Ms. Holiday and he called out for her. "Ms. Holiday! Ms Holiday! Holly." he called out.

That finally got Ms. Holiday attention. "What can I do for you Mr. Hudson?"

"Can we talk Ms. Holiday. Please?" Finn asked.

"It depends. About what?" Ms. Holiday told him.

"You're the music teacher. Can we talk about music?" Finn asked her.

"Of course, make an appointment. During my office hours, my official office hours." Ms. Holiday told him and walked away.

Finn sighed and watched her as she left.

* * *

Christopher Hudson walked into his office and noticed Shelby Berry.

"Shelby Berry." Christopher said as he chuckled he walked towards he and putting his construction work hat down and sat on his chair. "Well my day just got a lot more interesting."

"Hello Christopher." Shelby said. "How are you?"

"Surprised. Can I can get you anything? Would you like water?" Christopher began.

"A job." Shelby quickly responded. "I saw on your website that you are looking for a seasonal hire, someone to help with the books?"

"Yeah, my guy's on paternity leave." Christopher responded.

"You know I think my daughter's going to school with your son, isn't that funny? We'll have to tell them that we knew each other that we even dated for a little. Well, at least until I..." Shelby began to say.

"Chose the rich kid." Christopher finished for her. "And now a reversal of fortune."

"How's Carole doing?" Shelby asked, ignoring what he had said.

"Still in Chicago. We split up. We're civil." Christopher answered. "How about you? How are you holding up? Really?" he asked her.

Shelby chuckled and looked at Chris. "I have a little money saved. I was praying that someone in Lima, maybe an old friend, would be willing to give me the benefit of the doubt." she told him.

Christopher sighed and looked at her again. "If it were up to me." he began to say.

"Isn't it up to you? It's your company." Shelby told him.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Well I have clients. I can't very well have Shelby Berry, the wife of Hiram Berry, on trial for fraud and embezzlement, balancing my books. Can I?"

"No, I suppose you can't." Shelby said. She nodded and stood up and left.

* * *

Rachel made her way out to the court yard and by the stairs she looked around at the cliques that were formed. She caught Quinn's table. Puck's table and then she spotted everyone looking at her. Rachel sighed and walked towards the table where Kurt, Brittany, and Finn were sitting at. The trio sat that there listening to one of Finn's song. Kurt just looked interested and Brittany looked awed.

"Can I join?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Finn answered.

Rachel smiled and set her tray down and sat next to Kurt. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Listening to one of Finn's song." Brittany answered.

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Kurt admitted. Finn looked at Kurt and nodded.

"Wait that was you singing?" Rachel asked him. "Something you wrote?"

"It's rough." Finn admitted.

"No, it's great." Brittany told him.

"It's incredible, actually, the snippet I heard. Is that your thing? Music? Are you going to do something with that?" Rachel asked. Kurt and Brittany just gave each other a look and then back to their food.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Finn answered. "So how's your first day of school is going? Good?" he asked.

Rachel sighed and turned to them all. "Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more."

"Obsessed with you?" Kurt finished off for her. "Any other year you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year though, it's all about Quinn trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar role for her role as Lima Highest, bereaved Blonde Widow." he said.

Finn looked up and noticed Quinn walking towards them. He got his stuff together and stood up. "Hey I should go. I got that meeting with Holiday and then football tryouts so." he said as he started to walk away.

"You play football too? What don't you do." Rachel told him. Finn walked away and the three of them faced each other.

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no, she has not invited him to the dance yet." Kurt said.

"Not yet and don't talk about Finn." Brittany said quickly.

"Rachel Berry. I heard whisperings." Quinn came up to their table. Brittany and Kurt shared a looked and then looked at Quinn. "I'm Quinn Fabray. May I sit." she turned to Brittany. "Brittany, would you mind."

Brittany scooted over and ignored Quinn. Quinn smiled to Rachel and continued. "So what are you three hens talking about? Finn's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

Rachel looked at Brittany and she shook her head no. Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled. "Extracurriculars, Schuester wants me to sign up for a few." she told Quinn.

"Cheerleading. You must." Quinn told her smiling. " I'm the senior captain of the Cheerios."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kurt retorted.

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing?' Quinn snapped back. She turned to Rachel and smiled brightly. "Some people say it's retro. I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid." Rachel began. "I'm in. Britt you're trying out too."

Quinn stared at Brittany's plate and gave a disgusted look. "Of course. Anyone's welcome to try out. But Brittany's already got so much on her plate right now. And being a Cheerio is kind of a full time thing." Quinn looked back up and smiled. "But open to all." She stood and faced Rachel. "Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is QuinnBombshell" she said and walked off.

The trio sat there as they watched Quinn walk away, Rachel rolled her eyes and face Brittany. "Okay. Go ahead, and hate on cheerleading but if Hipster Prince Harry..."

Brittany cut her off smiling. "I'd love to be a cheerleader. It would look great on my college applications. But last year, when I tried out, Quinn said I was too fat." she explained.

"Too season 5 Brittany Draper." Kurt told Rachel. But he looked up at her and bashfully smiled. "It was a great line but not at all true." he told her. Brittany smiled.

"Well, you're a total smoke show now. I mean it." Rachel began to tell Brittany. "As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey for this drab hive." Brittany smiled at Rachel. "Look if you want to be a Cheerio, I'll help you prep. I have moves."

"Okay, you know what? Show me your moves." Brittany told Rachel.

Rachel smiled and Brittany smiled at Kurt.

* * *

Finn was currently looking Ms. Holiday as she hearing his song. Ms. Holiday took off his headphones and handed his phone back to him.

"They're, very real. Very personal." Ms. Holiday told Finn.

"I took your advice and wrote them down. Polished them. But I was wondering maybe you can help me." Finn asked.

"With what Finn?" Holiday asked a little nervously.

"You went to Julliard, Ms. Holiday. There is no one else in Lima I can take lessons from, believe me I've looked." Finn asked.

"Well I don't think this is a good idea." she started to whisper. "I don't think we should be alone together." she told him. Finn just sat there staring at her in disbelief. "If this is you trying to restart something that never should've started in the first."

"No, it's not. It's about the music." Finn explained. "But it's also." Finn sighed. "Come on, I need to be able to talk about what happened with someone. We heard what we heard and we didn't do anything. We didn't say anything." he said in a pleading voice. Remembering the gunshot they heard at the Ottawa River.

"We heard fireworks." Ms. Holiday told Finn.

"Who's lighting up fireworks at 6:00 in the morning?" Finn asked her.

"How would we explain why we were together at Ottawa River at 6:00 a.m. on the Fourth of July." She retorted back to him. "And you're right. We didn't say anything. We're both going to have to live with that choice. Do you understand? I think you should pursue your music, but not with me." Ms. Holiday said and left the room.

Finn watched her walk away and sighed out.

* * *

"We're Red! And White! We're dynamite! We'll take you down and fight the fight!" Rachel and Brittany cheered.

"Whoo, go Titans!" Rachel cheered.

Quinn sat on her chair with two other Cheerios. "Hmm. Ladies, where the heat? Where's the sizzle?"

"Well you haven't seen our big finish yet." Rachel told her. She turned to Brittany and whispered to her. "Don't freak out. Just trust me."

Brittany looked confused and Rachel leaned in to kiss her. They both kissed, while Quinn rolled her eyes and handed her clip chart to the other Cheerio.

"Check your sell by date ladies. Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994." Quinn began. "So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition." Quinn turned to Brittany and started to ask her questions. "Brittany, how's your sister doing?"

"Polly's fine. Thanks for asking." Brittany answered. Looking rather uncomfortable.

Quinn turned to Rachel and started again."Rachel, has Brittany told you about her sister yet?"

Rachel faced Brittany and turned back to Quinn. "Uhm no."

"Go ahead Brittany. Tell Rachel about your sister and my dear brother." Quinn demanded her.

"Polly and Sam dated." Brittany began.

"I wouldn't call it dating." Quinn scoffed.

"It didn't end well." Brittany said again.

"In fact, Sam's probably the reason why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?" Quinn sneered.

"That's what my parents think." Brittany interjected.

"What do you have to say about that Brittany? Go ahead the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Sam and how he treated Polly unleash it." Quinn sneered. Brittany began to clench her hands, digging very deep. Rachel took a noticed and paid attention to her hands, while Quinn continued. "Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me."

"I just." Brittany began. She un-clenched her hands and Rachel noticed they were bloody. She frowned at that.

"Finally." Quinn said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Sam. I can't even imagine what you and your family are going through." Brittany told her.

"Right." Quinn said. She looked up and smiled. "Rachel, welcome to the Cheerios. Brittany better luck next time." she spat.

"Wait, what? Why?" Rachel said. "Because you couldn't bully Brittany into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Quinn told her.

"I know what you need, Quinn, because I know who you are." Rachel began to say, bringing out her ice queen bitch attitude. "You would rather people fear than like you. So you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you never been held accountable, but I'm living proof! That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last." Rachel said pointing out facts, as she stalked towards Quinn. "Eventually, there will be reckoning, or maybe that reckoning. Is me.

"Brittany and I come as a matching set. You want one you take us both!" Rachel spat. Brittany looked down biting her lip and gave an amused and looked back up. Rachel now in front of Quinn glaring at her. "You wanted fire? Sorry QuinnBombshell. My specialty is ice." Rachel sneered.

Quinn looked at her, with glassy eyes, and staying quiet. Rachel just glared down at her, daring her to refuse her and Brittany.

* * *

The whistle rang loudly, as Finn ran up to the sidelines to get some water, he watched as he heard Coach Adams yelling out the plays to his football players. He was resting for a bit when he got called. "Hudson!"

"What's up Coach?" Finn said as he jogged up to him.

"Here." Coach Adams said throwing him a football jersey. Finn looked at the jersey number and looked shocked.

"This is Sam's number." Finn told her.

"It's yours now." Coach told him as he looked at his team "Usually sophomores they only play JV. This year we've got an open spot in varsity. From what you've been showing us, well I want you to fill it." Coach told him.

"Varsity's got longer practices, More away games." Finn began to say.

"Yeah, bigger commitment, yeah." Coach said.

"Well I need to think about it Coach. I.." Finn began to say.

"Oh? What you got something better to do?" Coach Adams told him.

Finn sighed out. "My dad's company. It's our family business, and he's sort of counting on me to help after school, on weekends." he explained.

"Hold up." Coach said. "Puckerman hold the ball!" He yelled. "You know what, why don't you sleep on it. Let's go. Bring it in guys. Come on."

Finn sighed and followed.

* * *

Rachel was helping Brittany zip up her Cheerios uniform. Brittany turned around and they both giggled. The white long sleeve undershirt. With the red and white cheerleading shirt and skirt.

"Perfect. Very Brittany Draper, season 1." Rachel told her, smiling at her.

She turned around and checked her outfit before Brittany tried to get her attention.

"Rachel." Britt began to say. "Why did.. why did you defend me? I know the crowd you ran with in New York. Why are you being so. Nice?"

Rachel and Brittany were walking outside where football practice was going when she finally talked.

Rachel sighed. "When my father got arrested, it was the worst thing ever, all these troll started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and e-mails, saying that my dad was a thief , my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled rich bitch princess" Rachel turned to her and sighed. "And what hurt the most about it was, the things the trolls were writing were true.

"I was like Quinn, I was worse than Quinn. So when my mom said were moving to Lima, I made a pact with myself to use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully a better version of my self." Rachel finished explaining.

"That's a lot of pressure." Brittany told her. Rachel stared at her and Britt sighed. "When Polly and Sam got together, it mean everything to her and nothing to him and, things got super intense and toxic and my mom turned on Polly. Said that Polly wasn't her daughter anymore, said all these awful things to her. Sam hurt Polly but it's my mom who broke her."

Rachel spotted Finn and decided to make change the topic. "Finn." She called out.

Brittany stood there trying to formulate words. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Slaying your dragons Brittany Pierce. One by one." Rachel told her. Finn jogged up to them. "Hey there Titian." she told him.

"Hey, nice outfits." Finn said complimenting the cheerleading outfits.

Rachel smiled widely. "Brittany here has something she wants to ask you about the back to school dance." she turned to Brittany. "Go on Brittany ask."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with." Brittany said turning back to Finn. "Both of us."

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Finn said.

"It's your first dance at Lima." Brittany began to explain to Rachel. "You should have someone to go with even if it's just a friend."

"I mean, I'd love to." Rachel said.

"I'm not really in the head space for a dance." Finn told Brittany.

"Oh. That's okay" Brittany told him softly, a little disappointed.

"Totally unacceptable Finny, We need an escort." Rachel began to say. They both turned to face her. "Take a break from being a musical genius and come spend a blissful evening with not one, but two newly-minted Lima Cheerios. We'll text to you time and place."

Finn just smiled and laughed a little. "Okay, yeah. Okay."

Brittany and Rachel said bye to Finn and took off. The girls watched him go, and then turned to each other and giggled and left to their own home.

* * *

Brittany had her music in her room and she was dancing around, going from mirror to mirror.

Whitney appeared by her daughter's room and turned off her music. "What is that?"

"I made the cheerleading squad." Brittany told her.

Whitney gave a disapproved look. "Quinn Fabray's cheerleading squad? After what Sam did to Polly? No. I'm sorry. I won't allow it. Take that off right now."

"No." Brittany told her mother.

"What did you say to me?" Whitney asked her daughter.

"I do everything for everyone. Everything! To be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student. Can't I do this one thing just for me?" Brittany told her mom as she walked around her.

"Wait." She began to tell her daughter. "Where are you going?"

"To buy a dress. Because guess what? I'm also going to the dance with Finn. And Rachel." Brittany stated.

"Wait. Shelby Berry's daughter?" Whitney asked.

"She's actually really nice. And trying to be a good person." Brittany said.

"You think so?" Whitney began to say. "You think she's going to be your friend? Let me tell you about something. Girls like Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, they don't like girls like us."

"I don't want to hear it mom." Brittany snapped at her. "It's happening. I'm going" She grabbed her purse and took off, almost storming off.

* * *

Shelby had walked in to her apartment looking devastated with Figgins helping her out.

"Thank you Figgins. As always, you're a godsend." Shelby told him.

"Happy to help, Mrs. Berry." Figgins told her smiling.

"Unlike the rest of Lima." Shelby said under her breathe.

"Hmm, what was that Ms?" Figgins asked. Shelby waved him off and smiled at him. Figgins nodded and began to leave. "Oh. A spot of good news. The car service found and dropped off your missing bag." he told her and left.

"Missing bag?" Shelby asked to herself confused. She walked up to the bag and opened it and saw the big amounts of cash. "Oh Hiram. What have you done." Shelby whispered.

* * *

Finn was sitting out on his porch, strumming his guitar, thinking of what more songs he can write.

Christopher walked out to the porch and Finn turned to him and put his guitar down.

"I, uh. I got a call from your coach today." Chris began. "He's under the impression that you can't play varsity football, because I'm making you work for me. Which is odd, because you made it seem like you couldn't work for me because you were playing football."

Finn looked down and his dad continued talking "So my first question. Who are you lying to? Me or your coach?"

"Neither." Finn responded. Chris looked at him and he sighed. "Both. Dad. I want to study music, I want to write music."

"Football takes you to college. College take you to business school. Business school." Christopher began to say.

"Takes me back here. To work for you in Lima." Finn finished off for him.

"Not for me. With me. And eventually for yourself son. The company will be yours." Chris told his son.

"No disrespect dad. But I don't want it." Finn admitted.

"Three months ago, you did. What happened?" Chris asked

"I've changed. Everything changed. This summer." Finn began to admit.

"This summer what?" Christopher asked his son. Finn sighed and shook head. "That's it? We don't talk anymore?" He told his son.

"Dad." Finn began to say.

"I would never force you to play football. I don't care if you play football. And you don't have to work with me or for me, ever again. But advice man to man? These decisions that you're making now, son, they have consequences. They go on to form who you are. And who'll you become. Whatever you decide, be confident enough in it that you don't have to lie about it." Chris told his son.

Finn dropped his head as he heard his dad go back inside. He sighed and looked up at nothing.

* * *

Rachel, Finn and Brittany walked up the gym of the school looking around at the decoration. Rachel let go of Finn's arm and took a step ahead and turned to them. "Well it's not the Met Ball." she said.

"Hey, when do you have to let Coach Adams know about football?" Brittany asked.

"This weekend." Finn answered her.

"Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the tired dichotomy of jock/artist? Can't we in this, post James Franco world, be all things at once?" Rachel asked. Finn and Brittany looked at each other and back at her.

"I've been working on it Rachel." Finn told her.

Rachel smiled. "Work faster. I'm getting punch." she leaned a little closer to Brittany and whispered. "You got this."

They watched at Rachel took off. Brittany turned to Finn stood in front of him. "It's about following your heart. right? What does your heart say? Music or football?"

Finn looked at her and then up and caught Ms. Holiday's gaze. "Britt, will you give me a minute? And I promise when I get back, I'll be much better date, okay? I got a plan." Finn said taking off.

Before Britt can react Kurt came up to her. "Britt, you will not believe who just propositioned me in the bathroom. Give you a hint. His name may be Mike, but I'd describe a certain appendage of his as horse like." Kurt told her.

Brittany looked at him like if he was mental, while Kurt looked amused.

Finn walked up next to the snack table and turned to Ms. Holiday. "Don't panic, I'm not stalking you."

"Finn, didn't we have a deal?" Ms. Holiday asked him.

Finn let out a small snort and went to sit next to her. "No, Holly. We have a secret. Multiple secrets, actually. And maybe we could've done something to help Sam that morning, or maybe we couldn't have. And I won't tell anyone anything, but you need to help me." he explained to her. "This summer, the only thing that kept me sane was writing these songs. So here's my not so indecent proposal. I want to do an independent study with you, as you can spare, and I swear that's all it'll be. And I won't tell anyone about July Fourth ever. Deal?" he asked her.

"Monday, Wednesdays, Friday, 7:30 a.m before first period. I'll set it up and see about getting you credit." Ms Holiday said as she left Finn.

Finn smiled and walked his way back to where he left Britt. He made his way back when Quinn came up, and Mercedes and the Pussycats were setting up their set.

"Good evening friends. As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semiformal. It is my great pleasure, to introduce this evening's entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Sam and I were conceived. This one's for you Sammy." Quinn finished off. Kurt was being dragged off by Rachel, and waved at Mike who was spiking the punch with Puck.

Finn caught up with Britt and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"I give you Mercedes and the Pussycats." Quinn introduced. Everyone cheered and began to pair off to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Finn asked. Britt smiled and nodded. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck

"Yeah." she replied. "Did that go okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yes. I'll study music with Ms. Holiday before school, football practice after school, and work with my dad on the weekends." Finn told her. Britt smiled. "It's going to be nuts"

"So long as you don't give up your passion." She laughed. Finn smiled and they continued to dance. Brittany turned her head and saw Kurt and Rachel dancing, motioning her to ask him out. She smiled and turned back to Finn. "Uhm, now that I am a Cheerio, and you're going be on the varsity football, I have this fantasy of us being a power couple. Or maybe even just a couple."

Finn stopped dancing and stared at her. "Britt."

"Is that so impossible to imagine." Britt told him as she let him go. Finn just stared at her in disbelief and looked back up to Ms. Holiday. She just looked away from him. They separated and joined in applauding the band.

Quinn noticed the couple and started to smirk. "Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after party. Rachel too." she told her two minions. "I'm in the mood chaos"

* * *

Rachel, and Britt were sitting in the couch at Quinn's place. Puckerman was there shouting things a little drunk already. Finn was standing up, and just staring at everyone. Quinn came in, with a bottle in her hand.

"It's game time at Chez Fabray, kiddies." Quinn said. "We're going old school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first? My vote is "F" for "Finn" Anyone care to second it?"

"Wait actually." Finn began to say.

"Yes, Hudson! Yes!" Puck yelled out. He laughed and turned back to face Rachel and winked at her. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"All right. Gather round kids. Let's see who's riding the blonde stallion tonight." Quinn said smirking. She spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel. Rachel looked up at Finn and at Britt and frowned.

"Oh! No way." Puckerman laughed out a little drunk.

"It's clearly pointing to, the new girl. This should be fun." Quinn said smirking at Rachel.

Rachel glared at her. "I'm not doing this."

"That's up to you. But if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn." Quinn said. Rachel looked at Britt with so much regret. Britt just looked at Finn and looked back down.

Rachel and Finn were in the closet and they both sighed.

"I know her brother died and everything but. Quinn Fabray truly is the antichrist." Rachel told Finn.

They both laughed.

"So uh, do you miss New York?" Finn asked.

"It's been less than a week. But yes." Rachel told him.

"Six minutes, twenty seconds." Finn reminded. "Okay, Your turn. Ask me a deep, probing question to kill time." he told her.

Rachel laughed and nodded. "It looked like you and Britt were having fun at the dance." Rachel began to say.

"Definitely. We've been best friends forever." Finn responded. "My turn."

"I didn't ask my question yet." Rachel cut him off. "Is that all it is? Just friends?"

"We're not just friends, we're best friends." Finn corrected her. Rachel just chuckled and nodded. "My turn. Did you have a boyfriend in New York?"

"No. My turn." Rachel answered. "Could it ever possibly become something more?"

Finn looked at her confused. "Are you asking for Brittany or yourself?" he asked her.

"For Brittany, and you didn't my question." Rachel answered.

"I have never felt, whatever it is I'm supposed to feel with Britt." Finn admitted.

"Have you felt it, though? With anyone?" Rachel began to whisper and took a little step closer.

"Yeah. This summer. Have you?" Finn asked her back.

"Maybe once." Rachel admitted. She smiled and pointed his chest. "You are a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you? All boy next doorish." she told him.

"You have no idea." Finn told her stepping closer to her.

Rachel looked up and looked at his lips and back into his eyes. "Your turn. Ask me a question Finn." she whispered. "Ask me anything you want. We shouldn't do this."

"We definitely shouldn't be do this." Finn said.

They both leaned closer and kissed for the next minutes.

When they both got out the closet everyone was there except Brittany. Rachel gasped and got mad at herself for doing a bitchy move. Puck whistled at them both and smirked.

"Nailed it." Puckerman said.

"Where's Britt?" Rachel asked.

"She spiraled and fled. Between us, she's a lot more high strung that she looks." Quinn said smirking.

Rachel glared at her and took a step forward. Finn grabbed her by he wrist. Rachel glared at her once again.

"You shady bitch." Rachel sneered and walked away, with Finn following behind her.

Quinn just gave a puppy look and then smirked turning back to her guests. Finn tried to catch up with Rachel by the stairs. She called Brittany and she didn't answer, angrily hung up and put it in her bag

"Crap. Brittany's cell is off." Finn told her.

"I'm getting an Uber." Rachel told him.

"Can I come with you? We should probably try to find her." Finn asked her.

Rachel stopped and turned to face him. "Believe me. The last thing Brittany wants is us tracking her down together." She groaned. "We messed up." she took off and Finn just stared at her.

* * *

Rachel walked into her home and walked up to where her mom was sitting at. Shelby looked up at her daughter. "Hey, you're home early. How was the dance?"

Rachel just smiled a little. "It was fine. I mean it's not the Met Ball or anything." Rachel admitted. She sat next to her mom and laid her head on her mother's lap.

"Tell me about it. You can cheer me up." Shelby told her.

"I'm super tired Mom." Rachel told her in a weak voice.

Shelby noticed and frowned at her daughter. "Is everything okay?" Rachel said nothing and stared blankly ahead. "Rach, what is it?" Shelby asked. She just played with her hair and left it like that.

* * *

 _It was midnight, and my old friend Finn Hudson, arrived at the one place in town that was still open._

 _He was looking for the girl next door._

 _Instead he found me_

Finn walked in Pop's Diner and looked everywhere for Brittany and instead found Artie Abrams. Finn turned and walked up the counter to Pop.

"Hey Pop, Britt hasn't come in tonight hasn't she?" Finn asked Pop Tate.

Pop Tate shook his head no and nodded towards Artie. "Nope. Just the night hawks in tonight." he told him.

"Thanks." Finn said. He went to walk where Artie was sitting at. "Hey, can I sit, Artie?" Finn asked.

"If you want." Artie replied.

"What are you working on?" Finn asked as he sat down.

"My novel." Artie replied. "It's about this summer, and Samuel Fabray."

"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? A captain of the water polo team?" Finn asked him.

"The Aquaholics? Considering how he died. Probably not." Artie replied to him giving him his usual glare.

"No what I mean is." Finn began. He played with his hand and then looked up at Artie. "Was he supposed to do, everything he wanted, I mean did he even know what that was?"

Artie just stared at him and changed the subject "Coach Adams was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr. Popular Football God now?" he teased him.

Finn chuckled a little and then became seriousness. "No, in fact, I'm kind of terrified. I lost my best friend tonight."

"If you mean Brittany, whatever happened, just talk to her." Artie told him, looking out the window glaring. "You know it'd go a long way." He looked back at Finn. "Would've gone a long way with me."

Finn stared at him guiltily and nodded.

* * *

Finn arrived to Britt's house and paused a little and stared at the house. Britt, opened her door and walked out. Finn took that as a sign and made his way towards her.

"I'm not going to ask what you did with Rachel at Quinn's" Britt began. Finn paused. "But what I'm asking you now, right now, if you love me, Finn. Or even like me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I love you Britt." Finn said taking a step forward. "But I can't give you the answer you want."

"Why?" Britt asked getting annoyed.

Finn sighed. "You are so perfect." he admitted to her. Britt just huffed and a tear ran down her face. "I've never been good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you."

Britt just stared at him and nodded. She turned around and walked back into her house.

 _And so, it wasn't one heart that broke that night._

 _It was two._

 _And the night was far from over._

* * *

Kurt and Mike arrived at the river's edge and got off the car. Kurt was ahead of Mike and was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"For the record I'm not gay." Mike told Kurt following him.

Kurt started to chuckle. "Obviously not Mike, you're on the football team. But if you were gay, what would you like to do?"

"Everything but kiss." Mike answered.

Kurt laughed and nodded. "I love a good closet case." Kurt finally unbutton his shirt and took it off and tried to untuck his undershirt. He turned to Mike and continued on "So, let's start with skinny-dipping and then see what happens?"

Kurt took a step back and tripped and fell. Mike laughed a little.

"Dude are you okay?" Mike asked.

Kurt swallowed deeply and stared at the dead body in front of him. Mike's smile fell at what Kurt was staring at.

"Oh my God it's Sam." Kurt said. "He was shot."

The two teens just stared at the moldy, zombie like body of Sam Fabray and noticed the bullet hole on his head.

* * *

 _By next morning, everyone would be talking, texting and posting about it._

Finn and his dad stared at the body that was currently being taken away, he turned and saw Quinn crying, and then noticed Brittany, with her mom and dad besides her. Finn looked back and saw Rachel with her mom and then he looked at Artie who took off.

 _We'd be all feeling it._

 _That the world around us had changed. Maybe forever._

 _That Lima wasn't the same town as before._

 _That is was a town of shadows and secrets now._

 _On Monday, the autopsy on Sam's body would take place._

 _And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth period, the first arrest would be made._


	2. A Touch of Evil

Warning: I don't own Riverdale or Glee, all rights to it's rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 2. A Touch Of Evil.

* * *

 _This story is about a town, once wholesome and innocent, now forever changed by the mysterious death of Sam Fabray on July Fourth_.

 _I think many of us, maybe the entire town, had been hoping against hope that somehow Sam Fabray hadn't_ _drown July 4th._

 _That we'd_ _come to school Monday morning, and there, Sam Fabray would be._

 _Or_ _that we'd see him and Quinn, in a booth at Pop's._

 _But that was before the undeniable, irrecoverable fact of his bloated, waterlogged body, a corpse, with a bullet in its forehead, and terrible secrets that could only be revealed by the cold, steel, blade of a coroner's autopsy scalpel or the telltale beating of a guilty heart._

Finn woke up, sweating from his dream that involved him and Ms. Holiday kissing and a gunshot being fired. He reached for his phone and texted Britt, asking if she was up and willing to talk to him. He stood by his window hoping she would say yes.

All he got was two simple no's, and Britt turning off her bedroom's lamp as she shook her head, stared at him from the window. Finn sighed and put on his basketball shorts and put on his shoes and sneaked out his house and began to run.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, all he knew is that he needed a run. It didn't come clear to him where he was running to, when he noticed a familiar home, he ran up and banged on the door loudly.

He waited until, Ms. Holiday opened her door.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Holiday asked.

"It wasn't fireworks, Ms. Holiday." was all Finn told her, walking inside her house.

"You can't be here Finn." she told him, hoping he'd leave her house.

"On July 4th, it was a gunshot we heard." Was all Finn told her, ignoring what she was telling him.

"You can't come to my house." Ms. Holiday argued back.

"Probably the shot that killed Sam Fabray." Finn told her, now facing her.

"We know exactly what the police know, that a gun was fired. That a boy was shot, we don't know by whom." Ms. Holiday said.

"We know when it was fired. That's something the police still don't know." Finn told her.

Ms. Holiday sighed and looked at him. "They're performing an autopsy."

"We could call them anonymously" Finn argued.

"This is not a negotiation, Finn. This is our lives. If anybody knows that we were there? I could lose my job! You could get expelled. We could go to jail!" Ms. Holiday argued back.

Finn stood there just staring at her. With so many thoughts running in his head.

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up, got ready and headed downstairs.

"All right. Here you go Vegas." Chris said feeding the dog "Good boy. Wow"

Finn entered the kitchen and nodded at his dad. "Morning dad."

"Hey bud." Chris greeted. He turned to his son and looked at him. "Where'd you sneak off to last night?"

Finn panicked a bit and looked at his dad. "You uh heard that?"

"Son, I've been hearing you sneak out since you were eight years old going to Artie's tree house." Chris told him.

"I couldn't sleep. Went for a jog to tire my self out." Finn somewhat lied to his dad.

Chris nodded. "Yeah? You got something on your mind?" he asked.

Finn sighed "Just all this stuff with Sam." he admitted.

Chris nodded and leaned against the counter. "Hmm, no more midnight runs. Until the police catch whoever it was that shot that poor kid. I swear to God, this town." Chris said as he turned his back to him.

Finn just looked down and sighed, something he's been doing a whole lot lately.

Brittany was laying on her bed, just thinking, when the knocking on her door, interrupted her.

"Hey honey." Pierce Pierce, Brittany's dad said as he opened her door, Whitney right behind him. "We just wanted you to know, it's going to be a bit of a late night for us." he warned her.

Whitney just strolled around in her room. "It's going to be a lot of late night's for us. I mean an accidental drowning? Who cares. But the sociopathic son of the wealthiest family in town, murdered? That's a national obsession waiting to happen." she finished off.

Brittany just sat there looking at her parents with a little evil glint, hoping they'd just stop.

"He's barely in his grave, Whitney." Pierce told his wife.

"Can you warm up the car, Pierce. I'll be right down." Whitney told her husband. Pierce just sighed and walked out the room. She continued and walked to Brittany's bed, making her sit up as her mom sat down.

Brittany put her perfect smile to her and sat there listening to her.

"Brittany, you know what I love most about you? Is that you always want to see the good in people." Whitney began. Brittany just sat there faking her smile. "Even people like Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Finn Hudson. But when they betrayed you this weekend, you saw their true colors didn't you?"

"I did. I definitely did." Britt responded just to satisfy her mother.

"So no more backsliding." Whitney almost sneered. "No Quinn, no Rachel, and-"

"No Finn" Britt finished of for her mom.

Whitney just nodded.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Hudson's place and Finn went to open the door. He stood there in shock when he saw Brittany there standing and turning to him.

"Walk me to school?" Britt asked Finn. He nodded and grabbed his stuff and they made their way out. They walked to school and Britt started to speak. "I needed time to process. To separate what my mom from what I want. I think I want."

"Which is?" Finn asked her.

"My mom says I should never speak to you again. But I... even though you don't like me that way I still want us to be friends. Best friends." Britt explained to him.

"You do?" Finn asked smiling hugely.

"Yeah." Britt replied to him, smiling.

"I mean that's great Britt, me too." Finn replied still smiling.

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt." Britt began to say, now looking away.

"And I'm sorry Britt, I didn't do it to be a..." Finn began to explain himself. "I don't know I just... I thought it would be better in the long run." he finished off.

Britt turned to him quickly, cutting him off. "And it will be." she told him. "Oh, and told tell my mom we're friends again." she warned him. She walked a little ahead and he just paused and stared at her confused.

* * *

Finn was leaning against the lockers, staring at Sam's memorial that was put. He just stood there staring, thinking about that gunshot he heard on July fourth. What if it was that gunshot, that killed him.

Artie noticed him and walked up to him. "Hi." Finn shot up and turned around and saw it was only Artie. "Do you think I can use Sam Fabray's death as an excuse to get out of PE?" Artie asked Finn. "Sorry coach, I'm just too depressed and freaked out right now to do pull ups." he finished.

"Don't joke about Sam Fabray." Finn said to Artie very seriously.

"What?" Artie asked. Finn just gave him this look and Artie sighed. "Sardonic humor is my way of relating to the world." He told him. Finn just nodded and Artie scoffed when he looked past Finn. He scoffed again, when he saw Puck walking in the hall with Mike and Azimio behind him. "Look, it's the rich kids from The Goonies." Finn looked behind him and noticed them as well.

"All right, I'm out." Artie told him as he took off.

Finn watched as Artie left and saw when Puck deliberately shoulder bumped into Artie causing him to move sideways. "Watch it, Wednesday Adams." Puck said amused. Artie just glared and rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

"Now that romance is off the table, I'll just say it." Kurt said, as him and Brittany were walking in the hallways. "Are we a 100 percent sure that Finn's straight? Because no straight man has that body." Kurt teased.

Brittany smiled and turned to him "Speaking of bodies. Have you recovered from finding Sam's?" she asked him.

Kurt just turned to her. "It was more traumatizing having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Mike at the river." he told her. "Yet another perk of being the sheriff's son." he said as he walked into the office.

He walked in, saw a bouquet, and gasped "Oh my God those are gorgeous. Are those for Britt, Mrs. Sylvester?" Kurt asked.

"That's why I called her." Mrs. Sylvester said.

Brittany just walked in and smiled softly at Mrs. Sylvester. While Kurt looked around and got the card out.

"Dear Britt, please forgive me. Xoxo, R." Kurt read out loud. He gave her a confused looked. "Who the hell is R?"

"Rachel" Britt responded at the same time as Rachel who walked in the door with a box.

"Rachel." She said as she shyly walked in. "The yellow is for friendship. I also had magnolia cupcake flown in from New York." She explained as held up the box. "Because my mom likes to say There's no wrong the right cupcake can fix. Also I... I've booked us for hers and hers mani-pedis at Chez salon. Blowouts too." Rachel told her. She sighed. "I'm so, so sorry Britt. I don't know what happened to me that night, it was such a basic bitch move. It was like, I was like I was possessed."

"Madame Satan?" Kurt retorted back.

Rachel shook her head. "Like the old Rachel." She told them. "And I will never, ever do anything like that to you again. I swear on my mother's pearls." She sighed out. "Just, can you please give me one more chance?"

Britt just sucked in her breathe and smile tightly. "Okay."

"What?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"What?" Rachel asked happily. "Really? Awesome I'll take it. And you won't regret it." Rachel said smiling.

"Okay." Britt told her smiling a little tightly, and then staring at Kurt.

"And I'll bring these to lunch, so we can celebrate." Rachel said smiling. She turned around and walked away, still smiling big when she gave one final goodbye, but her smile faltered when she noticed her mood, she sighed.

Kurt turned to her giving her a questioning look and Britt sighed. "It's the path of least resistance, Kurt. A week ago, Rachel and I weren't friends. Next week we'll just nod to each other as pass the hall, but that's it. You know in two weeks, she won't even remember my name. And in three, she'll have latched her to some other girl to destroy." She sneered.

Kurt just stared at her now noticing her mood. He was torn in believing in Britt's words and pointing out to her that Rachel was honestly trying, so he said nothing and kept staring at her.

Britt just gave an evil glance to the door when Kurt glanced away for bit.

* * *

Principal Schuester was in his office, with Quinn Fabray along side Sheriff Hummel as he said the following announcement.

"Good morning, students. This is your principal speaking. There have been many inquires of about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it's happening, as scheduled." Principal Schuester said. Quinn smiled brightly, and Schuester continued. "Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Hummel."

Sheriff Burt Hummel just gave a tight smile to Principal Schuester and took over "Most of you already know the details, but your classmate, Sam Fabray's body has been found, late on Saturday night." Everyone was now staring up at the intercom, hearing the words that Sheriff Hummel was saying "So as of the weekend, Sam's death is now treated as a homicide. It's on open and ongoing investigation." he finished.

Quinn now leaned forward and took over. "And may I interject, neither I or my parents will rest until Sam's death is avenged. And his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #LimaStrong." she said, almost as a sneer.

"If you know anything, that can help us find and apprehend Sam's killer or anything about what happened on July Fourth." Sheriff Hummel began to say. Finn Hudson stood before Sam Fabray's memorial on the display, and he looked conflicted as he heard the next words of Sheriff Hummel, he gave Sam's display one last look and left before stopping by the principal's office door.

"I strongly urge you to come forward immediately." Sheriff Hummel continued. Finn stood there peeking and Principal Schuester took a notice of him. "You can speak to me or Principal Schuester. A death like this wounds us all." Finn quickly glanced away and left. "Let's not let Sam down." Sheriff Hummel finished.

Artie looked confused, he step forward and looked at Finn as he left, and then he looked at Sam's memorial display and left to follow him.

Artie found Finn by the water fountains and approached him.

"Finn." Artie called. Finn turned to him and looked up, and stood up straight facing him now. "Weirdest thing. This summer, we were supposed to go on a road trip, over the July Fourth weekend." he told Finn. Finn was now looking a bit nervous and started to sweat a little, but still Artie continued. "Which you bailed on, at the last minute. Is there something you want to tell me, pal?"

Finn just looked at Artie, and swallowed deeply, and just stared at him, while Artie stared back at him with narrowed eyes as if daring him to lie, so it can confirm his suspicions he has now to why Finn was acting so nervous.

* * *

Finn walked into his science class, with everyone already in there as the students walked to sit in there seats, Finn passed Artie and they just stared at each other.

Sugar and Kitty were sitting on the table turned to Quinn talking to her, asking her questions.

"We were wondering, Quinn. Back in July, you told the po-po that Sam had drowned." Sugar began.

"Yet, we come to find out that Sam didn't drown. He was shot. That highly suspicious, no?" Kitty finished off.

Quinn just stared at them and then gave them a fake smile. "Are you living mannequins, suggesting that I had to do something with my brother's death?" she asked, as she slapped on her latex gloves.

"We're just curious. What do police think happened?" Sugar asked.

"I'll tell you what I told them." Quinn sneered, smiling falsely. "Which that, Sam did fall into the water. We both did. I made it to the shore. He didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there Who knows!" She yelled out.

Finally Mr. Tanaka made it in and told his students to get ready. "Seats, everyone. Pair off. Gloves on. Scalpels up."

"Can I be with Quinn?" Finn asked, walking away.

"And I want to be with Britt." Rachel spoke up, turning to Britt and Kurt. Britt and Kurt just had their mouths wide open.

"Oh uh. I was thinking I'd partner up with Kurt." Britt said.

Mike just walked by and stopped in front of them "Actually, uh, Hummel's with me. We, like, talked." he told Britt.

"Oh God." Kurt told Britt and took off to Mike.

Britt just looked up and moved over for Rachel. Rachel just made her way to Britt. "Once again, fate throws us together." she told Britt.

"Hmm." Britt said, smiling at her a little.

"So." Mike began to say. "Saturday night."

"Listen Mike, you're hot? Yes. My type? Definitely. But you've got more demons than The Exorcist. We're all on the spectrum, but my gay-o-meter says you should stick with what you know best... Girls." Kurt told Mike. Mike just looked a little glum and looked forwards.

"Quinn, we haven't talked since the summer. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about your brother." Finn told her.

"Sam was the best." Quinn told him, looking down.

"If I can do anything to help." Finn told her.

"That's sweet, Finn, but unless you were at Ottawa River and know who shot Sam." Quinn told him, giving him tight smile.

Finn just glanced down and thought back of him being there with Ms. Holiday, and looked back up at her again. "Do, uh, do you know if the police have any leads?" He asked.

"What? No you ghoul. But it's only matter of time. And my twin-tuition is telling me, it's someone we all know." Quinn told him.

"Right. Well I'm not great at science, but I can take point on this, if it's too weird for you." Finn told her looking down and then back at her, motioning,at the frog they are about to dissect.

Quinn frowned a little. "Weird? Why?" then it hit her. "Oh, you mean because my brother is being dissected with a blade, just like this one, possibility at this very moment?" Quinn asked getting the scalpel out, with Sugar and Kitty staring at her. "Don't worry, I'm fine." she said now opening the scalpel. She turned to Sugar and Kitty.

"In fact, I'm amazing." Quinn said now stabbing the frog, with both girls gasping, and Artie turning to stare at what got the girls scared, and saw Quinn cutting the frog open, as she stared at them. Finn just looking at the frog in disgust now.

* * *

"Every corpse has a tale to tell. Step closer to the body." the man told Whitney. "There are several morbid details you should find relevant to your article."

Whitney stepped into his lab, and started to walk towards him. "What details, Dr. Carl? What sticks out to you?" She asked.

"The marbling of the veins. Signs of scavenger activity." Dr. Carl told her. Whitney just kept making her way towards him as he explained. "Ligature marks on both wrists. And a hint of cryo-necrotic preservation." he told her, now facing her as Whitney gave him an envelope.

"Small bills right?" Whitney asked, as she leaned forward and looked at Sam up close, and Dr. Carl opening up the envelope to check the amount of cash he was given. Whitney just smiled as she got something big and juicy, ready to be revealed on her and Pierce's newsletter business.

* * *

Rachel, Britt, and Kurt were all walking towards their lunch table.

"So, what did Mike want?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Oh my God, I don't think he even knows.." Kurt exclaimed out. As he turned to both Rachel and Britt, they both laughed. "I mean, I am devastatingly handsome in that classic, pre-accident Montgomery Clift kind of way, and sexuality is fluid, but can someone named Mike actually be that fluid?" he asked them.

Rachel and Brittany just laughed and Kurt smiled.

"Okay well, I ship it." Rachel told Kurt.

"Well of course you are. You're a big city girl with lose morals." Kurt told her. Rachel smile slowly vanished, as Britt gave Kurt a knowing look. "I just meant that Mike has an official girlfriend. Marley. Anyway, it's terrible to say, but part of me wishes he would just stay in the darn closet." Kurt spat out. Finn looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet." Kurt said.

"Finn." Rachel said, now trying to change the subject. "Any new material you wanna try out on a very forgiving audience?" she asked.

Finn just sighed. "I..."

"Please." Rachel said almost begging, giving him the look.

"Would you?" Britt asked softly. "I'd love to hear it."

"I'm still working on the lyrics so." Finn said, putting his guitar strap on.

Britt just smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Finn began to play his guitar and started to sing. Kurt turned to Rachel and they smiled at each other, and Britt just sat there, listening to him sing. Her eyes began to water, as she thought of them together at the dance, him smiling down at her. Britt just looked down and her eyes threatened to spill her tears. She remembered the feeling she got when Finn told her about him not being perfect enough and that she was perfect.

Britt was having a hard time to control her feelings, but as Finn continued to sing, it started to get harder. She looked down, now trying to keep her tears from falling. Finn looked up as he finished playing.

"Britt?" he asked. Now getting Kurt and Rachel's attention to her. "You okay?" Finn asked concerned as he noticed her crying.

Britt just gave a slight chuckle and sniffed. "I'm supposed to say yes. That's what the nice girl always says, but..." she said, now looking at Finn as her voice cracked standing up. "No, I'm not. I want to be. I thought I could be. But it's too much, too fast, Finn." she said now cracking.

"Britt." Finn said. Britt turned around and started to walk away. "Britt, wait." Finn quickly set his guitar down, grabbed his letterman and rushed to follow her while Kurt and Rachel stared at them. "Britt, wait. Come on listen to me."

"No." Britt said turning to Finn. "No, when... When I think, Finn, of where I feel safest and most myself, I think of us, in a booth, at Pop's..." she told him.

"Me too." Finn said, almost desperately.

"But that's not true." Britt said cutting him off. "I thought I could pretend this weekend didn't happen, but... "I can't give you the answer you want." That's what you said to me. And that's how I feel right now, I'm sorry." she told him as she turned to walk away from him.

"Britt." Finn said as he went to follow her.

"Mr. Hudson." Principal Schuester now showing up. Finn turned to see Britt walking away from him, wanting to desperately run after her. "If we can have a word in private?" he asked Finn.

Finn nodded and followed him. Principal Schuester took him away from the rest of the crowd, to somewhere less deserted. "You're in a very good place right now, Mr. Hudson. Varsity football. AP Music tutorials. This morning, in the hallway, you couldn't meet my eyes, why?" he asked Finn.

"I was distracted I wasn't feeling well." Finn told Principal Schuester.

"Finn. If there's something you want to get off your chest, perhaps about Sam, now would be the time." Principal Schuester said. Finn just stared at him.

* * *

Finn barged into Holiday's music room, as she looked up startled, from her cello.

"Schuester just asked me if I knew about Sam." Finn told her.

"And?" Ms. Holiday asked him. "What did you say."

"Nothing." Finn told her, shaking his head. "That I didn't. But he said that if I did, I shouldn't be scared, and he'd make sure I was okay." he finished.

Ms. Holiday just sighed and went to get up. "Of course he would, you're his student." she whispered out now standing in front of him.

"Is this." Finn began "How you feel about me, is it real? " he asked Ms. Holiday. Holiday just looked down for a bit and then stared at him again. "Because if it's not, then I don't know what I'm protecting."

"It is." Ms. Holiday said, as she took her glasses off. "It is real." she told him, as she went to hold his hand. "Maybe it's not right, but it's real. Which is why... we... you... Can't go to Schuester. If you do that, we will never see each other again. Finn, I'm putting myself in your hands." She leaned in forward to him.

Artie was walking down the hall, minding his own business, hearing his music, when he passed by the music room. He walked past the door when he noticed two figures, he paid it no mind. He stopped, and he frowned and then he walked back to peek at the door.

He saw Finn and Ms. Holiday, looking very close, as they were ready to kiss each other, he started at them through the door window, glaring. It finally clicked to him. Why Finn suddenly bailed out, why he just became a songwriter, and a musician. Everything just clicked together as Artie discovered the truth.

* * *

The Lima Cheerios were currently practicing their cheer dance for the pep rally. Rachel was the middle, main girl, that's if you don't include Quinn Fabray.

"Stand down, Cheerios." Quinn said, cutting the music, everyone was there in their practice outfits, which was short cotton shorts, red and white, mid long sleeves shirt, red and white tube socks, and their cheer shoes. Only Quinn had the HBIC in the back of her shirt.

"And listen up, the weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally. But already you're raining on my parade. With Sam so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on me. Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse, flower drown under the town's scrutiny? Or be swamped by her emotions?" Quinn said talking to her squad, pacing. "The answer ladies, is, no and no. That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose, and limber ladies, I need to make a call." Quinn informed before walking away.

All the Cheerios went to go sit down. Britt just held her pom poms as she sat down with Rachel right behind her. "After this practice, I'll totally need pedicure." Rachel began to tell Britt. "You?" She asked Britt.

"I'll have homework." Britt told her.

Rachel just nodded a bit and stared at her, sensing Britt shutting her out. "I know everyone grieves differently, but Quinn hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss. That's either brilliant, or psychotic, or both." She said.

Britt just glared a bit. "Yeah, well at least Quinn's not putting up an act. Pretending she's a butterfly, when really she's a wasp." She sneered.

Rachel just stared at her in shock. "For the record, I went into that closet with Finn, so that Quinn wouldn't." She retorted back.

"Oh. So you did it to protect me?" Britt asked, like she didn't believe her.

"Damn straight." Rachel told her back a little angry.

Brittany now stood up, getting angry at Rachel. "Okay, so nothing happened between you and Finn, in the closet then?" She asked. Rachel just stayed quiet. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You know Finn and I were fine, before you got here."

"If by fine, you mean he was oblivious, and you were pinning after him in quiet desperation." Rachel retorted back.

"We were friends at least." Britt yelled at Rachel.

Rachel scoffed. "You were walking on emotional eggshells, scared to tell him the truth." She retorted.

Brittany rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Okay you don't know me, Rachel."

"It's not my fault he doesn't like you." Rachel said no standing up, she sighed, "If that's what you're thinking. It's not anyone's fault, it's not even stupid Finn's. It's just how it is. Most of the time the people we like, don't like us back. Romeo and Juliet are the exception, not the rule. Look, never speak to me again, if that's what you want, I'll accept that, but what exactly did Finn do wrong?" Rachel asked. Desperately wanting to get the two best friends talking again and being okay.

"Are you seriously taking his side?' Britt asked getting angry again. Quinn walked back in the gym and noticed them arguing. Smiling she made her way towards them.

"No, I'm not taking any-" Rachel began to say while Britt continued angrily.

"And this is your way of trying to be friends with me again?" Britt asked.

Quinn made her way up to them smiling. "The Pussycats are in. Oh sorry ladies, am I interrupting?" she asked very innocently.

Rachel glared at her. "As a matter of fact…" she began before Britt cut her off.

"No, you're not." Britt said. "Actually I was about to come and find you, Quinn." She said, Rachel now stared at her in disbelief. "I have a certificate for hers and hers manis and pedis and blowouts at Chez Salon, do you want to come with me?"

"Don't do this." Rachel told her.

Quinn snapped at her. "Butt out, closet monster. You have forfeited your right to take the high and mighty road. As pour moir , Britt of course. I never say no to a pedi, and I was just about to suggest the same thing. Can I steal her for a second?" Quinn said, taking Britt's hand, and dragging her away from Rachel.

Britt just smiled at Rachel and shrugged, following Quinn. Rachel just sighed and looked away.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the stools at Pop's watching her mother work as a waitress in Pop Tate's shop. Shelby handed the person their order and smile, walking away sighing as she stared at her daughter.

"You're doing great, mom. Better than me than me, this week." Rachel told her mom.

Shelby smiled and got back to work, behind the counter. "Yeah, we're surviving Rae, by our wits, because that what we Berry woman do." Shelby told her. Rachel stood up and walked towards her mother. "If dad can see us now." Shelby said.

"He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform." Rachel told her mom.

Shelby flushed a little. "I'm going for this Joan Crawford, Mildred Pierce thing. Is it working?"

Rachel just chuckled and nodded. "Definietly"

The door chimed and Finn walked in. Rachel turned to him, and her smile fell.

"Hi." Finn said.

"Hi." Rachel said back.

"And who might this heart breaker be?" Shelby asked now turning to her daughter. Rachel just gave her mom a pointed look.

"I'm picking up an order for Hudson." Finn told Shelby.

"Ah you're Chris' son." Shelby said smiling. "You're as handsome as your father was" she told him. Finn smiled at her and Rachel just grabbed her things.

"I'll see you at home mom." Rachel said.

"Uh wait, I'm sure Finn would happily, escort you." Shelby said handing Finn his order.

Rachel just gave a smile to the floor, like if her mother was putting her more in trouble.

* * *

"Is uh, Britt still mad at you?" Rachel asked as they walked down the neighborhood.

"We're back to no texting." Finn said. "What about you?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm back to being the shallow, toxic, rich bitch who ruins everything in her path." she told him. "Which is unfortunate, because even though I just met Britt, it really felt like we were meant to be best friends. Like... like it was our destiny, and now." she sighed again. "It's like there was this train, that was heading to the rest of my life and I just missed it." She chuckled.

"Britt and I have been next door neighbors, since we were four. We've always gone to the same school, been in the same class. I remember in second grade I was having trouble reading, and my teacher, Mrs. Gribrock, told my mom and dad that I should stay back a year." Finn told her, smiling at the memory.

Rachel just smiled, and Finn continued. "Britt was so against us being in the same grade, that she took it upon herself, to tutor me, every single day." he told her.

Rachel smiled. "In the second grade?" she asked him.

Finn just grinned and laughed a little. "Yeah, anyway, when I passed, thanks to Britt, I kissed her and I asked her to marry me." he said smiling fondly. Rachel just let out an aww, and Finn continued "She was like, "Oh little Finn, we're too young, ask me again when we're 18 and I'll say yes."

Rachel just smiled and looked forward. "Wow." was all she managed to say.

"I hate that I hurt her." Finn admitted, smiled faded and looking pained.

"Give her time, Finn. That's all you can do." Rachel advised him. "And don't despair. I don't think your story with Britt is over." she told him.

Finn just looked at her and nodded and they continued to walk home.

* * *

Music played, and Quinn walked up to Britt's mirror and fixed her lipstick, she smiled as she looked around.

"Your room's so sweet." Quinn told her. Now facing her, and walking to her to do her makeup.

"It's too pink, it doesn't feel right anymore." Britt said, laughing a little.

"No, I like how girly it is, mine is too." Quinn said, putting on blush, she tilted her head up a little harsh, and the small evil glint appeared in Britt's eyes. "You should come over and see it sometime. But just you, not Rachel." she added, Britt just looked away from her.

"I mean, she must be evil incarnate if even you won't have her as a friend." Quinn said. "And on the subject of being friends, Britt, I'm sorry I've been such a witchy-witch to you. After Polly and Sam's epic demise I was angry... At everyone." she told her, Britt just stared at her. "But I took it out on you which was super unfair. Especially since, in a way, it's kinda like we both lost siblings. How, uh, how is Polly? Is she still in that group home?" she asked. Britt just nodded, and Quinn continued to question her. "Do you think she knows what happened to Sam, that he was murdered?"

Britt just looked at her and frowned at the question. "I... I'm not sure." she told her, wondering if her parents even told Polly about Sam.

"What do you think went down between them?" Quinn asked, very innocent like.

"I don't know." Britt said, now getting worked up.

"What do you parents say? Quinn asked.

"About Polly and Sam?" Britt asked her. Quinn nodded and continued on Britt's make up. "Not a lot." she told Quinn.

"Same." Quinn said. "I keep thinking that maybe Sam said something to her. Or she said something to him. I mean, didn't they have a big fight this summer, or...?" she said trailing off.

"Why are you asking me so many questions about Polly?" Britt asked, now getting a little mad. Quinn just stared at her. "Quinn?"

Quinn finally dropped her nice act and talked. "Because, you dumb cow. Someone shot my brother, and I think it was crazy, tweaked out sister." she told her. Britt just looked at her glaring at her a bit now.

Brittany just sat on her bed, looking at Quinn, now as she turned around walked to the mirror now. Britt sat there, trying to get a hold of her turmoil of emotions, desperately holding back of unleashing her dark side. She stood up as Quinn checked her self in the mirror.

"Get out of my house." Britt said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to face her. "Not until you tell me..."

But Britt just cut her off. "Quinn, get the hell out of my house, before I kill you." she said in a menacing dark voice, now standing right in front of Quinn.

Quinn stood there, afraid. She stood there watching Britt, as he once innocent face, was gone, and now it was dark, angry look that she was staring at. Quinn just stared at her, trying not to cry.

* * *

Finn was finally making his way back home in the dark, with the order in his hand, from walking Rachel home.

Finn turned and saw Artie, sitting the steps, waiting for him. "Art, what's up?" he asked, glancing at the Pierce's home.

"What's up, is that I saw you Finn." Artie said, as he stood up now walking towards Finn. "In the music room, with Ms. Holiday." he told him.

Finn panicked a little. "Keep your voice down, my dad's inside." he told him.

"I'm trying to help you... Dude. I'm trying to be your friend here, even though we're not anymore." Artie snapped at him. Finn just stood there, quiet. "How long? You and Holiday?" he asked Finn.

Finn just sighed. "Since the summer." he said, now looking at him. Artie just stood there staring at him. "I like her." he pointed out.

Artie just scoffed and turned to look away from him now, as he started to pace. "So I'm guessing she's the reason, you've been acting weird since summer." he asked.

"One of them." Finn admitted.

"One of them?" Artie asked repeating his question. "There's more?"

Finn just glanced at the floor and then back to him, debating if he should just tell him the truth. "We were at Ottawa River, in July Fourth." he admitted to Artie. Artie just stared at him in shock. "We heard a gunshot. The gunshot."

Artie just shook his head at him. "Dude you have to tell somebody." he told him in all seriousness in his voice.

"I can't." Finn told him, walking up to him. "And neither can you, if people find out about Holiday."

"A kid is dead, Finn!" Artie told him, almost yelling at him. "And you're worried about some... some cougar?" he asked in disbelief.

Finn just shut his eyes when Artie said that to him and he go defensive. "Don't call her that, she's not like that. She cares about me."

"Stab in the dark. I'm guessing, she cares more about herself. She's the one who's telling you not to say anything, right?" Artie asked. Finn just glanced down, not saying anything. That's the answer that Artie needed, he scoffed. "Look I saw you guys, she's messing with you man. She's messing with your head."

Finn just got mad. "What the hell do you know about it, Artie? Or about me?" Finn said to him, as if he were blaming him for not knowing a thing about him, as if it weren't Finn's fault that they stopped talking in the first place.

"Nothing." Artie said, shrugging his shoulders. Finn looked at him, a little hurt about his response. "But I used to this guy once. Finn Hudson, he wasn't perfect, but he always tried to do the right thing, at least." said as he started to walk away.

"Art." Finn said, grabbing his arm to stop him, he sighed. "If you tell anyone about this..." he threatened.

Artie frowned, as he stared at him. "What?" he asked angrily. "What are you going to do?" he challenged. Finn just stood there watching him.

The door opened and Chris Hudson came walking out the house. "Hey, Art. Coming in? Take out from Pop's." he told him.

Artie and Finn just stood there watching each other, Finn threateningly and Artie challenging him.

"He was just leaving." Finn said.

Artie just scoffed and walked away from him, muttering to himself how much of an idiot his ex best friend was being. Finn just watching him walk away. Finn watched his crown beanie, ex best friend walk away, again.

* * *

The next day, Britt was sitting in her chair staring directly ahead, thinking about what had went down yesterday between her and Quinn. She was in deep thought, she got frighten when her mom barged in.

"A little sage, to banish the evil spirits." Whitney said.

"Mom." Britt said, as she shook her head.

"I'm not joking Britt. That family is pure evil." She told her as she wafting the sage around her room. "I'm wondering if the Fabray's didn't kill Sam themselves. Sacrifice him to some dark pagan god that they worship in that insane mansion of theirs."

Brittany turned sideways of her chair and looked at her mom. "Mom, does Polly know? About Sam?" she asked her.

Whitney looked at her and set the sage on top of the drawers. "I told her. But half the time, your sister doesn't even know what day it is."

"Mom, why were you so against them being together?" Britt asked.

"Many reasons." Whitney responded to her. "That family everything they touch, it rots."

Britt just sat there staring at her mom. She turned back around and then stood up "Mom, I was thinking. Maybe it's time I go visit Polly."

"I'm so proud of how you stood up to that dragoness, but honestly, Britt, why was Quinn over here in the first place?" Whitney asked. "And who else is gonna come waltzing in? Rachel? Finn? How many times are you gonna let them hurt you?"

Britt sighed. "Until I learn my lesson mom." she told her.

* * *

Britt was getting her backpack from her locker, glancing at Rachel who was across from her, she sighed. "You were right." She said, as she closed her locker. Rachel jumped a little and turned to face Brittany.

"And about what you said about Finn. Sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself." Brittany told her. "My mother is crazy. I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. The boy I like doesn't like me back." she said, she took a step forward to Rachel, and Rachel did the same.

"He may not be crushing on you, but he does love you. And he's legit miserable without you, if it's any consolation." Rachel told her stepping closer., Britt just smiled a little. "My mom says sometimes that a friend is better than a boyfriend. Maybe this is one of those times." she told her.

Britt just smiled a little, and Rachel relaxed.

* * *

"And Sheriff Hummel's grilling me, Puck the Magnificent." Puck said as he tossed a football up telling Mike.

Everyone was currently in the student lounge. Rachel was sitting on the arm of the chair, talking to Azimio Adams. Puck was sitting on the couch, with Jesse standing right behind him, Mike was sitting across from them. Kurt and Britt were sitting on the couch doing work, while Artie stood, leaning on the counter, while finally Finn walked in the lounge.

"Cause I'd want Fabray dead. When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Mike." Puck said. "Because here's another unsolved mystery. What exactly were you and Kurt doing at the river, huh? Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass? Hummel?" Puck asked now turning back to where Kurt and Britt were sitting at.

"Puck's being a blowhard, Kurt." Britt told him.

Kurt just glared at Puck. "I don't care what he says." he told her.

Puck just turned back around. "I mean, let's think about it. If a kid in Lima killed Sam, it's not going to be a jock, right?" he asked. Tossing the football to some other player from the team. Rachel and Azimio now started to pay attention to him. "Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid?" he said.

Finn was struggling to put the dollar in the vending machine, Artie just turned to face Finn, rolling his eyes at Puck's stupid theories. Finn turned to him, annoyed.

"Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Artie?" Puck said, he laughed and everyone turned to Artie. "What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Sam?" Puck said. Artie just rolled his eyes. "You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like after?" he asked.

"It's called necrophilia, Puck. Can you spell it?" Artie taunted him.

Puck got angry, and he stood up, jumping over the couch and making his way towards Artie. "Come here, you little..." he said.

Finn quickly went to push Puck back from fighting Artie. "Shut the hell up, Puck." he said to him

"Boys." Rachel warned, standing up.

Puck just scoffed and stared at Finn. "What do you care, Hudson?" he asked.

"Nothing, just leave him alone." Finn told him.

Puck started to smirk. "Holy crap, did you and Donnie Darko, kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?" he said. Britt sat up, and watched the scene in front of her.

Finn angrily pushed him back, and Artie just stared at Finn like he was crazy. Puck got angry, and he pushed him back to the vending machine, breaking it, while Artie tried to separate them. Puck shrugged him off and he grabbed Finn and shoved him to the floor. Everyone stood up, and Mike jumped over the couch to help Artie pull him off of Finn.

Azimio stood up, while Rachel stood behind him, holding onto his arm, just in case he'd start to fight. Brittany and Kurt stood up, while Brittany looked distressed about the scene in front of her. Puck shrugged the guys off of him, he turned back and punched Finn out cold.

* * *

Finn was leaning over the counter, holding a pack over his bruised eye. Christopher walked in and sighed. "Ooh, I hate to ask this, but did you get that, in a fight with Artie?" he asked his son.

"Nah. No, it was with Puck." Finn told his dad. He sighed. "It's a long story. Artie and I, we were disagreeing about a girl."

"Hmm." was all Chris responded to Finn, like he didn't believe him.

Finn sighed, and he stood up "Because there's this girl." he began.

"There usually is." Chris interrupted his son.

"But it's not about me and Artie, it's about me and this girl." Finn told his dad, he paused for a bit and continued. "I think we should do something. And it's the right thing, Dad. But the girl says that if we do, or if I do this thing, it'll ruin what we have." Finn frowned, he put the ice pack back to his eye. "That doesn't make any sense, does it?" He asked.

Chris just smiled at him. "You know, this is the most honest talk we've had in a while." he told Finn as he step around the chair to get closer. "And I'm glad that you want to do the right thing. I can see that. Even under the shiner." he joked, Finn just looked at his dad. "Finn, if you know it's the right thing to do, even though it's tough, even though it might... It might cost you. You gotta do it." He advised.

Finn just slightly nodded and glanced down.

* * *

Thunder rumbled, and the skies turned very dark grey, before the night fell, the band was marching and played their school's song, and the crowd cheered loudly, some even held pictures of Sam Fabray. The cheerleaders cheered, Principal Schuester and Sheriff Hummel stood there talking, making sure that tonight was to go great.

Pierce and Whitney Pierce arrived at the game and looked for their daughter, Kurt, was walking in the tracks making sure everything was going great. Finn ran down the field and went up to Ms. Holiday where she was standing by the table of refreshments. Artie starting at them both.

"I'm gonna come clean with Schuester and Hummel." Finn started to explain, Ms. Holiday snapped her head at him. "I was there. I heard the gunshot and I have to own that."

"Finn, slow down." Ms. Holiday told him.

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow. If you wanna come with me, then we can figure it out. If not, I respect that, and I'll do everything I can to keep you out of it." Finn explained. Ms. Holiday just shook her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Holiday, but I have to."

Finn turned and spotted Artie, Artie just sighed and looked away, Finn looked back at Ms. Holiday and then he left, walking towards Artie.

"Girl trouble? You?" Artie taunted at him.

"Holiday and me. We're telling Schuester." Finn told him. Artie just nodded and Finn continued "At least I am. And also I didn't mean that crap I said to you. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's cool." Artie told him, Finn just stared at him, and Artie stared at him back, smiling. "We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town." he told him laughing "So why don't we both just do that bro thing, where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions." he said.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, but as friends? Right?" he asked.

"To be discussed, over many burgers, and many days." Artie told him, smiling a bit.

Finn just smiled and nodded as he walked back and left to go join the rest of the football team, Artie just shook his head and smiled. Finn walked back and he accidentally bumped into Britt.

"Oh my god Finn, you're eye." Britt told him softly and she reached out for his eye.

Finn just stared at her, and flinched when her soft fingers made contact with his eyes. He just took a step back and he was swept away by the football team now running towards the field. Britt sighed and went to go join the rest of the Cheerios.

"Now to kickoff this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor Jones." Principal Schuester introduced as, Mayor Jones waved and Coach Adams stood there as well.

"Thank you Principal Schuester." Mayor Jones began. "It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Lima way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past." Everyone cheered and she continued. "And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest. Sam Fabray. We're with him tonight" Quinn stood there and she looked down, shivering a bit. "Now please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own Lima Cheerios, and their special guest stars, my daughter, Mercedes and her Pussycats!" she announced.

The Pussycats walked up the stage to set up and the Cheerios stood there waiting for the cue to begin to preform, everyone cheered. Mercedes began to sing and the Cheerios began to perform, what they have been practicing.

Towards the end, Quinn left to go join the girls up on stage as Mercedes finished. Quinn smiled as Mercedes pulled her in for a hug. Everyone cheered and Coach Adams ran up the stage to welcome his team.

"All right, you all ready? Let's make some noise!" Coach Adams yelled out. "Put your hands together for the, Lima Titans!" he hollered and everyone began to cheer even louder. Quinn let go of Mercedes and she joined the clapping.

Finn ripped the Titans entrance, and the rest of the football team followed. Quinn smiled as they came out, but when she saw Finn's football number, her smile faded and when Finn smiled her way, she swore she saw her twin brother Sam. She remembered the morning of July Fourth, she remembered where she was sitting on the rocks after the boat tipped. She remembered seeing Sam's dead body, with a bullet between his eyes. Her eyes began to water and she turned and ran away.

Rachel and Britt shared a concerned look when they saw her leave, Principal Schuester and Sheriff Hummel noticed as well. Judy and Russel Fabray stood up when they noticed their daughter ran away, and the Pussycats all turned to call her.

Quinn just ignored them all and ran, Rachel then told another girl to hold the sign and began to run after her, Britt noticed and she quickly got another girl to get a hold of the sign and followed them.

* * *

Quinn was in the locker room, sobbing, that was how Rachel had found her.

"Quinn?" Rachel called her out softly.

Quinn just sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Quinn, what is it? What happened?" Rachel asked concerned as she walked towards her, and sat down next to her.

"Sam. He's gone." Quinn said, now crying into her hands.

"I know he is." Rachel told her soothingly.

"No you don't. You don't understand, he was supposed to come back." Quinn told her sobbing. Rachel frowned in confusion, mouthing the words she just told her. Britt ran in and noticed a sobbing Quinn and a confused Rachel.

"I'm alone, I'm alone." Quinn cried out.

Rachel sighed out, and she went to comfort Quinn. "You're not alone. It's okay." she told her softly.

Quinn turned around quickly and hugged Rachel and Rachel hugged her back comforting her. Brittany just sighed out, and left.

* * *

Brittany walked up to Rachel, and cleared her throat. "Hey." she called out.

"Hey." Rachel said, as she stood up and gathered her things.

"I saw you and Quinn. Not many girls, would've done with what you did." Britt told her.

Rachel chuckled a bit. "Full disclosure. I've had my share of emotional breakdowns " she said.

"If you're not doing anything, do you wanna go get a milkshake at Pop's?" Britt asked smiling.

Rachel turned to her smiling as well. "Are you sure?" she asked, beaming.

"Yeah." Brittany told her, giggling.

"Britt, I'd love that." Rachel answered her smiling.

Brittany beamed at her, and they both walked away.

It was more dark out, and the girls sat in a booth at Pop's

"Here you go. One double chocolate and one old-fashioned vanilla." The male waiter, said giving them their milkshakes.

"Thank you." Brittany said, smiling at him. The male waiter smiled back and headed off.

Rachel took a sip of her milkshake and looked at Britt. "Britt. Can we make a vow?" she asked.

Brittany turned to Rachel and smiled. "Sure."

"That no matter what, no boy will ever come between us again. Deal?" Rachel said. Brittany smiled sheepishly.

"Deal." Brittany told her, picking up her milkshake. Rachel smiled and they clinked their drink.

The bell chimed and Rachel noticed and she stared, Brittany noticed and when she turned around and saw Artie and Finn, looking their way. Brittany saw them smile at them and she turned back to Rachel and they spoke with their eyes.

Brittany turned back. "Do you want to join us?" she asked smiling a bit.

Artie smiled fondly, and it disappeared as quick as it came, he answered in a straight face. "Yes." Finn turned to him as he started to walk towards them. "But only if you're treating." he said.

Rachel laughed and Brittany smiled, sliding over.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced herself to Artie.

"Arthur" Artie replied, as he made his way to the other booth only to use it to cross over. Rachel smiled at him amused, and Finn smiled at Britt. "Arthur Abrams the Third." he finished.

"Arthur Abrams, the Third." Rachel repeated, smiling. All four started to talk, smiling and laughing.

 _To someone on the outside, peering in, it would've looked like there were four people in that_ _booth._

 _But I was there, and I can tell you._

 _Really, there were only three._

 _A ginger girl, a raven haired girl, and the luckiest blond hair boy in the universe._

 _For one shining moment, we were just kids._

 _Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping darkness at bay._

 _Giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckoning._

* * *

Finn walked the down the hallway, making his way to the principal. He took a deep breathe in and made his way to the door. He hesitated a bit and then he went to open the door, but he was cut off when Principal Schuester and Sheriff Hummel walked out the office.

Finn just stared at them as they walked away, and he was confused to why they were leaving.

Mr. Tanaka walked up to his board explaining the assignment, when he turned and noticed Schuester and Hummel. Artie turned and looked confused. Kurt now looked up and he turned and his smile fell when he noticed his dad, Brittany noticed and then she turned as well.

Quinn smile fell and she glanced down, and Rachel just looked at them confused. Quinn stood up and walked out to the side of the table.

"You're here for me, aren't you?" Quinn asked. "Because of the autopsy?" she asked again. That got everyone's attention.

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates, Quinn." Principal Schuester said.

"It's alright Principal Schuester." Quinn said, holding out hands. "They'll find out soon enough." she said.

"Now that won't be necessary." Sheriff Hummel told her.

"Wait, Quinn, find out what?" Rachel asked her.

Quinn turned back to her and faced back to Principal Schuester and Sheriff Hummel. "That I'm guilty." she said.

Everyone just stared at her shock, and confused.

Sheriff Hummel didn't handcuffed her, but they each took her arm. Finn was walking back to his class when he noticed Quinn getting taken away. Quinn looked pained and Finn, he was very confused to why they took her away.

Everyone was.

 _As shocking as those three words were, they were nothing compared to the secrets that Sam's body had given up during it's autopsy._

 _That Sam didn't die, on July 4th as we believed._

 _But over a week later._

* * *

 ** _Oh dear lawd! Honestly, I'm waiting till this Thurs, for the finale, and get some answers from Ep 12. Like yo it was crazy lol._**

 ** _Anyways Review away :)_**


	3. Double Body

_**Hi, new update, lol. For the record the italics is Artie talking, the story is Artie telling the story about what is happening.**_

 _ **For those who don't know what the show Riverdale is about, it's basically the dark version of Archie Comics, I swear to you the show is great, it is now up on Netflix so you guys can binge watch season 1. I really recommend for everyone who has not seen it to see it lol.**_

 _ **At the end I'll explain character details.**_

 _ **Anyways on with it. ;).**_

* * *

Warning: I don't own Riverdale or Glee, all rights to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 3: Double Body.

* * *

 _Guilt. Innocence._

 _Good. Evil._

 _Life. Death._

 _As the shadows around Lima deepened, the lines that separated these polar opposites, blurred and disoriented._

 _"I'm guilty." Quinn said in biology class._

 _But of what?_

Quinn was sitting in the chair, with Principal Schuester and Sheriff Hummel staring at her, after closing the blinds to keep the students from watching.

"To clarify, I didn't mean I was guilty of killing Sam. I loved him more than I do myself." Quinn began to say. "But I am guilty, of lying, about what happened on July 4th."

Both adults just stared at the blonde girl in front of them not sure if they believe in her.

Finally Sheriff Hummel spoke up. "The autopsy puts his death about July 11th. When was the last time you saw your brother?" he asked.

Quinn looked at him. "It was July 4th, I don't know what happened the week after that, but."

"Quinn in your own words, what happened at Ottawa River?" Sheriff Hummel asked.

"The plan was bananas even for me." Quinn began to explain. "Sam wanted to leave Lima, and never come back. He asked for my help, to stage a tragic accident so our mom and dad wouldn't come after him. Our story would be that we went for an early morning boat ride, and the boat tipped, and capsized, and Sam drowned. In fact, we made it to the other side dry as bones. We said goodbye on the other side of Ottawa River. He promised he'd call me as soon as he was in a place where he couldn't be reached or pulled back by our parents. One month, at the most. Every day, I waited for him to call, for an email." she said.

She remembered that day. The day her and Sam were at the river on the boat crossing the river, and hugging each other goodbye, Sam was walking away and Quinn was desperate to keep her brother there with her, because she didn't know why he was running away.

"You tell anyone about the plan?" Sheriff Hummel asked. "Anyway that you corroborate it?" he asked. "And you have no idea why your brother wanted to run away, fake his own death? Doesn't that seem cruel?"

Quinn looked down, not liking the fact that Sheriff Hummel was sitting right in front of her, accusing her, that she was incapable of murdering her brother. Tears gathered in Quinn's eyes as she looked up and stared at Sheriff Hummel.

"No he wasn't." Quinn spoke up, voice cracking. "Sam wasn't cruel."

"So maybe this is all just a web of lies you're spinning to cover your own tracks." Sheriff Hummel accused Quinn.

"I didn't kill Sam!" Quinn screamed. She hated the fact that Sheriff Hummel was accusing her, she hated that this was even happening, she hated the fact that her brother, Sam, is actually gone. She calmed down a bit and continued "There was a gunshot that morning. We heard a gunshot on July Fourth." she told them remembering the gunshot. "Maybe whoever killed Sam, took a shot at him, and missed that morning."

"You heard a gunshot, and you're just telling us this now?" Sheriff Hummel asked, looking at Principal Schuester who stood in the back quietly listening to the conversation.

"I was upset. My brother was murdered." Quinn explained.

"So upset, that you sang and danced at a pep rally yesterday?" Sheriff Hummel asked, accusing her even more.

Before Quinn can even defend her actions, the door slammed open, and Judy and Russell Fabray entered the office. Principal Schuester, stood up straighter, not liking the way the Fabray's had entered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Russell asked, glaring at the two adults in the room.

"Mommy." Quinn said alarmed.

Judy walked up to Quinn and leaned down to her ear. "Don't say another word, Quinn. Get up." Judy grabbed her and stood her up as the trio made their way out the door. "Why didn't you call us?" she asked, as she watched Russell tightly dragged Quinn out that office.

"Because, she's a liar, Judy." Russell told his wife, Judy.

"When we get home, you're telling us everything." Judy told her as they left the school, with everyone watching them in wonder.

Finn stood there, as he watched Quinn get taken away, he stared at the floor, thinking if there was any way he can help her.

* * *

Whitney walked in to Brittany's room and threw down the newspaper on top of her book.

"Hot off the presses." Whitney told her as she made her way out the door.

Brittany looked up from her work and grabbed the newspaper, reading the headlines.

"Mom." Britt called out, standing up. "First you leak Sam Fabray's autopsy report. And now this?" she asked as she walked up to her mother.

"People are loving the coverage." Whitney said, defending her purpose of the headlines.

"You have to stop sensationalizing this horrible thing." Brittany said, lightly scolding her mother.

"It's news Brittany" Whitney began. "We own Lima Register. We have a responsibility to keep people informed."

Brittany sighed. "Whatever Sam did to Polly, he's still a person." she told her mom.

"You reap, what you sow." Whitney told her.

"You should be writing the real story." Brittany told her mom. "What happened to Sam? Who was holding him captive? Why was he frozen? And who shot that gun on July Fourth?" she asked, firing all the questions to Whitney.

"Well, if you are so keen on reporting, why don't you come work with your father and me?" Whitney asked her. "The Register could really use a Lois Lane type like you." she told her, smiling as she snatched the newspaper from Brittany's hand and walked away.

Brittany stood there, watching her mother go, as she thought about it. Debating if she wanted to work for her parents.

* * *

Finn was walking through the hallways, and he stopped by the music door. He peeked through the window and noticed Ms. Holiday playing the cello. He stood there watching her, debating if he should come clean and wondering how can he leave her out the picture, so he won't ruin anything.

He sighed, he glanced down, and back up, he sighed again and walked away from the door and made his way into the office and towards Principal Schuester's office to come clean.

He entered the office, and smile tightly at the two adults, as he sat down when Sheriff Hummel motioned for him to sit down.

"I think I know something that can help with the Fabray investigation." Finn informed them both. Principal Schuester looked at Sheriff Hummel, and Sheriff Hummel stared at Finn. "People are saying that Quinn heard a gunshot?" he asked.

"That's what she's claiming, yes." Sheriff Hummel responded.

Finn just sat there and stared at him. "I heard it too." he told him. Principal Schuester once again glanced at Sheriff Hummel, while Finn explained. "I was there that morning. I didn't say anything, because at first, like everyone, I thought Sam had drowned. But then when the autopsy came out and said he died later..." Finn explained

"What were you doing down at the River so early on July Fourth?" Sheriff Hummel asked.

"Umm, I was working on some songs." Finn said. "I uhh... write songs."

"Did you see who fired the shot?" Sheriff Hummel asked, interrogating him even more.

"No sir." Finn responded, shaking his head a bit.

"Were you alone?" Sheriff Hummel asked, looking at him.

"No sir." Finn said after a small pause of silence, staring at him back.

"Who were you with?" Sheriff asked.

Finn stared at him, as he remembered his July Fourth morning with Ms. Holiday saying that they were gonna make a July Fourth, he'd never forget, and then hearing the gunshot, he mentally hesitated on protecting her, finally he responded. "My dog, Vegas."

The two adults stared at each other, hearing Finn's confession.

* * *

"So, are you a suspect now?" Rachel asked, as she stared at her hand, and then back up to the others.

Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Brittany were all currently sitting around the student's lounge, talking about what's been going on and the whole Sam Fabray investigation.

"My dad says we all are. Including me." Kurt told Rachel.

"Not me girl." Rachel began. "I don't know these people." she said smiling at Brittany and then Kurt.

Kurt just turned to Britt. "Guys, should we maybe re-binge Making a Murderer on Netflix tonight?" he teased. Rachel and Brittany giggled.

Brittany laughed and reached to grab some chips. "Sorry. Can't. Gotta stay late to work on the paper." she told him.

"Count me out too. I've got a date tonight." Rachel told them.

"You do?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Which Lima hottie made the cut?" Kurt asked. Rachel just bit her lip, amused staring at the boy who asked her out on a date.

"Hey Rach, I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8:00?" Azimio spoke up, as he put on his jacket, with Puck and Mike right behind him. Finn, Kurt and Brittany turned to him.

"I'll be waiting." Rachel told him, smiling.

"Cool." Azimio said, smirking. Puck and Mike glanced at each other, and turned to smirk at Rachel too, and followed Azimio out.

"Azimio Adams?" Britt asked.

"You're going on a date with Azimio?" Kurt asked as well.

"He's kind of a player." Britt warned to Rachel.

Kurt turned to her. "Who cares? He's the hottest of the hot, and he's the varsity's football coach's son. In Lima, that's like dating a Kennedy." he exclaimed.

Rachel smiled amused and leaned forward, just raising her eyebrows at both, Brittany and Kurt.

* * *

Brittany was in the school's old newsletter room. She was fixing up the the place when Artie stepped in the room, noticing her.

"If print journalism is dead, why am I here?" Artie asked as he leaned against the door.

"The Red and Silver isn't dead, Art. It's just dormant." Britt told him, as she wiped away dust from the computer. "But waking up." she finished.

Artie walked in looking around checking the things around and not really responding to Britt. Brittany just spoke up.

"You're writing a novel right? About Sam Fabray's murder?" Britt asked Artie.

"I am." Artie responded, holding up the magnifying glass up. "Lima's very own In Cold Blood."

"Which started out as series of articles." she told him. "I'm hoping you'll come and write for the Red and Silver." She said staring at him now, giving him a soft smile.

"I just don't think the school's paper is right fit for my voice." Artie told her.

"Art." Britt sighed out, now walking up to him. "Sam's death changed Lima. People don't want to admit that but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was supposed to happen here, but it did. And I want to know why." she explained to him.

Artie just stared at her in wonder. "Would I get complete freedom?" he asked.

"I'll help, and edit, and suggest. But it's your story, it's your voice." Britt explained.

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom, but... I'm in." Artie told her smiling now as he saw her face light up as she clapped her hands together smiling brightly at him.

"Okay great! Um, in that case, I have your first assignment. There's one person who was at the river on July 4th, that no one's talking about." Brittany began to explain, jumping in on the case.

"Jacob Ben Israel and his scouts." Artie replied.

Britt nodded. "Exactly." she told him, pointing her finger to him.

Artie just smiled a little as he stared at her and then passed his thumb to his nose as a sign and then turned around to leave the room. Brittany just bit her lip and then sighed and turned around to start working around the room.

* * *

Chris was sitting on the chair in the living room, when Finn walked through his house door, with his guitar and sighed.

"Hey." Finn called out to his dad.

"I texted you. Where were you?" Chris asked his son, as he watched Finn set his guitar case down.

"Football practice. Then I was writing." Finn responded, as Vegas came up to him excitedly.

"Songs? Your music?" Chris asked as he stood up, walking up to Finn now. "I thought you and Artie were on road trip on the Fourth? Then I talked with Sheriff Hummel, so guess that was a lie." he told his son, in all seriousness.

Finn sighed and stood up. "Dad, we were gonna go, but..."

"You should have come to me, Finn. We could've gone to the sheriff together." Chris said cutting his son off from explanation.

"I didn't want to drag you into it, dad." Finn told him, as he now started to walk away from his dad.

"That was an error in judgement." Chris told Finn.

"Sorry, dad. Sorry I'm not perfect." Finn told him, now frowning as he paused at the stairs.

"You know, you're pretty far from perfect lately, Finn. That's why you're grounded." Chris told his son seriously.

"What?" Finn asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he asked his dad.

"So, in this house, every night for two weeks, 7:00." Chris stated. "You want some alone time with your music? You got it." he finished off.

"I'm not ten years old, dad. You just can't." Finn started to say loudly.

"You want to go for three?" Chris asked cutting him off.

Finn just stopped and stared at his dad, wanting to glare at him. But he couldn't, he just scoffed and left before he said anything he regretted. Chris just watched his son leave to his room.

* * *

"Okay, okay, let me try again. Let me try again." Azimio said. Rachel just giggled, as she tried to get the phone out of his hand, but had him pulling it further away from her.

They were currently stationed and sitting in Azimio's truck trying to take a picture.

"Let me see it?" Rachel asked.

"You don't trust me?" Azimio asked her.

Rachel just chuckled a bit more "No, no, no, fine. You can take it." she told him. Azimio put his phone up and she just scooted closer and posed for the camera, Azimio finally took the picture. "Okay, let me see. Photo approval." she told him, as Azimio handed her his phone. Rachel looked at it and then at him and smiled. "Fine." she whispered.

Azimio chuckled along side her. Then he turned to her. "You are different than what I thought you'd be. A former It Girl from New York, made off like a fall from grace? I assumed you'd be high maintenance." he admitted to her, Rachel just stared at him amused. "Now tell me, what do you miss most about home?" he asked her, leaning towards her.

"Only everything." Rachel answered him. "I forgot how exhausting it is to be the new kid" she told him.

"Try being the new kid whose dad is also the new teacher." Azimio responded to her. "Also the new coach." he added.

Rachel just smiled. "Well, from an outsider's point of view, you've not only proven yourself, but you've raised the bar for everyone around you. Varsity football, Dean's List. Ivy League aspirations." Rachel started to tell Azimio, he just stared at her smirking. "Oh, yes, you've been vetted handsome. Rachel Berry is nothing if not an informed consumer." she finished off.

Azimio just stared at her, smiling. "I'm gonna have my hands full with you huh?" he flirted.

"I'm betting you can handle it." Rachel flirted back, staring at him.

Azimio stared at her for a bit, he licked his lips and leaned to kiss her, Rachel accepted and kissed back, making their make out heated.

* * *

The next day, Finn was leaning against some cabinets, watching Ms. Holiday pacing.

"Why did you tell them about the gunshot?" Ms. Holiday asked worried.

"They were going to crucify Quinn. I had to help her." Finn responded, defending himself.

"You were in the clear. We were in the clear." Holly Holiday told him frantically.

"I left your name out it." Finn told her. "So it's not a big deal."

Ms. Holiday scoffed. "No big deal, Finn? You are caught up in a murder investigation. What if Sheriff Hummel decides to keep digging, and it somehow leads to us, to our relationship?" she told him, getting a bit angry. Thinking that this stupid teen was going to blow her cover.

"I'll stick to my story." Finn responded back. "I'll protect you."

Ms. Holiday just stared at him shaking her head and looked away. "I'm suspending our lessons." she told him walking away from him.

Finn just stared at her. "What?" he asked.

He just stared at her and she left the room, mentally cursing at himself.

* * *

Britt and Rachel were at her locker, when Kurt ran up to them. "So, how'd it go with Azimio?" he asked her.

Rachel just chuckled "Azimio has muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde, or even Diablo Cody." she responded to him.

Before Kurt or Brittany can say anything, Sugar and Kitty walked by. "Hey Rachel. How was the Sticky Maple you had last night?" Sugar asked.

"The what now?" Rachel asked.

"The Sticky Maple, Azimio, gave you. How was it?" Kitty asked, smirking at her.

"We had brownie sundae, if that's what you hyenas mean." Rachel retorted back, getting angry.

Kurt and Brittany looked at Quinn's minions go and Kurt pulled out his phone, when he got a notification. "Oh my god." he said.

"What." Rachel asked angrily. She snatched the phone from his hand and looked at the picture. It was a picture of her and Azimio from last night, only she had maple syrup covering her face. "What the hell is a Sticky Maple." she asked fuming.

"It's kind of what it sounds like. It's a Lima thing." Kurt responded, trying to explain things without hurting her, everyone around them was staring at Rachel, whispering about her.

Rachel just stared at the picture and glared a little. "No, Kurt, it's a slut-shaming thing. And I'm neither a slut, nor am I going to be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Azimio Adams." she told both Kurt and Brittany. She looked back down at the picture.

"Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am?" Rachel asked fuming once again. "I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol."

"Or we can go to Principal Schuester." Britt spoke up, hoping that'd calm Rachel down.

"About the coach's son? Who is captain of the football team, and Lima High's resident golden boy?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Or I can expose him in the pages of the Red and Silver. Yeah, I can do that!" Britt began to explain, trying to calm her friend down. Kurt just stared at them both.

"No. Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules." Rachel told her angrily. "Well, I don't follow rules, I make them, and when necessary, I break them." she told Britt, shoving the phone back to Kurt, shoving him back as well, walking away angrily.

Britt turned to Kurt and apologized through her eyes and rushed to follow an angry Rachel.

"You wanna help me get revenge on Azimio, Britt, awesome." Rachel said in her true ice bitch attitude. "But you better be willing to go full dark, no stars." she explained. Britt paused. "What do you say, in or out?" Rachel sneered.

Brittany just stared at her, and then rushed to follow her again.

* * *

The door to the boy's locker room, burst open and Rachel entered. "Move." she said to the guys. Rachel just looked around, trying to find Azimio, while Britt followed her, holding her hand covering her eyes. "Excuse me." Rachel would say when the athletes would get in her way.

Finn turned and bumped into Rachel, his towel began to fall off, and he quickly held on to it.

"Rachel? Britt? What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked confused as he secured his towel around his waist.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel told him, trying to get past him. Finn didn't let her and got in her way again trying to ask what was happening when Rachel snapped "I mean it Hudson! Hit the showers and stay out of my way." she sneered at him, pushing him away.

Rachel finally managed to find Azimio, talking to Mike and she cleared her throat.

Azimio heard and turned around, smirking. "Huh, B and R. Menage a right on. Ladies." he said amused.

Rachel just glared at him and raised her phone. "This is disgusting. Take it down." she sneered.

"Whoa, whoa. Why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor, and you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Hudson." Azimio taunted.

"Okay, that's beyond irrelevant, Azimio. You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason, under any circumstances, you jerk." Britt sneered at him.

"Look, I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but hey, if you wanna ride the Azimio Wagon, that can be arranged." he told Britt, smirking.

Rachel turned to her friend and scoffed. "Let's keep this simple, so that your preppy-murderer half-brain can grasp it. Take. This. The. Hell. Down." Rachel sneered, almost threatening him, as she walked up to him.

"Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in Titan territory." Azimio taunted.

Mike was quick to do a Titan cry, with the others following. Rachel just glared at Mike and then back at Azimio.

"But please, fight back." Azimio told Rachel, he stepped and walked up to her, and leaned in to her ear. "You'll only make it harder on yourself." he told her and left.

Rachel just glared at the golden boy, and she tried to calm down. Rachel and Britt just shared a look, and they both left, leaving Britt to comfort Rachel.

* * *

"And in that moment of hesitation, you're dead. All of you are dead." Jacob Ben Israel said.

Jacob Ben Israel was talking to his scouts, telling them about how they should protect themselves.

Artie made his way towards him "At ease, Israel." he said, scaring JBI. "I'm writing an article for the Red and Silver. Hoping you can help." he told JBI.

Jacob just crossed his arms. "Dismissed." he commanded as all his scouts left. "But stay close."

"Quinn and Finn both say they heard a gunshot the morning of July 4th, but they don't know who fired." Artie began to ask.

"Sheriff Hummel already asked me about this. And like I told him, my Scouts and I, we didn't hear anything weird." Jacob responded back.

Artie just bit his tongue. "Well, did you see anything weird?" he asked, stepping up to him now.

"A white-winged crossbill. A long-eared owl" Jacob said back sarcastically. Artie just rolled his eyes and noticed Ryder, staring right at their conversation.

Ryder quickly looked away, and Artie frowned.

"Oh, and Quinn, sitting by the river, soaking wet." Jacob stated.

Artie just stared at him, almost glaring at him, not believing anything he was saying.

* * *

Finn was sitting in his desk, his hand on his head, doing his work, and thinking how his day was going.

"Psst Finn. " Quinn whispered, getting Finn's attention. "Thanks to you, Finn, I'm not girl who cried gunshot. You believed me when not even my parents did." she told him.

"I just told the truth." Finn responded back honestly.

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness." Quinn told him.

"Quinn, truly, that's not why I came forward." Finn sighed out.

"Save the, "Aw, shucks" for Brittany, I'm granting you one wish, Finn. Nothing is off the table." Quinn told him. She bit her bottom lip and released it. "Except for my body. Sam would want you to be rewarded." she finally finished saying.

Finn just stared at ground for the longest, thinking, and then he looked up at her. "Actually there is one thing." he told her smiling.

* * *

Finn was perched up on the arm of the couch playing his guitar, when Mercedes finally walked in room.

Mercedes just cleared her throat to get Finn's attention. Finn stopped playing and looked up.

"Hey, Mercedes." Finn greeted.

Mercedes smiled at him. "I love my girl Quinn, so I am doing her this solid. She said that you needed help your music since Ms. Holiday bailed on you?" she asked him. Finn nodded. "The Pussycats are playing my mom's event, The Taste of Lima, and we are rehearsing every night this week. Come. Observe. Learn." she told him, she turned and walked away.

"This week I'm, uh, I'm grounded." Finn began to say. Mercedes turned to him and raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah, okay, not your problem. I'll make it work." he told her.

Mercedes smiled. "Okay." she said and walked away.

Finn just smiled. "Thank you!" he just watched Mercedes spin and smiled him.

Finn just smiled and scoffed a little, amused.

* * *

Rachel sat on the dining table alone, looking a her phone, looking through the comments. She looked disgusted as she read through the comments.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How was your date last night?" Shelby asked her daughter as she walked in. "I like the looks of that boy."

"The more handsome on the outside, the more rotten on the inside." Rachel sneered darkly, as she went back to do her homework.

Shelby frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her daughter.

"Nothing, just that he's not really my type." Rachel said, not looking at her mother, her phone began to vibrate and she got it. "This is Brittany. Can I take it?" she asked her mom.

Shelby nodded. "Yeah."

Rachel answered. "Hello?"

Shelby just stared after her daughter getting a bit worried, she watched as she grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

Rachel walked the lone halls of Lima High, making her way to the lounge where Britt asked her to meet up. She entered the room and paused when she noticed a group of girls sitting there, some were Cheerios, others were just girls that were involved in other clubs.

"This story is bigger than we thought." Britt spoke up. "I started asking around, to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else, and if anyone would go on record." she said.

"I will." Sunshine Corazon replied. "100%." she said looking at everyone.

"Okay." Britt replied softly to her. "It's five guys on the football team. Azimio and his posse. Sunshine was about to tell us..." Britt told Rachel.

Sunshine cut Brittany quickly and started to talk. "One day last year, Azimio and I talked in the library for 10 minutes. I helped him with a Pre-Cal problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he... He started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like sex stuff." she explained. Rachel just looked down in disgust and gave Britt a sad look. "And then he... Or one of his goons, wrote, "Sloppy seconds" on my locker." Sunshine finished.

Quinn was at the door listening to the story. "Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story." she sneered from the doorway. Rachel turned to face her and she rolled her eyes at her.

Britt just ignored her and placed her hand on Sunshine's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry, Sunshine. That's horrible." she told her.

"Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture-murder case, but we all have our crosses." Quinn said, telling them all. "In the meantime, Lima Cheerios, practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so..." she ordered.

But before Quinn can say anything more, Sunshine cut her off. "They're ruining our lives, and to them it's just a game. They keep score and..."

"Wait, what do you mean, keep score?" Rachel asked Sunshine.

"Each conquest earns them points. They keep track in some secret playbook." Sunshine explained.

Rachel just sighed and smiled up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Okay, we have to talk to Schuester." Brittany spoke up.

"I already tried. Schuester said that he didn't find anything." Sunshine said.

"Okay, we need undeniable proof." Britt said.

"Proof of what, Nancy Drew, that boys will be boys?" Quinn spoke up. "And that playbook reeks of Urban legend." she said.

Rachel just stared at the girls a little a bit and then turned to Quinn. "How would you know Quinn?" she asked her harshly.

Quinn glared at Rachel. "Because, Frida Shallow, before he died, my brother was co-captain of the football team with Azimio, and Sam never mentioned it, and he would never allow it." she told them all. Rachel just looked back at Britt not believing this girl.

Rachel just scoffed and turned back to Quinn. "Okay, well, I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me. And Sunshine is not lying. And proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants." she said walking up to Quinn.

Quinn just crossed her arm and looked down, Rachel was bring back her ice attitude, she's gotten it once and she's getting it again.

Rachel was now standing in front of Quinn "You wanna get caught in that backdraft, Quinn? Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women... Slut. One. More. Time." she sneered at her.

Quinn just looked up at Rachel and she smiled a little, liking the fact that Rachel was actually willing to do something about the whole Sticky Maple situation.

* * *

Ryder was sitting in a booth at Pop's with his dad. "Right. Yeah, I'm gonna take care of the check, all right. Save me some." he told Ryder.

His dad left and Ryder looked down, and quickly Artie was somewhat squatting or crouching on the booth and plucked the cherry off his milkshake

Ryder just stared at him. "What the hell man?" he asked Artie.

Artie just stared at him. "I saw the way looked at me. During Grizzly training. " he told him as he started to eat the food that was on the table. "You're hiding something." he said, as he pointed the fork to him.

Ryder sighed. "It's Scoutmaster Israel. He's lying."

"About what?" Artie asked eating more of his food.

"The gunshot. It was him." Ryder told him. Artie stopped eating and he frowned at him. "He was teaching us how to shoot targets." he told Artie, remembering that July Fourth watching JBI shooting that shot.

Artie leaned forward and slammed his both hands on the booth table. "Jacob Ben Israel, shot the gun, on July Fourth?" he asked him.

Ryder leaned in forward. "He's a hardcore survivalist. He says if we don't protect ourselves, no one will." he told Artie.

Artie just stared at him, he looked down and then back up at him, hearing the interesting news.

* * *

Finn was frantically stuffing his bed and grabbing his stuff, he grabbed his guitar and turned off his room light and made his way out the window to sneak out his room.

He ran off and rushed to where Mercedes had told him to meet up.

"Tina is our tech queen." Santana explained to Finn, as she looked up to her friend.

Finn chuckled. "And you're the song writer?" he asked Santana. She smiled and nodded. "I would love to..." he began but he got cut off when the door banged open.

Mercedes enter and closed the door. "Love to what?" she asked. "That's the real question. What exactly you expect to get out of this experience."

Finn sighed and looked at Santana and Tina. "Short version. I just want you to hear you guys play my songs." he admitted to Mercedes, she just scoffed. "Making them better. Recording them." Finn finished saying.

"So, you feel qualified to write songs for the Pussycats?" Mercedes asked him.

Finn looked at her. "Uh, yeah." he responded.

"For Divas of Race?" Mercedes told him.

"No." Finn answered, he then looked at all three Pussycats. "Maybe-maybe." he added.

"Look, this isn't LA or New York. This is Lima, and people's mind are opening up. But do you have _any_ idea how much hate mail my mom got when she was elected mayor?" Mercedes asked him.

"I campaigned for you mom, I get it." Finn told her.

Mercedes just scoffed. "No, no, no baby you don't. Do you know why we are called the Pussycats. Because we have to claw our way into the same rooms, you can just waltz into. So if you think you can write my experience..." she began to explain to him.

"Mercy?" Santana called out.

Finn held his hand out to stop her. "It's okay Santana. She's right." he told her.

Mercedes just nodded at him. "Good." and walked away from him to set up.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in her chair, writing down stuff, when Sunshine walked in with Matt Cohen Chang.

Sunshine knocked and Brittany looked up. "Sunshine." she called out for her.

"Brittany, you know Matt Cohen Chang, right? Tina's brother?" Sunshine called out.

Matt smiled at Brittany. "Hey, what's up."

Brittany chuckled and smiled up at him. "Hey." she called up to him.

"He used to be on the football team." Sunshine told her.

"But I quit." Matt added. "When I saw Azimio's playbook. And I may know where it is." he told her.

Brittany just nodded, and her darkness loomed over again. and made up a plan.

* * *

"Football players behaving badly, what else is new?" Rachel asked, as her, Brittany, Kurt and Sunshine walked the school halls at night. "Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach's son being the ringleader. I mean, just how depraved is this town?" she told them.

"Color me impressed." Quinn said out loud. The group got scared and turned to her flashing their flashlights at her. "A, B & E, with a B & R. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Brittany asked, annoyed by her.

"And where did you get those thigh high boots? They're amazing." Kurt told her, gazing at Quinn's boots. Brittany just turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Matt told Tina, who told Mercedes, who told Kitty, who told Sugar, who told me." Quinn said making her way towards them. "And I thought I would help out." she said.

"Help? Or derail our investigation?" Britt asked her.

Quin flashed her light to Britt's eyes. "Get over yourself Britt."

"Hey guys, get in here." Sunshine called out. Everyone and walked towards her, while she opened the book and looked through it. "Matt was right, they didn't bother to hide it."

Sunshine flipped through the pages and stopped at the one that wasn't filled yet, Rachel noticed. "New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?" she said. Quinn, standing beside her, held her laugh in.

"Better than Big Girl. 7.5" Sunshine told her.

"Polly's in this book." Britt pointed out.

"Next to Sam's name." Quinn added, her smiling fading now.

Britt just looked at Quinn and moved away from them, she sighed. Quinn stared at her and so did Rachel.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." Rachel told her.

"This isn't... Sam would never.." Quinn began to stammer out, trying her best to believe that what she was seeing wasn't true.

Brittany turned back around. "It's right there, Quinn! God, your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Sam and Azimio think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy." she snapped.

Quinn just stared at the book, staring at her twin brother's name. "Maybe I don't know Sam." she said, in an uneven voice. She turned her flashlight off, and moved away from Rachel and Sunshine, and faced Brittany.

"I'll take a picture." Rachel began as she took a picture of the book. "We'll show Schuester. It'll be the perfect cover for your expose, Britt." she told her.

Brittany and Quinn, stared at each other, both pain in their eyes, Britt broke glance away and turned around angrily. "Yeah, but... No. These girls deserve justice, don't you think, Quinn?" she asked her.

Quinn just looked down, Rachel just looked at her. Brittany continued. "You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars, Rachel? I'm with you. And I have a plan." she said in all seriousness. Rachel just smiled at her, and Quinn just looked down.

* * *

"San, you're such a poet but these lyrics, they don't make sense. What is the hook? I mean, I need a line that catches." Mercedes told her.

"I hear that." Santana told her.

"This line." Mercedes said in frustration.

"I've been struggling." Santana said.

"What about Painting in the winds." Tina said.

They both turned to her and they said no.

"How about, "Paintings on her skin"?" Finn imputed.

"I kinda dig that." Santana said, and turned to face Mercedes.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Alright, let's uh take it from the top." she counted the off and Santana and Tina began to harmonize, while she sang, adding Finn's line idea.

Finn sat there, smiling as he heard them sing, he chuckled a bit, happy that it went well as he watched Mercedes sing.

"That was... That was so good." Finn said, beaming at them.

"What else you got." Mercedes asked him.

Finn just leaned forwards and checked his notes. "Uh, I was thinking maybe we could invert the second and third verses."

All three girls just smiled at him and got to work.

* * *

Brittany sat in front of her mirror as she put on the red lipstick she had found in her sister's makeup bag.

Whitney stood there watching her. "Seduced Scarlet, dear." she asked her daughter.

"It's Polly's. I'm borrowing it." Brittany responded to her, not even looking at her mother, as she just icily looked at her reflection.

"Polly grew up too fast. I don't want you to make the same mistake." Whitney said.

"Well, I like it." Britt responded, still looking at her mirror. "It makes me feel... powerful." she said.

Whitney just grabbed a makeup remover wipe and walked over to stand behind her, and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You coming with us to the Mayor's shindig?" she asked.

Britt just looked at her mom through her mirror. "No. I'm going over to Rachel's to study for a test." she responded.

Whitney just harshly wiped off her lipstick. "I don't want you associating, with a girl like that." she said, scolding her. She threw the wipe down and Britt just gave her mother an evil look.

"Bad girl you mean? Get used to it, Mom. She's my friend." Britt said.

Whitney just lowered her head onto her shoulder, and grabbed Britt's lipstick. "Here. Pink Perfection. It's more you."

Brittany just grabbed the lipstick, and she gave her mother an icy look, and she left, then she just straight glared at her reflection at the hearing of the word perfect.

* * *

Brittany entered Pop's diner and turned to look and found Azimio sitting in a booth. She sighed and made her way towards him.

"Hey Azimio. Can I sit?" Britt asked, in such a fake innocent voice.

"Not if you wanna discuss Rachel." Azimio responded.

"Only insofar as... I've been thinking lately... How I wanna be more... like her." Britt said.

"You wanna be a bad girl?" Azimio asked.

Britt just gave him a dark evil look and smiled. "Maybe."

"Like your sister Polly was?" he asked her. Britt just frowned in confusion "Oh, yeah, Sam told us all about Polly. You know, prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night. Bad girls have more fun, right?" Azimio said.

Britt just held back her anger, and answered him. "Yeah. Maybe you can show me." she asked, giving him the same smile with a dark look in her eyes.

Azimio swallowed and answered. "Yes. Yes, I... I can do that. Um...When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night." Brittany responded.

"Uh, your place or mine?" Azimio asked.

"Sunshine's" Britt responded, smiling. "She and her parents will be out. She'll leave us a key. We're friends. And she has a pool... And a hot tub." she told him, smiling.

"I'll be there." Azimio responded, smirking, as he stared at the beauty in front of him, smiling. "Definitely. Um. Hey, and don't worry. I'll be gentle." he told her.

Britt smiled. "Can't wait." she told him, she stood up, and left the booth.

Leaving a smug looking Azimio in the booth, smiling as he ate his fries.

* * *

Finn was sneaking back in his dark house and made sure he was quiet, when Chris turned on the lights, catching Finn.

"Welcome home, Ferris. Sneaking out, breaking curfew. Getting into fights." Chris began to say.

"Dad, don't freak out, okay. I was with Mercedes, helping the Pussycats with a song they're doing at that Taste of Lima thing. And I was hoping you'd let me go." Finn explained.

"No, Finn. You don't get to go wherever you want, whenever you want, and damn what anyone else says." Chris tells him.

"Dad, this is the first time a song I worked on is gonna be performed in front of people. On stage. Please, let me go to this, and then ground me for the next six months, a year." Finn begged.

Chris just shook his head, chuckling a bit. "We're not haggling over your punishment, end of story." he said.

Finn sighed and angrily started to walk away from his father. "Fine. But you have to own it."

"Own what?" Chris asked.

"Okay, if I had a football game tomorrow night, would you stop me from going?" Finn asked.

Chris stared at his son and stuttered out, trying to answer.

"No, because football you understand. You respect." Finn started to tell his dad. "But my music, since I told you about it, you don't care. You don't take it seriously."

Chris finally spoke up. "This is not about my behavior, this is about your behavior. We're done here." he stated.

Finn just stared at his dad in disappointment. Then he just left back up to his room.

* * *

Azimio paused and looked around at the house and heard music playing, he smirked and jogged up the door and he knocked, and then breathed into his hand to check if it smelled.

Rachel slid the door and Azimio just stared at her confused but admired how amazing she looked in her one piece and her cover up.

"You're not Brittany?" Azimio said to Rachel.

Rachel just faked a smile. "Britt and I talked it over. And we decided it's time to stop fighting over Finn, and start learning to share." she said seductively, as she stepped back.

Azimio licked his lips and he followed her in and slid the door close and he smirked to himself. He turned and checked out Rachel as she walked towards the hot tub.

"Nice." Azimio said, checking out Rachel.

Rachel smirked and she walked towards the tub taking her cover up. "Isn't it?" she said. "It's get's very, very hot." she said as she looked back to Azimio showing her butt off to her.

Azimio just stared at her, and she walked away towards the hot tub, Azimio followed.

"C'mon" Rachel said, then she sat down on the side of the hot tub and put her legs. "Let's get wet." She suggested.

"Uh should we wait for Brittany to get here first?" Azimio asked, still checking Rachel out.

Just then the door opened and both heads snapped over to the door, and what they saw, had them so stunned.

Brittany walked out the door, wearing a black bob wig, black lace bra, and a black high waisted skirt and she strutted towards them, looking very, very hot.

Azimio's smirk fell and his eyes widen as he saw the innocent girl gone bad and he was seriously seconds away from his jaw falling open. Rachel just stared looked at her from the feet and followed her body up and she sat there in shock and confusion.

Brittany stopped. "Brittany, couldn't make it, so she send me instead." she said in a seductive voice.

Azimio just kept staring at her as he tried to swallow, and Britt just kept staring back.

* * *

Mayor Jones was by the stage and clinking her drink to start her speech.

"Welcome all, to the first annual Taste of Lima. As a lead-up to our 75th anniversary jubilee, this event proves that Lima truly is a town that, when tragedy knocks us down, we get right back up!" Mayor Jones finished.

Everyone cheered and applauded. Russell and Judy were together, Shelby was at the bar, and Sheriff Hummel was there side by Mayor Jones. While Mayor Jones left the stage, Whitney chugged down her drink.

"Well, well, well, Shelby Berry." Chris said as he walked up to Shelby.

"Christopher Hudson." Shelby said back.

Chris just stared at her and handed her a drink "You look like you could use this." he suggested.

Before Shelby can say anything Ms. Holiday came in and interrupted. "May I try a blue cheese slider, please?" she asked.

Shelby just stared at her and faked a smile. "Of course."

Chris sighed and looked back at her. "Hey, uh, you're the music teacher at high school right?" he asked.

Ms. Holiday smiled at him "Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Christopher Hudson. Finn's dad." Chris introduced himself as he shook her hand.

Holly Holiday panicked a little, thinking if Finn had spilled the beans to his dad. She relaxed a little when the next words out his mouth almost sent her into a panic attack.

"Can we talk?" Chris asked.

Ms. Holiday just shakily smiled and nodded.

Mayor Jones walked up the Fabray's.

"Judy." Mayor Jones called, smiling at her. Judy and Russell turned to them and didn't smile. "Russell." she also greeted. Russell just stared at her and looked away. Mayor Jones smile began to falter. She turned back to Judy. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked.

Judy just turned to her and gave her a blank look. "How do you think? My son is dead, and neither of you have done anything to catch his killer, except, of course, harass my daughter." she told them. Mayor Jones just looked down guilty and Sheriff Hummel just didn't say anything.

Just then, Whitney walked up to them. "Judy Fabray. I thought I might run into you. Would you like to give me a quote regarding the..." she began to say.

Only to get cut off when Judy slapped her so hard that Whitney dropped her drink and fell almost sideways.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. All right." Sheriff Hummel began to say, holding Whitney Pierce back. Everyone turned to the scandal that was happening.

"How dare you Whitney Pierce!" Judy began to cry out, trying to get out of Russell's arms. While Pierce, came to grab his wife as well. "Printing my son's autopsy? He was tortured and shot, and thrown in the river like a piece of garbage." she cried out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Leave it. Leave it." Russell told his wife.

Mercedes finally walked up to microphone, to get the guest distracted on what was going on. "Hey Lima. We are Mercedes and the Pussycats. Are you ready to rock?" she asked. She turned to Santana and they just shared a look and began to play.

They started to play the song that they were working on with Finn.

Finn was jogging up the stars, trying to keep hidden since he sneaked out of his house due to still being grounded. Artie turned and noticed Finn and he frowned in confusion and looked back at the band, while Finn crouched next to him.

"Are you sure it was worth sneaking out for some locally-sourced Munster?" Artie asked.

"I helped write that song." Finn told him staring at the girls.

Finn turned to Artie. "Not bad." Artie told him, turning to him smiling a bit. Finn smiled and they both turned back to the girls. "I'd love to stay, but I got to shake down an evil Adventure Scout. See you." Artie said as he left, he gave Finn one pat on the back and was gone.

Finn continued to look around when he notice two familiar people. He looked over a bit more and saw his dad and Ms. Holiday standing next to each other.

Chris turned to Ms. Holiday who was only looking ahead. "I heard a lot about you." he told her. "Finn says that you're great. Very supportive." he finished off.

"That's very sweet of him." Holly Holiday told Chris, as she finally turned to him.

"I need you to tell me the truth about something." Chris said. Holly Holiday, froze a bit when she heard those words. "I know my son has passion for music. Does he have any talent?" he asked her. Holly Holiday let out a small breathe of relief. "See, I want to be supportive, but as a parent, it's really hard to watch your kid chase a dream they may never catch, when real-life opportunities are passing them by." he finished saying to her.

"Mr. Hudson. Finn... He has talent. Unquestionably." Holly began to explain to him. "I'm not gonna lie to you. He is coming to it late. And he's got a lot of catching up to do. And there's an entire world of competition out there." she finished off.

"Will he be able to make a living out of it?" Chris asked her.

"It'd be a shame if he didn't at least try." Holly told him.

They both stayed quiet or a minute watching the Pussycats preform, when he spoke up again. "You know I gotta ask you." Chris began. She turned to face him. "What made you take an interest in my son?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Holly looked down, trying to calm her breathing, because of the question that he asked. "Finn's a special kid." she replied to him.

Chris just nodded, and they both joined the applause.

Finn looked at the Pussycats and then looked back at his dad and Holly Holiday and then started to make his way out.

"Okay we're going to do something a little different." Mercedes said, was the last thing Finn heard as he left.

Whitney Pierce noticed Shelby Berry, catering along side Pop Tate so she made her way over.

"Shelby Berry. Park Avenue princess to cater-waiter." Whitney taunted. She picked up a pink whipped cream shot and downed it.

Shelby just stared back. "Whitney Pierce. No longer lactose intolerant, I see." she taunted back.

"How's Rachel?" Whitney asked. Shelby looked at her confused and Whitney played the innocent look. "Oh. You don't even know, do you? The things that they're saying about your daughter at school?"

"What things?" Shelby asked defensively.

"Slut-shaming." Whitney responded. "That's what they call it when sluts get shamed." she said. Shelby looked at her and then walked to her phone to call Rachel. "You know, you really have to keep an eye on girls like Rachel. They so easily can get out of control." she said as she watched Shelby walk away.

* * *

Rachel looked down at her phone and she pressed the end button, not wanting to answer her phone at the moment. She looked up and watched Britt pop something and put in the Azimio's drink.

"What is that?" Rachel asked, looking at Britt now.

"Muscle relaxers." Britt responded. "Mix it with booze and it lowers your inhibitions. Hello, truth serum." she said a little darkly.

"Maybe we should slow it down a little." Rachel said, getting a little scared of how Brittany is reacting right now.

"It's fine. Right, Azimio?" Britt said. She looked up and turned to Azimio who was relaxing in the hot tub, who was out of it. Azimio looked up, who was smiling, while Brit walked towards him, looking mad. "You don't want to slow down, do you?"

Rachel just stood back there watching, her friend become a totally different person.

Azimio smirked. "Oh I'm 2 Fast 2 Furious, baby." he responded, checking out Brittany.

"Good." Britt responded. "Good boy, Azimio." she said smirking, loving the idea that he was falling for her plan.

* * *

Artie walked down the stars of the building that Taste of Lima was held. He found Jacob Ben Israel leaning against the wall of that stairs.

"Hello, Jacob Ben Israel. I talked to one of your scouts. I know you fired the gun. Which makes you both a liar, and a public menace." Artie said, glaring at him.

"So what if I did." Jacob started to say. "I was doing the Adventure Scouts a favor. Somebody has to teach them how to stand their ground. The way this town is going..." he started to say.

Artie cut him off. "Save it for your statement. Which you can make to Sheriff Hummel, or to me. I suggest the latter." he told him.

Jacob Ben Israel just stared at Artie. Thinking if he should go to him.

"Red and Silver offices, tomorrow." Artie said, as he walked away. Jacob just stared at him.

* * *

The music on the old classic record player.

Azimio woke up and was currently pulling on the handcuffs he had on and the hot tub heat was rising up and was boiling.

"What? What the hell?" Azimio asked.

"Start recording." Britt said to Rachel. Rachel stood on the other side, she glanced at Britt and pressed the record button on her phone.

"Hey guys, it's really hot in here." Azimio said grimacing in pain.

"And getting hotter by the minute." Britt said to him as she held the temperature control. "Time to squeal, pig. Tell the truth about what happened between you and Rachel." she snapped at him, looking up at her. Rachel just stared at her and then looked at Azimio.

"We had a good time. She had a good time." Azimio responded.

"The truth, Azimio." Britt sneered. "Or so help me, I will boil you alive." she sneered even more, raising the temperature even more.

"What?" Azimio asked. "We made out." he told her.

"And then?" Britt asked darkly.

"And then I took her home. And I didn't give her a Sticky Maple." Azimio said.

"That is all you had to say, you ass." Rachel sneered from where she was. Britt looked up and smiled at her. "And everyone will know." she said as she stopped recording.

Britt placed a heel on Azimio's head and lowered it. "You like shamming people, Azimio?" she asked. Rachel looked at her confused.

"Whoa, hey." Azimio said starting to panic.

"You like dehumanizing them?" Britt asked darkly. "Prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night?" she sneered. Sunshine opened the door and smiled at what she saw.

"No!" Azimio yelled, as she lowered him even more.

"Apologize!" Britt yelled.

"Calm down." Rachel said, trying to remain calm for her sake.

"Say you're sorry!" Britt yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all of it!" Azimio said. Rachel just stared at Britt.

"Great job pig." Britt sneered at him. Sunshine just smirked and closed her door and left. Britt grabbed the maple syrup that she had and uncapped it. "Now time for your own reward. A Sticky Maple of your own." she said.

"Wait, what? What?" Azimio asked getting even more panicked. Rachel heart started to accelerate, and tried to speak up, to why Britt was getting off of track.

"Apologize for ruining, Polly." Britt sneered, she turned the syrup and stared to spray maple syrup on Azimio.

"What the hell?" Azimio yelled out.

"Do it, Sam!" Britt sneered, bringing out, her even more, split personality.

"Oh my god!" Azimio yelled. Rachel just started to panic now and she was trying to say something, anything to get Britt's attention back again.

"Say you're sorry for destroying me! Apologize for what you did to me!" Britt sneered out, dumping even more syrup on Azimio.

"Look I'm not Sam! I'm not Sam!" Azimio struggled in the hot tub.

Finally Rachel spoke up. "Britt, that's enough! Stop it's over! We did it, you did it!" she yelled out, panicked.

Britt looked up at her, finally calming down.

Azimio just started to yell "You are crazy! Oh my god, you're crazy as hell." he said still struggling.

"Britt." Rachel called out for her, concerned.

Brittany looked at Azimio, and then looked back up at Rachel. "I'm fine." she breathed out. "We're done here." she told her, calmly now.

Rachel just sighed in relief and nodded.

* * *

The very next day, Finn ran down the stairs to leave when he heard the drill's buzzing screaming out. He frowned in confusion and went to go find his dad.

"Dad? Dad! What's going on?" Finn asked once he got his dad's attention.

"Well, I am sound proofing the garage. I figure, you know, while you're grounded, you should at least be productive. Practicing your music." Chris said.

Finn started to laugh out of happiness. "Dad, this is awesome. Thank you." he told him smiling.

"I met your music teacher, last night. Yeah, Ms. Holiday." Chris began to say. Finn just nodded, feeling alarmed. "Whoa. They did not look like that in my day, son."

Finn started to panic a bit. "Ah, what were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"You." Christopher said. "She believes in you Finn, so do I." he told his son.

Finn just stared at his dad and smiled.

* * *

Britt put down the Red and Silver newsletter, and Rachel walked up to her, with the newsletter smiling.

"Quite the expose." Rachel said smiling. "Whenever did you find the time to write it?" she asked her.

Britt sighed. "Stayed up all night. Couldn't sleep after..." she said trailing off.

Rachel just nodded, understanding her. "Me either." she said. Rachel sighed a bit and looked up "Britt. You came through for me, in a way that no one else ever has before. But, can we talk about what happened." Rachel asked.

Britt frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked her.

"The wig, and everything. How far were you gonna take it?" Rachel asked her.

"Azimio deserved it." Britt told her, defensively.

"You called him Sam." Rachel told her desperately, a bit.

"No, what? I didn't do that." Brittany said, now walking away from her.

"Yeah girl, you did." Rachel said, following Britt now. "You called yourself Polly. It was like Dr. Jekyll, Mistress Hyde." she said. Brittany tried to calm herself down, as she heard Rachel say that about her. "You became another person." Rachel told her.

Brittany just ignored her, and went to open her locker. Rachel sighed.

"Okay I mean." Rachel said.

"I remember saying Azimio should apologize to Polly but not because I thought he was Sam." Britt said getting her backpack.

"Why then?" Rachel asked.

"Because..." Britt bit out bitterly, she sighed. "I am sick of guys like Azimio and Sam, doing horrible things to girls like me, you and Polly, okay?" she said, then walked away.

Rachel just stared at her, watching her, walk away, smiling a bit and she followed.

* * *

 _Good and evil._

 _Light and dark._

 _Brittany, and Rachel._

 _Two sides of the Janus coin._

Shelby was sitting in the principal's office with Rachel and Brittany sitting along side each other, with Principal Schuester yelling at them.

 _Given Britt's article, Schuester needed a sacrificial lamb._

 _Needed someone to make an example of someone._

 _So, after Shelby Berry, negotiated a lesser sentence for our two avenging angels._

"Next time, mija. you come to me first. You don't take matters in own hands." Shelby whispered to her daughter Rachel, as she caressed her, Rachel nodded.

 _Coach Adams. To save his job, to save the school's reputation, was forced to cut his own beloved son and his goon squad from the team._

 _An action that, though none of us knew it at the time, would have terrible consequences in the weeks to come..._

Sugar, Kitty, Rachel, Britt, Quinn and Sunshine all stood there in the end of the hall with so many of the study body behind them taking pictures of Azimio and his goons as they walked the halls of Lima High, after them being cut from the team.

Azimio walked by past Rachel and Britt and he glared at them.

Sunshine smiled and turned to the girls. "Thanks Brittany, thanks Rachel." she told them.

Britt turned and smiled at her. "Thank you Sunshine. For going on the record. It made all the difference with Schuester." she told her.

"You're the bravest of them all, Sunshine Corazon." Rachel told her, smiling.

Quinn turned to Rachel and smiled a bit. "Hashtag JusticeForSunshine." she said.

They all smiled at one another.

 _But one thing was certain._

Britt turned to Rachel and Rachel turned to her, and they both looked at each other and smiled. It was a smile that spoke volumes, that no matter what, they have each other's back no matter what together they beat everything that was against them.

 _Brittany and Rachel, now B & R, and maybe forever, had been forged. _

_They walked through the fire and survived._

Brittany walked the hidden part of the school where an old trash can was and she looked at the playbook that she held it and then glared at it. She threw in the trash and she started to pour gasoline.

Quinn walked up to her and she took out a lighter, she flicked it open and on and she threw it in after Brittany was finished pouring gasoline.

Both, Quinn and Brittany stood there, watching the book of hurt and betrayal, burn. Brittany stood there, with no expression whatsoever, burn up. She saw Rachel's name, along with her sisters and every girl's name, burn, forever.

"Who ever killed Sam, hurt him." Quinn began to say, with tears in her eyes, staring at the book. "Maybe Sam hurt people too. If her hurt Polly, I'm sorry" she said.

Brittany said nothing, she just shrugged, and continued watching the book burn.

* * *

Ms. Holiday, entered her other side of the room, looking down at her papers, she looked up and gasped out of fright, when she noticed Finn in the room, by the door.

"Finn?" Ms. Holiday breathed out.

"I uh, I wanted to thank you, for talking to my dad." Finn said, now walking towards her, but stopped.

"I meant what I told him." Holly Holiday stammered out. "I think it could really happen for you." she finished off.

Finn just stared at her, smiling a bit. He took steps towards her and stopped right in front of her. "So. Does this mean we can start our lessons back up again?" he whispered.

Ms. Holiday just looked up at him, smiling.

 _We crave absolutes. They comfort us, but life is infinitely more complex than that._

Artie was sitting in front and Brittany was standing behind the desk, both facing Jacob Ben Israel.

"If you publish a story saying I fired that gun, my life will be ruined. I'll be banished from the Adventure Scouts, and charged with a misdemeanor." Jacob pleaded to the two young investigators in front of him. "So, what if I have a better story?" he asked them both. Artie turned to Britt and she stared at him back, before turning to face Jacob, Artie just gave him a look to continue. "If I tell you what I know, promise me the gunshot stays between us." he told them.

Britt made her way over the desk to lean against back the desk now standing closer to JBI "You have our word. As journalists." she promised him.

"I saw something at Ottawa River." Jacob began to say. "Something nobody else saw. Ms. Holiday's car. By the river's edge. She was there." he told them.

Artie sat there staring at him, trying not to give away, what he already knew while Brittany stood there watching Jacob in confusion as she took in the news of Ms. Holiday being there.

 _Despite all of our recent troubles, I would've done anything to protect Finn._

Finn and Ms, Holiday were in the music room, with her up against a table and the wall, while her thighs were parted and Finn in between them kissing her neck, and her grabbing his hair while she gasped out of pleasure.

 _But Jacob Ben Israel had just opened Pandora's box._

Brittany turned to him, giving him a confused looked, while Artie continued to stare at him, mentally cursing himself, knowing now he couldn't save his friend.

 _And now, there was nothing I, or anyone, could do to save him._

* * *

 ** _That's some intense stuff right there lol._**

 ** _Okay characters in this book, the glee characters are the same, but in my mind I changed either there physique or hair color._**

 ** _Brittany, she's a ginger, Quinn, Sam, and Finn are all blonde, Rachel and Artie are both dark black hair, Matt is Tina's brother he still looks the same and so does Tina, but let's just say that their parents are a black and Asian parents, Azimio in this book is a tall muscular 6 abs type of guys, and Jacob Ben Israel is more hot in this book._**

 ** _Also Rachel knows her Spanish due to her dad Hiram, who in this book is now Spanish._**

 ** _That's it for now, later I will explain more detailing of characters if I have, till then._**

 ** _Review away!_**


	4. The Last Picture Show

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Last Picture Show.

* * *

 _It's been a week since the discovery of Sam Fabray's body._

 _But his death is not the first, nor would it be the last casualty that the town of Lima would suffer._

 _The Twilight Drive-In where I work, my home away from home, a piece of town history, is closing for good, just when we needed a place to escape to the most._

 _With Sheriff Hummel knocking on every door and neighbor suspecting neighbor, Lima, every day that passes, is becoming more like Salem during the witch trials._

 _And meanwhile, the girl next door, our friendly neighborhood Hitchcock ginger, Brittany Pierce, was wrestling with the knowledge that her best friend, Finn Hudson, was caught up in a forbidden romance._

Brittany laid on her bed, on her arms, as she wrote on her **pink** diary about recent discoveries of her best friend Finn Hudson. Specifically about Finn and Ms. Holiday.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Sheriff Hummel doesn't know what I know. That Lima High's music teacher, Holly Holiday was at Ottawa River, the morning Sam Fabray went missing. And that since Finn was also there, they could've been there together.**_

* * *

Finn and his dad Chris were currently sitting in the crowd as they watch Ms. Holiday preform her cello in an orchestra. Finn smiled, as he stared up at the woman that he like looking peaceful and relaxed as she played her instrument.

Chris leaned towards his son. "She is incredible."

Finn smiled a bit. "She's the best." was all he responded back, as they both continued to watch Ms. Holiday play.

Ms. Holiday looked up and caught Finn's gaze, Finn just smirked back at her, and instantly the memories of them being together flooded his mind. The night in the car they first hooked it and everything began, the morning of Fourth of July at Ottawa River, the day in her music room where Finn had her up against the wall. Finn was snapped back to reality when the music finished. He shifted in his seat a bit and scratched his neck a bit.

They waited until everyone was half gone when they went to talk to Ms. Holiday. Ms. Holiday was currently putting away her instrument when Chris Hudson frighten her a bit.

"I'm usually more of a classic rock kind of guy, but that was beautiful. Truly" Chris complimented her. Ms. Holiday smiled up at him and nodded as a silent thanks.

Finn shifted uncomfortable, as he held the bouquet of flowers. He stepped up and handed her the flowers. "Congratulations, Ms. Holiday."

Ms. Holiday accepted the flowers and smiled at them both. "Thank you. Both for coming." she said in a happy voice.

Chris chuckled a bit. "No, are you kidding? Finn, he wouldn't miss it. I had to beg him to let me come" he teased. Ms. Holiday smiled and Finn just shifted in his spot.

"Great, I'll see you at school, Ms. Holiday." Finn said quickly wanting to leave before his dad embarrassed him even more. "Let's go dad."

Chris spoke up quickly. "Well I was thinking that, you know, if you're gonna be alone tonight, that we could take you out to dinner." he asked Ms. Holiday.

Finn looked like he was about to drop dead on his spot and Ms. Holiday flushed.

"Oh. No, I... No, I couldn't impose." Ms. Holiday stuttered out.

"After everything you've done for my son, I...You know, with his music, it's the least I can do. I insist." Chris said chuckling a bit. He turned to look at his son and he nodded at him.

Finn just looked at her hopefully, Ms. Holiday looked at Chris and then to Finn and back to Chris. Ms. Holiday just smiled and chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Artie, Britt, Rachel and Kurt were sitting in a booth at Pop's talking about the Drive In.

"The Drive-In closing is just one more nail in the coffin that is Lima." Artie said passionately looking out the window. "No, forget Lima, in the coffin of the American dream." he continued to say as he turned to look at the other.

Britt just sat next to him looking down at her hands, in her own little world, thinking about Finn and Ms. Holiday. Still Artie continued talking about the horrors of the Drive In getting shut down. "As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say..." he said, now getting cut off by Kurt.

"Please, God, no more Quentin Tarantino references." Kurt said, cutting him off, begging him. Rachel just looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" Artie asked defensively. "I'm pissed. And not just about losing my Twilight Drive-In, it should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it." he argued, encouraging them.

Rachel leaned forward and held her hand out. "In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car?" she asked. "I mean who even goes there?"

Kurt just stared at her. "People who want to buy crack." he told her.

"And cinephiles, and car enthusiasts." Artie spoke up and then turned to Brittany. "Right Britt Britt?" he asked.

Brittany finally snapped out of it and looked up, and turned to Artie and nodded her head. "Totally." she said. Rachel and Kurt just smiled and shook her head at her.

"Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it." Artie began once again. "So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor Jones an offer, she couldn't refuse..." he said.

Rachel looked back confused. "Anonymous buyer?" she asked. "What do they have to hide? No one cares."

"I do!" Artie told her. They all just stared at him, and he spoke up again, now more calmed. "Also, you guys should all come to closing night. I'm thinking American Graffiti... Or is that to obvious." he asked.

Rachel smiled. "I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn. Or Cate Blanchett." she said.

Kurt turned to her. "Or The Talented Mr. Ripley." he said. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Britt, your choices!" he told her.

Brittany was once again snapped out of it and stared at them in confusion.

"Everything okay B?" Rachel asked her.

Britt smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm just thinking. Um... Maybe Rebel Without a Cause?" she asked. Artie quickly turned to her and smiled before he snickered. Kurt and Rachel also snickered along.

Shelby walked up to there booth. "Here you go kids." she said, as she began to set the plates down.

Rachel smiled up at her mother. "Thanks mom." she told her.

Quinn was sitting a bit father from where the four were sitting and she sat up straighter when she heard Rachel call her mom. "If I would have known Mama Berry was working as a waitress at Pop's, I never would have given Rachel a spot on the Cheerios." she began to say to Kitty and Sugar, as she poured maple syrup at them both. "It's off-brand, and sends a false message about acceptance."

"After her TMZ-style take-down of Azimio, all the Cheerios kind of like Rachel now." Kitty spoke up.

"Do they?" Quinn asked.

Shelby walked up to pick up the money and Quinn quickly set her hand down.

"Be sure to put all that cash in the register. You are a Berry, after all, and Berry's are known to have sticky fingers." Quinn sneered at Shelby.

Rachel noticed the commotion and she quickly stood up and walked over to them. "Quinn." Rachel began in a harsh sneer voice.

Shelby just picked up her finger to her daughter. "Honey, I got this." she said, staring at her. "Quinn, I went to school with your mother. She didn't know the difference between having money and having class, either." she told her, as she snatched the money away and left.

Rachel just smirked at her mother and smiled at Quinn, who rolled her eyes, and then left to join her friends.

The doorbell chimed and Finn, his dad, and Ms. Holiday walked in. Kurt was the only one to noticed and he looked confused.

"Now, that's an odd combo of people." Kurt said. Britt, Rachel and Artie all looked at the direction he was looking at.

Britt raised her eyebrow and set her expression stony. "I'll be right back." she said.

"Britt, no. Don't" Artie quickly said, as he tried to get her to sit back down.

Kurt noticed the tone in his voice. "Wait, what's happening?" he asked, wanting to be in the gossip.

Finn, Chris and Holly all sat down in the booth, and Britt walked up to them, and stood right in front of Finn.

Chris looked up and noticed her. "Hey Britt." he said.

"Hi Mr. Hudson. Hi Ms. Holiday." Britt greeted. "Finn, can I talk to you?" she asked as nicely as possible.

Finn just looked at her confused. "Sure. I'll call you later?" he asked.

"No. Actually now." Britt said. Ms. Holiday began to stare at Finn. "Just school stuff. Outside." she said in a certain tone that Finn just went along with.

Finn just followed Britt out the diner and he caught Artie's worried gaze at him and left outside. Artie just stared at them, he then turned to the window.

Brittany and Finn were outside now and she spoke up. "Finn, as your best friend. Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked, patiently.

"I don't think so." Finn asked confused.

Brittany sighed. "Ms. Holiday, was at Ottawa River, on July 4th. Were you with her?" she asked.

Finn just stared at her. "Did Artie tell you?" he asked.

"Artie knows about this?" Britt asked.

Finn tuned to the window where Artie was sitting at.

Artie caught them and he slumped in his seat lower. Rachel and Kurt looked at the scene interested.

"What's happening out there? Do we know? Is it about me?" Rachel asked rapidly at Artie.

Artie just glanced out and then looked down. "I have a strong inkling, and no. Also I'd let it go." he warned her.

"Yes, but you're you, and I'm me. You do you, girl, I'll be back." Rachel said as she began to slide out the booth and headed out. Artie just glared and rolled his eyes.

Kurt just looked at her and then leaned forwards. "What was it like before she got here?" he asked. Artie just gave a face, and Kurt continued on. "I honestly can't remember."

Finn was outside trying to convince Britt not to talk. "It's not what you're thinking." Finn told her.

"So it's platonic." Britt said.

Finn sighed. "Okay, well, maybe it's a little like what you're thinking." he admitted.

"Finn!" Britt began. "Are you and Ms. Holiday, like, together, like romantically?" she asked.

Rachel was already outside when she heard Britt ask Finn that question.

"Oh my God." Rachel breathed out. "You and your music teacher are having an affair?" she asked.

"We are... together. Look, I know that sounds bad, but..." Finn said defending his relationship. Britt just looked down, trying to believe what Finn just admitted. Finn looked at her worriedly.

Rachel cut him off. "Bad? It sounds scandalous." she told him.

"It sounds like jail time to me. Illegal!" Britt yelled.

"Britt, don't go there." Finn snapped.

"Oh I'm already there." Britt snapped back.

"Rae, a little help here?" Finn pleaded to help him.

Rachel just began to stutter. "I mean, technically, Britt's right." she said. Britt made a face that she was right. "And ethically... Well, what's Holiday to you, anyway, girlfriend? Your booty tutor?" she asked him.

Finn sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what to call her." he said.

"You said you were at the river alone? You lied to Sheriff Hummel, to all of us." Britt snapped. "Why? To protect her?"

"She believed in me, when no one else did." Finn defended and somewhat snapped at her. Brittany whole face fell and she looked down sadly. She looked hurt.

"Okay, we get it." Rachel spoke up, as she noticed Brittany expression.

"Britt, say something. Please?" Finn begged.

Britt just kept her gaze down and she shook her head. She wanted to scream at him, wanted to hurt him, wanted to tell him that he was stupid for not coming to her in the first place, but she couldn't get nothing out.

Just then Whitney Pierce drove up honking, slamming her brakes. "Get in the car, Brittany. Now." she said.

Britt just looked up at Finn and she just shrugged at him, and rolling her eyes at her best friend, and walked away. Finn took a step forward and stopped, he watched as Brittany got in the car.

"What have I told you about those two?" Whitney scolded her.

"Can we just go?" Britt snapped. Whitney just looked at them and sped away.

Finn heard them argue, and he just sighed and turned to Rachel

"Oh Finny. You're in it deep this time." Rachel told him. Finn just looked conflicted.

Brittany was in her room, writing furiously in her diary, when her pencil led broke, she looked up and then to her computer and began to research about Ms. Holiday.

* * *

Rock music was being playing from Quinn's car, she was looking out the window, when she noticed Shelby and South Side Serpent talking.

"Turn down the music." Quinn snapped. "I spy with my little eye, Shelby Berry, full of secrets." she said, smirking as she, Sugar, and Kitty all stared at where Shelby was arguing with the serpent. "Riddle me this, hair models of the damned, why is Rachel's mother having a clandestine tete-a-tete with a South Side Serpent behind a dumpster at Pop's?" she asked as she got her phone up and took pictures.

* * *

Finn caught up with Artie, as he handed out flyers, and began to get after him. "How hard it would even be, if I've me a little heads-up?" he asked him as he following him around.

Artie just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I am, by nature, a conscientious objector. Not saying anything to either you or Britt, was the most moral, apathetic choice I could make." he told Finn.

"But Art." Finn said, grabbing him to stop him. "She's not going to write about me and Holiday in the paper, is she? Like she did with Azimio?" he asked worriedly.

Artie scoffed at him. "Dude. Seriously." he asked him. Finn just looked at him and he sighed. "Okay. Come on. Think about what you're asking. If there was even an iota of a chance that something could hurt you in any way, Brittany wouldn't do it." he told him.

Finn just nodded and sighed in relief.

"Probably." Artie added, joking a little.

"Oh my god." Finn said, freaking out.

"I'm kidding. But maybe she has a point." Artie said. "What do you see happening with Holiday, long-term? What do you want?" he asked him seriously.

Finn looked around and then back at Artie. "I want to be with her. I don't know how, but I wanna hang on to what we have for as long as possible." he said.

Artie just hung up a Twilight Drive In flyer while he responded to him. "Yup. I feel that. Trying to hold on to something a lot older than me, too." he said, referring to the drive in that was closing.

Finn just groaned a little. "Just... If Brittany's gonna do anything crazy, can you please let me know so I can do something to stop it?" he told Artie.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time, Ms. Holiday." Brittany said, as she sat on the chair across from her, smiling at her. "Like I said, the Red and Silver, doing a series of articles spotlighting teachers, and you're our first." she told the teacher. "Let's begin. Uh, you joined the faculty last year. Where did you move to Lima from?" she asked.

Ms. Holiday just shifted a little on her seat and smiled warmly at Britt. "Um, here and there. I was just mostly on the road." she responded.

"But you've taught at other schools, I'm assuming?" Britt asked.

Ms. Holiday laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, of course." she answered. Britt just falsely smiled at her.

"Can I get their names?" Britt asked once again.

Ms. Holiday just laughed a little at her and responded. "Carmel High, Riverdale High."

"What made you leave?" Britt asked, grilling her, hoping she'd get evidence to expose her.

"They were temporary placements. Just filling in for maternity, sabbatical, things like that. This is my first permanent position." Ms. Holiday responded.

"Getting back to music, you're working with Finn Hudson on an independent study. Have you ever done this sort of thing before?" Brittany asked cutting her off.

"Yes. Last year." Ms. Holiday replied. "With Tomoko Yoshido and Sam Fabray."

That caught Britt's attention "Sam? Before..." she trailed off.

Ms. Holiday nodded. "Such a tragedy. He was an inspiration." she said.

Brittany just mocked her "And pretty cute, right?" In a way that was almost a sneer.

Ms. Holiday frowned a bit and just stared at her. Her heart started to race, and she began to question why she was even here questioning her. "I don't think of my students that way."

Brittany just faked a concern. "No, no, no, no..." she said.

"And I'm sorry, I really should prepare for my next class." Ms. Holiday stuttered a bit.

Britt just nodded, and watched her go. "Yet she's sleeping with a student." she whispered out to herself.

* * *

Kurt was in the student lounge, walking from the vending machine to sit next to Rachel. "It's this quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies." he complained.

"Why don't we go together?" Rachel asked him. "I can't promise you any action, but maybe I'll bring you good luck." she teased.

"Great, another night, another hag." Kurt retorted. Rachel just laughed.

Quinn walked in the student lounge, towards Rachel. "Speaking of hags. Rachel it's so devastating to me that your mother has to sink to such unspeakable lows just to keep those knockoff Hermes bags on your arm. What's next, selling her hair extensions?" she said in a fake hurt.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "My mom's a waitress, Quinn. Not Fantine. And your faux concern reeks of ulterior motive. What is it?" she asked.

"Only to remind you of your place in this school, nay, the town's social hierarchy." Quinn retorted.

Rachel snorted a little. "Threatened much? Don't worry. You may be a stock character from a '90s teen movie, but I'm not. And what does any of this have to do with my mom being a waitress?" she said to her as she stood up to her.

Quinn just smiled. "It's just that I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night, in the alley behind Pop's. They were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion. See for yourself." she told her, holding out her phone to show her the picture.

Rachel zoomed in the picture, and Quinn just smiled at her, and then left. Rachel just sneered at her and then turned to Kurt. "Who or what is a South Side Serpent?" She snapped.

Kurt just stared at her. "They're this gang of bikers who pretty much stays on the south side of town. And thank God, 'cause they're sort of dangerous. Drug dealers and petty thieves" he explained.

Rachel just frowned. "Then what was my mom doing with one of them?" she asked. Kurt just shrugged and she sighed.

* * *

Rachel opened the door a little more, as she walked in to where Shelby was sitting on the couch.

"Who knew working would be so... tiring." Shelby told Rachel, as she drank a glass of wine.

Rachel just walked up in front of her. "Mom." she called out.

Shelby looked up at her. "Hmm?" she hummed out.

Rachel sighed out. "Quinn showed me a picture. You were standing behind Pop's with a Southside Serpent. Those guys are thugs. What were you doing?" she asked her mom.

"First off, you have nothing to worry about. Come here, sit." Shelby said to Rachel. Rachel went to sit in front of her mother. "Now remember, Rachel. I grew up here. The Southside Serpents may be from the wrong side of the tracks, but I went to high school with some of them. I was just being polite." she explained to her daughter.

"Quinn said it looked like you were arguing." Rachel told her mother.

"Arguing?" Shelby asked, chuckling. "Hardly. He made a lewd comment, and I put him in his place."

"Mom, if you are in some kind of trouble." Rachel said instantly.

Shelby cut her off. "I'm not, mija, and when have I ever lied to you?" she asked her. Rachel just stared at her mother and nodded.

* * *

Artie was over at Mayor Jones' office, looking at the blueprints of a buildings after they close the Drive In.

"I'm sorry, but the Twilight Drive-In? It's a blight that's become a cesspool, and a hangout for criminals...and transients, and the deal's done." Mayor Jones explained. "Hudson's Construction is scheduled to demolish the lot on Monday."

Artie sighed. "Mayor Jones, when I was a kid, my family and I would go to the drive-in all the time." he began to explain as he sat across from her. "We couldn't afford tickets for everyone, so my sister Rosy and I would hide in the trunk until we parked. We'd sneak out. It's like my home."

Mayor Jones just smiled sadly at him. "That's a very sweet sentiment, Mr. Abrams. But the future of Lima is at stake." she told him. Artie just nodded and looked away.

* * *

Britt and Rachel were currently at Pop's sitting across from Finn, talking about the things Britt found out about Ms. Holiday.

"Ms. Holiday showed up in Lima a year ago, out of thin air." Britt began. "There's no record of her before that. Her Facebook, her Linkedln account, they were all created one year ago. Before that, she's a ghost. She doesn't exist. The only Holly Holiday I could find was a woman who died seven years ago." she said, giving Finn a copy of an old lady who's name is Holly Holiday.

"How... Where did you find all this?" Finn managed to stutter out, after getting told all the news.

"The deep web. The dark internet." Rachel began to say mysteriously. "JK, it's all online. Simple googling." she teased.

Finn just frowned. "And did you cyber-stalk Ms. Holiday before or after you interviewed her for a fake article?" he asked getting a bit angry. Britt was raging inside but she played innocent. "Why are you doing this Britt? I'm not in danger."

"You don't know that." Britt snapped at him.

"Yeah, I do, I'm with her." Finn said cutting her off. "I know what we have, and you don't." he defended.

Britt just looked down and rolled her eyes. Then she looked up at Finn and glared at him. "She taught Sam Fabray, did you know that?" she asked him.

"She's taught a lot of people Britt, what's your point?" Finn snapped back at her, trying to not argue and hurt her more than he already has.

Britt tried to control her anger and tried not to say anything to offend Finn, even though he was being very idiotic about the whole situation. "My point is, you don't know anything about her, Finn. Doesn't that worry you." she snapped.

"Britt, let this go!" Finn yelled.

Rachel just sat there staring at them both and honestly trying not to say anything.

Britt only got a bit more angry. "Finn, please-" she began but she got cut off by Finn.

"If you're really my friend, you'll let this go." Finn told her.

Britt just stared at him, she wanted to yell at him, smack him, hoping that give him sense, and now hearing those words come out him him she felt hurt and pain. But still she felt rage start to build up very slowly.

"Okay." Britt whispered out, not looking at him. "I'm sorry, I'm done." she told him. Finn just raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll stop digging." she said, not looking at him either.

Finn stared at her then at Rachel. Britt just nudged Rachel and Rachel got up and Britt just left. Finn began to open his mouth and Rachel just threw a glare at him and shook her head now and followed her out. Finn just sighed and fell back, hitting his head a bit, and watched as Britt and Rachel walk away and her wiping away her tears. He sighed.

* * *

"I know it's not the drive-in, but given our circumstances..." Finn explained to Ms. Holiday, as they sat in the basement with the projector behind them.

"It's perfect." Ms. Holiday responded. "Is everything okay?" she asked him.

Finn sighed. "We've always been so focused on me, my music, we never get to talk about you and your life." he told her.

"What do you wanna know?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"I don't know, stuff. Anything." Finn said smiling. "Have you always wanted to be a teacher?" he asked.

Ms. Holiday chuckled. "No. No I um, I graduated Juilliard, and I auditioned at Carnegie Hall, Lincoln Center, all the big symphonies, but I didn't make the cut. Not even close. I had a dream. Sometimes that's all they are. Just dreams." she told him.

Finn frowned a bit. "And what about us? Is this a dream?" he asked her.

"Would that be so bad?" Ms. Holiday told him "If it is... It's a nice dream." she finished off.

"Where does this end, Holly?" Finn asked her.

"I have no idea." Holly whispered. "But we're here. But for me? That's enough." she told him, as she leaned in to give him a kiss, and Finn leaned in to accept it.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel were currently running towards Ms. Holiday's car. Brittany grabbed out a flat metal thing to try to unlock the car.

"So much for letting it go." Rachel mumbled. "Are we really breaking into Holiday's car right now? How do you even know how to do that?" she asked frantically.

Britt started to laugh a little. "My dad and I fix cars together. Thank God, she has an old..." she trailed off as she opened the car. Rachel just looked at her in shock and then rushed over to the other side.

Brittany just felt smug, as she got in the car and leaned over to open the passenger side for Rachel.

"Okay before going any further, if I'm committing a felony, I need to at least ask the question." Rachel began. "Are you doing this because you still have feelings for Finn, or?" she asked her.

Britt rolled her eyes. "No Rachel, we're doing this because Holiday has Finn under some kind of sexual spell, and he won't listen to reason." she explained to Rachel. "We're looking for something that proves that Holiday isn't as clean as she says she is." she told her.

Rachel and Britt just began to look around Holiday's car when Britt found a metal box that hand locked. She brought it over to her lap. Rachel looked at her and then at the box.

"Bobby pin." Britt told her, as she held her hand out to Rachel, and she took on out of her hair.

"Okay, Ms. Gyer." Rachel teased her a little. She handed her bobby pin to Britt and watched her as she wiggle the bobby pin and open the box open. Britt just looked over at Rachel and smiled widely.

"I learned that from Nancy Drew detective handbook." Britt told her smiling.

"Okay, go." Rachel urged her to continue as she was in lookout.

Rachel looked at her and then out, while Britt looked through her box. Britt pulled out an I.D and she looked at it.

"Oh my god." Britt whispered, and Rachel peeked over.

"Oh my god." Rachel breathed out, as she took the I.D from Britt's hand. "April Rhodes? Who the hell is April Rhodes?" she asked.

Britt continued to looked into the box and gasped. "That's not the only thing." she told Rachel. She slowly brought out a small gun that was hidden there. She showed it to Rachel. They both turned to Holiday's house.

* * *

Britt and Rachel were outside in the dark, waiting for Finn to arrive to his house. They noticed Finn walking to them, and he noticed them.

"Oh god." Finn said. "Please, don't tell me, you're still on this crazy witch hunt?" he asked them.

"It's not a witch hunt, and it's not crazy." Britt snapped at him. She turned to Rachel and Rachel nodded back at her. "We were just in Holiday's car."

"What?" Finn cut her off. "You were in her car?"

"Yeah, and and thank God we were. We found a gun" Rachel responded this time.

"What?" Finn asked, this time more calmly.

"And an ID with the name April Rhodes." Britt added. "This is proof Ms. Holiday is not who she says she is. " she finished off saying.

"Then who is she?" Finn asked them both.

"Obviously some sketch queen named April Rhodes." Rachel told him.

"Finn, what if she had something to do with Sam's murder?" Britt asked him. "She taught him, she made you lie about him, we know she was at the river, she has a gun." she said pointing out the facts.

All Finn could manage was to shake his head and keep defending her. "So did Jacob Ben Israel, but you never thought he killed Sam." he told Britt.

"Open you eyes Finn." Rachel began to tell him. "Sam was her student last year. Everything about her is a huge boldfaced question mark."

"Okay, whatever her name is, she's not a killer." Finn defended.

"You didn't ask her did you?" Brittany asked Finn. "About her name? And why there's no record of her before last year" she asked him. Finn shook his head no. "Why not?" she asked him again.

Finn just sighed and stared at them both, and left. Britt just looked down, and Rachel just stared at them both feeling bad for her best friend.

* * *

"Mayor Jones, says you won the contract to tear down the drive in." Artie asked Christopher Hudson. Artie had gone to Hudson's Construction to visit Finn's dad.

"I did." Christopher told him. "Look I'm sorry Artie. I know how much you love the Twilight and so do I." he began.

"Mr. Hudson. Just give me one week, to track down the person who bought the land, and convince them not to demolish a holy house of cinema" Artie urged.

"It's a big contract for me Art, and for my guys." Chris told Artie. "Whatever they build in the place of the drive in could mean more jobs." he told him.

"Yeah, in what? Some hypothetical future." Artie snapped. "You put one Abrams out of work, why don't you put out another, huh?"

"Art, your dad was taking materials from one of our job sites." Chris began to explain. "I had to let him go."

Artie scoffed. "Right. You did what you had to, like you're doing now? Later." he told him leaving.

Chris turned to him. "Art." he called him out, but it was too late, Artie had left and Chris just sighed out.

* * *

Mayor Jones was sitting in her chair, staring at Shelby who was at the door. "You're late Shelby." she told her.

"I had to make a pit stop." Shelby told her rolling her eyes, at Mayor Jones' tone. "And as we discussed madam mayor. A donation, to you re-election campaign." she told her, as she set down the big bag of money.

Mayor Jones, stood up and went for the bag. "And Berry Industries gets the Twilight Drive In. It's one of the most prime pieces of real estate in Lima." she told Shelby.

Shelby let go of the bag, and let Mayor Jones get her money. "No one know that I helped goosed this deal along. Especially not the Fabrays." she told Shelby seriously.

"Your secret will be safe with me, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Shelby told Mayor Jones, and left.

Mayor Jones just watched her as she left.

* * *

Finn stood there as she watched the woman he liked just walk around, he kept thinking about what Brittany and Rachel told him the other night.

Holly noticed and chuckled. "Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked him amused. She frowned when he didn't move. "Finn, talk to me. What is it?"

"Is your real name April Rhodes?" Finn asked her.

Holiday stood there, frozen and shocked. Finn just watched her reaction, hoping it was wrong but she confirmed that it was her real name.

Finn just shook his head. "Who are you? What are you really doing here?" he asked her.

Holiday desperately tried to come up with a cover story. "Finn."

"Why the new identity, the moving place to place?" Finn asked her. "Tell me the truth please."

Ms. Holiday just looked down and took her glasses, off hoping she would sell the lie she was about to tell him. "I... Was in a bad relationship. A relationship... I was married to a man who would come home from work every night, late, and drunk, and with a temper. One night, I ended up in the emergency room with broken ribs and a shattered collarbone. The next morning, he barely even remembered the fight, and he promised that it wouldn't happen again. But it did, again. So... I left. And I got a divorce, changed my name...Then I came here. And I... Well... I met you." she told him crying.

Finn just frowned and hugged her. Holiday sobbed in relief that she believed him and just stared out smiling that she actually did believe him.

* * *

Kurt walked into the makeshift office that his dad had in their house and watched the wall that his dad had there.

"Nice murder wall, True Detective." Kurt said teasing his dad. Sheriff Hummel chuckled and looked at his wall as well. "Here's your High Point, dad." he said as he handed over the cup.

"Thanks bud." Sheriff Hummel thanked. He watched his son stare at his wall and decided to break it up "You need something?"

Kurt snapped his head at him and nodded. "Can I borrow the truck for the drive in?" he asked.

Sheriff Hummel hummed. "You got a date?" he asked his son.

"No, I'm going with Rachel." Kurt responded to his dad.

"Oh. Okay." Burt responded. "I mean, is there not a nice gay kid at your school?" he asked his son.

"Yeah. There is." Kurt responded. "Me."

Burt chuckled a bit. "Alright. No cruising guys tonight. Okay? We both know what goes on in those woods." he told him.

"Oh my god dad." Kurt replied.

"No, I'm serious. Alright, we've got a murder on the loose, and a lot of unsavory characters in that part of town. So if you go stay in the truck." Burt told his son.

Kurt saluted him. "Alright." he whispered to his dad.

"Okay. Together." Burt warned his son. Kurt just smiled and left.

* * *

Pierce, and Whitney knocked on the Hudson's door, waiting for Chris to open the door.

"We're sorry to come unannounced, Chris." Pierce began to say. "It's been a rough couple of months for us, but Whitney and I..." he said before getting cut off by his wife.

"We think that Finn and Brittany should stop spending time together." Whitney claimed."Their relationship isn't good, for either of them, and their respective behavior reflects that." she told Chris

Pierce just stared at his wife and turned to Chris. "All right. So, if there was anything that you could do on your end..." he asked trailing off.

"My son? He's a good kid." Chris told them both.

"I live next door, Chris." Whitney told him "I see him sneaking out at night, slinking off into the darkness at all hours." she told him.

"Whitney. Are you spying on us?" Chris asked her.

Whitney just smiled knowingly at him "Come on Pierce. We said what we said, and it's on him if he ignores us." she said, and left.

Chris just stared at them both, and thought if what Whitney was saying was the truth.

* * *

Brittany and Finn were walking down at the park, where Finn was retold the story that Ms. Holiday told him.

"Oh my god." Britt said. Debating if what she was saying was true or not.

"Intense right? That's why she has a fake identity and keeps a gun." Finn told her.

"It's still doesn't make what she did to you okay." Brittany urged him.

"She didn't do anything. Britt, you have to accept that. And I'm all she has, right now." Finn told her in all seriousness.

"You're in over your head Finn. You're in this relationship with this person who is cutting you off from everyone else in your life. Just think about what you're doing Finn. Not only for your sake, but for but, Ms. Holiday's. Is this really what's best for her?" Britt asked him.

Finn just stared at the ground for a bit and then back at her. "I am gonna deal with this, but on my terms, not yours." he told her.

* * *

Shelby was sitting on her couch thinking about what was gonna go down, when the door opened and Figgins walked in.

"Good day Ms. Shelby, from the dry cleaners." Figgins told Shelby.

Shelby looked at her dress and smiled. "Ahh, thank you Figgins. And Christopher Hudson is escorting to the drive in, so all pieces are in place." she told him.

"The drive in, with Christopher Hudson?" Figgins asked her.

Shelby nodded. "Yes. An attractive woman going with an old friend is less conspicuous than an old crone going alone." she told him.

"You're not an old crone, Ms. Shelby." Figgins told her seriously.

Shelby just stared at him. "Of course not. That was a joke." she told him.

Figgins just nodded and left to set her dress in her room, and Shelby just leaned back and stared at nothing in particular.

* * *

Whitney walked in her daughter's room, to leave her clothes in her drawers. She was doing what her chores when she opened another drawer and she found Ms. Holiday's gun stashed there, she picked it up, and stared at it in horror.

She quickly let dropped the gun safely somewhere, and went through her other drawers to and decided to go through her pink diary, where Brittany was writing everything down, about Finn's affair with his music teacher, and the things she's found out.

Whitney decided to wait for her daughter by the door, needing to desperately to talk to her about what she found out.

Brittany was walking up the stairs to her house, about to open the door, when her mother forcefully opened the door.

"Finally." Whitney sighed out.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked her mother in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is that my daughter is hiding a gun in her bedroom, and that's just for starters." Whitney told her, holding up the gun and waving around like nothing.

Britt stared at her mother and looked around. "I can explain." she whispered to her mother.

"Oh you will." Whitney told her, slamming the gun down by the table. "Now get in the car." she snapped at her, slamming the door as she walked past her daughter and towards her car. Britt just stared at her mother and sighed out.

* * *

It was night time now, and almost everyone seemed to be in the Twilight drive in, for one last movie.

Artie was where the projector was doing his work, a bit angry that it soon to be closing. Sheriff Hummel was in his car passing by making sure everything was going well.

Rachel was cuddling close to Kurt as they watched the movie, they got distracted when Quinn pulled up in front of Kurt's truck. They watched as she got off her car and turned to them.

"Make some room outcasts." Quinn told them.

Kurt and Rachel just stared at her in confusion, as she got on the truck to sit next to Rachel.

Past them, Shelby and Chris were currently in his truck enjoying a "date" night.

"I'm deja vu." Chris told Shelby. "Senior year, we were here, watching Candyman. I hated that movie" he told her.

Shelby laughed at his confession. "You picked it." she teased.

"Hmmm." Chris responded back amused.

"Did you think I'd get scared, and jump into your arms like a damsel in distress?" Shelby asked him, still teasing him.

Chris shrugged. "You did kiss me that night." he told her.

"The briefest of flings." Shelby told him.

Chris just smiled. "Hmm, you kissed me." he retorted back, teasing her.

Shelby's phone rang, and she looked down and she frowned. Chris noticed.

"Is everything uh, alright?" Chris asked her.

Shelby smiled. "Yes. I'm still hungry I'm gonna get some popcorn." she told him.

"Oh, I'll come." Chris told her, ready to opened his door.

"No. It's fine. I'm gonna powder my nose." Shelby told him, another excuse to get away from him, after reading her message.

Chris just stared as she walked away. Before he can even think about it. Whitney Pierce popped out of nowhere with a flashlight in her hand, banging on his window, he jumped and relaxed.

"Whitney!" Chris scowled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your adultery, Christopher, but you need to come with me." Whitney warned him.

"Whitney, what..." Chris began, but she cut him off.

"It's about the kids." Whitney told him.

Chris just stared at her and got off very quickly to follow her.

* * *

"That hair." Kurt commented.

"That jacket." Rachel followed.

"Sam, always adored the drive-in." Quinn pointed out. Rachel and Kurt just stared at each other and then at her.

Kurt got annoyed when he kept hearing a group of thugs, laughing and throwing things at each other.

"Southside trash." Kurt mumbled out.

"They've been doing that since the opening credits." Rachel commented.

Kurt just turned over and shushed them as the best as he can, and glared a little, he caught eye of one of the guys there. They stared at each other for a bit and then he just sighed when he turned back.

Rachel just stared at him and then stood up. "Hey! You know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you'll find out!" she snapped. She turned back around and she heard everyone applauding and cheering for her.

Rachel just smile and bowed a bit and sat back down.

"I cannot believe you just threatened a gang-banger." Kurt told her.

"I've dealt with worse in the East Village. I just hate when people disrespect my cinematic experience." Rachel explained him. She sighed and picked up the empty popcorn bucket and passed it to Quinn. "How about a refill?" she asked her.

"Yeah, Kurtsie, how about a refill." Quinn said grabbing the popcorn bucket and passing it to Kurt. "Cherry cola as always." she told him.

Kurt just snatched the bucket from her hand and jumped out the side of the truck, and stormed off. Quinn scooted closer to Rachel. Rachel didn't seem to mind, and while she was getting comfortable, she noticed two figures walking away sneakily, she looked closer and noticed the woman was her mother.

In the other side of the drive in, Kurt was in the confession stand, trying to get a refill. "Can I get a refill?" he asked. The dude took the bucket to refill it. Kurt looked around and noticed a couple making out, he grimaced, and the scoffed, he turned back to the dude in the confession stand.

"And some gummy worms, and a cola." Kurt added. The guy nodded and left to grab things. Kurt turned back around to the couple that were kissing, he rolled his eyes again, and faced back to the confession stand. "And a hotdog, who am I trying to impress." he told himself mainly.

"We're out of dogs." the kid told Kurt.

Kurt just stared at him, mocking sarcasm. "Figures." he told him. He grab the things and turned to leave.

When he turned he noticed the same hot guy he made eye contact right in front of him. He jumped a little and stepped back.

"Not so tough without your beard huh?" the hot thug asked Kurt.

Kurt just stared at him with a mixture of excitement and fright feeling running through him.

* * *

Shelby and another older Serpent stood in front, with her handing him a bag of what seemed like money. He grabbed him and then stared at her.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked Shelby.

"The rest of it?" Shelby asked him confused.

In the distant, Rachel was hiding behind the wall building watching her mother make some business with the man, her mother told her not to worry about.

"It was my understanding that that was the agreed-upon amount." Shelby told the Serpent.

The Serpent began to tut his mouth at what Shelby told him. "In that case, maybe we need to have a word with your husband." he told her in a threatening voice.

"Good luck with that." Shelby told him.

Rachel, still hidden, manage to hear parts of their conversation going on between her mother and the south side serpent.

"As long as Hiram's in jail, you'll be dealing with me." Shelby manged to finish telling him. The Serpent just smirked at her and then hummed an agreement "Is that a problem?" she asked him.

"Enjoy the movie, Shelby. We'll be in touch." he told her, and then left. Shelby just took a deep breathe in to relax.

Rachel quickly left, before her mother can even spot her.

* * *

Finn entered Ms. Holiday's room, with a gift in hand, surprising her. She turned and smiled when she saw him

"No drive in for you tonight?" Ms. Holiday asked him.

Finn smiled, and walked towards her. "I got you something." he told her, as he lifted up the rectangular box he hand in his hand, handing it to her.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better about my tragic past?" Holiday asked him, laughing a little, as she accepted the gift.

"No." Finn responded. "It's a, it's a thank you gift, for everything you've done for me." he told her.

Ms. Holiday, smiled and stepped back and went to sit on the chair, and decided to tug the ribbon and open her gift. Finn watched, as she opened it, and noticed a new beautiful bow. Ms. Holiday gasped a little and looked up at him.

"Finn." Holiday breathed out. "This." she coughed out, as she took out the bow. "You cannot afford this." she told him surprised.

"I pawned one of my guitars." Finn told her, smiling at how she was reacting.

"Why?" Ms. Holiday asked him, as she set her gift aside, and stood right in front of him. "You don't need to thank me, you shouldn't need to thank me." she managed to breathe out.

Finn just stared at her, and then at her hands, which her resting on his chest. "Ms. Holiday, I don't want our lessons but." he told her.

"But that's what you think we should do?" Ms. Holiday said a little sad.

"Don't you?" Finn asked.

Holly Holiday just sighed out and stared up at him, tears in her eyes. "So, that bow is a goodbye gift?" she asked him, teasing.

Finn snorted lightly. "It's a see you around the hallways gift. And don't forget me gift." he joked.

Ms. Holiday laughed a bit. "That's hardly likely." she told him.

Finn smiled. He pulled her closer to hug her one last time, as they parted their faces seemed to get closer to lean in for one final kiss.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, and they quickly parted apart, and watched Whitney, Britt, and Chris walk in the room.

"Well, well, well. There they are. What did I tell you?" Whitney said to Chris.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ms. Holiday asked, trying to sound innocent as possible.

Whitney just turned and stalked towards her. "Of course." she told her, and turned to Finn. "Finn, would you like to share with us what you and Mrs. Robinson have been doing during your "music lesson"? And please don't leave out any of the lurid details, because Brittany here keeps a very meticulous diary, and I'm more than happy to fill in the details." she sneered.

Finn just looked between, all of the adults and then stared at Britt, who held a pained expression and she mouthed I'm sorry at him, for getting caught by her mother.

Finn and Ms. Holiday just stood there, not knowing what to say.

* * *

The fence, rustled hard, and only pants and groans could be heard. Pants and groans made by Kurt and the hot thug, as they heavily made out.

Kurt pulled away, trying to get catch his breathe. "Okay, okay, this time I really need to go." he managed to tell him.

The hot thug, just smirked and leaned in to give him another kiss, with Kurt giving him another and then pulling away.

"I'm Blaine by the way." The hot thug introduced.

Kurt just stared at him in awe. "Give me your phone." he told Blaine.

Blaine just reached for phone and gave it to him, still staring at him. Kurt took his from his hand, and put in his number.

"This is my number, use it." Kurt told him, as he smacked his chest with his phone.

Blaine looked down to see his name. "Kurt Hummel?" he asked him stuttering. "As in Sheriff Hummel?"

"Is that a problem?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just pulled up his leather jacket sleeve to show Kurt his tattoo of Serpent. "Is this a problem?" he asked him.

Kurt just stared at his tattoo, and then looked at him. "I won't tell, if you won't." he told Blaine.

Blaine just smirked and grabbed his collar of his jacket and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Finn and Ms. Holiday looked at each other and then at the other three people in the room

"I never thought that I would live to see the day." Whitney began to say, as she walked towards Ms. Holiday, glaring at her. "I thought the one thing that we could keep our Lima, safe from was child predators." she sneered.

Finn frowned. "Ms. Holiday is not a predator." he responded back defensively. "She's a good person."

Christopher Hudson, rolled his eyes, at what his son responded obviously not agreeing to him.

"Finn, you don't have to defend me." Ms. Holiday responded, staring at Whitney who was only glaring at her.

"No, he doesn't." Chris spoke up.

"Well, they're not denying it, are they?" Whitney asked, turning to Chris. "They're clearly guilty. think the next step is we take this to Sheriff Hummel, and let the wheels of justice take over." she told them all.

Ms. Holiday's breathe hitched and she turned around, mentally cursing herself, for getting caught in her little scam that she's been hiding.

Finn spoke up. "Dad, you can't let that happen." he begged.

Chris just sighed in a little angry. "Son, it's complicated." he warned him.

"She didn't force me to do anything, I went after her. Everything that happened, I wanted it to happen." Finn said. He glanced a little over at Ms. Holiday who was sitting away.

"There's no surprise there." Whitney sneered a little. Chris turned to her, frowning at her.

Britt finally spoke up and pulled her mother's shoulder. "Why are you doing this mom?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Putting Ms. Holiday on trial?"

"This isn't just about her." Whitney snapped. She turned to point at Finn. "This is about him. I want you to see what kind of person Finn truly is." she sneered, pushing him back a little.

"Wait a minute, that is what this is about?" Chris asked Whitney. "Your crazy grudge against my teenage son?"

"I'm never going to stop being friends with Finn, mom." Brittany snapped, once again pulling her mom again for her shoulder. "Ever." she said cooly. Finn just stared at her.

"We are done here." Chris snapped.

"Oh, we are far from being done here." Whitney snapped.

"Shut up." Chris retorted back at her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please." Finn yelled. "You're right Mrs. Pierce. You're right. I'm selfish, and I'm stupid, and I don't deserve to be your daughter's friend. But please, don't hurt Ms. Holiday because you wanna hurt me." her told her.

"This isn't about hurting anyone, Finn." Whitney began, staring at Ms. Holiday sitting quietly. "It's about doing what's right, and, of course, informing our neighbors." she told him.

"Whitney I swear to God." Chris began to say.

"You swear to God." Whitney mocked him.

"Publish one word about this, Mom, and I will tell everyone that I broke into Ms. Holiday's car" Britt began to say.

"Brittany." Whitney began to say.

"That I robbed her, and made up the story of their affair. It will be like, I finally... Snapped. Like Polly." Brittany threatened. Chris and Finn just stared at them both looking down, when they heard her mention her sister.

"Brittany." Whitney whispered, painfully.

"It'll prove what everyone already thinks about us. Crazy runs in that family." Britt told her mother darkly. "Like mother, like daughter." she said.

Whitney glared at her daughter. "You wouldn't dare." she snapped at her.

Before anything else could be said, Ms. Holiday spoke up. "I'll quit." she said. Finn slowly turned to her. "I'll quit my job, will that satisfy you?" she asked Whitney.

"It will." Britt spoke up. "It has too. And I absolutely would dare, mom." she warned. Whitney looked at her daughter and then to Chris and finally at Finn.

"She has to leave town." Whitney said.

"The hell she does." Finn snapped.

"Son" Chris began to speak up.

"Why does she need to leave town?" Finn asked angrily.

"Because, it's what's best." Christ told him. Finn scoffed. "And Whitney will keep her word" he warned.

Whitney just stared at them. "I will." she promised.

"I'll pack my things, I'll be gone by morning." Ms. Holiday said, as she grabbed her stuff and began to walk out the door.

"Ms. Holiday." Finn called out, following her.

Ms. Holiday paused at the door, and turned to him, she turned to him and walked backwards, staring at him and then she left. Finn just stared down, sadly he was losing her.

* * *

Sheriff Hummel got off his car, as he turned to his son, who walked up to him.

"How'd you like the movie." Burt Hummel asked his son.

Kurt just nodded. "Quite the twist ending." he told him.

Sheriff Hummel nodded, and he turned to his house, he noticed the door, was open and grabbed his gun. Kurt noticed and turned to face his house. He followed his father inside the house, they both walked in and they noticed Sheriff Hummel's everything gone.

"Oh my god." Kurt said.

Everything was trashed and empty folders and papers were thrown all around their house. Kurt noticed his dad's murder board gone, the pictures weren't there anymore, he turned to his dad who seemed pissed.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the couch waiting for her mother to come in. She looked up when she heard the door open and her mother walk in the apartment.

"Rachel." Shelby called out as she noticed her daughter sitting there waiting for her.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel asked her mother. "I saw you with that biker guy, that Serpent. And don't tell me you were just being polite." she snapped.

"I was handling some unfinished business for your father." Shelby told Rachel.

"I'm gonna need more than that, mom." Rachel she asked. "Details. Specifics."

"Alright then." Shelby said, now turning to Rachel. "Your father hired the Southside Serpents to help decrease the value of the drive-in's land so he could purchase it at a cheaper price using an offshore LLC. What you saw was me paying them for a job well done." she explained.

"So, daddy's the anonymous buyer?" Rachel asked her mother. Shelby nodded. "And he's doing this from jail?"

"He has an extremely long reach, your father. And he's sunk every last penny that we have into this deal." Shelby explained to her.

"So, dad really is." Rachel try to say something, not really comprehending what was going on.

"Dad is a businessman." Shelby began to explain. "He saw an opportunity, and he took it. And it was happening anyway. Old Lima's dying. He's simply helping it along." she told Rachel.

"But it's wrong." Rachel told her.

"Wrong?" Shelby asked. "Well, did you like living at the Dakota with a Central Park view? Did you like your personal shopping account at Barneys? How about our family dinners at Jean Georges? Your Hermes?" she snapped at her.

"Those are just things mom." Rachel told her.

"That was our life, Ray, provided to us by your father. Understood." Shelby told Rachel. Rachel just stared down, and nodded.

* * *

Chris turned his truck off and walked over to open the passenger side, where Finn looked defeated. Christ opened the door, and Finn just sighed.

"You are not those things you said. You are not stupid. This wasn't your fault." Chris warned his son.

Finn got off the truck and cried into his father shoulder.

* * *

Whitney entered Britt's room, and slowly sat on her bed, and Britt just stared ahead, crying. "Brittany. Polly kept so, so many secrets from us. I won't have any more secrets between us. Not anymore, not if I'm going to keep you safe." she told her, tearing up more.

Britt turned to her mother. "What's my name, mom?" she asked. Whitney looked down, crying. "Say it." she said.

Whitney looked up to her daughter. "Brittany Susan Pierce." she told her.

Britt nodded, letting more tears fall down her face. "That's right, I'm Brittany, I am not Polly. Finn is not Sam. So stop using them, as an excuse to control my life!" she snapped.

Whitney tried to say something, but no words were said. Britt just turned back to stare at the wall and wiped her tears away, and just sat there as she heard her mother leave her room. Britt just sat there for a bit and then got out her now black diary out and then stared out her window, and grabbed her phone to text Finn.

She walked up to her window to stare out to see if Finn was in his room now. Finn looked up when he noticed Britt standing by her window. She looked down and started to text Finn an apology of what went down tonight.

Finn reached for his phone and read her message, he looked up at her and the back down to respond back with a it's okay and thanks for the help. Britt smiled a little at him, and then she walked back to her bed and started to write in her diary.

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Love makes you do crazy things, and maybe some of what I did, was wrong. But maybe.**_

 _ **Maybe I was right about some things.**_

The morning following, it was seen that Ms. Holiday was leaving her house, with the same stripped cup, and heart shaped glasses, she tipped them a little off when she saw two buff guys from school, walk past her house. They smirked as they noticed her checking them out. She opened her car door, and got on and drove off, thinking how she was going to seduce her next victim in another town.

 _ **Maybe Ms. Holiday was dangerous in some way.**_

 _ **Tomorrow morning, when we wake up, the world will, yet again, be changed.**_

Artie stood in his projector room, which was his little make shift home. He stood there as he watched the last film turn off, he turned and packed in more things into his backpack and he looked around the room once more again. He picked up a photo of him and his little sister Rosy and made his way out the door.

He grabbed a spray paint and decided to tag the wall of the drive in building. He wrote Artie was here and his signature crown as well, he threw the can away, and grabbed his backpack and decided to leave.

The biker dude, that Rachel saw with her mother walked up to him, wearing his serpents jacket. "They'll tear that booth down, too. Raze the whole place. Send it to the junkyard. And us with it" he told Artie.

Artie chuckled a bit. "Yeah... Maybe they'll save it. All the pieces. Store it in the town hall attic, and rebuild it in a hundred years. Wonder who the hell we were." he told the serpent dude.

"Hmm. So where are you gonna live now? he asked Artie.

"I'll figure it out, Dad." Artie told the Serpent. He breathed in when he heard Artie call him that, and Artie just stared at him. "I always do." he told him, as he left.

* * *

 **April Rhodes in this story is young like late twenty's :)**


	5. Heart of Darkness

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 5: Heart of Darkness

* * *

 _Every town has one._

 _The spooky house that all the kids avoid._

 _Ours was Thornhill, the Fabray's family mansion, with its very own graveyard._

 _And, trapped within its walls like some gothic heroine, was Quinn Fabray._

 _Still grieving for her beloved brother, Sam._

 _Linked in death, even as they were in life._

The mansion had dense fog everywhere, and it looked creepier than it usually did when it got dark at night. Inside the mansion, it was dark everywhere, and the only thing that could be lighten up was Quinn, walking down the stairs in a red silk night dress, with a candle holder in her hand, as she descended the stairs.

Quinn was looking for something, or rather someone, she entered the open room, there laid Sam's coffin, where candles lit everywhere. She opened the coffin, and Sam's body wasn't there, but on top was seen bloody finger scratches. She closed the coffin, when finally she turned around, and she let out a huge scream, because standing right there was her brother, her dead brother, zombie like, reaching out to her neck to choke her.

Quinn woke up startled, sitting up in her brother's bed, grabbing her neck. She tried to calm her racing heart, and took deep breathes in to calm herself down, once she did, she turned to side and saw her mom by the door.

Judy stood there by the door staring at her daughter. "I told you, Quinn. No more sleeping in Sam's bed." she harshly sneered at Quinn.

"I-I was working on the eulogy. For Sammy." Quinn told her mother.

Judy just stared at her. "Don't bother." she told her. She walked towards Quinn. "You won't be speaking in his memorial. God knows what you'd say. Something to humiliate us?" she said. Judy picked up her eulogy and read parts of it and crunched it up in ball. "No." she said coldly, and threw away Quinn's eulogy.

Quinn just stared at her mother, trying her hardest not to cry.

* * *

Music played a bit loudly in Finn's room, and hanging in the his room was a punching bag.

Finn was harshly punching the bag, throwing a bunch of combos and was sweating hard, he wanted to do something to forget everything. Chris stood by Finn's door and watched him a bit. Finn looked up and saw his dad there.

"Hey Rocky." Chris greeted, as he took in his sweaty son, and the punching bag.

"Hey." Finn greeted back, panting a bit.

"You know, I never thought I'd say that I miss you playing guitar, but..." Chris began to say.

Finn shook his head a bit and cut his dad off. "Ah. Sorry, Dad" he said, and turned back to the punching bag. "Just trying to get back in fighting shape for the field." he told him, as he continued to throw punches.

"So, this is all for football?" Chris asked wearily.

"Coach Adams is about to set the starting line-up, name a new captain." Finn told his dad as he paused from punching. "It's like you said. Football gets me a scholarship, which gets me to college, where I can study music. Captains get scholarships" he told his dad, and then back to punching his punching bag.

Chris just stood there, watching his son, wondering if this is all from Holiday's departure, he just silently nodded and left to leave his son's room and let him continue working his upper body.

* * *

"This is how my dad, had his Sam Fabray's murder board, before it was trashed." Kurt told Artie and Brittany.

"Any leads on who did that? Or what they were looking for?" Artie asked as they stared at their board.

Kurt turned to him. "Nope. No fingerprints." he said. "But they stole a bunch of files, background checks, and all the video and audiotapes of police interviews." he added, as he stared at them both.

Before Artie can ask anything else, the door opened, and Matt walked in. "Hey, Britt." he greeted smiling.

Britt smiled widely. "Matt, hi."

"Sorry to interrupt." Matt apologized as he noticed Kurt, and Artie.

"Oh, no... Uh, it's okay. We're just, uh, working on." Britt stuttered a bit.

"Our murder board." Artie inserted.

Matt just looked at them confused, he tried to form his words, and turned to Britt, who was just nodding. "Well, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow?" he asked her.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, it's a date." she said. Artie's glance snapped at Britt and Kurt just raised his eyebrows. "I, mean, I'll- I'll see you there. Bye" she told him.

Matt just smiled shyly. "So, I'll see you. Bye." he said, as he made his way out the door.

"So. Bye." Britt stuttered weakly. She sighed and turned to the guys.

"Going on a date with Matt?" Kurt asked. "Does Mama Pierce, know about that?" he asked her.

Brittany just grimaced. "Kurt, I'm not under house arrest." she said. Kurt just gave her a knowing look. "Okay, she's out of town at a Women in Journalism spa retreat. Anyway, it's not a "date" date." she said, walking back to the desk.

Artie just sat there and turned to her. "You just called it a date. You literally said, it's a date." he said.

"That's just my cover." Britt defended. "Really, it's an intelligence gathering mission." she said, with Artie rolling her eyes and Kurt just smiling, knowingly. "We should focus on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn't. The kids at Lima High. You know, maybe Matt knows something about Sam he didn't think was important." she told them, facing Kurt.

Artie just frowned in confusion, thinking about what she just said.

* * *

The whistle rang through the field, and Finn was there wearing jersey number 9. He looked out on the field and he everything seemed to go slow motion for him. His team player yelled out the play and Finn had the ball.

Finn took the ball, but he was tackled down harshly. Coach blew his whistle. "Damn it. Hudson! What the hell was that?" he yelled at Finn.

Everyone rushed off to lockers and Finn followed them all, he got to his locker and he took off his jersey and shoulder pads and leaned against the lockers. He just closed his eyes and tried to rest a bit. Coach Adams stormed in the locker room and went straight to Finn.

"Where were you, Hudson? Because you weren't on my field just now?" Coach Adams asked.

Finn just stood there watching him. "I'm sorry coach." Finn told him.

Coach Adams just stared at him and then turned to the side. "Puckerman!" he yelled out.

Puck was walking by when he turned to coach and walked up to him. "Sup, Coach?" he said.

"You want to be captain?" Coach Adams asked Puck.

Puck just smirked. "Hell yea, I do." he said, walking up to them.

Fin just stared up at Coach and then stared at Puck.

"Then this here is what we call a horse race, fellas." Coach Adams began to say. "Now, you got a week to show me who wants top spot more. Good luck." he finished saying to the boys and left.

Puck just smirked and began to leave when Finn stopped him. "Look, Puck." Finn began.

"Save it Hudson." Puck cut him off. "If anybody deserves to be captain and wear Sam's number, it's me. Not you." he told him and left.

Finn just stared at Puck, almost glaring at him, he sighed and quickly just grabbed his stuff to go shower.

* * *

Christopher Hudson, walked in the Pop's Diner and walked towards where Shelby was. Shelby looked up when she noticed him, she quickly served the man, and went to the counter where she had his order prepared.

She grabbed it, and set it down on the counter, where Chris sat down. "Your usual. Turkey on rye, hold the tomatoes, to-go." she called out. Chris sighed and nodded.

"Great. Can I get a huge cup of coffee to go?" Chris ordered. "I'm running on little or no sleep. Finn. Up all hours." he explained to Shelby. She just looked at the side as she poured the coffee. "Listen, I was thinking maybe we should take another stab at going on a date. So what do ya say? Dinner?" he asked her.

Shelby turned to him and smile awkwardly as she set his coffee down. "Chris, uh, I'm married." she told him. "And you are too."

Christopher stared at her. "I'm... I'm confused here. So, the drive-in... That wasn't a date?" he asked her. Shelby just stared at him, eye wide, he just nodded and grabbed his order. "Totally my bad. Gotta go."

"Hey, Chris wait." Shelby quickly began.

"It's all good. I'll catch you later." Christopher told her. Shelby just stared after him and sighed, as she slumped her shoulders down, in a sad look.

* * *

"Britt, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks." Rachel told her, as her, Britt, Kurt, Artie walked down the rows of the bleachers. Britt smiled, when she heard her say that. "Tell me everything, about this Matt." she asked.

"Oh there's nothing to tell." Kurt told Rachel. "Just one of Britt's sources, there's nothing romantic in the offing." he explained to her, as they reached Finn. Britt was the first to sit down next to Finn.

"Why is everything weird here?" Rachel asked Kurt, as she set her bag down, while they all sat. "Why can't a date, just be a date? What about you, Finn? How's life in a PH world?" she asked Finn. Brittany and Finn just stared at her in confusion, Rachel noticed and explained herself. "PH. Post Holiday? What, too soon?" she asked innocently, as she ate her fries.

Finn just looked away and looked at his papers. "Coach Adams, says I have a shot at being varsity captain" he began to explain "So I'm not thinking about anything else, right now." he finished, as he glanced at her, and then at Britt.

"And you're back to being boring." Rachel began to say.

Brittany just sighed and leaned forward. "Are you, maybe, throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings." she asked him.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Britt. I'm trying to get my life back on track." Finn said defensively.

Before anyone can answer, Santana walked over and sat down next to him. "I can help with that. I know Ms. Holiday was tutoring you." she began to say.

Rachel just stared at Brittany. "Understatement of the year." she replied, as she continued to eat another fry, Brittany just turned to her, and silently chuckled, and Rachel laughed along with her.

"But there's this amazing songwriter from New York, who's an adjunct at Carson College? Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side and I told him about you. You wanna meet him?" Santana asked him.

Finn just stared at her, and began to nod. "Yeah, yeah I'd love to, but football..." he began to say.

"No. Finn can." Brittany added in, slapping Finn in the arm. He turned to her and stared at her. "And he will." she told Santana, Finn turned back to her.

Santana smiled at Finn, and held out a paper. "Call him if you want, but do it soon. His spots fill up fast." she told him, as she tucked the paper to his shirt pocket.

"Thank you San." Finn told her. Santana smiled and stood up to leave.

"Hey, now you have zero excuse to avoid music." Britt told Finn, to regain hist attention. Finn just smiled at his best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt sad Breakfast Club." Quinn interrupted. "But I'm here to formally, invite you to Sam's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." she explained, as she gave them all black envelopes to them all. "To my surprise and chagrin, mother added you to the case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't. We'll be searching bags." she said, straight to Rachel.

Quinn just glared at her once, and left.

Brittany turned to Rachel. "Hey, try to remember, she is burying her brother." she told Rachel.

Rachel just nodded and stared at her lap.

* * *

Rachel turned to corner and caught up with Quinn. "Quinn, wait." she yelled out. Quinn turned around and turned back around, and Rachel rushed to catch up to her. "You're in pain. This is a horrible week for you. I'm sure it's why you're being particularly obnoxious." she said.

"Maybe. What's your point." Quinn told Rachel.

"Look, I don't want to be locked in a catfight-to-the-death with you. That only ends in one way. Mutual annihilation." Rachel told her.

"Agreed." Quinn told her, rolling her eyes a bit.

"So, can't we just, be friends? Or, at least frenemies?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn already had her back to Rachel, when she asked to be friends. She rolled her eyes at her. "If you want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover I'm having." she asked her. Quinn stopped walking and turned to her, by the stairs.

Rachel just paused and let out a breathe. "Fine. Sure. When?' she asked, not really looking at Quinn.

"The night before the memorial." Quinn responded, as she turned and made her way up the stairs. Rachel just stared at her back in confusion, Quinn paused a little, and look back down at her. "I don't want to spend the night before I bury my brother alone." she told her and left.

Rachel just sighed, and turned to leave, questioning herself if she gone crazy for striking up a friendship with Quinn.

* * *

Finn was, sitting on the bench, in his football gear, staring down, thinking about what Santana told him, to remembering what's been happening to him. To the many times he spent alone, sitting in the locker room, to when he would see all his teams mates, ran and tap Sam's locker, him running his fingers to his last name, remembering when Coach Adams handed him Sam's jersey and his first football game wearing the number.

Finn looked up, and he stared at the number that Santana had given him. He hesitated on calling, when finally he just went for it, he quickly type the number in, and waited for his fate to answer.

"Hi. Mr. Campion? Yeah, my name is Finn Hudson, I'm a friend of Santana's" Finn said to his phone.

* * *

Finn was sitting across Mr. Campion, as she stared at the teen boy in front of him.

"Talk to me about your music." Mr. Campion asked him.

Finn nodded. "I started writing music this summer, Mr. Campion." he began.

"Rupert." Mr. Campion corrected him.

"Rupert." Finn said, nodding. "After this kid at my school died. It's his... It's his funeral this week. Actually, the first song I wrote was about him." he explained to him.

Rupert Campion just stared at Finn and continued. "How many hours a day do you spend writing?" he asked Finn.

"At least couple." Finn responded.

"That's going to change." Rupert told Finn.

Finn nodded at his suggestion. "I know. And it will. Once football season is over." he told Rupert.

"Football season?" Rupert asked, in a tone, that Finn didn't like.

"Yeah, I play, I play football, is that a problem?" Finn asked him.

"You tell me." Rupert told Finn. "Before I sold my first song, I was in the studio all day. Waitering and bartending all night. There's no short-cuts, unless you're a prodigy." he told Finn, standing up as he got coffee.

"Definitely not a prodigy." Finn told him, chuckling a bit.

Rupert just sighed and stared at Finn, and walked towards him a bit. "Do you have songs I can hear?" he asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn said, as he got his USB out and set down on his desk.

Rupert stared at him. "Where are your sheets? Your sheet music?" he asked him. He sat down on the desk. "I don't teach performance, I teach song writing. I focus on craft, composition, lyrics. To even talk about your songs in a constructive way, we need to be on the same page. Like, on actual pages." he told him, as he pointed to the stack of music sheet he had.

Finn just nodded. "Okay, I'll write my songs out for you." he told him.

"For tomorrow." Rupert told his as he stood up so sit back down on his seat.

"Tomorrow?" Finn asked, alarmed.

* * *

It was foggy in Thornhill, and Sheriff Burt Hummel, was making his way in. Judy and Russell Fabray, was there already waiting there for him, so he can follow her in.

Judy walked in the room, that was gonna be held as Sam's memorial, followed by Sheriff Hummel, and right behind him was Russell following him.

"Sam's memorial, is going to be held in this room. Before he's laid to rest in the cemetery on Thornhill's ground" Judy told Sheriff Hummel as she took off he gloves, as she snatched a rose. "We've invited everyone on our list." she said as she turned to Sheriff Hummel.

"What list is that?" Sheriff Hummel asked.

"List of suspects, of course." Russell told the sheriff. Sheriff Hummel just nodded as he stared at them. "People with grudges against us, many of them members of Lima's founding families, I'm sorry to say. Someone in this town killed Sam." he said as he stared at Sheriff Hummel.

Burt Hummel just nodded at what he said. "You know, that's our thought, too. Since whoever broke into my house, knew I'd be at the drive-in." he told them.

"Which means, there's a very real possibility Sam's murderer will soon be in this room." Judy told them.

Quinn was making her way in the room when she heard her mother say that. "That's why you invited the Berry's and everyone else?" she asked her mother and father, she scoffed. "To investigate them?" she asked. Russell, looked over his shoulder, and down, while her mother just had a stern look, but she continued to talk. "And you think I'm manipulative, and heartless, and making this all by myself?" she said, frowning at her mother.

Judy Fabray, just stared at her daughter and then at her husband, while Quinn was looking at her mother, with a cross of anger, and hurt.

* * *

It was dark out, and Pop's neon sign was glowing very brightly, inside sat Brittany, and Matt in a booth, talking.

"I think it's great you're doing what you guys are doing for Sam." Matt told her.

Brittany smiled a bit. "You two were on the water polo team together. Were you guys close?" she asked him.

Matt leaned forward a bit. "This is just talking us talking, right?" he asked Britt. Brittany looked to the side and leaned a bit closer. "Just because, I feel kind of guilty about it." he said. Britt just nodded, and looked down, but still Matt continued. "A few months ago, Sam started acting all, like, weird and secretive." he told her.

"Do you know why?" Britt asked him.

Matt just looked a bit uncomfortable, as he said the next thing "I thought it was about your sister, to be honest. They'd been dating a few weeks when he changed." he admitted.

Britt looked a bit confused. "Changed? In what way?" she asked him.

"We stopped hanging out, he wouldn't call back, and then. Then he started selling all his stuff, anything, he could sell for cash, he was hawking." he admitted. Brittany just looked at him and gave him a confused look. "Then I heard he was dealing drugs." he added.

"What, drugs?" Britt asked him.

"Weed, pills, whatever." Matt answered. "I don't know for sure, because by then he stopped talking to me."

"And all this started after Sam, and Polly, got together?" Britt asked him. He sadly nodded at her, and she just stared at him, with a confused look in her eye, trying to take in what Matt had just revealed to her.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, strumming his guitar, with Santana sitting in his bed, as she looked down at him. Finn finished playing his guitar, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Great, now write it down." Santana guided him. "Musical notation, not in tabs. It's kind of obnoxious, but Rupert is right." she told him. She looked down at Finn who correctly wrote in the note. She smiled and stared down at Finn, who stared back at her amused. "You catch on quick, newbie." she told him.

The door opened, and a knock came in after, while Finn's dad just entered. "Hey son, time to..." Chris didn't finish his sentence when he noticed Finn and Santana in his room. "Uh, hey. Hi, I uh. I'm his old man. Yeah, I am Christopher." he stuttered out, trying to get a grip on himself.

"Dad, this is San. San this is my dad." Finn introduced, Santana just looked at both men amused.

"San. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, San. Santana?" Chris asked, Santana nodded amused. "Right, Mercedes and the Pussycats. I'm a big fan. Yeah I saw you guys at the taste of Lima, and you were a rocking hard." he told her, pumping his fist a bit.

Santana was just standing there, smiling big, amused at the whole thing, as she watched Chris caught by surprise and Finn being embarrassed a bit. "Thanks, Mr. Hudson." she told him.

"Actually, dad, we're in a middle of some music stuff, so." Finn said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I'm gonna just close this, not all the way." Chris said, closing the door, but peeking in still. Santana just stared at him amused and then at Finn. "Yeah, um." Chris said, smiling wide.

"Thanks dad, goodbye." Finn told him.

Chris nodded, and left, smiling, Finn and Santana watched him leave, and caught him still staring, as he went down the stairs.

* * *

Brittany arrived home, and she noticed her father out by the garage, she walked up to him and stood there by the car.

"Hey." Pierce said, as he noticed his daughter, smiling. "Good timing. Why don't you grab the wrench and tighten up the hose for me?" he asked her.

Brittany gave her dad a soft smile, and did what she was told, she grabbed the wrench and while she tighten the hose she started to ask questions. "Dad, every time I ask Mom about Polly, she shuts me down. Can we please talk about it?" she asked him, pleading him with her eyes. Pierce stared at his daughter, and continued working on the car, she took this as a go. "What happened? What did Sam do that was so bad?" she asked him.

Pierce stood straight and cleaned his hand. "Sam, and Polly had a fight." he began to say, as he turned and leaned against the car. "I don't know what it was about, but afterwards, Polly was pretty devastated. And I came home from work one day, and I, I heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. I went upstairs, I knocked on the door, I asked if Polly was all right, and... She didn't say anything. So I kicked the door down. Polly was trying to hurt herself, Brittany. That's why we sent her away. To stop her from trying to take her own life again." Pierce explained, sadly.

Brittany just stared at her dad, and the looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

The next day, Artie and Brittany were in the journalism room, as she told him the story on what Matt said, and what her dad told her the night before. Artie just stared at her.

"Britt, I'm sorry, that's hard core." Artie told her.

Britt just sat across from him, nodding. "I asked my dad if could call Polly. He said she was doing better. But then, when she heard about Sam's death, she had a big step back. He didn't want to risk another one" She told him.

Artie just looked at her concerned, and then looked down, deciding to change the topic a bit. "Why does a rich kid sells drugs?" he asked her.

"He was running away from his parents?" Brittany told him.

Artie just scowled a bit and stood up. "Yeah. Probably. Or drug dealers." he added.

"Oh my god is that possible?" Britt asked him.

"Yours is more likely. But why would he have to run away from mommy and daddy?" Artie asked once again, trying to get into the situation more deeper.

"Because. They're monsters." Brittany told him, as she frowned.

"Yeah, but why specifically." Artie asked, as he stared at her.

"Well we can't exactly ask them." Britt told him. shrugging a bit.

"So we have to ask Sam." Artie told her.

Brittany stared at Artie, confused a bit. "Are you proposing a seance or?" she asked him.

Artie just looked at her a bit amused. "No. Dead men tell no tales. But their bedrooms, their houses." he told her. Britt just nodded a bit and gave him okay go look.

* * *

"Titans twenty-five, on two. Titan, twenty-five on two. Ready? Break!" a football player called out. They all clapped and Finn picked his sleeve up a bit to remember his play. He noticed it smudged, and he couldn't exactly point out what was said. Finn had no choice but get in position confused. On the other side of the field he notice Puck. The play began and he ran the wrong way.

"Other side!" was all Finn heard, and ran the other way. His teammate told him where to go, and Finn did exactly what he was told, they passed him the ball, before he can even catch the ball, he was tackled down by Puck, who just laughed a bit, he got up and left, Finn just rubbed his wrist which was hurting.

From there on now, every single play that was practiced, was him being tackled down and him rubbing his wrist as he continue. Finally the last play practice was done, before Puck tackled him down.

"Well done, Hudson! Great hustle." Coach Adams, yelled from the sidelines.

Puck got up, and went to grab him, using his bad wrist, Finn yelled out in pain, and Puck pulled away, and he grabbed his other hand, and helped him up. Puck and Finn took of their helmets.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Puck asked him.

"Nothing, it's fine." Finn replied back, as he rubbed his wrist.

"You're not playing with a busted hand." Puck told him, shaking his head.

"I said it's fine Puck." Finn yelled.

Puck just stared at him. "Finn, sit this one out, you'll thank me later." he told him seriously.

"Are you really that scared of me?" Finn snapped back.

Puck stopped to stare at him in disbelief.

"Fellas, are we going to chit chat, or are we going to play?" Coach Adams asked him.

"Let's play." Finn told Puck, as he ran away from him.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Puck told him, as he put his helmet back on and ran off to continue playing.

After being a bit much hurt, he was left for the lockers to get his bandage.

Finn was sitting on the bench, trying to wrap his hand. Rachel was walking with her cheer bag and in her practice uniform, when she noticed him. She saw him struggling to wrap his hand, and she walked up to him instead of following the rest of the Cheerios.

Finn finally looked up and noticed Rachel, as she set her bag on the bench, and sat down next to him, and took his hand and started to wrap it up for him.

"Isn't this your playing hand?" Rachel asked him. Finn just nodded. "Finn, this hand is your instrument. You need to take better of it." she told him. "And you know, stop punishing yourself while you're at it."

"I'm not." Finn told her frowning.

"You sure?" Rachel asked him, as she carefully wrapped the hand.

"I got slammed, because I didn't know the play." Finn began to explain. "I didn't know the play because, like an idiot, instead of memorizing my plays I was up late last night. Working some of my songs with Santana. God I'm such an idiot." he said, scolding himself.

Rachel just looked up at him, at the mention of Santana. "Santana, huh?" she asked him. Finn just turned to stared at her, in confusion and bit amused. "No, I endorse this." she told him.

Finn began to smile at her. "You jealous, Rae Rae?" he asked her, amused.

"Please. I had my seven minutes in heaven with Finn Hudson." Rachel told him. Finn just stared at her, smiling. Rachel just looked up at him and glanced back down, as she finished up wrapping his hand. "Okay, good as new." she said holding up his hand, and gave it a kiss. "But try to take better care of it. That hand is going to be worth millions one day." she told him, as she grabbed her stuff, and left, she looked back at him, and Finn just smiled as he watched her leave.

* * *

"These are. Fine." Rupert told Finn, as he looked over his sheets.

"I was up all night." Finn explained to him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Rupert said. "Your sheets are sloppy, rushed." he told him.

"Okay." Finn said, frowning.

"I listened to your songs." Rupert began to say. "I think they're, uh, juvenile. They're repetitive, they're break up songs." he told him.

Finn just kept frowning at him, hearing his criticizing. "Yeah, right. But Ms. Holiday said that." he began to explain. Only to get cut off by Rupert.

"Holiday? She was your music teacher? One who left?" Rupert asked him. Finn just nodded at him. "This is hard to hear, and for me to say, but, I think she must've, connected with you in a way that I don't see us doing." he told Finn, as he gave him his back.

Finn frowned and stood up, confused to what he suggesting. "Wait, are you." Finn paused and scoffed a bit. "Is that it? You're saying that I should just quit?"

"I'm saying that I don't think I can help you." Rupert told him, as he faced him now.

Finn just nodded, and looked down, not happy that this man was quitting on him.

* * *

The only thing that can be heard in the Fabray's dining table was the spoon hitting the plates. Rachel just looked around, shifting uncomfortably a bit. Russell and Judy sat on the two ends of the table, and Nana Lily was sitting, across from Quinn and Rachel.

"Thank you for having me." Rachel told Judy.

Judy just looked down at her plate showing no emotions whatsoever. "Quinn invited you. I have no idea why you're here." she told her, now mockingly smiling.

Rachel just looked at her, and smiled back. "Me neither. I thought there'd be other girls." she said, as she looked over at Quinn, who hasn't said a word, and ignored her words.

"Nana Lily, would you like some more ham?" Russell asked Nana. But Nana was only chewing her food and staring at the girls, in a eerily way. Russell noticed, and he just threw the fork back in and looked back down at his food. "Rachel, would you like some more maple ham?" he asked her.

"I'm good. It's delicious, though. You can really tasted the maple." Rachel told him.

"You do know that Lima, was founded on the maple syrup industry?" Russell asked her.

"I didn't actually. Fascinating." Rachel told him, as she continued to eat. She didn't feel comfortable around them, they look emotionless.

"That's where Ottawa River, got it's nickname, Sweetwater." Russell told her, now looking at her. Judy just rolled her eyes at him. "Perhaps, you should ask your father about it, sometime. How is he by the way?" he asked.

Rachel just looked up at him, and then back down, trying to ignore the way he asked her about her daddy. "Okay." she replied.

"There are worse things than prison." Judy commented.

Finally Quinn managed to say something. "Like this dinner party." she mumbled out.

Judy snapped her head at her daughter. "What did you say?" she snapped. Rachel just looked over at Quinn, and Quinn just glanced at Rachel and then back down. Judy just stared at the girls, and then back to eating.

"It must have been hard for you." Russell began to say. "Watching your father being handcuffed and dragged out of your home in front of you and your neighbors. All those reporters." he told her, as in mocking her. Rachel looked up at saw Judy's amused look at what Russell said.

Quinn looked at Rachel, and Rachel just nodded "The worst part is how fast it happened. He was just, gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Rachel began to say. "That's why I think it's so great. You're all getting a chance to say goodbye to Sam tomorrow." she shot back at them.

"Not all of us." Quinn commented, as she looked down at her food. Rachel just looked at her.

"That's because some people already got to say goodbye to Sam." Judy began to say. Quinn looked over to stare at her mother. "While rowing him across the river. To his death." she shot, as she picked up her plate and left.

Rachel just turned over to Quinn, and Quinn just stayed quiet, as she reached out to get her glass of water. Rachel began to feel bad for Quinn, for having these types of parents who don't care for her.

* * *

Shelby was scrubbing the oven, when she heard the doorbell to Pop's diner ring. She stopped and left the little shovel and made her way to the front of the diner.

"Hello?" Shelby called out, when she noticed no one. She took off her gloves, and that's when she noticed it.

A box sitting in the middle of the diner. She slowly walked towards it, and she crouched in front of it. She stared at it in confusion, and then she decided to open it. When she opened it, she threw the lid back, and she ran back screaming and starting to panic.

Shelby was again, slowly walked towards the box, where the hissing and rattle can her could be heard. It was a snake, and she just stared at the snake, scared, thinking of what the message that was sent to her.

* * *

Brittany opened the door, to her room, when she heard giggling. She made her way downstairs quietly, and the giggling got louder. "Polly?" she called out.

But all was heard was her giggling. Brittany, just looked over the wall, and noticed her dad, sitting in the arm chair, watching the old home videos he used to film, of Polly when she was younger. Brittany just stared at her dad, and then at the TV, trying her hardest not to cry.

She just stayed there a bit more remembering her times with her older sister.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were both sitting in Quinn's bed, as they both looked through the baby photos of her and Sam.

"I hope this isn't weird, but Sam was crazy handsome." Rachel commented, smiling up at Quinn.

"The handsomest." Quinn replied to her. "Something tells me he would've liked you." she told her.

Rachel just looked at her and then smiled, as she looked at the picture of Sam again. "Why did you invite me? Why not Kitty? Or Sugar? Aren't they your besties?" she asked Quinn in all seriousness.

"And yet, that night at the pep rally, after I had my panic attack, you helped me. Not them." Quinn told her in all honesty, as she looked back down at the pictures of her brother.

"You're allowed to say goodbye to your brother. But, why does it have to be..." Rachel began to ask.

"In front of people?" Quinn finished asking for her.

"Yeah." Rachel said nodding a bit.

Quinn sighed. "Everything with Sam's been so. Public. Everyone has an opinion. Has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't. I just. I want everyone to know that I'm. I'm sorry. And that Sam deserved, a better family, than what he got." she admitted to Rachel.

"Then do it." Rachel encouraged her. "I'll help you. And let Judy and Russell Fabray do their worst." she told her.

"Oh, they will." Quinn answered. "They'll kill me." she added, looking at her dead in the eye.

Rachel just looked at her and then glanced down, trying to either believe or let go what Quinn just told her. Quinn just smiled sadly at her, and went back to flipping the pages of the photo album.

* * *

Shelby was sitting down on the booths, waiting for the person she called. She was in deep thought when they diner's bell chimed and Chris rushed in. Chris noticed Shelby standing up and walked to her.

"I am here for you, whenever." Chris began to say. "But why didn't you call the cops or animal control services?" he told her, as he sat down across from her.

Shelby shook her head. "It was a message, for me, from the Serpents." she told him, seriously. "I didn't call the police because I don't trust them. I don't trust half the people in this damn town. Just you." she told him.

"Which is why you gotta tell me, why the Serpents?" Chris asked.

"It's Hiram." Shelby told him. "He owes them money."

Chris just looked at her. "How much money?" he asked.

Shelby shook her head. "No, Chris. That's between Hiram and the Serpents." she told him. "Thank you so much for coming here tonight. But I don't want to get you any more involved than you already are." she told him.

Chris, just looked at her for a really long time, and he just stayed like that, not giving her a nod, or a no.

* * *

Morning came, and Brittany was putting on her black cardigan for her dress, when she saw a figure moving through her mirror.

"You ready, to enter the belly of the beast?" Artie asked her, as he stood there, in a suit, with his crown beanie still on.

Brittany turned around, and a smile grew on her face, as she noticed Artie. She looked at him and smiled even wider. Artie shifted in his spot, and put his hands in his pockets. "It was the best I can do." he told her. Brittany didn't say anything, she just smiled at him, checking him out, while Artie flushed a little.

They made their way out, and made their way to the mansion. Once they made it, the got off, and both shuddered a bit, as they saw the mansion. They made their way in and waited for everything to begin.

Judy was out greeting people, when Shelby walked up to her. "Judy, I just wanted to offer my condolences." she told her.

Judy stared at her a bit. "Shelby, that's so kind." as she went in for a hug. Shelby accepted it, and before she can even try to pull away, Judy held her in place and started to whisper in her ear. "You think you're so clever, coming here and offering your pity?" she sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked her confused.

"So you've come to gloat? With warmest regards from your husband I'm sure." Judy told her. Shelby just looked at her, as Judy pulled away, and left. She turned to look at Judy, and she rolled her eyes at the crazy lady.

With that being done and said, Shelby walked in the house.

Quinn stared at her reflection in the mirror. And Rachel walked up to her. "You ready?" Rachel asked her.

"Just about." Quinn told her. "You go ahead. I'll be down."

Rachel just smiled softly at her, as she comfortingly rubbed Quinn's arm. "Okay." was all she responded at the blonde. With one final look, Rachel left Quinn's room, and left Quinn staring at her reflection, and at her black dress.

Downstairs, Judy was making her way to her seat when Finn noticed her, and stood up to go talk to her, with Sam's jersey in his hand. Judy noticed him and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Fabray." Finn began to tell her. Judy just looked at him, in wonder, as Finn continued. "I thought you might want to have this." he said, giving her Sam's jersey.

"You're so much like him." Judy whispered to Finn, as she slowly caressed his cheek a bit and then to his blond hair. Kurt and Brittany, stared at them both, while Artie looked from the corner of his eye. Judy snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm so sorry, thank you Finn." she told him, as she took the jersey and Finn left to sit down.

Finn sat down, and Brittany just watched him a little sad, but that quickly disappeared when Kurt leaned over. "Did she just touched your hair?" he asked Finn.

Brittany leaned forward. "That was really sweet what you did." she told Finn.

"She deserves it, more than I do." Finn told them. They all looked up and saw Rachel make her towards them.

"Days like today really put things in perspective, huh?" Rachel asked them, she sat down and continued. "I mean, at least we're here. At least, we're alive." she said, as she turned around. Finn just looked up at her.

Brittany, just looked down, then at Artie, when she noticed her dad. She tilted her head a bit, and saw her dad, and Russell Fabray at the bar that was there. She saw Russell, say something about pacing himself, and she just looked at the scene in confusion. It confused her even more, when Russell just left her dad there, and her dad, just nodding. She looked away, making sure she'd ask him what was that about later on.

Everyone in the room, sat there, waiting, when they heard footsteps, everyone in that room, all turned and saw Quinn Fabray, making her way down the aisle, in a white dress, with the red bow tired around her waist, the same white dress she wore, the day she said goodbye to her twin brother, Sam, at Ottawa River on July 4th.

Judy and Russell walked up to the coffin when they noticed their daughter. Quinn passed Rachel, and Rachel just looked at her.

"Oh my god." Rachel managed to say.

"Yes." Kurt said a bit more excited.

Russell, and Judy just stared at their daughter, not wanting to make a big scene in front of the whole town. Quin made her way to the podium, beating her parents to it.

"Welcome to Thornhill." Quinn began, welcoming everyone. "Thank you all for coming. If you'll kindly take your seats." she said, gesturing for the people to sit down. "I'd like to start the memorial, with a few words about Sam."

Judy who sitting down, was about to stand up when Russell stopped her. Judy looked up at noticed Rachel sitting close by.

"You are only going to make things worse." Rachel icily whispered to Judy Fabray. Judy just glared at the teen girl, and looked back up at Quinn.

"The last time I saw Sam, I was wearing this dress." Quinn began to say, gesturing to her dress a bit. "I know it's impossible. But I swear, when I put it on, it. It feels like he's in the room with me." she said, as she looked over to the picture of her twin brother, and then back to the crowd.

"Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Sam convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Sam didn't want me to know." Quinn continued. Judy just gritted her teeth and looked down, while Quinn continued, breaking down a bit now. "He protected me. Every single day. I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him." she finally broke down and turned to the coffin where her brother was laying. "I'm so sorry Sammy, We failed you. All of us." she cried out, Rachel quickly stood up and rushed up to Quinn, while Judy glared at her daughter.

Rachel walked up to Quinn, and Quinn quickly turned to her, and hugged her. Artie and Britt just shared a look and then looked back at Rachel comforting Quinn, as Quinn remembered her last hug with Sam. Rachel, pulled Quinn to her, and sat her down, as she comforted her.

Judy finally made her way up the podium. "I think we'll adjourn now to the Winter Salon for a light supper." she said, and the guest all cleared the room. Artie, quickly stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out to do what they talked about. Britt just looked back at Rachel and Quinn for a bit, and let Artie continue to pull her out of the memorial room.

The guest all hung out, and finally Shelby spotted Chris by the stairs, she smiled and made her way to them. "Hey." she called out.

Chris noticed her, and walked up to her. "Hey."

"I didn't think you were going make it." Shelby told him.

"Yeah, I got off a little late from work, but, um, I did want to pay my respects." he told Shelby. She looked down and whispered a yeah to him. "Also, I realized something last night. The bookkeeping position at my company, that you applied for. It's still open, no snakes, if you're interested." he told her.

Shelby smiled. "Yes, yes, yes!" she told him, as she hugged him. Chris accepted her embrace, and Shelby just looked at the wall, she pulled back and smiled softly at him. "Uh, thank you."

"Yeah." Chris nodded, Shelby just smiled shyly at him.

* * *

Artie slowly opened the door to Sam's room. Artie and Brittany both walked in the room and looked around for a while, as they slowly walked in the room.

"Is it me or did the temperature just drop like it does in horror movies?" Brittany asked as she looked around.

"That's just the icy chill of the dead." Artie told her. They both walked in even closer to Sam's bed, while they looked around.

"Where does a teenage boy hide things?" Britt asked, as Artie crouched a bit and looked around.

"Under the mattress, maybe in the drawers, behind the headboard, in the closet." he told her, as he walked towards the other side of the bed, towards the cupboards he had, with Britt following him and looking around the room.

Britt crouched down and decided to check the drawers, they both continued to looked when they heard someone.

"Hello." Nana Lily, said. Britt and Artie both stood up, and they looked at the old woman, who was hiding behind the opened door. Nana Lily wheeled herself a bit closer to them.

Britt was the first to recover, while Artie stood behind her, close to her, as he looked at Nana Lilly in pure horror. "I'm so sorry, we were just leaving." she told Nana Lily. Artie just looked at the old lady, still scared, as he shook his head.

"Oh it's you." Nana Lily told Britt, wheeling herself more closer to them. "How lovely to see you again." she said. Brittany and Artie just looked confused and scared, at what the old lady was saying. "Come closer I wanna get a good look at you." she told Brittany.

"The horror." Artie whispered in Britt's ear. "The horror." he repeated. Britt shivered, and slowly walked up to Nana Lilly, with Artie's hand still on her back. Brittany just stared at the old lady, and still slowly walked up to her.

"Come closer, Polly dear." Nana Lilly told her. Brittany just looked at her in shock, and then at Artie, who slowly walked closer to her.

"It's nice to you again, too." Brittany said, as she slowly sat down. "I'm sorry it had to be under such terrible circumstances." she told Nana Lily, as she grabbed both Britt's hands.

"Well, of course you're not wearing it. God bless." Nana Lily told her, as she let go of her hands.

"Wearing what?" Brittany asked her in confusion.

"The ring, Polly." Nana Lily scolded. "That ring has been in the Fabray family for generations. You keep it close to your heart, always. But don't tell Judy I gave it to you. Or she'll likely come and snip it off your finger!" she told Brittany, scaring at her.

"I won't, I promise." Brittany told her, and then she looked up at Artie.

"Such a shame. Your wedding was the last thing I was living for. I lost a grandson, but you, you've lost the love of your young life. Poor child." Nana Lily told her. Brittany just looked at her afraid, and then she started to cry.

"Excuse me." Brittany said, standing up, tears in her eyes. "I have to... I can't..." she said, she looked at Nana and then at Artie, and then she fled out the room.

Nana Lilly stared at Artie, and he looked at her, and then rushed out the room, following Brittany, Nana Lily just sat up straighter in her wheelchair.

* * *

Quinn's door room, slammed open, and in walked Judy Fabray, holding onto Quinn's arm harshly as she pushed her in the room and onto her bed.

"I had to! It's what Sam would've wanted." Quinn cried out.

Judy forced her to turn around. "No Quinn." Judy sneered her name. "As always, it what you wanted!" she snapped, hitting her. Quinn sat there, and watched her mother pace in her room. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. Cause after tonight, there will be no more Lima Cheerios." she told Quinn, stalking towards her. "And if not for the fact that no one would have you, I'd be shipping you off to a boarding school in Europe tonight." she snapped, as she harshly grabbed Quinn's chin. She let Quinn go and left.

Quinn just looked at her mother afraid, and kept staring at her as she left. Rachel was hidden by the door, that was slightly opened, and she watched as Quinn started to cry. She watched the whole thing mixture of horror and disgust.

* * *

Finn was sitting in a booth at Pop's with Santana, as he told her what Rupert had told him. "What if Ms. Holiday was lying?" he asked Santana. "People lie all the time. Maybe she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Campion doesn't think I have the chops." he finished telling her.

"So, Ms. Holiday said you were good, and you thought you were good? Campion says you are bad, and now you think you're bad? I just, I wanna get this right." Santana asked him.

Finn sighed. "You wouldn't understand." he told her.

"Who wouldn't? You want me to wallow with you? I don't have time." Santana told him.

"You have a band backing you up, San. It's not that easy..." Finn began to tell her.

"No, Finn, it's hard. It's almost impossible." Santana told him, cutting him off. "But let me ask you this right now. Who's telling you you can't do your music? Your coach? Mr. Campion? Your dad? Or is it just you?" she asked him.

Finn was looking down for a bit, when the final question had him looking up at her, questioning himself the same thing.

* * *

Brittany entered her house, and paced, with her dad following her.

"You dragged me out of the Fabray house, and then you don't talk to me the whole way home?" Pierce asked his daughter.

Finally Brittany turned to her dad. "Dad. Sam and Polly were in engaged. Did you know that?" she asked. Pierce just stared at her and said nothing, confirming he knew. "Oh my god. Of course you did. Is what you and Russell Fabray were talking about?" she asked.

"That is none of your business." Pierce told her, trying to walk away.

"Yes, it is, my business." Brittany snapped. "So stop avoiding it and just tell me what's going on." She was tired of always finding out things form others, and not from her parents directly. She was getting mad, and she hated it.

"Russell and I were arguing because he and his filthy clan came this close to destroying our family. Your little friend Quinn's great-grandfather... murdered yours, Brittany." Pierce admitted to her.

"Why?" Britt asked him.

"The same reason they do everything. Greed and hate." Pierce told her. "They were in business together. Selling and trading maple syrup. And one day great-grandfather Fabray decided that he didn't want to share the profits. So he murdered my grandfather in cold blood." he told her.

"That's why you hated Sam? Because of some blood feud that happened before you were even born?" Brittany asked him, angry.

"They stole our livelihood, Brittany." Pierce snapped. "I'd die before I let them steal my daughter, too!"

"Where is she?" Brittany snapped.

Pierce stood up, and pounded his fists to the table. "She is sick!" he screamed at her. Brittany gasped and jumped back. "And Sam made her sick, And she's not coming home until she isn't sick anymore. Fair warning, stay out of it." he semi threatened her, as he walked away.

Brittany just watched her dad, walk away, and then turned and glared at the wall.

* * *

"There's not a lot of love lost between your dad and Russell. Or me and Judy, for that matter. Still, that family... to lose a child that young...That way..." Shelby said to her daughter.

"I just spent the last 24 hours in the gothic horror story that is Quinn Fabray's life. And it just reminded me how lucky I am. To have a mom who protects me." Rachel told her mom

Shelby smiled at her daughter, then leaned forward "Then I need to tell you about something that happened last night at Pop's." she told her. Rachel just looked at her mother in wonder, and a bit confusion.

* * *

Finn and Puck were currently sitting in the chairs, staring at their coach. Finally Coach Adams spoke up. "I saw a lot of fire and hustle from both of you this week. It was almost too close to call." he told them, as he walked over to them, and picked up the new captain jersey. "Puck, your time will come." he told him. Puck just nodded and looked down.

Coach Adams, then turned to Finn. "But for this season, at least, this is a new number, seeing that you took it upon yourself to retire Sam's. Which was the right call. You know exactly what a captain should and would do." he told Finn.

Finn just stared at the jersey, but he didn't take it. He knew that Coach Adams was giving it to him to be the varsity captain, but after thinking back to when he messed up his practice plays, and what Santana had told him, he didn't take it.

Puck noticed and he stared at him. "Dude, are you insane? Take the jersey." he encouraged him.

"I. Can't" Finn told them both. Coach Adams just stared at Finn shocked. Finn just glanced at Puck. "I can't, Coach. I love playing football, but your starting line up, deserves a captain whose love is only football. Someone like Puck." he said staring at Puck now.

Puck's head snapped up at him. "What?" then he looked at Coach. "I mean, yeah."

"What? You're quitting on me, Hudson?" Coach Adams asked Finn.

"No, and I really hope you don't cut me, Coach, cause I friggin' love being a Titan." Finn told him, chuckling a bit. "But that part of me that I would have to give to you if I were captain, I gotta save that for something else." he explained.

Coach Adams and Puck, both stared at Finn, and then at each other. Coach Adams glanced at Puck, who looked at Finn in respect.

Finally, out of that room after the meeting, Finn was sitting in the music room strumming his guitar. That's how Santana had found Finn. He looked up at San, standing by the door staring at him, and smirked at her, while Santana just stared at him, smiling.

* * *

 _Every town has one._

 _The house on the haunted hill all the kids avoid._

Thornhill seemed to be foggy, and if anyone paid close attention what was going on. They could see Judy Fabray, setting down white flowers on Sam's recent tombstone, with Nana Lily besides her. Quinn could be seen few feet away, watching her mother.

 _Now that Sam was buried in the earth, it would only be a matter of time until something poisonous bloomed._

Judy kissed the white flowers, and set them down gently. Quinn just stared at her mother, and then, she saw him.

 _In that long, cold shadow cast by his death._

Sam. In the same white clothes he wore, the last he saw him. Sam smiled up at her, and Quinn smiled back.

 _Whatever grew in the rich black soil of the Fabray's garden always found its way to the town._

 _Whether it was murder. Or love. Or secrets._

 _Or lies._

Artie sat, as he stared at Brittany, who was just sitting there staring ahead, after she told him what went down, between her and her father.

"Art, I feel like I don't even know who my mom and dad are anymore." Brittany told him, just staring ahead blankly.

"Britt." Artie called. Brittany turned to him. "If your parents lied about Sam and Polly." he began to say walking around now. Brittany followed him with her gaze. "There's probably more that they lied about." he said, now standing in front of the murder board.

"What do you mean?" Britt asked, as she stood.

"Your dad said he would do anything to protect Polly." Artie began to explain, as Brittany walked up to him. "So the next logical question is. How far would he go to protect her?" he said, as he leaned over and got an index note to write down Pierce Pierce's name."

Brittany just stood there, and then it hit her, her dad wasn't there, the night of the drive in. "Artie. Whoever broke into Sheriff Hummel's house and stole all his evidence wasn't at the drive-in." she told him.

As Brittany explained bits of what she was thinking. Pierce was in the house, looking at Sheriff Hummel's evidence and files about Sam's murder case. He looked at his wife's picture, and then he saw Sam's shot zombie face. He had to make sure of something. He had to know that Polly's name wasn't there. He _had_ to know. He closed the file and he stared ahead at nothing. Later, everyone would know the truth, and soon, his family will know his reason to why he had to steal Sheriff's evidence, and files.

Britt turned to Artie. "My dad wasn't at the drive-in." she told him.

Artie gave her the index card, Brittany just stared at her last name, Artie just stared at her, and then Britt looked up to meet his gaze, and then finally pinned her last name under Sam's picture on their murder board.

Artie sighed. "We have to talk to Polly." he told her.

Brittany just stood there, staring at her last name and she nodded.

* * *

 **How intense, things are getting. Anyways new update!**


	6. Faster Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

_**Wanna give a little s/o to Brittana4ever for being there, ily!**_

* * *

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 6: Faster Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

* * *

 _Fear._

 _It's the most basic, the most human, emotion._

 _As kids, we're afraid of everything._

Britt couldn't help, but remember her childhood. The time she was always with Polly. "Will you stay in my room tonight, Polly? Please?" Little Britt asked Little Polly.

 _The dark._

 _The boogeyman under the bed._

"Mom, won't let me Britt, but I'll turn the night-light on, okay?" Little Polly comforted Little Britt.

 _And we pray for morning._

 _For those monsters to go away._

Brittany snapped back to reality, and she sat up straighter in her bed, and began to write in her diary, updating what's been going on in her life recently, and what's she's been learning. How she's finding out more secrets, and wondering if she can ever see her sister again.

 _Though they never do. Not really._

 _Just ask Sam Fabray._

Mama Pierce, had entered Brittany's room, and Britt hurriedly closed her diary. She just looked at her mother, as Whitney put her clothes away.

"Oh, mom, I forgot to mention. I invited Artie over for breakfast." Brittany told her mother.

Whitney turned to her. "Hmm." was all she said.

* * *

Whitney slowly, stirred her cup of coffee, and stared at Britt, as Artie paid no attention to them, as he ate his breakfast.

"So, Artie, I suppose we have you to thank for Brittany's ongoing obsession with this Sam Fabray ghoulishness?" Whitney began to say. Artie slowly looked up at her and then at Britt.

"Actually mom, I was the one who asked Artie to help me write it for the Red and Silver." Brittany told her mom. Artie just shifted a bit in his seat.

Whitney just laughed a bit. "Relax Britt, I'm just making conversation." she told her.

Brittany just looked down, and then up at Artie. Artie, who was drinking his orange juice, caught Brittany's gaze, and then she raise her eyebrows a bit. Artie just put his orange juice down.

"Do you guys have a bathroom I can use?" Artie asked, still not comfortable much around Mama Pierce.

"Sure I'll show you." Britt said, as she began to get up.

"No, no. I'll show him. Follow me." Whitney said, as she stood up and began to leave the room. "Artie."

Brittany just looked at the scene a bit amused, when Artie turned his head a bit, and left, Britt quickly stood up, and quickly went through her mother's purse to find anything on where Polly's being kept. She found the little check book, and she quickly took pictures of it.

* * *

 _Another fun fact about fear._

Finn was in his room, looking through his old toy box, looking for something.

 _Sometimes it grows up with you._

He continued to look for whatever he was looking for, when he picked up a wolf mask, he jumped slightly and then he threw the mask back down, and continued to look his toy box. When he found his guitar sling. Then Finn just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Or it curls up inside of you, tightens around your guts._

Finn kept staring at nothing, when he was snapped out of it when he heard his name being called out. It was then he remembered, he was auditioning for the talent show.

"Finn Hudson." Kurt called out his name.

 _Each fall, Lima High, hosts a Variety Show._

 _But this event is no mere student frolic._

Finn was standing on the stage as he took in the auditorium, he noticed Puck and some football players,

Rachel, Mercedes with the Pussycats, along with others who were going to audition.

"And what will you be auditioning with?" Kurt asked him.

Finn took a sec to reply. "Uh, an original song, that I wrote, called I Try." he mentioned.

"Try harder!" Puck yelled. Finn looked up at them. "Maybe try not sucking so much." he teased to Finn.

Finn tried to not pay attention to what he was saying but it wasn't them who he saw, he blinked once, and he saw them sitting straight as a pole, and wearing wolf masks, something he was afraid of. He blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Take your time, Finn." Kurt called out. "Though, we do have people waiting." he told him.

Finn paid him no mind, he was shaking, he kept thinking of what was his fears. He tried to play, he tried to sing, but nothing came out, nothing played. He just kept grabbing the mic shaking.

"Oh my god, what's happening." Rachel mainly asked to herself.

Mercedes smirked and leaned closer. "He's choking." was all she said, Rachel turned her head to the side.

"Finn, clock's ticking." Kurt reminded him.

Finn snapped out of it. "Excuse me, sorry I gotta go." was all he said, before taking off, not bothering to audition.

Puck and the rest clapped while Rachel just stared after him, and the Pussycats just sat there looking at each other. Kurt just wrote down something on his paper. Rachel sighed, and looked down, while Kurt stared back at her.

* * *

Finn was sitting down on hall, with Santana next to him. "When I was up there, looking out. I don't know, I just froze." he explained to her.

"That was stage fright, Finn." Santana explained to him.

"Yeah, but when I'm on the football field, the stands can be packed." Finn began to explain to her. "Packed, and it doesn't affect my game at all."

"Singing makes you vulnerable in a way that football doesn't." Santana explained to him

"Or maybe what I was missing out there onstage was my team. Or at least a partner. What if we sang I Got You?" Finn asked her.

"Finn, I'm a Pussycat. We're headlining the Variety Show." Santana explained.

"What if you sang with them first and then me? Just this once? To help me get my sea legs." Finn begged.

"Have you met Mercedes? I can't step out on the Cats." Santana sadly told him. Finn just slumped and nodded.

They stayed, sitting on the floor for quite a while.

* * *

Artie and Brittany were both currently in the Red and Silver room, talking about what Brittany had found out about where her sister was.

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy." Britt told Artie, as she zoomed in the picture she took. "What is that? Like a church? Or charity?" she asked.

Artie just sat on in front of his laptop and clicked on his internet icon and decided to Google it. He found the link and he clicked. "No." he told her. "It's a home for troubled youths. Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect, enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude." he read from the website.

"Poor Polly." Brittany mutter out. Artie just turned to looked at her ad Britt just looked down to her phone.

* * *

The gang were all sitting in their regular table where they ate lunch. Artie and Brittany were sitting close while Finn stared from the corner of his eye, as Santana sat close to him.

"It's been months." Brittany explained as she leaned a bit closer to Artie. "There's gotta be a reason my mom and dad don't want me to see Polly. But I don't care anymore." she told him. Artie just stared at her in awe and adoration.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked, interrupting their little moment. "Anything I can help with?"

Artie and Britt, both snapped their head at him. Artie just smirked a bit at him "What we're attempting a stealth operation, Finn." he began to tell him, as put his bag of chips down. "If we go in there, with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we're compromised."

"Well, don't you have to practice for the Variety Show anyways?" Britt asked. Finn and Santana shared a look.

"Uh, no. I don't." Finn told her, as he stared at Santana, who looked down guilty.

Rachel and Kurt made their way to them and heard what Finn had said. "Except that yes, you do." she told Finn. "Thanks to a certain Rachel-ex-machina." she told Finn. "Excuse me." she told Santana as she sat down between them. Kurt just sat down next to Artie, as he looked at Britt.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I had a few words with our director/host, and reminded him that he's heard you sing on numerous occasions." Rachel explained as she stared at Kurt.

"Even though it compromises my artistic integrity." Kurt mumbled out, for everyone to hear.

"Cutting to the chase, you have a slot if you want it." Rachel told Finn.

"Rachel, thank you. But you saw what happened." Finn reminded her.

"We all did." Kurt inserted. Artie looked at Brittany and he eyes her food, she just smiled and nodded, as Artie took some of her food.

"Playing my songs in front of you guys is one thing, but getting back up on that stage by myself, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Finn explained.

"If it's a partner you're looking for." Rachel began to say. "Rachel Berry, is more than willing and able." she told him, facing him now.

"Rachel, I didn't know you can sing." Brittany told her, as she smiled in wonder.

Rachel smiled and she nodded at her. "Like a nightingale." she told her. "What do you say, Finny? Be the Jay to my Bey?" she asked Finn.

Everyone turned to Finn, and Finn was trying to fight off the smile, but in the end he just stared at Rachel and smiled widely.

Finn finally chuckled. "Okay." he said, as he nodded. Rachel just smiled widely and giggled.

* * *

The music room was being, used and singing can be heard playing. In the room was Mercedes, Tina and Santana practicing for the show. Mercedes was singing, when she heard it was a bit off, and she turned to glare at the girl that was playing the keyboard, and that was Santana.

"Hold up, hold up." Mercedes said cutting off the girls. "Look, San. You don't sing on the bridge." she snapped at her.

"Actually the bridge is meant to be sung by two voices." Santana informed her.

"What is up with you today M & M." Tina asked her.

"What is up with you Tee?" Mercedes snapped back at her. "You're asleep at the snare drum."

"Relax." Santana voiced out, not noticing how tense and under pressured Mercedes was currently in. "Mercedes, it's a Variety Show in the auditorium, not show time at the Apollo."

"Whether you are performing at Madison Square Garden or Ace Bowling Alley, you do it at 150%." Mercedes snapped.

Santana just turned to look at Tina, and her face turned stony while Tina just looked torn. Mercedes noticed and turned to Santana. "I'm sorry. Did you want to say something to me, Santana?" she snapped at her.

"It's just that I don't have to deal with his diva crap, when I'm working with Finn" Santana snapped back at Mercedes.

"Working with Finn? How?" Mercedes said slowly in a snappy voice.

"Co-writing songs. Singing with him." Santana explained.

"Unacceptable." Mercedes cut her off, holding her hand out. "You sing with the Pussycats. Or with Finn. But not both." she told Santana, now standing right in front of her. Santana stared at Tina and Tina just gave her a what the hell look.

"In that case, I quit." Santana told her, as she snatched her car ears headband off.

Mercedes just stared at her, and mockingly waved goodbye to her. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." she told Santana. Santana just left and Mercedes just stared at her as she did.

* * *

Christopher Hudson, made his way inside his work trailer, and smiled as he noticed Shelby Berry working there. Shelby looked up and smiled up at him.

"How's the, uh, first day going?" Chris asked her.

Shelby just looked down and grabbed the papers. "Um It's your books, Chris." she told him. "You only have enough in the bank to cover three more weeks of payroll." she informed him.

"I just don't want to, I, I can't let my guys go." Chris began to explain to Shelby. "Last time I fired someone, it was not good. I trust those guys, you know. They trust me. That's worth everything." he told her.

"Yeah." Shelby began to say as she stood up to make her way over to him. "But I mean even putting your business at risk?" She asked him.

Chris sighed. "I'm waiting to hear on this huge bid." he informed her. "It's a long shot, but You know that new development where the old drive-in used to be? I'm thinking that the construction could actually put me back in the black." he began to tell her. Shelby just stared at him.

"If I knew who the buyer was, I would plead the case myself. So, I'm gonna do the next best thing. Mayor Jones is handling all the arrangements for the buyer. So, I invited her to dinner. Figure I can try to woo her into giving me the contract. So I was thinking maybe you can be my co host." Chris asked Shelby.

Shelby just stared at him for a bit. "Yeah. I mean of course." she responded, she stared at him and then thought about it. "Actually, why don't we have the dinner at my place? It's nicer. No offense." she told him in a playful tone as she gently smacked his chest.

Chris just chuckled a bit and stared at her, and then down at her hand on his chest, Shelby just stared at him, to see what he would do.

Rachel was walking to where her mother's new work place with a small pot of flowers, when she looked up at the work trailer. She stopped walking when she saw her mother making out with Finn's dad, Christopher Hudson. She just let her jaw open and she began to breathe heavily, she couldn't believe her mother would do this to her father.

She just shifted in her spot and glared at the scene that was playing in front of her.

* * *

Finn was just strumming his guitar and then he laid back when he heard his dad knocking on his door, Finn stopped playing his guitar and sat up when he noticed his dad standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I, uh I bought tickets for all the guys at work to come see you in the Variety Show." Christopher began to tell his son, he shuffled inside his room and stood there. "Yeah, me and Shelby. We're gonna go together. With each other. I. I don't really know how to say this, and I don't want to make a too big a deal of it." Chris managed to mumble out.

Finn just stared at his dad amused. "Dad it's okay. You're good." he told him.

Chris just let out relieved breathe. "Yeah?" he asked.

Finn just smiled at his father. "Yeah." he told him, smiling.

"Good." Chris responded. "Okay. I do like her, and I. You know, I think maybe I'm ready"

Finn just stared at him. "If this is something that makes you happy, then I say go for it." he told his dad. Chris smiled at him. "You're good. Mom's good, I'm good." Finn told him.

Chris just stared at him. "All right." he told him, and then left his room.

* * *

"Mom, Santana quit the Pussycats." Mercedes told her mom.

Mayor Jones just stared at her daughter as she worked on her papers. "Replace her." was all she told Mercedes.

"Santana writes our songs. She's irreplaceable." Mercedes told her mother.

Mayor Jones just stopped and stared at her for a bit. "No, Mercy. You're irreplaceable. Everyone else is disposable." she told her daughter, as she walked up to her. "You know, maybe it's not such a bad thing to try a new voice. A different sound. You know how your father feels about pop music." she finished telling her daughter.

Mercedes just frowned a bit at the mention of her father, then she got a bit annoyed. "But it's not pop music this time!" she semi yelled at her mom.

Mayor Jones just sighed a bit and began to walk back to her desk. "Okay, well, he's catching a red eye and missing two concert dates to see you in this Variety Show. I would hate for you to let him down." she scolded at Mercedes.

Mercedes just turned a bit and glared and rolled her eyes at nothing and calmed a bit down, and turned back to her mother. "I understand, and I won't." she promised her.

"Good, cause if you do, he will somehow blame me." Mayor Jones said in a icy voice. "Find yourself a new Cat. Someone beautiful. But not more beautiful than you. And a woman of race, please, Mercy, don't forget our branding." she begged, while Mercedes just nodded along what her mother was saying, putting ever more pressure on her.

"Yeah, okay." Mercedes responded defeated.

Mayor Jones just grabbed Mercedes face. "And Mercy, don't disappoint." she told he in a bit of scolding voice. She let go of her daughter's face, and continued to do her work.

Mercedes just stared after her mother, tears formed a bit in her eyes. She just took a deep breathe in and held her emotions well.

* * *

Rachel sat by the fireplace, staring at nothing, as the flashes of her mother kissing Christopher Hudson replayed on her mind. The door opened and she snapped out of it as she saw her mother walk in through the door.

Rachel stood up and asked the question she's been dying to ask. "Are you gonna leave dad, when he gets out of jail?" she asked.

Shelby stood there, and got confused when her daughter had asked that question. "Honey, why would you ask such a thing?" she asked her.

"I saw you, mom." Rachel replied. "With Christopher Hudson, in the trailer."

Shelby tensed. "Oh, Rachel." she sighed out, and walked towards her. "Honey, I am so sorry that you did. But I want you to know that we've, we've never even kissed before. Until today." she explained to her.

"But what about, dad?" Rachel asked her. "What happens when he comes home?" she snapped.

Shelby just stared at her, she tried to say something, but all she did was sat them down. "I'm not sure. I'm so sorry baby." she apologized. Rachel just let her mother go, and faced the fireplace. "It just happened Rachel. And I know that this must be confusing."

"Yeah." Rachel cut her off. "It is."

"So what can I do, to help?" Shelby asked her. Not wanting to start anything with Rachel right now.

Rachel just looked up a bit and then at her, with a little stony facial expression. "You know what, mom? There's actually nothing." she told her, and then stared back down, ignoring the look her mother was giving her.

* * *

Finn and Santana were currently in the lounge practicing their song for the Variety Show. Finn just smiled up at Santana as she smiled back at him. Rachel walked in with the music sheet in her hands, when she noticed them.

"Not to be that girl." Rachel interrupted. "Finn, but I didn't get the memo we were adding another voice to the mix." she told him icily.

"Rae, hey." Finn said, as he set his guitar down. "Great news. Santana quit the Pussycats." he told her happily. Santana just smiled up at her nodding, and when she noticed how Rachel's gaze was getting very icy, her smiled faded.

"So, that makes me what, then? Backup?" Rachel snapped at Finn, as she dropped the music sheet.

"No. I mean, you were just doing it as a favor to me, right?" Finn asked a bit confused.

Rachel just snapped, when he heard him say that. "You are unbelievable, Finn! You literally have zero loyalty, you blondie Judas!" she snapped at him.

Finn just stared at her even more confused. "Okay. Hey Rae, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong, Finn? Besides the fact hat you have no integrity whatsoever, is that your father kissed my mother." She snapped at him.

Santana just looked down. "Uhm, Maybe I should leave." she said softy, feeling a bit uncomfortable, as she stood up.

"No, hold on." Finn began to say now standing up. "Hold on. When my dad told me how he felt, it seemed like they were both really into each other." he told Rachel now.

"They're married." Rachel snapped, reminding him that. "To other people."

"Hey, my mom and dad are separated." Finn reminded her. "And your dad is." he began to say.

Rachel cut him off. "My dad is what?" she asked him, getting angrier by the second.

Finn just began to nervously shift around. "He's. He's incarcerated, right?" he asked her wearily.

Rachel's anger flared. "That's so not the point, Finn!" she yelled. Santana just started to shift in her spot and just stared at her.

Finn just sighed. "Of course not. Of course not. I'm sorry. You're right." he quickly apologized. Rachel just angrily sighed. "Do you wanna talk about it? We can go somewhere and talk. Or do you want your part back?" he asked. Santana snapped her head at him when he asked that.

Rachel just got even more angrier. Even more when she noticed Santana's scared expression "Oh, don't do me any favors, Finn." she bit back, referring what he had said about her doing him the favor. She just grabbed her stuff and left.

"Rachel, wai-" Finn began to say, but she was already gone, stormed out, and Finn just sighed, hating that he's hurting or so at Rachel. He had enough in the start with Britt, he didn't need it with the girl he kinda of likes.

Mercedes and Tina were currently posting up fliers when they heard the angry high heeled footsteps heading to them, they got startled a bit and turned to the person.

An angry Rachel, made her way to them, with the flier in her hand. "Your hunt for a new Pussycat is over." she gritted out. "I can sing, and I've got a lot of aggression that needs channeling into something positive." she explained to them.

Mercedes just stepped forward and smirked widely. Tina in the background smiling a bit. Rachel just smiled equally back at her, knowing she'd made it in, and she made her way up to her.

With the new Pussycats ears on, the trio made their way out to the hall, and they strutted off, Mercedes up in front, showing off her new Cat, whose name is Rachel Berry. Everyone cleared the path for them, and they start whispering, gossiping, when they noticed Rachel walking with them and Santana no longer part of the Cats.

Rachel just flanked Mercy and she smiled at everyone who was staring at her and her smirk turned icy when she noticed Santana and Finn, she just smirked wider staring at them. Mercedes noticed Santana, and she smirked at her, when she noticed Santana's smile fall.

Rachel just turned away from them and faced forward, feeling satisfaction when she noticed Finn's smile fall off from his face, when he noticed that she was the new Pussycat. Mercy turned to her and Rachel smiled up at her, and then wrapped her hand to her arm, as a form of new friendship and alliances.

Finn just stepped away from Santana and watched Rachel strut off with Mercedes and Tina. Santana just slumped a bit and Finn turned to her.

* * *

The bus creaked as the doors closed and took off, and there Brittany and Artie stood, watching the house, where Polly was staying at.

"Hey." Artie said, as they continued to stare at the tall building. "Don't judge a home for troubled youths by its facade, right?" he told her.

Brittany just shook her head a bit, and then tighten her ginger ponytail. And then they made their way inside the building. Once inside they headed to the front office. "Hi, my name is Brittany Susan Pierce, I'm here to see my sister, Polly."

The old lady there, just stared at her. "May I see some identification?" she asked. Brittany took out her school I.D. and showed it to her, the lady just nodded. "Sign in here, please. He'll have to wait." she added.

Brittany quickly signed and then looked up at her, and then at Artie, she nodded and went back to finishing signing in.

They both girls made their way down the long dark hallway. "Polly's room is right this way." the lady explained to Britt. "Though right now it's silent reflection time, and she usually spends that time in the Garden of Deliverance." she added. They briefly stopped at Polly's room and Brittany looked at the room and she noticed how everything didn't scream Polly as much as it did in her room back at their house.

Brittany looked away and continued to follow the lady out, to where Polly was currently at. The lady stopped and Brittany just looked at her in confusion, and the lady pointed to her sister, she nodded her as gratitude. Brittany continued walking to where the garden of roses was, and there she noticed a young ginger girl in blue dress and red cardigan on.

"Polly?" Brittany called out. The older ginger girl turned and she gasped.

"Brittany." Polly cried out. Brittany just laughed out in happiness and hugged her older sister. The ginger sisters both hugged each other tightly, crying out of happiness, not wanting to let go of each other, but knew they had to. "You found us." Polly cried.

Brittany pulled back a bit confused and then she stared at Polly's pregnant belly. "You're." Britt whispered as she caressed her belly. "Polly, you're, with Sam's?" was all she managed to ask out, a bit dazed and happy.

"Please be happy for me Britt." Poly begged.

Britt just chuckled a bit. "I am Polly." she told her. "I'm, just I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I should've, but Mom and Dad."

But she got cut off by her sister Polly. "They stopped? No. What did they tell you? That I was on drugs? Alcohol?" she asked Britt.

Britt shook her head. "They said that you were sick." she responded. "That you tried to hurt yourself."

"And they told me, you didn't want to come and see me." Polly told Brittany. "Which I knew it was a lie."

"So they locked you up, because you were pregnant?" Brittany asked.

"It's because they couldn't control me, Britt." Polly told her, as they began to walk where they can sit down. "Mom, and dad hated that Sam and I dated. They were thrilled, when Sam dumped me. Sam's parents forced him to break up with me. Of course they didn't approve of a Fabray boy dating a Pierce girl." She told her. They sat down and Britt faced her.

"But when I told him about the baby, our baby. Oh, he was so happy, Britt. We were gonna run away. Start our family in a beautiful place." Polly explained. "So, on July 4th, I woke up, I packed a bag, and I went downstairs to start my new life. Just like Sam and I had planned. We were gonna meet on the other side of Ottawa River. But Mom and Dad found out about everything. When I went downstairs, there was a woman I didn't know sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea, with two men behind her." she told her, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Britt whispered out.

"They threw me in the back of a van. I was screaming. I don't think I stopped screaming until I got here, in this place. Have you talked to him? Does he know that I'm here?" Polly asked rapidly at Brittany.

"Who, Polly?" Brittany asked her softly, in confusion.

"Sam." Polly told her. Brittany just stared at her sister surprised. "If I give him a message, will you make sure it gets to him?" Polly asked her little sister.

Brittany just stared at her sister trying to form words, on how she was going to break the news that he was murdered. "Polly." she began softly. "Sam's-" but she never told her.

Polly stood up and started to pace. "What does he think happened? He knows that I'm here because of Mom and Dad, right?" she asked her, now facing her.

"Polly, you don't understand." Brittany began to say, but once again she got cut off by her sister.

"I can fix this, Britt." Polly told her. "I know I can. You just have to help me get out of here, and then I'll go to meet him. I'll go to the car on the lost highway off of Route 40. Once you pass the old maple syrup sign, then you'll know you're almost there." she told her, and then she pointed to her head. "See? I remember. I'm packed. We're packed. We'll go to the farm just like we planned."

"Polly, stop." Britt called out, as she took her hands away from Polly's. She stared at her older sister, in a hurt expression and Polly noticed.

"What's the matter, Britt? What? What is it?" Polly asked frantically.

Brittany swallowed back her cry and tried to say the worst news to her sister. "Sam." she said softly. But that was all she can manage to tell her.

"What? Did something happen to him? Something bad?" Polly asked. Brittany just nodded. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God! I _knew_ it. He's He's - He's." was all she cried out.

Brittany just held her face as she tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry." she whispered to Polly. "I'm sorry, Polly."

Suddenly a voiced interrupted them. "Come with me young lady. NOW!" the old lady scolded.

* * *

Music played, and Mercedes was singing her part, when she noticed that her new Cat wasn't following along and she turned to to stare at her, she sighed out of frustration and she stopped playing the music and turned to to face Rachel.

"Um, sorry, Duchess. Is our practice interrupting your texting?" Mercedes asked her sarcastically.

"I'm just, I'm just stressed out about." Rachel apologized, not even finishing her sentence, as she stared back at her phone.

"Poor little rich girl. What do you have to be stressed out about? We're doing a cover of a disco song, and my dad is skipping Jazz Fest to hear it." Mercedes snapped at her.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry, you have daddy issues, but at least your father can be in the same room with you. I haven't seen my dad in three months because he's in jail. And my mom is." Rachel stopped, and looked up at Mercedes, she sighed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You don't care, and it's not important." she told her, and then she fixed her mic.

Mercedes just stared at Rachel a bit, and then she walked up to her. "Rachel." she called her. Rachel just stared down a bit and then faced Mercedes. "I'm sorry about your dad." Mercedes told her softly.

Rachel just nodded at her. "Thanks." she whispered to her. Mercedes just smiled a bit at her and watched her go.

* * *

Finn and Santana were in his garage, practicing for the show, facing each other, as Finn played his guitar and Santana her keyboard. They sang, as they finished the song, and Finn finished off with his little guitar solo.

Santana just stared at him, and then pushed the mic away. "Are you going to do that?" she asked, a little snappy. Finn just looked up at her alarmed, wondering what the hell he did, to piss off another girl. "On the day? Because if I'm gonna be up there with you, we need to be on the same page." she snapped at him.

Finn frowned a bit. "Yeah, and we will be San." he told her. "What's going with you? You've been in a mood." he asked her.

Santana just looked down at her keyboard. "It's just I'm taking a risk, too. A big one." she explained to him.

"You mean quitting the Pussycats?" Finn asked her.

Santana just stared at him and then down. "I met Mercedes and Tina when we were all working at the New Directions Records. We used to practice in the stock room" she said, as she smiled at the memory. "I'll never forget the day Mercedes came to rehearsal with a bag of cheap cat ears from the Halloween Store. I found my voice with them."

Finn just stared at her and then down, feeling a bit guilty that he was the fault of her quitting the band. He sighed and looked away from her.

* * *

Brittany was trying to call Artie, but where she was waiting at, was no signal, and all she got was call failed. Britt sighed and she walked away from the window and back again to try. Suddenly the door slammed opened and in walked her mother, who looked furious.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Britt asked angrily, glaring at her.

Whitney just started to walk closer to her. "I pay the Sisters good money. You think they don't notify me if Polly gets a visitor?" she snapped at her.

The door slammed opened and Whitney just pulled her daughter and Brittany just followed, while Artie was behind with a man in a white suit joining them as well. She looked back at Artie and she sighed. They continued walking when Polly walked by and stopped when she saw her mother and Britt.

"Mom?" Polly called out angrily.

"Polly." Whitney sighed out, as she looked at her daughter.

"Sam's dead." Polly began to snap at her, Brittany just stared at her, as she started to cry. "And you didn't tell me? And you kept me in here?" she yelled. Two men, noticed and they started to run to her.

Whitney began to cry. "Baby, it's for your own good." she told her, pleading at her to believe her.

"Ugh! You always say that! And it's not true!" Polly began to yell out, fighting the men that were grabbing her. They tried to take her away and she turned to her sister. "No! Britt!"

Brittany fought off her mom, as Whitney tried to grab her, while Artie also fought to hold back Whitney but the men grabbed him to hold him back. Brittany managed to hug her sister for a bit. "I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear to God." she swore to her, as she cried. They pulled Polly away from her and she cried a bit harder "I love you, Polly."

"NO!" Polly yelled as they took her away.

Brittany just stood there as she watched her sister yell and cry as they took her away. Artie stood there as he watched the two ginger girls go through another round of pain, of being separated once again, he watched as Brittany cried, as she stood there watching her sister get taken away. He stood there as he worried for her.

* * *

Music was playing softly in the background, as Shelby, Finn, Chris and the Jones family were siting down, eating dinner, at Shelby's place.

"So, Shawn. You being a professional jazz man, you must be livin' your dream, right?" Chris asked Shawn Jones.

"Well. Yes, and no." Shawn Jones replied. "The real struggle is always art versus commerce."

Chris nodded. "You know, I've never really been about the big paycheck." he said. Finn just smiled as his dad a bit, and Mercedes just sat there looking at her mother.

"But if we're talking about the future and long-term security, it can't always be about following your bliss." Mayor Jones began to speak, as she shot that to Shawn Jones.

The tension in the dinner between the adults were running high, mainly having to do the little jabs Mayor was throwing at her husband.

Shelby was quick to change the conversation. "Personally, I'm just excited to see my daughter perform with the Pussycats at the Variety Show." she said, as she smiled.

"Oh yeah." Mercedes began to say.

That caught Shawn's attention. "I beg your pardon. When were you gonna to tell me about this?" he asked, more like snapped at his daughter.

Mercedes just turned to her dad. "It just happened, dad." she told him. Everyone in the table just shifted a bit and just went back to eating. "And she's, she's really, really good. And San quit. Or should I say we were Yoko Ono'd?" she teased, trying to lift the tension. Finn just sat there, quietly as he heard Mercedes talk about San quitting, he then stared up at Mercedes and she stared at him.

"Really?" Shawn Jones asked. By then Mercedes was rolling her eyes at him and Finn.

"Yeah." Mercedes responded. Finn just stared at her, as he noticed her getting tensed.

"That's unfortunate. She was the real deal." Shawn responded, as he stared at his daughter. Mercedes just stared at her father, and she began to boil, all these emotions wanted a release. "Gave your act some much-needed integrity." he said. Mercedes was almost glaring at him now.

"Well, I figure as long as the kids are havin' fun, that's the point, right?" Chris asked.

"Except it's more than just about being fun for us." Shawn responded turning to Chris now. "Isn't it Josephine?" he taunted to Mercedes. Mercedes just stared at her food.

"Josephine?" Finn asked. "I didn't know that was your real name?" he asked staring at her. Mercedes just looked at him, with an unreadable expression.

"Middle name. After Josephine Baker." Shawn replied to Finn's question Mercedes just began to scratch her head. "You have no idea who that is, do you?" he asked him. Finn just stared at him.

"Chris, you want to get started on that presentation?" Shelby asked, once again trying to relieve the tension in the dining table.

"Yeah." Chris replied, as he stood up. Shelby just smiled up to him.

* * *

Brittany was in her bedroom, getting yelled at by he parents. "Polly needed to hear the truth." She snapped at them. "And I did too." she yelled. Whitney just sat on the chair, staring down.

Pierce was standing, when he spoke up. "So? Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked her.

Brittany just stared ahead and then finally responded to him. "To be honest, dad. No. I didn't." she said as she looked at him. "You hate the Fabrays. You hated Sam. And now Polly is pregnant with his baby." she snapped at him. Pierce just stood there staring at him angrily confused. But she continued. "That gives you a motive."

"Motive? A motive for what?" Pierce asked his youngest daughter.

"The night of the drive in. Did you break into Sheriff Hummel's house and steal his case files?" Brittany asked him.

"What?" was all Pierce asked, playing along that he didn't steal them.

"You weren't at the drive-in. You weren't with mom when she put Ms. Holiday on trial. Where were you?" Brittany snapped at him.

Pierce just stared at his daughter. "Brittany, what do you think I did?" he asked her, wondering why she was asking him all these questions.

Brittany just stared up at her father, crying a bit. "Did you kill Sam Fabray?" she asked him. Pierce just stared at her in hurt.

Finally Whitney reacted. She started to laugh, Brittany just went to stare at her mother. Whitney started to laugh even more, but it sound of a mixture of crying and laughing. "Him?" she asked now looking up, as she pointed at him. Pierce also looked over to his wife. "You think that he killed Sam? Your father? You think that he has the stomach for that?" she asked her daughter.

"Whitney." Pierce called her out.

"I wish he'd killed Sam." Whitney sneered. "I wish I had. After what Sam did to Polly. I swear Brittany Susan, you're sounding crazy, just like your sister." she snapped at her.

Brittany's anger flared and she stood up. "Stop!" she snapped, angrily. Pierce took a small step back. "Stop saying that, mom! She's not crazy!" she snapped.

Pierce stepped in. "She is, Brittany." he told her softly as she snatched her arm away from him and she went to sit back down, to ignore her parents, to ignore the fact that she had delusional parents. Whitney just turned away from them, wiping her tears away. "She okay, she is depressed and delusional. Did you actually believe the story she told you? About running off to Never-Never Land and raising a family? That's a fantasy, Brittany." he told her.

"I don't believe you." Brittany told them, because she knew that her parents will still keep telling her lies, and keep secrets from her, regardless to whatever is going on.

"You don't have to believe us." Whitney told her. "We're your parents." she snapped at her, as she left the room. Pierce just followed her. Brittany just sighed and wiped her tears away. She stared ahead, and thought of everything that she learned from her sister.

* * *

"And with the labor force coming from Lima, Hudson Construction would be stimulating the local economy. It's a win for the entire town." Christopher explained, to Mayor Jones and everyone else in the room. "That's it in a nutshell." he finished off.

"Well. After all that salt-of-the-earth talk, I didn't expect you to be another dollar-chasing gentrifier." Shawn spoke up. Mercedes just huffed out what her dad said.

Mayor Jones spoke up. "Shawn, Christopher Hudson is a working man who lives in the real world." she told him, taunting him about his music career, and such. She smiled wider and turned to Chris. "I think Chris' bid was refreshing. In fact, I'd like to award him the contract." she told him, as Shelby just glanced down. "I'd like to, Chris, but the buyer's already in the process of accepting another bid. It would take two shareholder signatures to stop the process." she told him as she walked away from him to sit down, Finn just stared at his father who started to smile but also started to lose hope.

Rachel was in a booth at Pop's, that's where Mercedes had found her, and decided to join her, after the monstrosity of diner she just had.

"Pop music, isn't Jazz." Mercedes told her. "Beyonce is not Josephine Baker." she compared, remembering that was originally was supposed to be her name. "It's an impossible target to hit, and I keep trying. Right, but he just I'm, anyway, what's your sob story?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel just shrugged. "Nothing so glamorous. I caught my mom and Christopher Hudson in an intimate moment." she told Mercedes.

Mercedes ate her food from Pop's and looked up at her. "Are you going to tell your dad?" she asked Rachel.

"Mercedes, the only thing that keeps me going right now. Is the thought of how, when he gets out of jail, we can all be together again. And we can go back to the way things were." Rachel told Mercedes. Mercedes just hummed and rolled her eyes at that. "And If I tell my dad about my mom, that just all goes away."

"Maybe, maybe not." Mercedes told her.

"You don't know my father." Rachel sighed out.

"Yeah." Mercedes began, as she cut her off. "But I know dysfunctional families. I'm not sayin' that what your mom's doing is right, but maybe there's another side to the story." she told her. Rachel just tilted her head in confusion a bit and Mercedes just smiled at her a bit. "Maybe one worth hearing?" she advised her.

Rachel watched her as she popped in her cherry from the milkshake and she smiled at Mercedes. Both girls just smiled at one another, understanding each other a bit more.

* * *

Finn sat in his room and faced his dad who was sitting in the chair across from him. "Dad. if I tank at the Variety Show, would you." Finn began to stutter out his question, remembering how Mercedes' dad was.

"Would I be mad? Son, whatever happens hat show, or any show, whether you go up there and kill it or you bomb like electric Dylan at a folk concert." Chris began to say. Finn just frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure who that is." Finn told him, confused. Chris just chuckled a bit.

"I would still love you, okay? Support you. I'd be proud of the fact that you were brave enough to go after somethin' that you care about." Chris told him.

Finn just smiled at his dad, grateful that he supported him, that he encouraged him, after what happened with Ms. Holiday. Finn just nodded at him.

* * *

Rachel laid out her outfit, when she heard the door opened, she ignored her mother as she walked in.

"I can't wait, to see your debut as a Pussycat, Rae." Shelby told her daughter. "Truly."

Rachel turned to her. "Mom. I've been thinking." she began to say.

Shelby just cut her off, because she knew the next question was going to a bit tense. "Meanwhile, I was wondering if you can help me with something." she asked as she held a file in her hands.

Rachel noticed the files and she frowned. "Are those divorce paper?" she asked her mother, staring at her mother as she panicked.

"No." Shelby soothed her. "Rae, it's a motion. To award the construction contract on your father's land to Christopher Hudson. I know you're not his biggest fan right now, but I was hoping you would sign it." she asked her.

Rachel just stared at her confused and getting a bit angry that she would even asked something that involved her mother and Chris Hudson. "Why would I need to sign it?" she asked her mother.

"When your father was arrested, we made you a legal officer of Berry Industries. Surprise." Shelby explained as she did a surprise motion with her hands. "And two out of three signatures are needed to award the contract, which your father wants to give to a less than legit outfit." she told Rachel.

Rachel just stood there, with her arms crossed, getting angry. "And you want my help giving it to your boyfriend." she snapped at her. Shelby just stared at her, and Rachel just scoffed at her. "I was gonna apologize to you." she whispered out, not looking at Shelby, she just stared at Rachel, hoping she signs it. Rachel then looked up at her mother. "If I sign that, will you stop seeing Christopher Hudson?"

"Rae, I can't agree to that." Shelby told Rachel.

Rachel's anger flared. "In that case, Mom, I'm sorry, but you're rationalizing what you're doing with Finn's dad, I don't want any part of it." she snapped at her, she grabbed her bag and stormed out.

Shelby just watched her daughter storm out, and sighed. She walked over the nearest table and forged Rachel's signature. She just looked over at the door, and she glared at it, not caring of the hurt or the damage she was going to cause the instant Rachel found out, that her mother had forged her signature, just so she can play with her side toy as her father was still stuck in jail.

* * *

Finn stood by the door, as he watched Santana, practice the song on her keyboard, with a huge smile on her face.

"It's so perfect when you play it." Finn told Santana.

Santana just looked over at him and smiled. "We wrote a good song, Finn." she informed him, watching him as he walked towards her.

"I can't wait to sing with you in public." Finn told her, and then he sighed. "But just no tonight. San you should play with the Pussycats. I don't want to be the guy that broke up The Beatles. In your heart, you're a Pussycat. You'll always be a Pussycat." he told her.

Santana just smiled up at him and then her face fell. "Maybe. But singing backup with no vote, no agency." she told him.

"Well after meeting Mercedes' dad-" Finn began to explain.

"Shawn is in town?" Santana asked surprised, and understatement. Finn just nodded and replied with a yeah, Santana just sighed. "That's why she's been acting so Catzilla." she said.

Finn nodded. "I'm betting you can negotiate new terms." he told her.

Santana just stared at him. "Where does that leave you?" she asked him.

Finn just smiled. "I was born alone. I'll die alone. I'll sing alone. I'll be okay." he told her, chuckling a bit.

Santana just smiled up at him.

* * *

Britt, was sitting at her chair by her vanity, staring at nothing, but her window, Artie was climbing up the ladder. He smiled a bit when he saw her and he tapped her window. That caused Brittany to snap out of it. She turned to face her window and she smiled with a frowning confusion face at him.

Brittany quickly rushed to open her window, Artie helping her a bit. "Hey there Juliet." Artie greeted. "Nurse off duty?" he asked. Britt, smiled a bit and moved, so Artie can make her way in. Artie just climbed in "You haven't gone full Yellow Wallpaper on me yet, have you?" he teased a bit.

Britt just sighed, walking to the middle of her room. "They're crazy." she told him, as she spun towards him. "My parents are crazy." she told him as she began to pace now.

"They're parents. They're all crazy." Artie told her.

Brittany shook her head. "No, but what if, what if Polly is, too? The way she was talking to me, the way she looked at me And now, all I can think is, maybe I'm crazy like they are." she told him.

"Hey." Artie stopped her from her rambling as he held her. "We're all crazy. We're not our parents, Britt. We're not our families." he told her softly, she just nodded. Artie just stared at her, and suddenly his mind went blank. "Also." he choked out.

Brittany just stared at him. "What? What?" she asked softly. Artie just went for it, he grabbed her face, and he kissed her. Brittany kissed him back softly and they pulled away, she smiled and Artie sighed out in happiness. Then Brittany just pulled away from him suddenly. "The car." she told him.

Artie just looked at her in amusement. "Wow. That's what you're thinking about in the middle of our moment?" He asked teasingly.

"No! Polly talked about a car Sam had stashed for them down Route 40 near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Polly's story." Britt told him, as Artie looked at her.

"One way or another." Artie told her, getting on the same page as her, but still happy he made the first move.

"I need to know, Artie." Britt begged him, Artie just nodded.

* * *

People made way in the auditorium, to the Variety Show.

"Hello, Lima High, and welcome to the 75th annual Variety Show!" Kurt announced. The crowd cheered. Chris and Shelby were in the crowd, and so were Shawn with his wife next to him.

Backstage Mercedes, in her cheetah print outfit, applied her make up when Santana rushed in. "Why didn't you tell me tell me your dad was coming?" Santana asked.

Mercedes just stared at her, through the mirror. "Would it made a difference?" she snapped at her, as she went back to apply her mascara.

"Uhm yes." Santana replied to her. "Mercy, I'm not singing with Finn tonight." she told her.

"Sorry to hear that, but you know I filled your spot, San." Mercedes told her.

"Yes." Santana began, as she leaned to the chair. "And I also know the new girl may be pretty, but no way does her voice blend with yours like mine does." she told Mercedes.

Mercedes just stared at her again, and rolled her eyes. "I suppose. There's always room for one more kitty in my litter box." she told her. Santana just smiled widely at her.

"But Mercy. " Santana began. Mercedes just nodded. "Every now and then, I want to sing lead." she told her.

"Co-lead. And only on the bridge." Mercedes compromised.

"Fine." Santana replied.

"I have this killer arrangement of Ms. Donna Summer's I Feel Love, if you're up for that tonight." Mercedes said.

Santana smiled. "I so am." she told her eagerly.

Mercedes smiled. "Oh my god." she sighed in relief. She grabbed the extra pair of cat ears headband and put in Santana. "All right, girl. Go get changed, 'cause we're gonna rock it! Aw, come here." she told her as they did their signature handshake. Santana smiled at her gratefully and hugged her.

The music was playing, and the background had their big cat shaped as Tina drummed, Santana played the keyboard, and Rachel sang backup, while Mercedes began to sing. Mayor Jones beamed at her daughter, whereas Mr. Jones, just stared at her daughter in disappointment. Rachel joined the backup, perfectly, while Santana turned over, and smiled up at Finn as he stared from the sidelines. Shelby just tugged Chris as she beamed as she heard her daughter sing as well.

As the Pussycats performed, over on other side, in the rainy night, Artie and Brittany, both walked through the empty place, with their flashlights on, finding the covered car that Polly had pointed out. Brittany found the sign and under it they found the car. Both unaware that someone had followed them.

Brittany smiled in relief as she spotted the car, and she tugged Artie and pointed at the car. Artie rushed as he tried not to slip on the mud, he quickly looked under the cover and there the car was. The couple quickly uncovered the car, and Artie opened up the trunk.

Inside the trunk, there, was Sam's red and white letterman football jacket, and big stacks of drugs.

"What are those?" Britt asked. Artie picked one up and his eyes went wide when he recognized what it was.

"Drugs, Britt." Artie told her alarmed.

"Wait, Artie, put it down." Britt told him frantically, as he threw it down. "This is evidence. This is all evidence." she told him.

"Crap." Artie muttered. "This whole car is a crime scene." he said, as he got his phone and started to take pictures. The unknown man figure lurked the woods, and he stood there watching the two teens take pictures and all.

"We need to get Sheriff Hummel, and then we need to get Polly." Brittany said.

Back in the auditorium, Mercedes started to panic a bit, as she noticed that her dad wasn't proud of it. Shawn Jones stood up, and left. All Mercedes could do was stare and then turned around for then finale as she tried to hold back her tears. The whole crowd went wild and they all stood up, Mercedes turned and faked a smile when she noticed the full house standing up applauding for her.

Mercedes quickly rushed off the stage, with Rachel, Santana and Tina following right behind her. Kurt rushed up the mic.

"That was Mercedes and the Pussycats. Long tails and ears for hats." Kurt said, as everyone still cheered.

Finn smiled "You guys killed it." he told Santana. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, so will you." Santana told him, she pulled away and stared at him. "I know you will, Finn." she told him.

Finn smiled a bit and then the nerves kicked in when he turned to the stage, Rachel had noticed, and decided to stay back and talk to him. Rachel walked up in front of him, hoping she can get him to not freak out again.

"Okay, so this is my mea culpa moment." Rachel began. "I was angry at my mom and I took it out on you" she apologized to him.

"And I shouldn't have tried to bench you when Santana came back." Finn said, also apologizing.

Rachel smiled a bit. "Truer words could not have been spoken." she told him. They both chuckled.

"You holding up?" Finn asked her.

Rachel sighed. "Honestly I'm hanging on by my whiskers. You?" she asked him back.

"The prospect of total humiliation in front of this entire town is terrifying." Finn admitted.

"Want some company out there?" Rachel asked him.

Finn smiled down at her. "More than anything." he replied to her. "No. I have to do this on my own, Rachel."

"Well, if you freeze out there, Red Troubadour, just focus on someone that makes you feel safe." Rachel told him, as she fixed up his tie. Finn just looked down at her hands, and then at her. She smiled up at him.

They both only looked away, when Kurt introduced him, he walked up the stage, and sat on the stool, as he heard the crowd cheer. Finn fixed the solo mic. Rachel stood by the wings and stared at him.

"Stick to football." someone yelled. Finn looked up to them and once again he sat the football players wearing that wolf mask, and then he saw nothing.

He closed his eyes and then stared at the laughing crowd. He remembered what Rachel had said, to focus on what made him safe, so he looked over to Rachel. She just smiled and nodded, and then he looked over his dad, who he did the same, smiled and nodded.

Finn smiled and the he began to play his song. He began to sing, and Mercedes turned over to Santana, who smiled back at her, and then over at Finn. Rachel had somehow managed to sit next to the Cats in the crowd, she had her phone out and she took pictures and videos of him, and then she looked up at him, smiling.

As the show continued on with Finn performing. Artie and Brittany both ran in the school as they met up with Sheriff Hummel.

"Sheriff Hummel!" Britt yelled.

"I got your text." Sheriff Hummel said. "What is it?"

Brittany showed him the pictures that they had taken. "Look it's Sam's jacket."

"Where did you get that?" Sheriff Hummel asked her.

"In the trunk of a car with a bunch of his other stuff. Sam was running away with Polly." Britt frantically explained.

"Where's the car?" Sheriff Hummel asked. Artie just motioned for him to move, and Sheriff Hummel nodded and followed him. Brittany stopped as she stared up at the intercom, and heard Finn sing his song, she just stared at nothing and then she left to where Artie and Sheriff Hummel were at.

Back in the auditorium. Chris had a big smile on his face as he watched his son perform. Rachel just let out a soft giggle and she smiled up at him. Finn finished his performance, and then everyone cheered. Finn smiled and stood up to take a bow. Santana smiled widely up at him.

After his performance and everyone cleared the auditorium, Finn made his way back into the halls of the school and there he was greeted by everyone, clapping for him and giving him his congrats. Finn just smiled through it all.

"Finn!" Santana called out, now dressed in her regular clothes. Finn smiled and walked up to her, and gave her a hug, Santana pulled away from the hug, she looked him in his eyes and Finn kissed her. Santana just pulled away smiling very wide.

Rachel walked out of the room she was in, looking for her mother, when she finally spotted her and Chris Hudson at the end of the hall. She glared at the scene and she stormed up to them.

"Hi, mom." Rachel greeted. "Hi Mr. Hudson." she greeted him icily, not caring if she was being rude to him "What's going on?"

Shelby's smile faded when she noticed her tone. Chris just stood there nervously and began to talked. "Well uhm I was just telling your mother, you know that So Dale contract? It was awarded to Hudson Construction. The buyer, whoever they are, they approved us. Thanks to my lucky charm." he told her happily and hugged Shelby.

Rachel just stared at nothing, and then her anger began to rise, she stared at her mother in disbelief, and Shelby just watched her, not showing her any emotion to her, Rachel just faked a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Hudson." she told him. Rachel then turned to her mother. "Looks like you won." she bit out. Shelby began to feel guilty. Rachel excused herself and began to walk away.

Rachel just walked away, glaring at nothing and gritted her teeth. She was plotting her next move, and she was plotting how she was going to strike back at the mother who betrayed her. She was going to strike back hard, to the woman, who know had broken her trust.

* * *

 _Here's the thing about fear._

 _It's always there._

Mayor Jones finally found her daughter in the restroom, Mercedes looked at her mother and broke down crying, her mom held her as she just leaned in to her warmth.

 _Fear of the unknown, fear of facing it alone._

 _Fear that those closest to you are the monsters._

Sheriff Hummel closed the door, as he reached the destination that Artie and Brittany had given him. The car that held all the evidence was now, burning in flames. Sheriff Hummel just stared at the burning car, and then around.

 _Fear that as soon as you slay one, there's another monster waiting to take its place._

 _Fear that there's one more boogeyman waiting at the end of the dark hall._

Thunder and lightening flashed, as Artie and Brittany ran in the dark halls of the home where Polly was staying at. Brittany ran to the room where Polly was staying at, but as soon as Brittany opened those doors, fear struck her, as she stared at the broken window.

"Polly?" Brittany called out, hoping that Polly didn't escape. But Polly did.

 _She was out there._

The two teens, walked up the window, and they looked around, hoping they catch a glimpse of her running away, one part of the broken glass had scared Brittany a lot, it was blood. Polly's blood. They just stood there as they tried to think of something, anything. But all they could do was stand there, was rain hit them, and watch out in the darkness.

 _Alone, bereft, unmoored._

 _Where was she going?_

 _And what would she do next?_

* * *

 ** _Whoop whoop, another update!_**


	7. In a Lonely Place

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 7: In A Lonely Place.

* * *

 _What makes a place feel like home?_

Artie opened his eyes and the instant he did, he knew something was off. There he sat, in a big dinning table with classical music playing softly in the background, he frowned in confusion and he noticed the old 50's style clothing everyone wore, and him wearing a grey crown resting on his head, and a big letter S on his shirt.

It made him feel like he was the characters off a TV show, or a comic book everyone enjoyed.

 _Is it warmth and familiarity?_

Artie knew this wasn't real, because his life wasn't perfect, he didn't have the perfect family or anything, but what he was seeing was the version of the "perfect" life with Brittany. Whitney had put the turkey on the table, and Artie continued to looked around confused.

 _Some idealized, make-believe TV version of the American Dream?_

He looked up confused, because Whitney, had kissed her husband, lovingly, and then kissed Brittany, on her cheek, as well. Artie looked at the scene confused, this wasn't how it was in real life. He looked across and there was Polly and Sam, holding hands, smiling at him. Brittany had taken his hand and then he saw the ring on her finger.

Rachel had looked at them in pure adoration, and all Artie could do was stare at Brittany and then at her hand that had an engagement ring, then Pierce came in and handed him the hands to cut the turkey.

 _Is it love and acceptance?_

 _Or is it simple safety?_

Artie stood, and face the turkey, but something else had distracted him. He looked up and there, in a dark room, with the TV on, drinking beer, was his father. His perfect life dream was being tainted by the memories of his father always drinking. He looked back down to his hand, and noticed the knife he held, was gone.

In that moment, Finn had walked towards him. "Dude, why did you stab me in the back?" he asked Artie.

Artie just looked up at him confused, and then back at everyone else who just smiled. He looked back to Finn and when he walked away, the knife he held, was plunged to Finn's back. He looked around alarmed when suddenly he heard the distant sounds of his alarm ringing.

 _Or it's none of those things._

 _And it's a place where the captain of the football team is murdered._

 _Or maybe it's just a forgotten closet under a well-trod staircase, where it's just you, and the mice, and the spiders, like an extra in a Wes Craven movie._

Artie grabbed his toothbrush and his extra clothes and carefully made his way out the little closet room, where he found in the school. He went on to do his morning business, he took a shower, comb his hair and decided to brush his teeth.

Artie leaned down to spit out the paste, and when he leaned back up Finn stood there behind him, and startled Artie.

"Oh." Artie muttered out, he relaxed and started to laugh along with Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked him, confused and curious to what Artie was doing at school so early.

"Taking advantage of the school's state-of-the-art facilities." Artie replied to him.

"No, really Artie, what are you doing here?" Finn asked him, serious now.

Artie just sighed and he told him to shower, as he changed. Finn showered, and Artie quickly got dressed and told Finn to follow him. Artie led him to where he was saying, to the little closet he had found. Artie opened the door, and the light, and Finn walked in the room.

Finn looked around and saw many of his things. "How long?" he asked Artie.

Artie just leaned by the door. "Well since they shut down the drive in." he told Finn. "That's where I was living before"

"Why the hell, are you not living at home?" Finn asked him, seriously thinking how much he missed on his life, on the time they hadn't talked.

"Truth is, things aren't good, at home." Artie told him.

"With your dad?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. He kinda fell off the wagon." Artie admitted. "After your dad fired him, to tell you the truth. Hasn't had a job since. He keeps promising that he's gonna get his act together, but my mom couldn't take that roller coaster anymore, so she grabbed Rosy and went to live with our grandparents."

Finn just stared at him when he said this. Before he can say anything, the bell rang and Artie told him to start heading out. "God, Art, why didn't you tell me? And where does your dad think you are?" he asked Artie.

Artie rolled his eyes at the mention of his father wondering where he was at. "He thinks I'm couch-surfing." he told him.

"Well screw that, live with me." Finn told him.

Artie stopped him. "This is temporary, man. I'm going to figure something out. Just don't tell anybody. Especially not Britt." he warned Finn.

Finn just stared at him confused when he told him to not tell Brittany. "Britt? She's not going to care. If anyone's gonna be a snob about it, maybe Rachel."

"Right, well, exactly." Artie said, taken a bit back for what he said about Rachel. "Don't tell her, either." he warned as he left. Finn just watched him go.

* * *

Shelby had came into the room, setting down her things, when Rachel walked in the room, opening the door for Figgins, who was carrying her things she had bought. Shelby turned to her daughter, and eyed the things Figgins held.

"What's all this?" Shelby asked wearily.

Rachel just looked at her mother. "Some retail therapy to salve my emotional wounds, a few treasures from Glamazon dot com" she told her mom. Rachel then turned to Figgins, while her mother just stared at her in disbelief. "Figgins, be a love and put those in my room." she told him softly.

Rachel just smiled a bit to her mother, and began to follow Figgins, but her Shelby stopped her. "Rachel, the nest egg that your father left us barely covers the rent of this apartment. We can't live beyond our means." Shelby scolded her a bit.

Rachel just gave her a look. "Are you sure mother? Not even with your cushy new job working for your high-school boyfriend?" she bit at Shelby, Rachel just turned and left to her room.

Shelby just look shocked that Rachel threw that at her and only stared at her as she left her standing there alone in the living, and then her face began to harden a bit.

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Britt, Artie and Kurt were all sitting in the student lounge, listening and talking about the disappearance of Polly.

"My mom and dad don't want to get the police involved. They don't want anyone to know that she ran away, or about her shameful condition." Brittany told them.

"Please." Rachel began to say. Finn just sat there staring at his best friend, worried for her. "What decade is this?"

"Also, she knew where Sam's getaway car was, they're afraid people might think that she burned it" Britt began to explain. Kurt turned to stare at her. "and that if she did." she added, but Artie cut her off.

"She could be the murder, trying to cover her tracks." Artie told them all.

"Who did burn the car, then?" Finn asked.

"Sheriff Hummel, says it's possible someone was following us." Britt told them.

"Oh my god." Rachel said. "Honestly, guys, we should just move." she told them all.

"Guys, what if Polly's really hurt?" Britt said, trying to not freak out a lot. Artie was staring at her. "What if whoever killed Sam, is coming after her next?"

Artie just put a comforting hand to her shoulder, and Britt immediately held his hand and she relaxed herself. Finn was looking down when he looked up and noticed, and he looked confused. Rachel also noticed, and her reaction was her closing eyes a bit, to make sure she was seeing correctly.

Finn finally looked away, from Britt and Artie looking cozy, and broke the silence. "Britt, even though your parents don't want to, maybe you should go to the police." he said.

Kurt finally spoke up, from just staring at them all closely. "Second it. We can talk to my dad together about how he has to be discreet." he said.

Artie just pulled away from Britt, and frowned a bit. "No offence, Kurt. But your dad answers to a higher authority than God, the Fabray's" he told him. Kurt just sighed a bit. "There the first people to tell."

While they talked, Sugar stood by the vending machine, with the phone on her hand listening to the conversation and thinking if she should tell Quinn what exactly was going on.

"And if there's anyone to keep this a secret from, it's the Fabray's. They'd twist it around and go after Polly out of spite." Britt told them. Sugar quickly began to type on her phone, with a little shock expression on her face.

"How can we help? Tell us, B, and we'll do it." Rachel spoke up.

Britt just sighed, and Artie just stared at her worried for her, and thinking how he can help her even more. Finn just looked a them, and then down, thinking what was going on between those two.

* * *

Artie was making his way to his next class, when Finn rushed to catch up to him.

"Hey Art!" Finn called out for him. Artie turned to him Finn, and he gave him a confused look. "Remember before how you said you didn't want Britt knowing where you were living? Is that because you and Britt?" he manged to get out, as they stopped walking.

Artie sighed. "We may had a moment." he told Finn

"It's totally cool, I get it. No worries, I'm just curious" Finn said, cutting Artie off. Artie just stared at him and Finn looked at him. "Hey, I've been thinking about your situation, and I talked to my dad. He said he's willing to give your dad a second chance, but only if CJ wants it." he began to explain to Artie.

Artie just stared ahead, rolling his eyes a bit, still Finn continued talking. "He's gonna call him. But I think you should talk to him, too. Between the two of us, I think we can really make this thing happen." Finn told him, as they stopped walking again. Artie just stared at him and sarcastically smiled at him.

On the other side of the school, Rachel and Britt were standing close together, talking to each other.

"Did I just notice, Lima's High, very own Holden Caulfield put his arm around you?" Rachel asked Britt.

Brittany smiled and looked around. "Okay so, these past couple of days, I haven't been in a great place, emotionally." she began to explain. "And Artie was really there for me" she told her, smiling.

Rachel began to smile widely. "Oh my god, swoon!" she told her as she grabbed her hands. "Okay, in that case, if he helped my girl navigate some turbulent waters, well then, Rachel Berry approves." she told her.

Brittany just blushed and shrugged her shoulders, smiling and giggling a bit. Rachel just smiled at her friend's happiness. "Atta girl. Come on, let's go find your sister." Rachel told her, as she looped her hand around Brittany's arm, and made their way to their next destination.

* * *

"Mrs. Fabray, we've got forensics going over every inch of that car. We're this close to a break in your son's case." Sheriff Burt Hummel, told Judy Fabray, who was staring at him.

Quinn was close by when she heard that and made her self known. "Speaking of breaks, what's a big one worth to you, mother? Letting me be a Lima Cheerio again?" she taunted to her mom.

"What on earth are you talking about, Quinn?" Judy asked her daughter, when she standing in front of her.

"I have information, you. Both of you, would find interesting vis-a-vis my brother's case." Quinn said, staring at both adults. "But first, the Cheerios are mine. And I want your permission to reclaim them." she snapped at her mother.

Judy just looked over at Sheriff Hummel and then she rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Good Lord, fine." she told her.

Quinn just smiled and said something in French to her. "So, Sugar texted me while I was in the ladies' room. It seems that crazy bitch, Polly Pierce, escaped from some looney bin, the same night Sam's car was torched." she told her mom and the sheriff. "So let me do the math for you. Polly escaping plus, Polly torching Sam's car, equals she's Sam's killer. Covering her tracks, trying to go underground, like the vicious, cold-hearted murdering mean girl that she is. Oh, and I just tweeted this out to all of my minions, so the pressure's on, Sheriff Hummel." she told her, while Sheriff just stared at Judy, who just seemed disinterested in whatever she said.

* * *

Brittany, and Rachel were walking down the hall, when Kurt found them, he rushed off to them, and he was staring at his phone, as he freaked out a bit. "You guys, oh my god." he told them frantically.

Rachel just frowned in confusion. "What?" she asked him.

"Quinn just tweeted #PollyPierceKilledMyBrother, #NowhereToHide, #SharpenYourPitchforks." Kurt reading out the tweet.

Brittany just took the phone from him. "Oh no." she said, as she read it herself. "We need to find Polly, before the Fabray's do." she told them, and then looking back Kurt's phone.

* * *

Artie looked around his home, how everything looked worn out a bit, and then he looked at his house. He sighed, and went up the stairs and opened the door. Artie walked inside his trailer home, as he walked inside, he saw an empty bottle of beer roll away.

Artie looked around and saw how much of a mess was around the house, he heard coughing, and he turned and saw his dad walking towards him.

CJ looked up and noticed his son. "The prodigal son returns." he commented, as he held up his glass of booze. Artie just stared at his dad, and CJ just put his glass down. "How you doing? You look good." he told his son.

Artie just nodded. "Hanging in there." he told his dad. "I came by to ask. If you would consider going back to work with Christopher Hudson." he told his dad.

CJ just scoffed. "Yeah, he called me. I said no." he told Artie. "He fired me Artie, what kind of man would I be if I went back, hat in hand?" he asked his son.

"For starters? A man with a job, trying to fix his family." Artie told his dad.

"Talk to your mom." CJ said, as he slammed closed his booze cabinet. Artie just glared at his dad. "She's the one that gave up on us, took your sister."

"Can you please just go see Mr. Hudson? He's willing to give you another chance." he begged, frustrated with his dad.

CJ just chuckled. "Oh, he's willing, huh? That's generous of him, after all the crap he pulled on me." he snapped at Artie, as he started to walk towards the kitchen to sit down. Artie just walked up closer.

"Dad, don't you want to see our family back together? Mom and Rosy could come home." Artie told him. "I could come home. It's not too late." he told his dad. Artie just walked out the door, and CJ just sat there and thought about what his son just said.

* * *

Brittany, and Artie were standing few steps ahead of the crew, that they had in a forest, to help find Polly. "Okay, the Sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north. The getaway car was west, on the Old Route 40." she began.

"The closest bus station is east, headed towards Ottawa. If Polly wanted to leave Lima without anyone seeing her, she probably would've left through" Artie said, but got cut off by Brittany.

"Right here, through this forest." Britt stated, as she looked at everyone and then started to walk off, Artie followed her, and then everyone followed.

They all began to scatter, and scream out Polly's name, Pierce had to help his wife, Rachel and Kurt were together looking around and everyone was keeping looking for her.

Brittany and Finn led, four others. Finn just tuned to her. "Hey, all this stuff with your sister, I'm sorry you had to go through that, and I wasn't there to help you." he told her.

Brittany just looked at him, and then back down. "It's okay Finn, you're here now." she told him. Finn just smiled and looked down.

On the other further part of the forest Kurt and Rachel walked together, who were couple of feet separated from the group.

"So how's the cold war at home?" Kurt asked her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Horrible. Look, I hate fighting with my mom, but until she's ready to admit and to own, that she forged my name to help her illicit trysting with Christopher Hudson, I can't blink, Kurt. She needs to make the next move." she explained.

"And what if she doesn't blink?" Kurt asked her. Rachel just smiled.

"Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam, or force my mother's hand, I'd go out on a bender, dancing with my fave celebrity gal-pal, my best gay, and some dim-witted, sexy, disposable arm-candy." Rachel explained. "That's Mercy, you." she said.

"Honored." Kurt told her, smiling.

"And as for my arm-candy." Rachel said, they both looked to the other side, and noticed Puck who, held his phone up trying to get signal. Rachel just smirked. "He'll do." she said, checking him out a bit.

Kurt just laughed a bit. "I'm in, I'm so in." he told her. Rachel just giggled. "Should we invite Britt? She could probably use a distraction right now." he asked her.

Rachel just stared at ahead. and her eyes widen, when she noticed the Fabray's with their group. "I think she might be a tad busy." she told him and she pointed to them. Kurt turned and his eyes widen as well.

Whitney and Pierce were leading the group, when they looked up and noticed Judy and Russell's group. Judy Fabray, stormed up to Whitney. "Whitney Pierce" she sneered her name. "Where is she? Where's Polly?"

Whitney just glared at the woman. "You think if I knew, I'd be out here with the mosquitoes?" she sneered back to her.

"Face facts mommy dearest." Quinn spoke up, glaring at Whitney. Britt glaring at them from where she was standing. "Polly killed Sam."

"She escaped from the asylum once, who's to say she didn't before, say, the day Sam got murdered?" Russell said, standing next to Quinn.

"The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck." Judy said, glaring at Whitney still. "I know it, Sheriff Hummel knows it."

"Hold on." Sheriff Hummel spoke up, not wanting to take sides.

"And I promise you, when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Lima will know, too." Judy threatened.

Whitney just sized up Judy, not once leaving her gaze from her, mentally laughing on how wrong she was, how crazy they were for believing that her daughter killed their son. And how she's going to lay the ultimate on them.

* * *

Whitney and Britt, both sat inside one of the benches of the church as they went over the plan.

"Mom, is this a good idea?" Brittany asked, while she watched her mom fix her makeup. "I thought we were trying to contain this."

Whitney just put her small powder compact mirror down, and stared at Britt. "Well, we were Brittany. But now that the cat's out of the bag, we're in full-on damage-control mode. The Fabray's have their version of the events, but they don't know the whole story, at least not yet. And that gives us a momentary advantage." she finished telling her, as she reapplied her lipstick.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know if I can do this." she told her mom.

"Oh you can, and you will. You'll be standing right beside me and your father, a united front against the holiest of backdrops. Let's see the Fabray's try to smear us then." Whitney promised her daughter.

Both women stepped outside the church, and Pierce went to stand besides them. Whitney took a step forward, with Pierce following her, Brittany stayed a step behind, everyone was there waiting to hear what the Pierce family had to say.

Whitney took a deep breathe in and started to explain things. "There's been a swirl of rumors today about our daughter, Polly. And we're standing here to tell you that they're all false." she began. Brittany just looked down, and looked around when Artie and her, found gazes, along with Finn. "Yes, Polly was seeking treatment in a private care facility, and she was under strict observation even at the time of Sam Fabray's death. When she found out about the murder, she was beside herself with grief." she explained some more, Quinn just rolled her eyes at Whitney Pierce.

"You see, my daughter, Polly, is pregnant with Sam Fabray's baby." Whitney admitted. Judy, put her hand out to Russell's arm, Quinn's eyes widen and teared up. Brittany just looked around. Russell was the first to leave bumping into a reporter, Judy then followed, and Quinn started to cry and followed her parents. "Polly wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone the father of her unborn child." she explained, she looked at the camera. "Polly, darling, if you're watching this, please come home." Whitney begged.

Everyone just stared at the family, and then slowly all left.

* * *

Night time rolled in, and thunder scattered the skies, Brittany, and Artie both walked along the sidewalks, him walking her, to her house.

Britt, squeezed Artie's hand, and smiled. "Hey, you didn't have to walk me." she told him.

Artie just smiled a bit. "Uh, there's a killer on the loose, remember?" he told her. "Besides, isn't this what. You know. What people like us, who've gone through what we've gone through, do?" he said, stumbling over his words. Brittany just looked down, and realized something. "What is it? I mean, besides everything." he asked her.

Brittany just looked down. "She wouldn't have run away if it wasn't for me, Art." she told him.

"Britt, your parents were the ones lying to her, and keeping her in the dark. You did the right thing telling her the truth." Artie told her, comforting his girlfriend.

"It's funny, this isn't the first time Polly's run away from home." Britt began to say, smiling fondly at the memories. "When she was nine, she and my mom got in this huge fight, and she disappeared for hours. The whole neighborhood was out looking for her."

"How far did she get?" Artie asked, smiling, because she was smiling. Brittany stopped walking, when she realized she knew where her sister was being hidden, he frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Brittany just snapped out of it, and she turned to face him, she leaned in, and gave him quick, soft kiss. She pulled back and held his face, as he smiled fondly at her. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll call you later, goodnight." she said, as she rushed off to her house.

Artie just smiled, waiting for her to get in her house, before taking steps back and then walking off.

Brittany closed the door, to her house. "Mom? Dad?" she called out. But all she got was no answer, she set her keys in the small bowl, and grabbed a flashlight. She quickly made her way upstairs, and towards the attic.

Brittany turned on the lights of the room, and slowly walked to looked around. "Polly? It's okay, I'm alone, mom and dad aren't here." she called out, as she began to slowly move around. She was facing the mirror, when Polly finally showed herself. Britt gasped.

"Shh." Polly said. Brittany sighed, and turned to her sister. Polly just stared at her. "Britt, you have to help me. Please." she begged.

Britt nodded and left downstairs to make her sister, Polly tea, and went to get a first aid kit they had. When she went back up to where Polly was, she found her sitting in a rocking chair, by the window, Brittany gave her the drink and sat down and grabbed the things to bandage up her leg.

"How did you get up here without anyone seeing you?" Brittany asked.

Polly smiled up at her. "I wrote the book on getting in and out of this house." she told her, amused. "And Dad still hasn't fixed the cellar door."

"Polly, everyone's worried sick, why did you leave the home? You could have really hurt yourself" Brittany told her.

Polly sighed. "I couldn't just stay there, waiting for someone who was never gonna show." she told her. "Sam and I, we had a plan to go to this farm, upstate, and raise the baby. It's where I still want to go, but I don't have any money, I don't have anything."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Brittany asked Polly.

"Mom and dad want me to give up the baby for adoption. They made that very clear. And that's not what I want." Polly told her.

"Well, this is their grandchild, Polly. Everyone know you're pregnant now. There's no more stigma." Britt, said. Anything to convince her sister to stay.

"You don't know what they'll do. And I won't have my baby raised in a home that doesn't want it." Polly explained to Britt.

"Polly." Britt sighed out. But before she can continue to say anything, the door to house opened and both girls sat up straight. They heard their parents call out for Britt.

"Give me a few days. I'll find you someplace safe, here in Lima. Please, Polly, I cannot lose you again." she desperately whispered to her sister.

* * *

Chris was working in his trailer, when he heard the door being opened. What surprised him a lot was the person who had walked in.

"This is an upgrade from the tin can we used to work in." CJ said, chuckling a bit.

"Wasn't sure you were gonna take me up on the offer." Chris said, as he stared at his old friend and working partner.

"Wasn't sure it was real." CJ mentioned.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it wasn't my idea." Chris admitted to him. CJ scoffed a bit and he sat on the chair, Chris just continued. "The boys came up with this. But I probably could have reached out before." Chris told him.

"Look, coming back here isn't easy for me. But, hell, I just want my son to look at me and not see a piece of garbage. Feels like it might be my last shot." CJ told Christopher.

Chris just leaned forward. "Then let's make it work." he told CJ, as he stood up to shake his hand. CJ stood up as well, and met him halfway.

"Thank you." CJ thanked Chris.

The door to the trailer opened and in walked Shelby Berry, she turned and she paused when she noticed CJ standing there.

"Shelby, you remember CJ Abrams from high school? He's going to be working for us." Chris said, as he looked around for the ringing cellphone.

CJ just stared at Shelby. "Shelby." he said, as he looked away. "It's been forever."

"Of course, hi." Shelby said politely, not giving away that he was the serpent that sent her the snake the night of the diner.

Chris just excused himself, as he got the phone call, while CJ and Shelby stared at each other, Shelby started to walk to her desk and then turned to him.

"Look, if this is another shake down." Shelby began.

"No, its not. we're good. Your convict husband settled-up. I think he got the message after you got our little care-package." CJ warned Shelby.

Shelby just stared at him. "Why are you even here?" she asked him.

"My son asked me to try and go straight, okay? You gonna make that hard on me? Dudley-Do-Right doesn't know I'm a Serpent, so I'd appreciate it if you keep that to yourself." CJ warned her. "Because here's the thing about snakes. You don't step on them, they got no reason to bite." he threatened a bit, Shelby just stared at him and nodded.

* * *

The Pierce family all were sitting, eating breakfast, Brittany just looked at them and then down, thinking of way to start the conversation.

"Mom, dad. When we find Polly, she's going to live with us right?" Britt asked her parents. "At this point, there's no reason to hide or banish her, is there?"

"Oh, of course not honey. She's welcome back." Whitney told her.

"Where will the baby sleep?" Brittany asked them.

"Sweetie, uhm. We talked to your sister about this, and she's agreed to put the baby up for adoption." Whitney said.

That right there. That was all Brittany needed to know, that her parents were still continuing lying to her, and it peeved her. "Polly did?" she asked, wanting to know what more lies they were going to tell her.

"This is a very difficult decision for a young mother to make, but given the circumstances, it's the best." Whitney said.

"The only " Pierce added.

"The only option. Why do you ask, honey?" She asked her daughter, after sharing a glance with her husband.

"No reason. Just curious." Brittany told them, not wanting to start lashing out at them for lying to her.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany were both sitting at the student lounges couch, talking.

"I don't want Polly to run away. But if she can't live at home, then I don't know, I can rent her an apartment." Brittany told Rachel.

"Let me talk to my mom." Rachel began to say.

Brittany sighed, knowing well what was going on between her and her mother. "No. You have your own stuff you're dealing with right now, R." she told her.

"Britt, Polly needs doctors, she needs prenatal vitamins." Rachel said, hoping she could convince her.

"She needs her family." Quinn imputed as she walked to the girls.

Brittany turned to Quinn and she just held a bit of a glare at her. Brittany stood up, and told Rachel she would be back, and that she was going to talk to her in private. Britt left, with Quinn following her, and neither talked to one another, until they arrived to private area.

Brittany opened the door, to a empty classroom, and walked in with Quinn right behind her.

"What do you want Quinn?" Britt asked, getting straight to the point.

"What we both want." Quinn said, as she closed the door, then she walked past a bit from her. "For the baby to be safe. How can I help?" she asked Britt.

Brittany just let out a laugh, and turned to face Quinn. "You can't. I don't trust you, Quinn." she admitted to the blonde girl.

"So don't trust me. Watch me like a hawk, tell me the barest minimum. But let me help you, help Polly." Quinn told her.

"You think Polly's crazy." Britt told her.

Quinn sighed. "I do, I think she's crazier than a serial killer on bath-salts, but so what? She's carrying Sam's baby. That trumps everything." she told her, Brittany just sighed and rolled her eyes at her. "Do you know where she is?"

Brittany looked up at her and shook her head in a no motion "If I did, I wouldn't tell you." she told her.

Quinn just smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh my god, you do." Quinn accused her.

"What? No." Brittany argued back.

"Wow, you are literally the worst liar I've ever encountered." Quinn teased her. "Spare me the details, Britt. Just tell me how I can be of assistance to my darling nephew or niece." she asked.

Brittany just nodded. "Okay, uh. Polly needs money. For a safe place to live. And for medical stuff." she told her.

"Cash? Is that all? I can talk to my mom and dad." Quinn said.

"What?" No, Quinn." Britt asked alarmed.

"Sam's baby is a game-changer. We're all on the same team now." Quinn told her. Brittany just stared at her for a bit, and then looked down, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Finn and Artie were both currently in Hudson's Construction, sitting inside the trailer, waiting for their dads to walk in. Finn was playing with small ball, while Artie just sat there waiting. Both men walked inside the trailer and noticed their sons there.

"Oh, how was your first day back?" Artie asked his dad, smiling at him.

"Oh, it was great." CJ responded to his son.

"Your dad is the hardest-working guy on the crew, as always." Chris told Artie. CJ chuckled and threw his work helmet to Artie, and he put it on.

"Oh, in that case, why don't we celebrate to mark the occasion?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, Artie and I were thinking the four of us could have dinner or something." Finn added.

"Tonight?" Chris asked, still tense about hanging out with CJ some more.

"I'm game, if you're game." CJ said, cutting off Chris. "On me." he added. Christopher just looked down and sighed. Finn just bounced the ball to his dad, and he caught it.

The four made their way to Pop's Diner, and all sat in the booth, ordering their food. Chris and CJ both sat on one side of the booth, while their boys sat on the other, so they can talk face to face.

They were currently telling their boys about stories from way back then, they were all laughing at the story that CJ was telling them. "Anyway. We spent the whole summer fixing up that old VW bus." CJ said.

"Yeah." Chris agreed. Finn just smiled at his dad, while Artie smiled at his dad.

"Remember what we called it, Chris?" CJ asked Chris.

Chris smiled and nodded. "The Shaggin' Wagon." they both replied at the same time. Chris just laughed as the memories.

"This was before your dad had game." CJ began to say, looking at Finn. "Senior Year, he started a band, and then the girls were all over him." he told them.

"We were awful." Chris said, as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we were." CJ said, laughing.

"Oh, but it was great." Chris said.

"Best time of my life." CJ said, as he looked over to Chris.

"You know, your dad was what is commonly known as a BMOC, Artie." Chris told him. Artie just looked up at them confused a bit.

CJ chuckled. "C'mon, the hell I was." he said.

"In what way?" Artie asked.

"Football, for one." Chris began. "He single-handedly defeated our arch-rivals, the Carmel High Hawks." he told them.

Artie just stared at his dad, and raised his eyebrows amused.

"He doesn't care about that stuff, Chris. Football, sports." CJ began. "Takes after his mom in that respect, and I mean that as a compliment. I'd rather see you spending your time writing, thinking up stories, you still do that? Nose in a book? Typing away?" he asked his son.

Finn just smiled. "Yeah, yeah, Artie works on the school paper with Brittany." he answered to CJ.

"Brittany?" CJ asked, as he stared at his son and at Finn. "Ooh, who is Brittany? Is that your girlfriend?" he asked his son. Artie just stared at his dad.

Finn looked at him, and he started to reply. "She's." but Artie cut him off.

"I wanna know more about the band. What was the name of the band?" Artie asked.

CJ turned to Chris and he began to laugh. Chris just smiled. "Ah yeah, it was called the Chris Heads." Chris told them. They all began to laugh.

"Wait, the what now?" Finn asked his dad amused.

"Yeah, that's why it doesn't come up very often." Chris told him, smiling.

Pop Tate, walked up the guys, and gave them the check for how much the whole meal was going to be, Chris looked up and went for his walled. "Oh thanks Pop." Chris said.

CJ just stared at him. "Oh c'mon Chris. This was supposed to be my treat." he told him.

"Hey, you get it next time." Chris told him, smiling, so it won't get super tense.

CJ just stared and then called out for Pop. "Hey, excuse me. Pop?"

Artie began to take out his wallet. "We invited you guys out. Let me pay." he said.

"Put your damn money away." CJ snapped.

"Take it easy." Chris told him. CJ just reached out for his wallet.

"You owe me this." CJ told Chris.

"Yeah, yeah sure, go ahead." Chris agreed, not wanting to start anything. Finn just stared at his dad. "You get this one. You know, if I'd have known, I would have gotten another milkshake." he teased.

* * *

Rachel walked out to the living room, getting everything ready for her night out, with her shoes in her hands. Shelby looked up from her computer and frowned.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked Rachel. "And don't say clubbing, it's a school night."

Rachel just stared at her mother. "But that's exactly where I'm going, and do you know why? Because I have a Get Out of Jail Free card." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Shelby sighed. "Okay, Rae, enough. Checkmate. What do you want?" she asked her.

"For you to admit what you did." Rachel told her.

"Fine. I kissed Christopher Hudson." Shelby said.

"No, mom. The other thing, it involves you forging my signature to get Christopher Hudson that stupid contract to build on dad's land." Rachel snapped at her mom

"Rachel, I asked you to sign that." Shelby defended.

"You broke the law, mom." Rachel cut her off. "And you used me to do it. When Daddy finds out, he's gonna think I betrayed him." she snapped.

Shelby sighed. "He won't. I will tell him." she told Rachel.

Rachel stood and faced her mother. "Really? When? Right now? Because I'll cancel my plans for that." she said.

"You know it doesn't work that way." Shelby begged her.

"In that case, I'll talk to you later, my friends are waiting." Rachel said, smiling at her, as she began to walk away.

"Rae, do not go out that door." Shelby warned Rachel. Rachel paid no mind, and she left. "Rachel!"

* * *

The club's music was playing very high, and people were making their way to the line of the club, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Puck were already inside the club, dancing. They were all jumping to the beat of the song, and Rachel began to shake her butt out while Mercedes just moved around.

Kurt took her and twirled her, Rachel laughed and they continued to dance. Mercedes danced closed to Rachel, and Rachel smiled as she closed together, Puck then joined by twerking on Rachel while she laughed.

Rachel playfully pushed Puck away, and she danced solo, but Puck just grabbed her waist, and pulled her back to him, she danced on him and they all laughed. Rachel just laughed, and then Mercedes was backing up to her, and Rachel just hugged her. Then Kurt danced closed by and Puck just pulled them all in for a hug.

They all walked up to stairs to find an empty seats, they found one and they plopped down, to rest after a good amount of dancing.

"Mmm-mmm, girl. You better hydrate. You practically left your body on the dance floor." Mercedes told Rachel, as Rachel drank.

"I wish Mercedes, I wish I could leave my body sometimes. Leave Lima, leave everything." Rachel told them.

"Is any of this helping? Going out, going Black Swan, any of it?" Kurt asked Rachel, Mercedes turned to Rachel to see what she would respond.

Rachel set her drink down on the table. "When my dad got arrested, the police, the lawyers, the judge, the courts, they took everything from us. Our houses, our cars, our club memberships, our yacht, even, I'm not kidding, the clothes off our backs." she explained, she sighed. "Anyway, my mom sat me down on the edge of my canopy bed and she told me not to cry. Because there was one thing in this world that no one could ever take from me. Not ever." she said.

"Your trust fund?" Puck asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "My name, Puck." she said. "Which after after telling me no one would ever take it, that is exactly what she did. Like it meant nothing. It was nothing. Like I was nothing." she said softly, as she reached out for her drink. Mercedes, Kurt and Puck all just stared at her and said nothing.

* * *

Finn, and CJ were both in Hudson's garage, jamming out. Artie sat there smiling as he watched them both play.

"Damn Hoss, you're good." CJ said, when they finished jamming. "Way better than your dad. Hey, does Chris keep any beer here?" he asked Finn.

"Uh Dad, don't you think it's a little late?" Artie asked, alarmed.

"Oh yeah, yeah." CJ answered. "No it's alright, I got a big day tomorrow." he said, walking towards to get his stuff.

Finn just watched him, he set his guitar on the side and got up. "Hey, Mr. Abrams, before you go. Can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Yeah." CJ responded, as he put his plaid on.

"Earlier tonight, you said my dad owed you? What did you mean by that?" Fin asked CJ.

CJ just stared at him, while Artie walked up to him. "Hey, Finn, why don't we quit while we're ahead, yeah?" he whispered to him.

Finn just stared at Artie and then at CJ. "It's just I mean, it's just a question." Artie just sighed and left him. "Did something happen between you two?" he asked, while Artie just gritted his teeth, not wanting to get into the sensitive topic.

"It's ancient history, but your dad and me, we started Hudson Construction together." CJ responded.

"You and my dad were partners?" Finn asked.

"He wouldn't call us that. Anyway, we, uh. We struggled at first." CJ began. "Chris, he just had you and your mom to provide for, I had Artie and Rosy and their mom and hospital bills. So I took some odd jobs that weren't exactly on the level. And sure enough, one of 'em landed me in some hot water, and your dad was good enough to bail me out." he told Finn. Finn smiled at the thought of his dad, helping them. "But then he said we should part ways. That I was a liability. Made me sign a paper saying the bail money was him buying me out of the company. Never mind that my share of the business was worth probably 10 times that, easy. So that was that. He went his way, and I went mine." he finished explaining. "You know, I think I need something a little harder than beer." he said as he went for and unscrewed his whiskey.

Artie snapped his head at him and just stared at him, while Finn just looked down, thinking of what CJ had just told him.

* * *

Brittany sat in a booth, with Judy right besides her, and Russell and Quinn right in front of her, talking about their plans about the whole Polly pregnant with Sam's baby.

"Russell, and I were so relieved when Quinn told us that Polly and the baby are safe and sound." Judy told Brittany.

"And money won't be problem, Brittany, not now, not ever." Russell informed Britt. Brittany just looked up at Quinn and she smiled and then looked down.

"But, of course, we don't want to just offer financial support, we want to give Polly all the emotional support that a young mother-to-be needs." Judy told her. Brittany just nodded at her. "Where is Polly staying now?" she asked in a tone that Britt didn't like.

"I'd rather not say, yet. You understand." Brittany told them.

"Of course, but you and Polly are part of the Fabray family now, and we will protect you ferociously." Judy said, as she stared at Quinn. Quinn just stayed silent and looked over at all of them. Judy reached out for Brittany's hand. "All you have to do is trust. Will you?" she asked her.

Brittany just stared at her, and then at their hands and then at Russell and Quinn, not saying anything.

* * *

"Artie, what your dad told us. I had no idea." Finn admitted after a while of silence.

"Me either. Illuminating isn't it?" Artie told Finn.

Finn just looked down and sighed. "My dad must've had a good reason." he told Artie.

"For screwing over my dad?" Artie asked him.

"You ready to roll Art?" CJ called out. Artie quickly grabbed his things, and hid it, while they watched as CJ staggered to them. Finn stood up, as he noticed, and CJ just stared at him, only looked away to throw his keys to his son, who caught it.

"See you tomorrow." Artie called out to Finn, and pulled his dad, and took him, supporting him.

Finn just watched them leave. He sighed, because he didn't know how bad things were until he saw Artie, take his dad for being a drunk mess. He saw how badly things had gotten with them, how CJ needed alcohol to forget things, how Artie doesn't live in his own house because of his dad, and god knows what happened that his mom and Rosy, since they weren't present.

* * *

Mercedes, Kurt were sitting around talking to one another a bit, and on their phone, while Puck laid there a bit sweet talking Rachel, while she was on her phone, just talking to him, when the worker there walked up to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, but your card's been declined." the man told her.

Rachel smirked, and looked at him. "Really? And let me guess, it's been reported stolen." she asked.

The man nodded. "It has, in fact. We're supposed to call the cops." he warned her. Rachel just smiled and went to grab cash from her purse.

"Yeah, sure call the cops. We'll be happy to tell them how old we are." Puck taunted the man.

"Or I could call my mom, the mayor." Mercedes told the man. He just shifted in his spot, and Rachel stood up and made her way towards him.

"This, should cover it." Rachel told him, handing the small wad of cash. He gave her the receipt and her card, and walked away after giving them all one last look. Rachel went back to sit down, and Mercedes started laughing.

"Rachel, did your mom cut you off?" Kurt asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "She did."

Puck sat up. "And that's a good thing?" he asked her.

"Oh Puck, this is how we Berry women roll." Rachel told him, as she put on her jacket. "We feint, we parry, we approach, we retreat. We're like a cobra and a mongoose dancing. She blinked, which means, I suspect, that Shelby Berry is ready to negotiate." she explained to them all.

Kurt just sat there watching her in awe, while Rachel just smiled smugly.

* * *

Artie set his dad down on the couch, when they arrived home. "Oh, I'll sleep right here, on the couch, you can have the bedroom." CJ told him

Artie just sighed out a bit. "I'm not gonna take your bed, Dad." he told him, as he helped him take off his shoes.

"It wouldn't be the first time I crashed on this thing." CJ told him. Artie took off his other shoe. "Ah, thank you. If you stay Are you? You're gonna stay? Don't be late for school." he warned Artie.

"It's alright, I'm ahead of all my classes." Artie told his dad. "Hey, I talked to Mom. She got a job at a call center to pay for her online classes. I guess she's finally going after her GED." Artie updated his dad, he started to smile a bit. "Rosy is helping her study. By the way, Rosy wants to go by Ro Ro. She thinks it sounds cooler. She's 10 years old and listens to Pink Floyd on vinyl, I don't think she could get any cooler." he told his dad, smiling. His smile faded when he turned to his dad, and saw him already asleep, he sighed and just watched his dad be at peace.

On the other side of the tracks, Finn was laying his bed, staring at his ceiling as he thought of everything that had gone down. He got interrupted when his dad walked in his room.

"Hey, bud. How was your jam session?" Chris asked Finn.

"It was great." Finn replied. "Until, CJ told us you forced him out of the company he helped found." he told him, frowning.

"That's his story, wanna hear mine, hmm? CJ was a mess." Chris began to explain, as he sat down on a chair, and Finn sat up on his bed. "He was stealing from the company and selling stuff on the side. All things considered, I was pretty generous."

"So generous, you didn't give him a second chance?" Finn asked his dad.

"Of course I did. You have no idea how many times I bailed that man out of jail. Son, when someone is drowning, you can try to save them, but not if they're gonna drag you down with them. I did the best I could for my family. For you." Chris explained.

"Yeah, and who cares if Artie ended up drowning, too." Finn retorted back to his dad. Chris just stared at him, while Finn stared back and then looked down, because his dad didn't see how everything affected Artie, he did.

* * *

Rachel opened her door to her suite, and closed the door and turned to face her mother. "Reporting my American Excess card as stolen? Well played." Rachel told Shelby.

Shelby nodded, and waited for Rachel to sit down. "I thought you might appreciate that. Now, mija. I've done things to upset you. You've done things to upset me. So we're gonna deal with this exactly as your father would like. With a negotiation." she began. "I'll start. I am working with Mr. Hudson, and yes, we are developing feelings for each other. But I can't tell you what it means yet because I don't know myself."

"What about Daddy?" Rachel asked her mother.

"He has made certain decisions that have distanced him from me, and this family. So I need to make certain decisions about my life moving forward, what I want." Shelby explained.

"So, what, you want me to accept your affair?" Rachel asked.

"Until we get more information, yes. That is what I'm asking you to accept." Shelby told her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Agreed. Now my turn." she told Shelby.

"I'm listening." Shelby said.

"Whatever is happening with you and Chris, can't happen under this roof." Rachel warned her.

"Agreed." Shelby said.

"And you have to come clean to Daddy about forging my signature." Rachel told her, wanting to get her name in the clear.

Shelby sighed a bit. "Berry Industries needs to partner with legitimate businesses, not criminals." she explained.

"Understood. But I don't want Daddy thinking I betrayed him" Rachel sighed out.

"I will tell him, about the forgery, and say it was my doing." Shelby told Rachel. "And in the meantime, the online shopping, the clubbing, all that stops. Yes?"

"Yes." Rachel said softly. Shelby just stared at her, smiling a bit.

* * *

The next day, Sheriff Hummel was currently in the Red and Silver, staring at the murder board that Artie and Britt had, along with Principal Schuester. Artie walked in the room and his steps falter when he noticed both adults.

Principal Schuester and Sheriff Hummel stared at Artie and he just seemed awkward.

"Hey." Artie greeted them both.

"Hey." Sheriff Hummel greeted back. Artie just set his things down, and turned to his murder board where Schuester was standing next to.

Artie shifted and then turned to Sheriff Hummel. "Uh, what's up." he asked them.

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me." Sheriff Hummel said. Artie sighed and nodded.

Sheriff Hummel was the first out the door, Artie following, and Schuester following him. They walked down the hall, and Artie didn't dare to look up. Finn and Brittany were talking, when Finn noticed Artie getting taken. Brittany noticed and turned.

Artie looked up as they passed them. "Call my dad." was all he told them.

"Yeah, yeah we will." Finn stuttered out.

"Of course." Brittany said, trying to remain calm, but started to freak out.

After the quick trip to the station, Artie was sitting there, across from Sheriff Hummel.

"Forensics came back on the car. Despite the fire, we were able to pull a pair of prints off the trunk. Your's and Brittany's." Sheriff Hummel began. "This is, of course, no surprise. But what did surprise me was this. Your prints were on file from an incident that happened six years ago, where you spent some time with the Lima Juvenile Delinquent Center for "Attempting to burn down Lima Elementary School." he told Artie.

"I was playing with matches, and that's a pretty tenuous connection for a sheriff." Artie retorted.

"Well, Principal Schuester also allowed me to have a look at your school records. You have a long and rough history, Mr. Abrams. Bullied a lot." Sheriff Hummel said.

"Yeah, my actual name is Arthur." Artie said, as he rolled his eyes. He was constantly made fun of, and said what happened to his PBS show.

"By the football team, in particular. I can only assume that would have included Sam Fabray?" Hummel began to say. Artie just stared at him and scoffed a little, getting angry that he was accusing him of being the murder. "So how about this? How about you tell me your whereabouts on the week of July 11th?" Sheriff Hummel asked Artie.

"This is crazy." Artie muttered to him. "You think I?" he asked him.

"Artie, a kid like you. raised on the wrong side of the tracks by a deadbeat dad, bullied by kids like Sam Fabray. Who wouldn't want to lash out at that?" Sheriff Hummel told Artie.

Hearing those words made Artie's blood boil, and shut down, he now knew that he didn't have to say anything else, he didn't defend himself, because he knew that he didn't kill Sam Fabray. He was angry, because Sheriff Hummel had the audacity to tell him that.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Artie said. "I want a layer." was all he said, and kept his mouth shut, not even daring to look at Sheriff Hummel.

Sheriff Hummel, just closed his file and left Artie alone in the room.

* * *

Judy was sitting across from Quinn and began to ask her questions.

"Quinn, you called Polly a party girl. Have you seen her take drugs? Firsthand?" Judy asked Quinn.

Quinn just looked around as she thought about the question her mother asked. "Um I'm not sure, why?" she asked her mom.

"Due diligence. We wouldn't want an unfit mother raising our grandchild now, would we?" Judy asked.

Quinn just stared at her mother, wanting to tell her that the Pierce were very controlling as they were, but she closed her eyes and looked back at her. "No of course not." she responded, smiling at her mother.

Judy just eerily smiled at Quinn, and all Quinn could do was fake a smile at her mom.

* * *

Artie sat there in the small room, and then looked up. "I didn't do it, Britt. You have to believe me." he whispered.

"Of course, I was with you." Britt said, as she held out her hands to grab his folded ones. "I know who you are." she told him.

"Those Paradise Lost kids went to death row because they wore black and they listened to Metallica. I don't wanna become a scapegoat." Artie told her as he looked a bit dazed.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Britt promised him, Artie just let his hand held hers. "All the evidence against you is circumstantial. We're gonna get you out of here." she told him.

Artie sniffed. "Is my dad here, yet?" he asked her.

"Finn's here, with his dad, talking to the Sheriff" Brittany told him. Artie just clenched his jaw a bit. "No one knows where your dad is." she told him softly.

Artie just glared at the table and thought to himself, of course he wasn't going to show.

Outside of the small interrogation room, Sheriff Hummel and Chris Hudson were talking about Artie.

"Artie's not helping himself in there. I asked him for an alibi, and he just gave me lip." Sheriff Hummel told Chris.

Chris Hudson just stared at him, not sure whether to believe him. "He was working for me." he told Sheriff Hummel. Finn just stared at them both and walked to next to his dad. "Yeah, the week of July 11th, was it? Yeah, I had him tear down some drywall for me." he said.

Finn just stared at his dad, and Sheriff Hummel turned to him to see if Chris was lying but Finn held a blank expression.

"You can provide me with documentation to support that?" Sheriff Hummel asked.

"I have to check my time cards." Chris agreed to what Sheriff Hummel said, as he looked over at Finn, who just nodded at Sheriff Hummel when he faced him.

After everything was taken care of, all four made their way out the police station, when CJ finally showed up.

"Artie!" CJ yelled for him. Artie looked up and felt a wave of emotion hit him when he saw his dad. "I'm sorry. I came as soon as I got your messages. My phone, the friggin' battery. I forgot to plug it in last night. What the hell happened?" CJ excused him self.

"Nothing, it's fine now." Artie replied. "Mr. Hudson took care of it."

"What jacked-up crap did they accuse you of in there, huh? Those bastards trying to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well, screw that. I will rip Hummel a new one for trying to pull that." CJ said, getting angry when he notice his son's tone.

"CJ settle down." Chris said, as he held him back as he walked towards the police office.

"Hey. Hey! This is my son, he is my son, Chris! You'd do the same for your boy." CJ yelled out, pushing Chris away from him.

Artie just grabbed him by the shirt. "Dad, don't make things worse. Please." he whispered to his dad.

CJ just stared at his son, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah alright then." he said, as he looked at Chris, Finn, and Brittany and then turned back to him. "You, uh, coming home with me?" he asked his son, as he walked away.

Finn just stared at CJ, as he noticed that he tried to contain his emotions. "He can stay with us, Mr. Abrams. We already offered." he told CJ.

CJ turned to him and looked at Artie. "Is that what you want?" he asked Artie. He just nodded when Artie said nothing and looked down. "Maybe that's for the best, it you don't mind, Chris." he told Chris.

"Whatever you want, CJ. It's between the two of you." Chris said.

"I'll go with you, dad." Artie said, as he walked towards him, sniffing a bit.

CJ just grabbed his son's shoulders, looking at them all, and then at Artie. "Son, listen to me. I'm gonna do what you want, get my act together. I'm gonna get your mom and Rosy home so we're all under the same roof. I promise." he began to say. Artie just stared at him, trying not cry at what his father was saying, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"But I, I just need a little time to do that. Not a lot, not long, a month, two at the most." he told him. Artie just looked away, and CJ, grabbed his face, to get him to look at him. "Hey. And then we'll be back on track, all right? You. You believe that, don't you?" he asked his son.

Artie just sighed, and relaxed. "Yeah, I believe you, Dad." he told him.

CJ just relaxed and he put his head on Artie's forehead. Artie hugged his dad, and CJ had to slowly wrap his arms around his son's shoulders to hug back since it's been quite a while. Artie sniffed a bit and CJ just held him a bit tighter, wrapping one hand on the back of his head, as he tried not to cry.

CJ just began to chuckle a bit to hide the fact he was crying a bit, and pulled away, from his son, he began to walk away, with one last glance to Artie before wiping away his cheek. Artie just stood there and watched him go, and then he wiped his face and turned to the small group.

Brittany walked towards him, and placed a soothing hand to his cheek, and Artie just gave her a small shoulder hold, he released her and went to grab her hand as they began to walk away. Finn just stared at the couple, walk away while Chris just walked to his son, and patted his shoulder and began to follow them.

* * *

"Any minute now." Rachel told her mother, as they both stared down at the phone that was set in the table. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Partnering with the Hudson Construction was the right decision to make." Shelby began to say. "And your father will either see that or he won't. Either way, I can live with the consequences." she finished off saying. Rachel just nodded at her mother.

The phone rang and Shelby quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello." she responded. The other end of the line explained everything, and Rachel reached out to hold her mom's hand, Shelby accepted it and and Rachel just stared at her mother as she talked.

* * *

Chris had some sort of letter stamps and was working on Artie's timetable to prove that he worked for him. Finn just went to stand next to his, dad and watched what he did.

"Looks like you've done this before." Finn commented.

"Yeah, well. CJ's got his tricks, I got mine." Chris told Finn. "Maybe I should've given him another chance back then. Either way, Artie doesn't deserve what's happening to him. It's the least I can do."

They both stared at the time table, and kept quiet until Finn had to leave.

* * *

After a very roller coaster ride, Finn, Rachel, Polly, Brittany and Artie sat on the counter at Pop's waiting for the Fabray's to arrive. Brittany was impatiently hitting the table and looking back every minute.

"The Fabray's should be here soon. Once we've talked things through with them, we'll call mom and dad." Brittany told Polly. She watched her sister sigh and put her hands on the table. "Are you nervous?" she asked her.

Polly smiled and faced her sister. "I'm thankful." she told her. "At the home, the Sisters said each of us had a guardian angel. You're mine, Britt." she told her, holding her hand.

Brittany just smiled at her, while Rachel just smiled at them both. The door rang and Quinn walked in, making her way towards them. Polly was the first to notice her.

"Quinn." Polly called out, and stood up.

Quinn looked at her, and then at her belly, she reached out to touch her belly, but the stopped and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, about Sam. I know how much you loved him" she said, she reached out and held Quinn's hand and Quinn looked at her, with unshed teas in her eyes. "And he always talked about how much he loved you." Polly told her.

"Quinn, where are your mom and dad?" Brittany asked, when Quinn said nothing.

"You have to leave, now." Quinn warned Polly. "My parents, I don't think they want to help you." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked her.

"They want you out of the picture Polly. It's not safe for you with them. It's not safe for Sammy's baby." Quinn told them all, but staring at Polly.

Polly turned to Britt. "Where am I supposed to go? I can't go back in the attic." she told them.

"No. You don't have to Polly. And don't worry about my mom, Britt, she'll want to help." Rachel told the ginger sisters.

* * *

"Of course she can stay, as long as she need, anything for Whitney Pierce's daughters" Shelby told them, after the three girls were at Rachel's place, after being told all the story of Polly needing a place to stay.

"Thank you Mrs. Berry." Polly said.

"And thank you Rachel." Britt said.

"Yeah." Rachel said softly to them.

"Your welcome girls. And please, now that we're going to be roommates, Polly, it's Shelby. Come, sit, make yourself at home." Shelby said.

The girls hesitated a bit, but went to go sit down to talk for a while.

* * *

Finn put some sheets to a bed that was made for Artie, while Artie just look for some clothes to sleep in, Finn just stared at him for a bit and then back at the bed on the floor.

"I'm sorry about my dad, and your dad." Finn apologized to him.

"I'm not giving up on him, Finn. Not yet." Artie told him.

Finn just nodded "You'll think he'll show up for work tomorrow?" he asked Artie.

"You never know." Artie said. "I hope."

 _Hope._

 _A word so close to home, and as tricky._

 _As much as we wanted, Sam's killer caught._

CJ was back in his trailer home, drinking the beer that he had in the house, he needed it.

 _And the town, our home, to feel safe again, with every day that passed, our hopes dimmed more and more._

CJ just staggered to his couch, and when he passed his small closet, he passed something very important. There inside that small room, was Sam's letterman jacket hanging, the only thing had gone missing, after the whole burning car incident.

 _There's that old, cliched saying, it's darkest before the dawn._

 _But sometimes. There's just darkness._

* * *

 ** _UPDATE!_**

 ** _Finally, I really wanted to upload this asap, the goal is to finish the whole season before Oct lol. Anyways! If you guys haven't check out Riverdale, please do, you still have time to binge watch season 1 and catch up, Oct 11 is Riverdale's season 2 premiere._**

 ** _And you guys let much just tell you it's so very good! Look up Riverdale s2 preview, or you can check out my profile, two links will be there._**

 ** _Also, I also have another crossover glee fanfiction, called Carolina's Drift, you can check that out as well. And maybe soon, I'll work on another. Till next time._**

 ** _Shelly._**


	8. The Outsiders

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Outsiders.

* * *

 _The Pierce's._

Before all the drama that gone down, one December, Whitney Pierce had made her family take a Christmas card picture, they all had to stand to take the perfect picture to send out to the rest of the family.

 _The Stepfords of Lima._

 _High school sweethearts, who got married and had two beautiful daughters._

 _Polly and Brittany._

Brittany was standing staring at the camera smiling, when her mother walked over, and stood straight, smiling, she can see that Brittany didn't held her face straight up so she hit the bottom of her chin, and Brittany complied.

 _Until Sam Fabray happened._

Artie sat in the chairs by counter at Pop's while he typed away on his laptop, continuing his story.

 _And now, we would hear from the person who was closest to him those days leading up to his disappearance._

 _Polly Pierce._

The scene changed once again, Polly sat on the couch at Rachel's as she retold her story of what had happened, to Rachel, Brittany, Shelby, and Sheriff Hummel.

 _How a casual conversation turned into an epic, forbidden romance._

 _How, for reasons still murky, their respective parents tried to tear them apart._

Polly retold them all from the moments they shared happily, till the sudden fight they had. Where Polly was left crying as she walked away and Sam staring longingly after her. With Quinn, and her two minions watching, as she left.

 _How their break-up was short-lived, because Polly soon learned she was pregnant with Sam's baby._

 _How they became secretly engaged, with his grandmother's blessing and her heirloom ring, and made plans to run away together, to start a new life._

She told them, where her and Sam, were out by the garden with Nana Lily, as she handed Sam the ring, the ring that had gone missing, the ring that promised them both a forever.

 _And how their dreams of escape went up in flames._

"That was the last day, you saw him?" Sheriff Hummel asked Polly.

"At Pop's, when he told me the plan, that he was gonna fake his own death, and then we would meet up. But, before that could happen, my mom and dad sent me away." Polly explained to him.

"One of Sam's teammates, said that before he ran away, Sam was dealing drugs." Brittany added.

"Making a one-time delivery. He needed. We needed money. To get away and to start over." Polly defended.

"So Lima's star football player becomes a drug mule?" Sheriff Burt Hummel asked.

"He went to a bar on the other side of the tracks and made a deal with some biker gang." Polly said.

"The Serpents?" Burt asked.

"He got an address, upstate, where he was supposed to deliver the drugs in exchange for cash." she told him. Brittany, just stared at between her and Burt Hummel, while Rachel and Shelby sat quietly listening to everything.

"The drugs you found in Sam's car?" Sheriff asked. Brittany, and Polly nodded at him. "That went up in flames."

"Along with everything I had left of Sam, including the ring his nana gave me, which he was keeping until." Polly said, her voice cracking, she stopped to collect her self, and that's when Shelby stepped in.

"Okay, Sheriff, I think that's enough for tonight. I think Polly needs her rest." Shelby said, standing up to show Sheriff Hummel out, patting his back softly.

Sheriff nodded, and stood up. "I'll be in touch ladies." he told them, and began to make his way out.

"I'll show you out." Shelby said, with sheriff thanking her.

The three girls, just stared at the two adults leave, Brittany placed a comfort hand to her older sister and rubbed her back gently.

"We're gonna get you through this, okay?" Britt assured her sister, Polly nodded and she let her tears fall. Rachel just smiled warmly at them and watched as Brittany took her sister in her arms to comfort her.

* * *

Shouts, and gunshots could be heard coming from Finn's room, while Finn and Artie could be heard talking back and forth as they played video games.

"Gotta stop blowing me up." Artie told Finn.

"You're going the wrong way. You're going the What are you doing? Come on." Finn groaned out, as he lost the game.

"You're the one who keeps accidentally killing me." Artie retorted back to Finn.

"War is hell, Art." Finn told him.

"No, Finn, hell is other people." Artie told Finn.

Before Finn can retort back, a knock was heard from Finn's door, and Chris showed up. "Hey, guys, getting pretty late. And, whoa! It's kinda ripe in here. Does someone wanna open a window?" Chris asked, as he wafted the smell from his nose.

Finn smiled. "I got it." he said, as he said as he stood and opened the window.

"You settling in, Art?" Chris asked Artie.

"Oh completely, it's like Finn and I are just roommates in college dorm." Artie said, turning to Finn, watching him sit back down.

"Oh great, what does that make me, the RA?" Chris asked playfully.

Finn just chuckled and shook his head at his dad. "No, you're the third roommate." he replied.

Chris just chuckled. "Alright guys, I got a big day tomorrow." he warned them as a goodnight.

"Yeah, breaking ground on the SoDale project, right?" Finn asked his dad.

"Yeah, indeed we are." Chris replied, he looked at Artie. "Sorry, 'cause I know it's kind of a sore spot with you, Artie, about the drive-in." he told him.

"As long as you build something beautiful in its place." Artie told him.

"Well, I don't know about beautiful, but it's gonna be big. Night, guys." Chris said.

"Night, dad." Finn replied. He watched his dad, as he closed the door, and thought of what he had said.

* * *

"Polly's convinced herself that no one wants her baby." Brittany said, as she stared at everyone in the lounge with her.

Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Artie, and Finn, were all sitting around the student lounge, talking about Polly and her baby.

"Besides, of course, the child-snatching, Fabray monsters. No offense, Quinn." Kurt said.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him a little. "None taken." she told him.

"So, your mom and dad want Polly, but not the baby. And the Fabrays want the baby, but not Polly. That's a true Gordian knot." Artie said. Brittany, who was sitting next to him, nodded her head at what he said at first.

"It's an impossible situation." Brittany told him.

"Britt, come on. An impossible situation is being invited to both the Vanity Flair Oscar party and Elton John's Oscar party on the same night." Rachel told her.

Kurt perked up when she said that, so he placed his hand on her shoulder to ask her something, but Rachel beat him and turned to him to confirm it. "Which happened to me one year, I know." Rachel told him, Kurt just looked away from him and smiled in fascination.

"This is merely an annoying situation." Rachel continued. "But luckily, I've been percolating on an idea, hellishly simple in its conception. What if my mom and I were to host a baby shower?" she asked Brittany.

"Count me in." Quinn added.

"You want Polly to feel loved, and supported, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but ideally by her parents." Brittany told her.

"Okay, baby steps, girl. Get Polly, and your parents in the same room in a public setting where they can't fight, and, voila, let the healing begin." Rachel told her.

"Am I expected to come to this thing?" Artie asked. Brittany turned to him, smiling, amused at him.

"Of course. You're Brittany's boyfriend, so." Rachel said, she looked up and saw the pairing staring at each other amused. Finn just looked at them both, and then down at the floor

"Oh, my God, you guys, relax. It's just a word that starts with the letter "B." Rachel told them. Brittany just smiled warmly at Artie. "Britt, what do you say?" she asked her best friend. Before Brittany can even reply, Whitney Pierce, stormed into the room, Finn being the first to notice.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Whitney Pierce scolded.

"Mom?" Brittany called out alarmed.

"I need you, and you." Whitney said, pointing at her and Rachel. Rachel looked up at her and pointed at herself, alarmed as well. "Right now!"

* * *

The door to the trailer had opened, Shelby, and Chris pulled away when they noticed one of the workers in there.

"Hey, Rick. I was just getting ready to come out and walk you through the day." Chris said.

Rick, the worker, sadly looked at his boss and shook his head. "Hate to do this to you Chris, but um, I gotta pull my crew." he told Chris.

"Before we've even started? What happened?" Chris asked, confused.

"Russell Fabray reached out. Says he's got a big job coming up. Says he needs us free and available. Fabray's willing to guarantee us two years' work, starting now. Can't ask my guys to turn down that kind of money." Rick said.

Chris sighed. "No, Rick. I can't." he said.

"Sorry, Chris." Rick told him and left his trailer. Christopher looked back at Shelby and then at the door, glaring at it, a bit.

* * *

Whitney was pacing, as Brittany and Rachel sat there watching her. "Sheriff Hummel, told us everything. How you're hiding Polly at Rachel's place?" she asked.

"Better than in an insane asylum." Brittany retorted back to her mother.

"Actually, Mrs. Pierce, that's on me. I was the one who suggested for Polly to stay with us." Rachel said, trying to take the blame so Brittany won't get into much trouble.

"She's trying to help. Unlike you and dad, who want Polly to give the baby up for adoption." Brittany told her mom

"Brittany, it's what's best for Polly and the baby." Whitney told her.

"Mom, that's not your choice. Your choice is whether or not you want to be a part of Polly's life." Brittany told her mom, Whitney just stared down at her daughter and stood there silent. "Rachel and her mom, have offered to host a baby shower." she told her.

"Well that's hardly appropriate!" Whitney argued.

"Really?" Brittany asked, as she turned to Rachel and then at her mom, standing up now. Rachel just stared at her, proud that she was standing up for her sister. "Because I think it's an amazing idea. You want to be loving and supportive like a normal grandmother? Then, great. Otherwise, stay away." she warned her mother.

Whitney started at her daughter and then at Rachel, who tilted her head and smiled innocently up at her.

* * *

"Don, I need I just need a few guys from your crew. A couple to get me started. I did check. I'll get back to you, Don." Chris said on the phone, now getting frustrated., hanging up the phone.

Finn had entered his house, and noticed his father pacing. "What was that about?" he asked his dad.

"It's all good." Chris replied, not wanting his son to worry about his problems. "How was your date with Santana?" he asked.

"It was good, I got you some slices." Finn responded, pushing the pizza towards his dad. "Did something happen at work?"

"Russell Fabray made my crew an offer they couldn't refuse so they walked. Every last one of 'em." Chris told his son.

Finn stared at his dad and then he got a bit angry. "Screw em' then. Anyone who'd rather work with Russell Fabray than you is crazy, dad" he told him. Chris just nodded and looked down, Finn frowned. "Dad? What is it? You always make me talk to you about my problems."

"The business. It's in trouble, Finn. Has been for a long time. Big jobs are just few and far between. That's why this SoDale thing is so important to me. I can't break ground without a crew, so every day I'm just hemorrhaging cash. We've got equipment sitting there, supplies, bills that are past due." Chris explained.

Finn stood up. "Dad, why didn't you tell me? I had no idea." he said, stammering a bit.

Chris sighed, and looked at Finn. "It was never supposed to get this bad." he said. "You work your ass off to build something, and in one false step you could lose everything."

"No, dad, you're not losing anything. We'll figure this out." Finn assured his dad. Chris just rubbed his hands together and just stared down.

* * *

"A baby shower? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Polly asked, Rachel and her sister. Both girls just nodded and said it was a great idea. "What about mom and dad." she asked Britt.

Shelby was the first to speak. "Well, what do you want honey? Do you want them to come?" she asked Polly.

"I do, I mean, mom, at least." Polly responded.

"In that case, we'll get her there." Rachel said, turning to Britt. "Somehow." she added.

Polly sighed. "But I don't want to fight with her." she told them, thinking how she was getting sick and tired of constantly fighting with her parents.

"You won't. The entire Pierce family will support you on this, Polly." Britt assured her sister.

"I want the Fabrays there." Polly added.

"Quinn? Sure, she's on the list." Rachel replied, nodding.

"And Mrs. Fabray." Polly told them firmly. Rachel and Brittany paused and just stared at her for a second.

"She just tried to declare you an unfit mother." Britt told her sister.

"Well, this shower, is the perfect opportunity for me to prove to her that I'm not." Polly told them both.

Shelby just stared at the girls and then turned to her daughter. "Rae? A word." she told her.

Rachel just nodded. "Sure." she said.

"Excuse us." Shelby told the two gingers, smiling. Rachel just followed her mother out the diner. Once out of hearing distance, she turned to her daughter. "The Fabrays, and the Pierces in our pre-war apartment. It'll be a bloodbath." she told her. "They've been the Hatfields and the McCoys since long before Polly was pregnant. Plus, I'm trying to avoid the Fabrays. If they find out your father is the one who bought the drive-in, it'll be open war."

"Against us?" Rachel asked her mom.

"They're making a play for the land, hoping to stop construction. Chris and I are trying to keep it on track, but." Shelby began.

"But Mr. Hudson, still doesn't know that Daddy is the buyer?" Rachel cut her off.

"All of which is to say the timing of this shower is just. It's not ideal." Shelby argued. "Plus, I can't believe Whitney even wants to come, from what you've told me."

"She doesn't. I was kind of hoping you might talk some sense into her? You know, like, mother-to-mother?" Rachel asked her.

"Oh yeah, no." Shelby replied, shaking her head, not wanting to even deal with her.

"Please, mom, she really needs our help." Rachel begged her. Shelby just stared at her.

* * *

Russell was making his way out his hand when Chris quickly drove up to stop him.

Chris angrily turned off his truck, and got out his truck and made his way up to Russell's car, who also had gotten off.

"Chris." Russell called.

"You try to hire my crew on the first day of construction?" Chris asked him, angrily.

"Opportunity knocks when it knocks. Nothing personal." Russell told him.

"Yeah, it never is with you guys. So what is it? The development? What?" Chris asked.

"The land, you're building on, it belonged to my family. We founded our maple empire on it. Now, we were in the process of trying to reacquire it, buy it back, when your mysterious boss, he, he just stole it right out from underneath us." Russell told him.

"You can't go after him, so you come after me?" Chris asked him, trying to keep his calm.

"The way your boss does business deals, secret deals, building that SoDale monstrosity at the speed of light kinda makes me think that he has a limited amount of funds." Russell explained.

"So you're gonna halt construction, bleed him out." Chris retorted back, hotly.

"Reacquire the land at a more reasonable rate." Russell said.

"That's a great plan." Chris said.

"Thank you." Russell said, thinking he was okay with it now.

"Except you're bleeding me out, too, you pompous ass. You're messing with my business, my livelihood, my son's future. I don't care if you're the richest man in Lima. I will come after you with everything I've got." Chris threatened.

"Which is what, exactly?" Russell asked, Chris just kept quiet, but he glared at him. "Go park somewhere else." he said, walking away now. Chris just watched him go, glaring at him.

* * *

Chris made it back to his construction sight, and he harshly opened the door, and slammed it closed. Shelby heard and he turned to him.

"How did it go, with Russell?" Shelby asked him.

"Good, in so far as I didn't knock him on his ass, which I would really love to do. He's in some kind of grudge match with the owner of this land. Lucky us, we're caught in the crossfire." Chris replied, still angry about the whole situation.

Shelby mentally cursed and stood up and walked up to his desk. "And this mysterious buyer. Does Russell, know who he is?" she asked.

"No, he's as in the dark, as we are." Chris replied. Tired screeched outside, and he sighed angrily. "What the hell now." he asked, as he got his helmet and made his way out the trailer again, Shelby following him.

Finn looked up and smiled as he noticed his dad. He picked up some stuff, and walked up to his dad, with the guys he had brought with him.

"What is this?" Chris asked his son.

"Your new crew." Finn replied, turning to Kurt and Artie who both stood behind him, and some friends from football. "Reporting for duty."

"I appreciate it. I do, but isn't there something more important you need to be doing? Like going to school, playing football?" Chris asked.

"We can work after practice and on weekends. Until you find a new crew. Help keep things on schedule. Come on, Dad. I worked for you the whole summer. And these guys-" he began, but Mike had cut him off.

"We're bruiser studs, Mr. Hudson. At least some of us are" Mike said.

"Come one, desperate times Chris." Shelby whispered to him. Chris just sighed and turned to the guys.

"Alright, here we go." Chris replied, as he walked away. The guys all followed him, Kurt began to follow, and noticed Shelby's shoes, he mouthed I love your shoes, at her and then left, leaving an amused Shelby behind.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and taking a break from work, Shelby sat in a booth at Pop's with Whitney across from her.

"You must be loving this, Shelby. Providing sanctuary to my daughter. Asking me here, to what? Gloat?" Whitney asked, almost sneering at her.

Shelby looked at her. "Look, I asked you here because I'm trying to help. So what is your plan for Polly? What do you want?" she asked her.

"I want my daughter back, I want my family back together." Whitney replied.

"Well, then, it's time to face facts." Shelby told her.

"Shelby, Polly is a teenager. She hasn't even finished high school. The father of her baby has been murdered. You want to play house with her, and throw her a baby shower, fine. But the very next day, all of those things will still be true. And she's supposed to what? Raise a child?" Whitney asked

Shelby leaned forward. "Mother's do it everyday. We did it" she told her. Whitney just scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes at her. "Come to the shower, be there for Polly, help her. Otherwise, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." she told her.

Whitney just stared at her, staring at her and then at her hands.

* * *

"This is awesome. Moving rocks beats working out in our crappy weight room." Mike said to a teammate, he looked up and noticed Kurt and he smirked, the other one noticed.

"Hey Hummel! Looking good, looking buff. We should get you on the team." the teammate, teased.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, as all the guys paused to stare at him. " I prefer my contact sports one-on-one, you know, like." Kurt said, referring to sex, but he wasn't going to admit that to them. "Boxing." he finally replied.

Finn just laughed at him and he picked up the wheelbarrow, and began to wheel it away, as the others, left to continued to work.

"Pretty handy with that, wheelbarrow, Finn." Artie commented. "You know if the whole music thing doesn't pan out, you can always have manual labor as a fallback." he told him.

"Don't even joke. I did this all summer long, remember. My dad loves this kind of work, and I love him, but." Finn said.

"No, I know. Your dad's path is not for you, trust me. I get it." Artie told him.

"He works his ass off for me, bro, but never asks for anything. Always has my back, even when I mess up. So if having his back means I gotta haul some rocks, then bring it on." Finn said to Artie.

"Agreed. Your dad's got my back. More than some people." Artie said, referring to his dad.

"Exactly." Finn replied, being straight up blunt him.

They continued to work, until finally it became very dark out. Finn led the crew to his dad's trailer.

"Hey guys, real life saver today, I appreciate it." Chris said, as he went over his bookings. "Hard hats go in the bin and there's sodas in the fridge." he told them.

The guys all did was he said, except for Mike, who was patting his legs, realizing his phone wasn't here. "Crap, hey guys I forgot my phone." he warned them as he left his hat on the table and left out to get it, while Chris counted the guys.

Mike ran out to where had left it when two guys had gotten off the truck and started to trash the light generator that was there.

"Hey! Hey! Get away from there." Mike yelled. The two guys noticed him and they both dropped their things and start to run after him, Mike started to run back but it wasn't enough.

They guys and Chris were all on the trailer, relaxing, drinking sodas, when they heard the lights spark and going out, Kurt being the close one to the door, was the first one out the door, with everyone following him, they all ran to where the lights.

They all noticed Mike on the floor, and two guys dropping their bars on the bed of the truck and they go on and drove off.

"Mike, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Stay down, we'll get you help." Chris said, as he crouched next to him, with Kurt on the other side.

"Who did this to you, Mike?" Artie asked.

"No clue." Mike responded. "But they said, as long as we keep working, they're gonna keep coming back." he told them. Chris stood up, staring ahead and then he turned to his son, who was looking right back at him, and then stormed off.

Finn turned to Artie and then stared ahead.

The guys helped Mike up, and waited for Chris to come back out. They all sat there waiting for Sheriff Hummel to come, it didn't take long. Kurt's dad sped to the sight, and he quickly parked the car and got off, rushing over to the guys.

"What the hell happened?" Burt Hummel asked to Chris, as he put his sheriff hat on.

"Mike, over there, he caught a couple of guys working over my equipment with a crowbar and then they got the drop on him." Chris explained, as Burt looked over to the Mike, who he remembered seeing the night, him and his son found Sam's body.

"Who were they, vandals?" Sheriff asked him.

"Russell Fabray, has made it abundantly clear he would love nothing more than to see this whole project go belly-up." Chris told him.

"I doubt, that the Fabray's gonna hire some thugs to bust up your site and beat up some teenagers." Burt told him. Chris just shook his head, thinking of course he'd side with them.

Finn stood up and walked up to them both. "Maybe it wasn't him. I mean, this is Serpent territory, right? Maybe it was them. Pissed that they had to leave 'cause of this project." he said. Artie making his way next to him, when he heard him say about his father's gang.

"Serpents?" Kurt asked, as he stood next to his dad, thinking of a certain, hot, serpent he was seeing, after the heated make out session they had, the night of the drive in.

"Yeah, when I worked at the drive-in, the Serpents never bugged me." Artie spoke up, trying to leave his dad out of it.

Sheriff turned to Mike. "Did you see any snake tattoos, anything on their jackets?" he asked him.

"It all happened pretty fast" Mike told him, as he held an ice bag to his head.

"All right, I'll talk to Fabray, but I mean I don't think we'll get anywhere unless we can ID these guys." Sheriff told Chris.

"That is such bull, if this was Russell Fabray asking for help, you would say yes." Finn argued to Sheriff Hummel. Kurt just stared at him and then at his dad, not wanting to even get into who his dad favors more.

"Finn." Chris warned.

"What? Dad, it's true." Finn snapped.

"It's also not helping." Chris told Finn. Finn just sighed and his eyes harden, he just nodded and then turned to Sheriff Hummel.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel were both at sitting in the couch, preparing the stuff, when Polly walked up to them. "Have you heard for mom?" she asked Britt.

They girls both shared a look. "She's invited." Rachel told her.

Polly looked down and her face fell into a sad expression, Brittany quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. If mom doesn't make it, that's on her. It's her loss." Brittany assured her sister.

Polly smiled and rubbed her belly. "Britt, I've decided I want you to be the baby's godmother."

"Really? Me?" Britt asked her softly.

"Oh my god." Rachel exclaimed, getting excited for them both. She smiled so brightly and she held her hand to her chest saying a silent aww.

"If anything would ever happen to me, the only person I'd trust to take care of my baby is you." Polly told her sister.

"Oh my god, Pol." Britt said, as she pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

Santana and Finn were in his room, she watched him pace in his room, restless.

"It's so wrong, San." Finn muttered out to her. "Things should not be this way." he told her.

"It sucks, but please, Finn, talk to me." Santana told him.

"I can't keep talking about it, I have to do something." Finn told her, still pacing.

"Hopefully, not something you'll regret." Santana told him.

"I'm sorry, San. I have to go, I have to try." Finn told he, as he stormed his room, grabbing his letterman, leaving Santana alone in his room.

* * *

Rachel, Brittany and Artie were sitting in a booth at Pop's, with Artie telling them what had happened the night before.

"Poor, Mike." Rachel muttered out.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked.

"His name is Mike, he's fine." Artie told them, smiling a bit. The girls chuckled.

Finn had checked in the Pop's diner to check if Artie was there, he found him and he stormed up to them. "Dude, what the hell? I've been texting you." he snapped at him, as he sat next Rachel.

"Finn." Britt began, as Rachel just shook her head and Britt staring at them both. "Artie, just told us what happened yesterday." she told him.

"Though I checked out at the words "construction" and "site." Rachel said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mike and I, are going to Southside, to find those Serpents, you in?" Finn asked, ignoring Rachel, and Brittany.

"Whoa, hey. You didn't say it was the Serpents who beat Mike up." Britt said, looking at Artie.

"'Cause we don't know that for a fact." Artie argued, glaring at Finn.

"Well, it's still worth the shot. If it might help my dad. Kurt's boyfriend can get us in." Finn said.

"Get you in where." Rachel asked.

"To some bar, where the Serpents hang out." Finn replied to her. Brittany just stared at him like he was crazy. "If Mike spots them, we call Sheriff Hummel and get those goons arrested." he said. Artie just stared at him a bit eye wide, scared of what he was going to find out.

"Finn, the Serpents are dangerous." Britt began to say. Artie desperately nodding along her. "They're drug dealers."

This time it was Artie to stare at her confused. "What? Says who?" he asked.

"Polly." Britt replied to him slowly. "Remember? Matt told us that Sam was dealing drugs? It was for the Serpents." she said.

"You heard my dad, Artie. Russell Fabray is trying to torpedo him. Sheriff Hummel basically blew him off, right in front of us. Somebody needs to do something." Finn urged Artie. He stay quiet and Finn stood up, putting his letterman on

"Finn, going into that bar, is a bad idea." Artie began to argue.

"Artie, are you coming with me or not?" Finn asked him. Rachel, turned to Artie, while Artie and Britt both stared at him. Finn just stared down and quiet Artie and nodded, taking his silence as an answer. "Thanks for having my back." he sarcastically told him.

They three watched him leave and Artie just scoffed at the irony. "Right, like you had mine." he muttered to himself lowly.

Brittany and Rachel shared a look and shifted in their seats, after Finn left.

* * *

Kurt was following Blaine, while Finn and Mike followed behind them, through the bar's parking lot. Motorcycles could be heard revving, the three shifted a bit.

Blaine turned to him. "Play it cool." he told them. "Just like we said, keep eye contact to a minimum."

Finn nodded a bit and turned to Mike. "And Mike, if you see the guys that jumped you, we leave, and we call Kurt's dad." he told him.

Mike nodded, the guys just gave a slight nod, and began to make their way inside the bar. Music was playing to a bit loud, guys could be heard playing on the pool table, Kurt looked at his lover, Blaine as he just nodded to the others guys that knew him there. Then the boys saw the tank where a snake was being kept.

"Mike? Anything?" Finn asked Mike.

Moose shook his head. "Not yet, not that I see." he told him.

Kurt just stopped when he saw the tank of snakes. "We're all gonna die." he dramatically said, Finn and Mike just ignored him and continued to follow Blaine where all the pool tables could be seen.

To look less suspicious they started to play a game of pool. Kurt was currently playing against Blaine. Kurt watched him as he beat him in the game, Blaine made the final ball in the hole and smirked, he turned to Kurt and held out his hand. "Pay up." he told him.

"I'm gonna get this back, right?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine smirked even more. "You wish, preppy." he told him. Kurt just smiled at him, Blaine just smirked and then turned to Finn and Mike who were staring at a man.

Mike turned to Finn and nodded at him, Finn just turned to him. "Is that one of them?" he asked Mike.

"I can't tell, he looks kind of familiar." Mike told him, as they continued to stare a the small group of me that were there.

Finn just started to make his way over them, ignoring the others. Kurt noticed and he began to panic a bit, when he saw Finn making his way over to the man. "Oh god." he stammered out a bit, dropping his pool cue.

"Hey." Finn called out, grabbing the man from the shoulder and forced him to turn to the side.

The man turned around and glared. "What, you got a death wish?" he asked, fully turned to him and glared at him.

"Finn, back off." Blaine warned.

"What the hell is this?" he asked Blaine, glaring at the tall teen in front of him.

Finn ignored Blaine and glared at the man in front of him. "You like beating up teenagers?" he asked.

The man just stared at him real good, glaring at him at what Finn was telling him. "This isn't the first time, one of you Titans has come in here, lookin' to cause trouble." he told Finn, pushing him back harshly.

Blaine steadied him, but the other guys in the bar, began to surround the Kurt, and Mike.

Finn just glared at the man, and he pushed Blaine off, and charged forward to punch the Serpent, but the man was quick, he grabbed him from his letterman, and he threw him on top of the pool tables. Finn groaned when his back his the table and began to find a way to kick the dude off of him. The serpent was about to punch him when some one yelled for him to stop.

"Hey! That's enough, Feng!" CJ yelled, coming down the stairs. "Let'em go." he warned them all. Fong, pushed Finn back on the table, while Mike pulled on his jacket on so the guys could let him go while Kurt just held his hand up in surrender as they let him go. CJ walked up to Finn who was now sitting up. "I'll take care of this." he told them all.

Finn just stared at CJ a bit confused and bit of anger, while CJ semi glared at him but then cleared his emotions, he let out a small sigh, and motioned all the guys to get out of the bar. Kurt, being a bit afraid, nodded and made his way out the door.

He was the first one of the bar, followed by Mike and Finn. CJ followed them out and the called out for Finn. "Not you, Blondie. You stay." CJ said. Finn just nodded and then turned to the guys.

"I'm good." Finn told them. Kurt and Mike just turned and left. Finn turned back to CJ and glared.

"What the hell are you doing?" CJ snapped at Finn.

"Looking for the thugs, that trashed my dad's equipment." Finn snapped back at him. "We figured it was the Serpents, angry for getting kicked off their land, but now that I know you're a Serpent, I'm thinking this is personal. Going after my dad, his company, that is payback, right? For when he fired you?" he accused.

CJ just chuckled darkly. "Man, you gotta a bigger imagination that Artie, and that's saying something." he joked.

"This isn't a joke. My dad could lose everything." Finn yelled.

"You think I'm responsible?" CJ snapped. "That I've been, what, waiting all these years for a chance to get back at your old man? No. No, kid, life's too short." he told him, as he stared out, he noticed Chris' truck and he began to follow the truck with his gaze. "You don't know that now, but you will." he said, Finn turned the sec he heard his dad's truck.

Tires screeched, when Chris quickly drove up to them both, slamming on his breaks. Finn stared his dad in confusion, CJ spoke up to let him know why his dad was even there. "I called him, the second you set foot in the bar." he told him.

Chris got off the truck, and stormed up to them. "Get in the truck, Finn." he said. Finn just sighed and went to get on his dad's truck. Chris turned to CJ and stared at him for a real long time.

* * *

Music was heard playing, and the doorbell to the Berry's apartment rang. Shelby went to open it and Santana and Tina walked in, hugging Rachel who was standing next to her mom. The girls smiled when they saw Polly and they walked up to hug her.

Artie had came out of the kitchen with a fountain looking tray of cupcakes and set them on the table, where Brittany was. Brittany just smiled and grabbed his hand and leaned to kiss him. "You're sweet to be here." she told him. "I know this isn't exactly your scene."

Artie just smiled fondly at her. "What? Organizing a baby shower? It's totally on my bucket list." he teased her. Brittany smiled amused at him. They both turned when they heard the door open.

"Mom." Brittany called out, happy.

Whitney Pierce looked around the room and shifted in her spot a bit, when her eyes found her daughter Polly, she smiled widely.

Polly noticed her, and she began to blink her eyes hoping it wasn't a dream. Brittany smiled and made her way to her sister. "Polly, look mom's here." she told her.

Whitney walked up to both her daughters and smiled, Brittany took the gift that she had brought and smiled warmly at her and then at Polly. "I'm so glad that you're here, and you're safe. You and the baby."

"Oh, mom." Polly whispered, going to hug her mom. Whitney went in as well and hugged her tightly as she could without hurting her.

"We're here!" Quinn yelled, as she slammed the door open, bring in a black vintage stroller, breaking the mother daughter moment. Polly opened her eyes in alarm and Whitney turned to see who was the culprit that was interrupting them.

"No big deal, it's only the best stroller money can buy." Quinn said, now standing in front of Polly now, Judy and Nana Lily was right behind them.

"So expensive." Polly said, taking in the gift.

"All I ask in return, is that you make me your baby's godmother." Quinn told her, smiling brightly. Brittany just stared at her, and then her mother turn to her, she cleared her throat and Quinn just stood there. "Kidding." she teased. Polly just stood there smiling at her, as best as she could. "So not kidding. Come on Nana Lilly, let's get you a good spot by the food." she said, rolling her Nana away.

"Polly." Judy called as she stepped forward. "Let me begin with an apology. When I first heard about the baby, my initial instinct, to embrace the baby but not you was wrong. I hope you can forgive me." she said, in the same monotone voice she always had.

Whitney glared at the woman and began to step forwards to her. Brittany reacted fast and caught her arm. "Think happy thoughts." she told her mother, smiling until Judy Fabray walked away. Whitney just sighed and stared away.

* * *

"So what, you're a serpent now?" Chris asked. "Thought you left that behind."

"A guy's gotta make a living, and not many people would hire me, after-" CJ began to say, but Chris cut him off.

"Right. It's my fault you run with criminals that rough up teenagers and trash my equipment?" Chris accused.

CJ glared at his old friend. "You really think I'd come after you? That I'd put you and your kid in danger after everything you've done for my boy?" he asked him, getting a bit mad. Chris just began to look away guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry for your troubles. How bad is it?"

"I got no crew, I got no cash. Never been worse." Chris told him.

CJ sighed and nodded a bit. "Let me ask around." he told him, sighing a bit. "See if any my guys have heard who it could be." he told him.

Chris nodded. "I appreciate it."

"You'll pull through, Chris. You always do." CJ told him, patting his arm, he turned around and began to head back into his bar. "But you might wanna keep tabs on that boy of yours." he told him, noticing the empty truck now. Chris turned back to his truck and noticed that Finn was no longer in his truck.

* * *

Polly was sitting on a chair, in front of Nana Lilly, who held a amethyst stone like necklace. "This necklace reads the baby's aura. Predicts the sex." she explained to Polly.

"Nana, has dementia and gypsy blood." Quinn said, to the girls who were close to them.

"Oh." Nana exclaimed.

"What?" Polly asked alarmed. "Is my baby okay?"

"Babies, it's twins, one of each!" Nana told Polly.

Polly eyes widen and turned to her mom. Whitney scoffed at the old lady. "This is occultism at its most ludicrous." she whispered to Brittany. She turned to her mother, smiling at her amused. "But I'm grateful to be here." Whitney added.

The ladies all sat around, and stared at Polly, who began to open up the gifts that she was given. She opened one, that held cloud like. Polly smiled. "Thanks guys." she said.

"Alright, now mom's." Brittany said, handing her the gift bag. Polly took and smiled up at her mom, she opened up the gift and took out a night light.

"It's my nightlight, when I was a little kid." Polly said, staring at it. Everyone clapped for her, and Polly looked up at her mom. "How did you. Where did you even." she stuttered out.

"I saved it. I know how much you loved it and how it made you feel safe. And I wanted you to be able to pass it down to your own baby one day." Whitney explained. Polly just smiled warmly at her mom,

"Whitney, it's lovely." Shelby said. Polly just reached out to hold her mom's hand and Whitney accepted.

"Open ours next dear." Judy interrupted.

Finn had opened the door to Rachel's place, pausing a bit when he noticed the whole room full of ladies, and decorated, but then he spotted Artie and he stormed up to him, and Artie noticed, looking shocked to see him there.

"You were protecting him." Finn accused. "That's why you didn't tell me." Brittany stood up and made her way towards them.

"Relax, what happened?" Artie asked him. Brittany finally made her way over to them and called out of Finn, he just turned to her. Rachel right behind her.

"Did you know that Artie's father is a Serpent?" Finn asked. Artie eye's widen and looked over to Brittany, afraid of what she was going to do, about his dad being a Serpent.

"No." Brittany replied softly looking at Artie's scared expression, but he just looked down.

"That's why he tried to stop me from going to the bar, so I wouldn't find out." Finn told the girls, staring at Artie. "After everything my dad has done for you."

"Finn, I can explain, okay?" Artie told him, carefully. Not wanting to stare at Brittany, if she was going to leave, he'd rather not see her expression right now.

"But not right now." Rachel began to say. "This is Polly's day, so you two need to check yourselves. I mean it.."

"Finn." Artie whispered lowly.

"No, save it." Finn snapped.

"Come on." Rachel whispered to Finn, and followed him out the door. Artie just stared at his back with a pained expression, he finally got the courage to look at Brittany, and she gave one final look and left to go sit down.

Judy had finished explaining the significance of the gift they had just given Polly, when Quinn finally spoke up. "Oh Polly, come stay with us at Thornhill."

"Quinn's invitation, is genuine. Thornhill's gates will always be open to you. The child would want for nothing. You would want for nothing." Judy explained as softly as she could.

Whitney just rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Do you think that you can just waltz in here, with a bedbug-infested Trojan Horse, wave a blank check around and steal my daughter?" she sneered.

Judy stared at her. "I didn't think you wanted her, else why would she have been exiled like some pariah?" she snapped back at her.

Whitney stood, finally having enough of the falseness the Fabray women oozed. "To keep you away from your family." she sneered at Judy.

"Oh. And not because you're ashamed? Why is your own daughter not living with you?" Judy taunted back, standing up now. Rachel and Shelby just stared at both women, shocked.

"She's not gonna set foot in that twisted, poisonous house of yours." Whitney snapped at her.

"She should be so lucky." Quinn snapped at Whitney, now standing up backing up her mother.

Brittany was quick to stand. "Quinn, that's not helping." she snapped at Quinn.

"She'd do a lot better there than with you." Judy sneered to Whitney.

Whitney's anger flared and she glared at the cold heart woman in front of her. "How dare you." now getting up in her face, tempted to do something, anything, to make the woman in front of her pay the price on who she was messing with.

Polly finally stood up. "Enough! Both of you!" she snapped at the two women.

Whitney reverted back to her old self when she saw her own daughter trying to defend the other woman. "If you believe one lie-"

"This is why Sam is dead!" Polly yelled, cutting her mom off. "Because of this hate, this pointless stupid fighting."

"Honey." Whitney called out softly for her, reaching for her.

Polly shook her off. "No, don't touch me. We were supposed to be together. And you didn't let us have

that, neither of you. And you know it cost Sam his life." she cried out, she finished what she was saying and left.

"Polly." Whitney called out for her, but Polly paid no mind, she just continued her way out the room. Wit the Fabray's and Pierce's staring after her.

* * *

Shelby and Rachel had kicked out all the guest, and only they were left, along with Whitney and Brittany, who were currently helping pick up.

"Mom, you need to talk to her." Britt said to her mom. Whitney nodded and walked up to her daughter.

"Polly, I'm sorry. It's just that woman" Whitney began.

"Didn't send me away." Polly said, cutting her off. "You did. And if you hadn't, I would've met up with Sam, and he still might be alive."

"Or you might've gotten hurt, or worse." Whitney reasoned with her., as she sat down. Brittany standing behind the couch listening to them quietly.

"I was alone there, in that place." Polly told her.

"I never wanted you to feel alone, or unwanted, or unloved. Honey, come home. I promise you you'll never feel that way again." Whitney told her daughter, softly.

"You want me to come home?" Polly asked her.

"More than anything, honey." Whitney promised her.

"But what about dad?" Polly asked, wiping away her tears.

"Your father." Whitney began, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Dad's just gonna have to get over it." Brittany replied, cutting her mom off, walking to sit down next to her mom.

"Are you sure he's not gonna just try and make another appointment for me?" Polly snapped, thinking back to when her dad, asked her to abort the child.

"What are you talking about? What appointment." Whitney asked, confused.

Polly stared at her mother confused. "Before you sent me away, Dad made an appointment for me to see a doctor." she explained. Brittany stared at her mother, who's anger flared in her eyes, and continued to stare at Polly with a blank face. "Said he would be more than happy to pay for it. That I shouldn't have to live with my mistake."

"Oh my god." Brittany whispered, staring at Polly in horror.

"He didn't even ask what I wanted." Polly finished saying. She and Brittany looked at their mother, who just sat there frozen, staring at Polly like she was in confusion and trying her hardest not to fall apart right there and then.

Brittany and Polly just stared at their mother, realizing that she didn't know that Pierce Pierce had even suggested a thing.

* * *

Chris sat in the kitchen, with darkness all around him, waiting for Finn to arrive home. Finally the door opened and was softly shut, Finn had his back to his dad, as he took off his letterman.

Finally Finn made his way over to his dad. "Dad, before you say anything, I was trying to help." he said.

"It was reckless." Chris told him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Finn argued. "I wanna pull my weight around here. I wanna help you the way you help me."

"We've both done everything we can." Chris sighed out. "I need you to know, son I tried, my whole life, to build stuff. I tried to build a family, that didn't work out. I'm trying to build us a safe life for you. And the jury's still out on that. I've been pouring concrete and laying brick since I was your age. That's who I am. It's all I am." he managed to say.

Finn just stared at his dad for a bit, and then moved towards his dad. "Dad, I was thinking. What if I have a kid someday, and what if that kid hates music, doesn't want anything to do with it, and says, instead "Nah, I wanna build houses and buildings like Grandpa." I think that would be pretty friggin' cool, Dad." he told his dad.

"That would be something." Chris said, smiling softly up at his son.

"This is your legacy, which makes it mine, too." Finn told his dad. Chris just looked down and nodded.

* * *

Brittany opened the door to an office room, and spotted Artie sitting there. Artie turned and stood up when he noticed his girlfriend.

"Polly's finally asleep. What a mess." Brittany began to say, as she slowly walked over to him.

Artie just stared at her, trying to form words, and looked down. "Should've told you about my dad When I had the chance." he told her.

"So why didn't you?" Brittany asked.

Artie stared at her. "I was ashamed."

Brittany walked up to him and went to grab his hand. "Artie, if we're gonna be together, I want to know who you are. All of it." she told him, assuring him that she wasn't running.

"Okay." Artie replied softly.

"Okay." Britt responded back, softly as well. "But Art, we should talk to your dad, he might know something about Sam." she told him.

"Okay." Artie whispered, and made their way out door to leave Rachel's apartment.

* * *

The T.V was on, and glass of alcohol was in CJ's hand. He was watching a baseball game on T.V when the door to his trailer opened and he quickly stood up. Artie opened the door and walked in his trailer and sighed when he saw his dad there.

"Artie." CJ called out.

"Dad, Brittany Pierce." Artie introduced. "Britt, this is my dad."

"Hi, Mr. Abrams, nice to meet you officially." Britt responded, shaking CJ's hand respectfully.

"And you." CJ replied back nicely. "Uhm, why don't you guys sit down?" he offered.

"This isn't really a social call." Artie told him.

"No. I didn't expect it would be after Finn showed up at the bar." CJ replied.

"We know the Serpents, had some kind of drug thing going on with Sam Fabray." Artie told his dad.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" CJ asked, trying to avoid it.

"Sam's girlfriend." Artie replied.

"My sister." Brittany added.

CJ sighed, and rubbed his face and started to walk to sit down on the couch. "Th kid needed some money to get away. A clean-cut kid like that, no one's gonna suspect him of running, so we helped him, he helped us." he responded.

"Geez dad, did you tell the cops that." Artie said, staring at his dad.

"What do you think?" CJ replied.

"Well, they now they know. Polly told them, so if they haven't been by yet, they will be." Artie warned.

Brittany stepped forward, as Artie walked back. "Did you ever speak to Sam? Personally?" she asked.

"My guys gave him some product. When it wasn't delivered, we'd figured he'd took off with our stash, until." CJ responded, waving his arm.

"Until, Sam's body was found at Ottawa River." Britt finished off for him.

Artie stared at his father for the longest time, and CJ noticed. "Anything else you wanna ask?" he asked.

Artie just stared at his dad some more. "Did you have anything to do with Sam Fabray's death?" he asked him seriously.

"You really think I could do that?" CJ asked his son.

"It's the dark ages, dad." Artie replied. "I don't really know what to think anymore."

CJ looked away from his son and stared at the floor. "I'm not a perfect father, Artie, no getting around that, but I'm no killer." he told him, staring at him now.

Artie just stared at his dad, emotions swirling around him. CJ felt himself get emotional and looked away from his son, softly shaking head and muttering to himself. After the quiet stare down, Artie just told his dad goodbye and pulled Brittany away with him.

They made their out the door, and started to walk away, Brittany looked back at his trailer and turned to face Artie. "Do you believe him?" she asked him.

"I do." Artie replied. "Do you?"

"I believe you, Artie." Britt replied, taking his face in her hands, staring softly. Artie just stared at her in pure adoration. He grabbed the back of head and leaned in to kiss her. Brittany pulled away and smiled fondly at him.

* * *

The baseball game played on the TV screen, a glass of scotch was held in Pierce's hand as he watched the game intently. Whitney entered the room and grabbed the control that was in the small table and turned the TV off.

Pierce turned and saw his wife. "Honey?" he asked motioned for the TV.

"What did you say to Polly?" Whitney asked, throwing the control. "When you found out she was pregnant? Did you make an appointment for her? With a doctor? That you offered to pay for? Behind my back? So that she could fix her. Her mistake?" she snapped at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Whitney." Pierce said, staring at her.

"Bastard!" Whitney yelled and pushed him away when he confirmed what he had done, she walked away from him and then turned back to him. "So you did to Polly exactly what you did to me?" she asked.

"See, this is why I didn't involve you, for this very reason. I knew that you would overreact. Honey, you weren't ready, okay? And neither is Polly." Pierce responded, trying to get her to understand.

"We were sending her to the sisters! Why wasn't that enough!" Whitney yelled.

"Because of exactly what is happening right now! Our little girl's life is being ruined by that mistake. By that. That family!" Piece yelled.

Whitney just stared at him. "Polly is moving home, into this house, where she belongs." she told him.

"The hell she is, Whitney! Cause I will not be party to raising a child that has Fabray blood!" Pierce yelled at her, disgusted when he said Fabray.

"Get out." Whitney told him.

"No." Pierce fought.

"Get out!" Whitney yelled, crying. Hitting him on the way. "Get out! Get out before I do something that we both regret. And I think, by now, you know what I'm capable of." she threatened.

"No, what would people think?" Pierce asked, taunting her a bit.

Whitney shook head, crying as she stared at him. "No, I don't care anymore. And I'm not going to ask you again. Get out. I don't want you here, when Polly gets home." she told him. Pierce just stared at her and then began to make his way out, leaving Whitney alone.

* * *

Finn was playing small piece of song, when he Artie found him. He started to walk towards him and Finn stopped when he heard footsteps. Artie sat on the chair there and Finn put his guitar and turned to face him.

"I should've trusted you." Artie began. "There's no excuse, I was afraid that the Serpents and my dad were the ones doing those messed up things. I didn't wanna believe that was true. I mean. He's my dad, Finn." he said.

"I get that. I do. But Artie, you can talk to me about anything, you're like." Finn said, and then he whispered. "You're like my brother." he whispered, looking down.

Artie stared at him amused. "Nice bro whisper, Finn. You are my brother. And I'm here for you and your dad. So what can I do?" he asked.

"Pray for a miracle." Finn told him. Artie just stared at him for the longest time and nodded.

* * *

"The heat is on." CJ began to say, as he stuffed Sam's letterman into a bag. "This is our insurance. In case everything goes to hell." he explained to Blaine. He turned to him and threw him the bad. "Here, stash it, keep it safe."

Blaine caught the bag and stood up, and began to make his way out. But CJ stopped him. "How's it going with the Hummel kid?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "It's good. He think's we're legit." he replied.

"Right on." CJ nodded. "We're going to need that inside line with the Sheriff." he replied. Blaine started to make his way out, and then he stopped and turned to him. CJ just sighed. "What? We got a problem?" he asked.

"He likes me, you know. For real." Blaine stammered out.

CJ just stared at him and began to chuckle, and walked away. "Ahh, you're breaking heart." he replied. He sat down on his couch and opened the cooler he had there, and grabbed a beer. "We all got a part to play, including me" he told him.

Blaine just nodded, CJ just looked over at him with pain in his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Shelby was walking along side Chris talking about crew work jobs. "I've got calls into Columbus, and Dayton. Russell Fabray, couldn't have hired every crew in the state." she explained to him.

Chris turned to her. "In the meantime, we'll just be a two-person crew." he told her.

"That won't be necessary." CJ yelled. Shelby and Chris looked up and noticed CJ and his small gang standing there. "You need a crew? My guys are always looking for work. And you've never had a better foreman than me. I won't leave you hanging this time." he told Chris.

"What if there's trouble?" Chris asked him.

CJ turned to them all and back to Chris. "We can handle trouble."

Chris looked at Shelby, who smiled at him, and back to CJ. "We're burning daylight. Let's get going." he

instructed. Chris started to walk and CJ's men started to follow.

CJ just watched him go. "I'll catch up. We're just gonna get the paperwork done." he told Chris. Shelby began to walk away and CJ followed. "I asked around about those bruisers going after your man's crew. Turns out they weren't local."

Shelby frowned. "Why are you telling me, not Chris?" she asked him.

"One of my guys says he knows 'em from a stint doing time up north, in Montreal. Pretty sure we both know who has business in Montreal." CJ told Shelby, referring to her husband.

Shelby stopped and looked around. "Hiram? But Why would he." she began to say.

"Maybe he got a whiff of your little romance with Chris Hudson? But the real question is, who ratted you out?" CJ asked her, as he walked away

Shelby just stared at him go, and she began to think of who would rat her out, she thought possible Rachel, but she hasn't made any contact with her dad, so the only thing she can think of is that they have a spy.

* * *

"Mom had no idea, Polly." Brittany told her sister, as they sat in front of the fire, at Rachel's place "Dad never told her. She swears it."

"I just, I can't believe she kicked him out." Polly responded.

"She meant what she said. She wants you and the baby, or babies, to feel safe. Which means You can come home now." Brittany encouraged her. Polly just looked away.

But Polly didn't come home with her.

The bright yellow, antique taxi car, stopped in front of the Fabray's mansion, and Polly stepped out the car, with her bags. The gated opened and Polly took a deep breathe in and started to make her way in.

Whitney Pierce sat in her own home, staring at the picture that they had taken back, before all this drama started. She was crying for the daughter she wanted home, she was waiting to hear if she'd come home to her. She looked up when she saw Brittany walk into the room.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I tried." Brittany cried out. Whitney just looked down and burst out crying, nodding at her. Brittany pulled her in and let her mother cry in her arms, Whitney rubbing Brittany's arm, trying to get more comfort. Both girls just sat there crying.

Russell and Judy Fabray stood by the door, staring at each other, smiling, that Polly had chosen them. They turned back when Polly finally made her way to them.

"Polly, we're so happy you're here." Judy said.

"I'm doing this for my baby." Polly replied.

"Of course. You made the right choice. You'll be safe here." Judy replied, a bit eerily. Polly gave them a tight smile and made her way in when Judy allowed. Russell allowed her to go in first, and followed right behind.

Judy and Russell shared one last glance, and Judy finally stepped in her house, and looked out smiling wickedly as she closed to their mansion door.

* * *

 **Yup.**

 **Review!**


	9. La Grande Illusion

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 9: La Grande Illusion.

* * *

 _Thicker than blood. More precious that oil._

The Fabrays always had tradition, passed down from generation to generation, annually, and still had to continue it. A tradition, where the maple syrup were stored in barrels, and Russell Fabray would pour a glass of syrup to each member of the family, and they would give a toast and drink it.

 _Lima's big business, is maple syrup._

 _Since the town's founding. One family has controlled its lucrative syrup trade._

 _The Fabrays._

 _They were a part of the fabric of our daily lives._

The syrup was everywhere in Lima, in the diner, in the stores, in everyone's home. Including the family's main enemy, the Pierce's.

 _Rich or poor, old or young, we consumed Fabray syrup, by the bucket._

 _That sickly, sweet smell was inescapable._

 _The death of Sam Fabray precipitated a crisis._

 _With the heir apparent gone, who would inherit the family business one day?_

 _Certainly not Quinn._

Because the maple syrup was a business, other people of the board, would travel in to Lima, and would arrive at the Fabray's land, to talk about the business.

And now, it was that time of year, for them to arrive, and, outside in the snow, Judy, Russell and Quinn all stood one step ahead to where Polly stood, waiting for them. It was time to discuss business matters, and the Fabrays this year was going to be a problem, now that Sam was gone.

 _It was a question that brought the wolves to Lima._

 _And now, the Fabrays, were circling the wagons against possible attack, from within their own ranks._

Brittany sighed and sat in front of Artie, who was in her room. "Polly won't answer my calls, or my e-mails." she told him. "I get that she doesn't want to talk to my dad, but what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Artie responded. "We'll figure it out. C'mere." He pulled her close to him and Brittany allowed it and they shared a kiss.

Whitney slammed the door open. "Up and at em, breakfast is ready." she told them, reverting to her usual ways.

"I'm not hungry." Britt told her.

"Oh, enough is enough Brittany, we have a big week ahead of us. The Fabrays have always been a thorn in our side, ever since, according to your milquetoast father, Great-Grandpappy Fabray killed Great-Grandpappy Pierce." Whitney began to tell them, as she folded her clothes. "Well it's about time someone brings them a heel. I'm writing a searing, no-holds-barred take down of their clan."

"And you think, that's going to bring Polly home." Britt asked her mother.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it'll make me feel better." Whitney replied. "Word has it that the Fabray board of trustees has descended upon Lima like a cabal of vampires. Why? Now, that's a story. I just need to find a way in." she told them.

Brittany just slowly turned to Artie, who was staring at Whitney, with the same curiousness she had going on.

* * *

"The lawyers are coming over this week, to take our statement for your dad's hearing." Shelby began to tell Rachel. "We're both gonna have to testify on your father's behalf."

"What if they ask about, what he did. Embezzling all that money? Am I going have to lie?" Rachel asked her mother.

"Well." Shelby began to say, she sighed and looked at her. "We might have to shade the truth a bit, Rae." she told her. Shelby just sighed and rubbed her face, out of nervousness and frustration.

Rachel noticed and stared at her. "Mom?"

"Baby, I have just made a mess of things." Shelby began. "Your father found out about Chris and me." Rachel stared at her in shock. "Someone went to him, before I got a chance to say anything." Shelby explained.

"Oh my god, dad knows?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes, on top of that, the Fabrays are still after the drive-in land, and Chris still doesn't know that we own it." Shelby said.

"Maybe it's time to tell Mr. Hudson. The truth." Rachel advised her.

"And risk having him walk off the project? We've bet everything we have on the SoDale construction." Shelby asked.

"Mom, this is a small gossipy town. You need to tell Chris about the land, before someone else does." Rachel warned her mom.

Shelby just looked at Rachel, and thought what her next step with Chris, was going to be.

* * *

Finn sat in the music room, adjusting his guitar, when Quinn walked in the room.

"Finn, if music be the food of love, play on, play on." Quinn said, as she walked in the room and closed the door, she walked closer to him. "Did you know this week's, the official start of maple syrup season?" she asked him.

Finn shook his head. "No, I didn't." he stammered out a bit.

"Well it is. And every year we host a tree-tapping ceremony, a tradition that honors the Fabray bloodline. Our heritage." Quinn told him.

"Sounds cool." Finn responded, smiling at her.

"Beyond. It's also incredibly exclusive. Family and inner circle only. Wanna be my date?" she asked him. Finn started at her and she sighed. "The maple-tapping's something Sam and I have done together since we could walk. It was our extra-special thing. But I. I can't face it alone. If you came, as my escort, I think I could get through it." Quinn asked him.

"Quinn, I would love to help, but I have a girlfriend." Finn began to say. "Maybe invite Kurt? Or Puck?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Quinn asked. "I don't want Kurt or Puck. I want you. You defended me to Sheriff Hummel, when not even my parents would." she told him. Finn just kept quiet and said nothing. "Never mind, sorry I asked." she told him, as she took off.

Finn stood up and began to walk towards her. "Quinn, hold on." he said. But it was no use Quinn was out the door and quickly took off, trying to create a huge distance between her and the room Finn was in. Finn just sighed and rubbed his neck.

* * *

Sunshine stood up in front of the room, reading the poetry, she held in her hands, to the class they had for an assignment. "They put me in a wooden box as I desperately opposed. But all my screaming was for naught. My mouth had been sewn closed. Curled up in bed was just a girl. Needing Daddy's arms to hold her."

Kurt stared at her in confusion, but intrigued, while Artie sat behind him, eating food, listening to Sunshine. Rachel just stared at her closely and she felt something hit home, the part of needing her dad's arms around her.

After class let out, and it was lunch time, Rachel made her way to the student lounge hoping she'd find Sunshine there, to talk to her. She peeked in the lounge and saw Sunshine sitting there alone and quickly walked in the room.

Rachel made her way to her and sat next to her. "Hey Sunshine, I just wanted to tell you, how moved I was by your poem. It felt like you were tapping into something pretty dark, but also pretty real. And I don't want to overstep. But is everything all right, Sunshine." she asked her.

Sunshine, looked away and played with her pen, not responded to her question right away, Rachel just sat there patiently, waiting for her, until she finally responded. "Things at home, aren't great. My mom and dad, are fighting. But they won't tell me what about. It's like this really bad thing is happening, and there's nothing that I can do to stop it." Sunshine explained.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Like you're trapped in a slow-motion car crash." she said softly. Sunshine stared at her and nodded. Rachel continued. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Listen Sunshine, it sounds like you need some cheering up. Which happens to be a Rachel Berry specialty. So If you're free tomorrow, come over for lunch and pampering. Kurt will be there" she told her. Rachel looked up and noticed Kurt, who was sitting across reading his book. He looked up and turned to them.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. Just please say yes." Rachel encourage.

"Alright, sure." Sunshine responded.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, happily.

"Yeah." Sunshine responded, smiling.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said, as she grabbed her things and left.

Kurt just marked and closed his book and rushed after her. "What was that about?" he asked, once he reached Rachel.

"Sunshine's poem was a cry for help if I ever heard one, the likes of which I vowed never to ignore, not after." Rachel responded, suddenly going quiet.

"Uh oh, do we need to sit down?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, so, last year at Spence, my best friend Cassy and I kind of terrorized this girl, Perry. One time, we made her drink gutter water." Rachel began to tell her story.

"Ew. Why?" Kurt asked her.

"Because, she was there. Because she was a misfit, and we were, class A brutal bitches." Rachel responded. "Anyway, by December, Paige couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh my god, did you drive her to suicide?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"What?" No." Rachel replied. "But she did transfer schools. And went to therapy."

"So now?" Kurt asked, wanting to get to the point.

"If I can make Sunshine Corazon's life a little better, even for one afternoon. I'm going to do it." Rachel vowed. Kurt just gave her a slight nod, understanding the situation.

* * *

Finn had just gotten a drink of water, from the water fountain, when Mrs. Fabray found him. "Finnley." she said, smiling at him. Finn jumped back a little, surprised to hear from her, Judy just kept smiling. "I was going to get Principal Schuester to summon you." she told him

"Hey, Mrs. Fabray." Finn greeted.

"Have a moment to chat?" Judy asked. "About Quinn. I believe she invited you to our tree-tapping ceremony?"

"Yeah, she did." Finn responded. "And like I told her, I don't feel comfortable going."

Judy just stared up at him and nodded a bit. "Quinn tells me you have a keen interest music. Is that true?" Judy asked, as she wiped away imaginary dust from his shoulder, Finn just tried to say something but he couldn't even respond back.

"Did she tell you that her great uncle Harrison sits on the board of the Brandenburg Music Academy?" Judy asked Finn. He just gave her an shocked look, at what she just told him. "They have an excellent music program I hear."

"It's amazing. Crazy hard to get into." Finn finally responded.

"Surely not for a talent like you. And especially not if I put in a word on your behalf." Judy Fabray said, trying to leer him into being Quinn's date.

Finn seemed to pick up on that. "Mrs. Fabray." he said, shaking his head a bit and also smiling, because it truly meant a lot if he got into the music program.

"At Sam's funeral, you brought me his football jersey." Judy began to say, remembering when he walked up to her, giving her Sam's jersey. "That was an act of kindness, on a day of despair. You're good and decent, Finnley, unlike most people in this town." she finished saying.

"Mrs. Fabray, I don't know what to say." Finn replied to her, looking a bit confused at her.

"Say you'll reconsider escorting my daughter to the tapping." Judy told him, glad that she might finally get him to say yes. "It's just an afternoon. It would mean the world to my Quinn."

Finn just shook his head and sighed a bit, before finally agreeing to escort Quinn. "I mean, yeah. I guess I can talk to Santana." he told her.

"I swear, Finnley. When the light just right." Judy told him. Fin looked at her a bit confused, before finally getting the reference. "I'll tell Quinn the good news. And I'll call great uncle Harrison." she told him, smiling. Finn just smiled back at her, and watched as she left.

* * *

"Just in time, we're celebrating." Rachel said, as Artie and Brittany joined them in the student lounge. Finn smiled over at Rachel and looked over to the couple.

"Finn was just telling us, how he's going to some super-exclusive music program this summer." Kurt chipped in.

"Maybe." Finn corrected. "If it happens though, it would be huge for me." he told them all.

"Do you have an audition for it?" Artie asked him.

"Well not exactly. Mrs. Fabray, came by earlier. Said she she'd put in a good word for me." Finn responded, smiling wide.

"Amazing." Kurt replied. "Terrifying." Rachel responded at the same time Kurt did. Rachel turned to him, and frowned in confusion while Kurt just playfully smirked at her, pouting his lips a bit.

"Uh huh." Artie said. "What she getting out of it?" he asked Finn.

"I told her that I'd take Quinn to their family's tree tapping thing." Finn told them. "I already talked to Santana, and she's cool with it."

"Cool with you being a gigolo now?" Artie asked him.

"I'm doing someone a favor for my music, Artie." Finn replied. "I need to make connections out of Lima."

Rachel turned to him. "That's the way of the world. It's all about connections. But Artie's right. These kinds of favors always come with a price tag. Britt, back me up here." she said.

Brittany just looked at them both and smile a bit. "I think it's a great idea." she responded.

Everyone just frowned a bit. "Thank you, Britt." Finn said, after a sec of silence.

"Yeah, and while you're there, would you talk to Polly for me? I just want to make sure she's okay." Britt asked Finn.

Finn nodded. "Definitely."

"Thank you." Britt responded, smiling softly at her best friend.

Finn smiled and then turned to Rachel. "And don't worry Rae, I can take care of my self." he told her.

Rachel smiled and waved her fork at him. "Famous last words, Finny." she told him. She ate her fruit, still smiling at him, while Finn just smiled back at her, amused.

* * *

Snow was falling and Quinn was leading Finn to where the tree tapping ceremony was being held. "When Sam died, I thought that I'd tapped my last tree." she explained. "Now, don't be nervous. All you have to do is hold the bucket steady, I'll handle the rest."

Finn nodded, he looked and saw all the people there, wearing red. "Who are all these people?" he asked Quinn.

"Entre nous. They're Daddy's board of trustees. They smell blood in the water. That's why they're here." Quinn replied, she sighed and continued. "They're worried Daddy's losing his grip on the company and they're looking for a way to take it away from us."

"They can do that?" Finn asked.

"If they all vote together, they can." Quinn answered. "When Sam died, it was a PR debacle. And now here's Polly, pregnant and unwed. It's no wonder they've descended upon us like some biblical plague." she finished saying.

They finally arrived to the tree, Russell and Judy just kept quiet and began the ceremony, with Russell leading it, as he opened an old looking scroll. "Nearly 100 years ago, Grandfather Fabray came to this sacred maple grove. The annual tapping ceremony portends each season's bounty. Now, I've performed this ceremony many times in my life. My son, Sam when he came of age, performed it as well. In his place, I put forth my daughter, Quinn." Russell authorized.

Quinn smiled nervously, and both her and Finn walked up. Quinn picked up the bucket, and handed it over to Finn, once he was kneeling down in front of her. Quinn looked at him and then nervously looked around at the crowd in front of her, before looking back at Finn, once again.

Finn noticed her nervous turmoil. "Hey, you can do this in your sleep." he comforted her.

Quinn just stared at him and nodded, she smiled and turned to everyone and then picked up hammer and hit the small spile. The maple syrup began to fall out and everyone cheered. Russell Fabray smiled in relief, and Quinn just smiled and watched the syrup come out. Finn managed to hook the bucket in it's place and watched as Quinn stood proudly in front of them all.

* * *

Rachel, Britt, Kurt and Sunshine were all sitting around the dining room with Shelby eating lunch. Rachel as promised, was gonna pamper Sunshine for the afternoon, and were now all gather in her apartment.

"Mrs. Berry, this Quiche Lorraine is to die for." Kurt commented. Shelby chuckled a bit.

Rachel turned and noticed Sunshine's plate. "Sunshine, you haven't eaten at all." she commented.

"Oh sorry, I'm just. Not really hungry at all." Sunshine replied, as she put her fork down.

"Anything we can help with?" Rachel asked her.

"Uhm, my parents." Sunshine replied, looking down. "All they do is yell at each other."

"My parents, are fighting right now too. It's terrible." Britt replied, softly at her.

"I think my dad has bad luck with our savings. Now my mom says we're going to have to sell the house. My dad is just so. Crushed. I wish there was something I could do to help him." Sunshine vented out to them.

Rachel just sighed and shook her a head a bit. "Girl, we have a lot in common than I thought. We lost our place at the Dakota. Look, being ruined sucks. But you have your family and you have us. You've got this, Sunshine Corazon." she encouraged her.

Shelby perked up when she heard her name. "Corazon?" she asked.

"Uh, it's Philippines." Sunshine replied, nodding. "We lost the last letter, S, when my grandpa Angelo came over." she explained.

Shelby just took her glass of wine and took a big sip from it, and Rachel just stared at her mother as she did, frowning in confusion.

* * *

Finn watched as the Fabray family, along with Polly took, and the rest of the people posing for a picture.

"Finnley, come join us, before the snow starts again." Russell Fabray ordered.

Finn smiled and made his way over to them and posed right next to Polly. The photographer counted them down, and they all smiled for the picture. Once they finished they separated a bit and Finn called for Polly.

"Britt's worried about you." Finn began. "Why won't you call or e-mail her? She fought for you, Polly, and now you're treating her like she's the enemy." he said. Polly just looked around nervously.

"Polly, come along." Judy called out.

"Tell Britt that she shouldn't worry, okay?" she asked, smiling at him and walked away to join Judy. Finn just stared at her as she walked away, confused at what she had just said.

* * *

"Rachel, there's something you need to know about that Corazon girl" Shelby said out, urgently.

Rachel frowned at her. "What?" she asked.

"Her father, Cristano Corazon, invested with your dad. And it's probable that they lost a lot when your father was arrested. Maybe everything." Shelby explained.

"Mom, they're being kicked out of their house! Their home." Rachel said, raising her voice at her.

Shelby rolled her eyes a bit, out of frustration. "Well, from what I've been told, the Corazon family is going to testify against your father." she told her, emphasizing the word against.

"They should." Rachel snapped. Shelby just sated at her daughter in disbelief. "How many mom? How many families like Sunshine's?" she asked, raising her voice once again.

"It's the risk of doing business with your father." Shelby replied softly.

Rachel just scoffed a bit and then looked back at her mom. "Could Mr. Hudson lose everything, for doing business with you and Dad?" she snapped at her.

Shelby shrugged. "I'm not sure." she replied.

Rachel just stared at her. "My god." she whispered, storming away from her mother. Shelby just stared at floor in confusion and hurt, she didn't want Rachel to ever find out about how things worked, but it's all open now, and all Shelby could do, is hope that Rachel would still testify for her father, and not against.

* * *

Quinn and Finn walked side by side, as they all made their way back to the Fabray's main land. All that could be seen was red and black in a single file. They all held black umbrellas, to cover them from the snow, which has started up right back up, again. He was staring at the white land, thinking of his problems, when a voice snapped him out his bubble.

"I don't buy this dog-and-pony show for a second. Russ can't control his own family, let alone the company." one of the men, from the company said.

"Agreed." the woman replied. "And if he tries to put Quinn forward, as his successor." Finn looked over to Quinn, who was looking down, trying to block the words the couple in front of them were saying. "Do you remember what she did in the funeral?" the woman continued. "Crocodile tears."

Finn's anger flared up a bit "Hey!" he snapped. The couple stopped to turn to him.

"Finn, you don't have to do this." Quinn said, not wanting to start anything.

"No." Finn replied, to her. "Quinn loved Sam. What was she meant to do at his funeral, not cry? And yeah, Sam was on the football team, but Quinn was at every single game, too, doing as much to help the Titans win as he did."

"Also, 4.0" Quinn added

"Also, she has a 4.0 grade point average. If there's one thing that I've learned being in Quinn's class, it's don't underestimate her and don't bet against her." Finn promised. Quinn just smiled up at Finn, and the couple just stared at Quinn with heated gaze.

Finn just shook his head at them and began to walk away from them, Quinn followed his lead and they both left, leaving the couple behind them to follow.

* * *

"Chris, we need to talk." Shelby blurted out nervously, as she stood in front of Chris. She let out a sigh at sat on the desk. "Oh god. Uh. Hiram and I, we are the anonymous buyers. You're working for Berry Industries." she warned.

"How do you not tell me that?" Chris snapped at her, getting angry.

"You never would have gotten involved" Shelby pleaded.

"You're damn straight!" Chris snapped. "Because I didn't sign up to go into business with a criminal like Hiram Berry."

"I'm trying to turn Berry Industries legitimate. That means partnering with people like you, good people." Shelby explained to him.

"This is why Russell Fabray bought out my crew. Sent those thugs to beat up teenagers?" Chris asked angrily.

"Russell didn't send those thugs. Hiram did." Shelby replied. "He was trying to stop us. He found out about you and me from Russell."

"So you dragged me into a war between Hiram and Russell, that's great." Chris retorted to her sarcastically as he mentally cursed.

"I know you're angry. And I have no right to ask this, but please, stay on this project. If you jump ship, I can't start over with someone else." Shelby begged.

"So, I do the grunt work while your husband's taking potshots at me and you're playing both sides? The whole time? I gotta take a walk." Chris said, as he set his helmet down, and left. He slammed the door open, and Shelby turned, trying to say something, to stop him from leaving, but nothing came out.

All she could was watch him storm away, hoping that he come back to at least stay on the project.

* * *

Back with Finn, he was right back in his small bubble, when Russell caught up with Finn and walked right along side him.

"Finnley, do you know when Quinn told me she wanted you to come with us, I was a little taken back." Russell began to tell Finn. "Your father and I, haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

Finn just looked at him and nodded a bit stiff. "I came for Quinn, Mr. Fabray. And because, I'm grateful for what Mrs. Fabray is doing for me." he told him.

"The music academy, you mean? Yeah, that would be quite a feather in your cap, now, wouldn't it? You know, we can be extremely generous, Finnley, to the right people." Russell began. "Now later this week, we're hosting a banquet for the board at the Belmont Lodge. It's a simple thing, a little dinner, chit-chat, dancing. We would love you to attend as Quinn's escort. You two make quite the pair." he negotiated.

Quinn head what her father had said, and smiled when Finn looked her way. "Oh, I'm honored, Mr. Fabray, but." Finn began to say.

"But nothing." Quinn interrupted, making her way to them. "You have to come, I'm wearing Viridian. He'll need a proper suit, don't you think, Daddy?" she asked her dad.

"I'll have my tailor fit you. If that's not a problem." Russell asked. Finn just looked at them both, thinking of a way to turn them down, not wanting to blow Santana off even more, or get stuck in between more deals.

"No, no. It's just I'm an Hudson, Mr. Fabray, like you said. My dad works construction, a fancy banquet's not really our thing." Finn said, throwing a bit of shade to Mr. Fabray.

"That's precisely why you should come. People like you are the bedrock of our town. You're hard workers." Russell told him.

"Plus, I need a dance partner." Quinn added. Finn turned to look at her. "We won't take no for an answer. Finny." she replied, adding Rachel's personal nickname for him. Finn wanted to say something about his nickname, but he turned to Mr. Fabray, and nodded at him.

* * *

"Finn Hudson, is our fox, in the hen house." Whitney said, as she sliced a piece of pie.

Finn was currently sitting in the diner room with Britt and Whitney, telling them about what was going on with the Fabray's.

"Tell us about Polly. How is she? Did she seem okay?" Britt rapidly asked Finn.

"The Fabrays are treating her great. But, Britt, I don't think she's coming back. And I don't think she wants to" Finn told her.

"That doesn't make any sense. That's not Polly." Brittany argued.

"She made her choice. We have to learn to live with that." Whitney told Brittany.

"No! I know my sister, she wouldn't do that to us." Britt argued with her mom. "Something else is going on."

"What else did you see, Finn? When you were in the sticky, red thick of it? Anything about the board?" Whitney asked, ignoring Brittany for now.

"Quinn said that they're worried." Finn replied. Whitney's interest perked up and Brittany's did too a bit. "That after all the scandal with Sam and Polly, that they might try and steal the company from Mr. Fabray." he added.

"Well did you hear that, Brittany?" Whitney asked, turning to her. Brittany looked at her mom in wonder. "This our story, a hostile takeover. No wonder the trustees are in town, the Fabray empire is crumbling."

"Okay, mom. If you write a story attacking them, while Polly's still in Thornhill." Britt began to say.

"Enough about Polly." Whitney snapped, catching Brittany off guard. "I mean it. She's the one who betrayed us, not the other way around." she reminded her.

Britt sighed, and slumped a bit in her chair, Finn just stared at Brittany with concern, and to Whitney as well, who seemed to be masking her pain.

* * *

The next day, Britt was looking for Quinn, with Artie right behind her, helping his girlfriend find the answers that she needed. Brittany was about to give up when they finally found her. She stormed up to where the stairs, where she was at with her minions surrounding her.

"Quinn, can we have a word." Brittany snapped. Quinn sighed and stood up.

"Scatter, my Cheerios." Quinn commanded. The cheerios left and Quinn stepped up to her. "Yes, Britt? What is it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Polly" Britt replied. "Look, I don't know what kind of Stockholm syndrome spell you've cast on her, but I want to talk to my sister." she snapped to her.

"Let's not fight, especially not when we should be celebrating." Quinn told them, smiling.

"Why? What happened." Artie replied, almost glaring at Quinn.

"Haven't you heard?" Quinn taunted. "Dr. Bieste just confirmed it this morning. Polly is having twins. Bless our Fabray genes!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Britt just turned to Artie. "And she didn't call to tell me." she said.

"Hostages aren't normally allowed to make outgoing calls." Artie told Britt, as he glared at Quinn.

"Can you please, just give her a message for me." Britt said quickly, she didn't want to start something huge in the hall, with everyone finding out about it.

"As long it doesn't upset her." Quinn replied.

"Tell her she should call our mom. She's trying really hard to hide it, but I can tell she's really, really hurt and upset." Britt replied.

"I'll pass your message along." Quinn told her nodding, in a mocking way.

"Thank you." Britt replied softly.

"If I remember." Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Artie snapped.

"That was a joke, you hobo." Quinn snapped at him. "Of course, Ill give her your message Britt, but no promises she'll care or respond." she said, bumping her shoulders, as she walked away from them both.

Artie just stared up and sighed, smirking. Brittany just stared at her, and sighed. Artie just calmed himself down, and pulled Brittany closer to him, she looked at him, and they both started to walk away.

* * *

"Okay Sunshine, open your eyes." Rachel told her.

Sunshine was back at Rachel's place, and she did was Rachel had told her, and smiled when she noticed the things Rachel set out.

"What is happening?" Sunshine asked, smiling at her, as she took in all the jewelry, bags, and clothes.

"I was purging my closet, thinking how you would look magnificent in some of these" Rachel replied, smiling. "Here, try this on." she said, as she handed her a fur item.

Sunshine walked over, and place it on her shoulder. "This is. This is so nice." she told her.

Rachel smile and put a small hat pin on her hair. "And I love this. It's so you Sunshine."

"Rach, I can't take all this." Sunshine said.

"I want you to have it." Rachel replied to her. "These things. My dad gave them to me. He always brought home gifts whenever he did something wrong. As a way to make up for it, I guess." she explained.

"Did it work?" Sunshine asked.

"What girl is immune to the charms of a Givenchy bag? And I still wear these pearls he gave me." Rachel replied, touching the pearl necklace.

"Okay, but you don't have to anything. Give me anything. I just want to be friends." Sunshine assured Rachel.

"Me too, Sunshine." Rachel replied smiling, even more brighter, when Sunshine just smiled warmly back at her.

* * *

Quinn currently stood outside, at the Hudson's place, knocking on the door, to give Finn a gift.

"Mr. Hudson." Quinn greeted. "Nice haircut. You're looking extremely DILF-y today. Is Finn home?" she asked, as she held up a guitar case.

"Quinn, yes. Uhm come on in." Chris replied, as Quinn just walked in to where Finn and Artie was at. He just sighed and closed the door.

"The Ice Woman cometh." Artie remarked to Finn, as he took a bite out his pizza.

Finn ignored him. "Hey, Quinn." he greeted, as he nudged Artie to greet her. Artie just glared and ate his pizza.

Quinn set the guitar on the table. "As a maj thank you, for coming to the maple banquet with me tomorrow, I wanted to give you this." she began to say, opening up the guitar case, making Finn to stand up and joining besides her.

Finn's eyes widen a bit, when he noticed the red shiny guitar. Quinn smiled at his reaction "An '84 Les Paul. In our signature color. Your welcome" she told Finn. He just looked down at the guitar and up at Artie and his dad, who just looked away and unimpressed.

"Okay. That's all. I'm going now. My claustrophobia acts up in small houses." Quinn said, looking around and then at Mr. Hudson. "See you tomorrow." she told Finn, giving him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Finn just looked up at his dad alarmed at the kiss Quinn had given him on the cheek. Chris just sipped on his coffee and chuckled a bit. Finn fought off the smile and looked at his dad and then Artie, who just scoffed.

Finn picked up the guitar, and looked at it amazed, thinking of all the songs he can play. Chris stared at him and sighed. "I'd give that back, if I were you." he told Finn.

"Dad, come on. The Fabrays are helping me get into a summer music program. Like the best in the country." Finn told him.

"And since when did the Fabrays ever gave a damn about you Finn?" Chris asked him.

"Well, they think I have potential, Dad." Finn said. Chris just scoffed, not believing what he was saying.

"He's also pimping himself to Quinn." Artie added.

"The Fabrays, tried to run our business into the ground." Chris reminded him.

"Well maybe if you tried talking to Mr. Fabray." Finn tried to argue.

"I tried talking to him, Finn. He laughed in my face. Just don't think for a second that the Fabrays are looking out for you." Chris told him. "They're using you, Finn. They look at us like we're dirt under their shoe. I'm over it." he told his son, as he walked away.

Finn just looked at him as he left, and then looked down at the guitar.

* * *

Whitney and Brittany were both at The Register, where Pierce was staying, wanting to get the story Whitney had written published. Whitney slammed down a USB and glared at her husband. Pierce just stared at it. "What's this?" he asked her.

"The biggest story, we've ever broken. A tell-all expose on the Fabray clan and all of their glorious corruption." Whitney told Pierce.

"Um would you mind telling me, what your mother is talking about?" Pierce asked Britt.

"It's time that they finally answer to everything that they've done to us, including taking Polly." Brittany snapped at her dad.

"By the way, Polly's living with the Fabrays now, so congratulations, you've finally got what you wanted. She's officially out of our lives." Whitney snapped at her husband.

"I'm not publishing your personal vendetta." Pierce replied.

Whitney set her bag down. "Well, it's a good thing I don't need your permission." she replied as she shoved him out her way and stood in front of the computer trying to log in. All she got was an incorrect password on the screen,and she turned to glare at him even more. "What did you do Pierce?" she asked angrily.

"Well, you kicked me out. So, now, I'm kicking you out." Pierce replied childish. Brittany just felt her anger build up in her, when she heard her dad tell her mother that.

"If we expose the Fabrays, maybe just maybe, we might have a chance in hell to get our daughter back." Whitney snapped at him.

"You are done here Whitney, you're fired." Pierce snapped back at her. Brittany just closed her eyes for a sec, hoping nothing more happened.

"Fine Pierce." Whitney replied. Brittany turned to walk away, with her mom following. Whitney just glared back at her husband. Whitney was walking away, following Brittany, when all the of sudden she stopped/

"What?" Brittany asked her mom, when she noticed, that she wasn't following her.

Whitney turned around and stared at where her husband was standing at. She grabbed a loose brick from the ground. "I want my daughter back, you bastard!" she yelled, throwing the brick to the glass door, straight to Pierce.

The glass shattered, and Pierce jumped a bit trying not to get cut from the glass, he looked around at the broken glass, and then up at his wife, giving her, the are you crazy, look. Brittany just rushed up to her mom. "Mom." she called softly, staring at the whole thing shocked. Whitney just turned and walked away.

* * *

The next day, Finn was standing in front of a mirror getting fitted, with Russell standing behind, making sure that the tux her wanted for Finn was properly being made the way he wanted.

"Black piping for the velvet, of course. I'll take measurements for the pants." the young man said to Russell.

"Uh, before we do that. Could I talk to you Mr. Fabray?" Finn asked. Russell motioned for the man to leave and looked back at Finn. "Things aren't going great at my dad's company. And I know you two have been at odds recently. But I was wondering, instead of helping me with that music school, if, maybe you could help my dad." Finn asked, trying to negotiate with him.

"Are you negotiating on behalf of your father?" Russell asked. Finn was about to defend himself when he stopped him. "No, no. I'm impressed. In fact, I'm trying to imagine if Sam, would ever have given up something like that for me, and I don't believe so. It speaks to your character, son." he told him. Finn just nodded at him, and looked away for a bit.

"But I'll tell you what, we've already called the Brandenburg Music Academy. And they're very excited to meet you, by the way. Let's just get through this banquet, all right? Sit down man-to-man and discuss what I can do for Christopher Hudson." Russell said. Finn just smiled and looked at the man that came back.

"Is it satisfactory?" he asked Mr. Fabray.

Russell turned to him and nodded. "It's more than satisfactory." he told the young man.

* * *

Brittany and Artie, were both in the Red and Silver register room, with Artie sitting on the desk and watching Brittany pacing in front of him.

"My parents are unbelievable, Art. Polly is locked up in that house like a character out of Jane Eyre, and what are they doing? Changing each other's login accounts and throwing bricks through windows." Brittany vented out, trying to not cry.

"I wished I'd seen that." Artie commented, chuckling a bit. Brittany stopped pacing and turned to face him. "Okay, I'm sorry, that's not funny." he apologized.

"It's like, you know how, in a time of crisis, people either come together or fall apart? It feels like we're falling apart. And the way things are going, pretty soon, the Pierces, we're not gonna exist anymore. And there's nothing I can do to stop that." Brittany cried.

"Britt, don't do that. Don't give up." Artie told her. "Your family is definitely splintering right now, but it won't fall apart, because of you. Because you're holding them together. You're so much stronger than all of the white noise. You're stronger than your mother, you're stronger than your father. You're holding this family together. So don't. Don't let go." he encouraged, he squeezed her hand, and then rested the other on her shoulder.

"I won't." Britt promised. Artie just pulled her into his arms, and hugged her, Britt just held onto him tighter.

* * *

Santana sat on the couches in the student lounge and smiled when Quinn walked up to her.

"Santana, hi." Quinn said.

Moments later, Santana cornered Finn in the music room. "I thought you should know, Quinn poured some insane poison into my ear about how close you two are getting. She legit thinks she's going to steal you away from me or something."

"No she isn't." Finn told her back, chuckling a bit.

"Yes, she does. And I don't blame her. The new guitar, the new suit? The Fabrays are buying you." Santana told him.

"For one night, if it helps my dad and gets me into that music program." Finn replied.

"Wouldn't you rather earn your place at that table? With your music" Santana asked him.

Finn frowned in confusion at her. "All the Fabrays are doing is opening a door for me. What would you do if you were in my place?" he asked her.

Santana scoffed. "If you have to ask, then you don't know me at all, Finn." and walked away from him. Finn sighed, as he just watched her go.

* * *

Brittany waited for Rachel, as she closed her locker, when Kurt rushed up to them. "Oh my god, did you hear?" he asked Rachel, as he skidded to stop in front of her. "Remember when you went swooping in to save Sunshine, cause you thought she might be suicidal?" he asked her.

Rachel's stomach began to drop a little. "Oh no, she didn't." she stammered out.

"No, but her dad did. He accidentally swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills." Kurt explained.

Rachel's stomach fell, and his words began to echo all around her, and all she could do is stare up at him in horror trying to listen was he was telling her. But everything sounded muffled. She did hear Kurt that he was okay, and that everyone knew about what had happened, which was why Sunshine was always sad. But that didn't help her calm down on what she was feeling.

Rachel couldn't take it no more, so she walked away, making her way towards the restroom, with Brittany and Kurt's worried gaze on her. She walked in to the restroom and walked up the sink, crying. She looked up at her reflection and laid her gaze at the pearls, her hand went up to her neck and she ripped the pearls off.

All that could be heard in the restroom was bounces of her pearls and her cries. She gripped sink hard to keep her self steady but that didn't help, she slowly slid to floor, sobbing hard, at the news, feeling guilty on what was going on with Sunshine's family. Brittany rushed in the restroom, and ran to her side, she crouched next Rachel and place her hand on her shoulder. Rachel just reached out to her, and pulled herself into her embrace, and cried as Brittany held her, rubbing her back in comfort.

* * *

Night time fell, and Finn was seated in the diner room at Fabray's lodge, with Quinn on one side and Polly on the other, and paid attention to Russell who was standing up with a glass of wine in his hand.

"We were tested this year. As a town, as a company, mainly as a family. And it may not have been Sam's hand that staked the maple this year, but it was the hand of hope." Russell toasted. Everyone around him began to clap.

Quinn looked over at Finn, who was currently eating. "Don't think they're being nice or genuine. They wanted me to fail at the tree-tapping. But you're going to help with all that." she whispered to him.

"I'll do whatever I can." Finn promised her. Quinn smiled at him, and held his hand tightly as a thanks.

"Finnley, have a word." Russell interrupted, patting his shoulder.

Finn looked up at Quinn. "I'll be right back." he told her. He stood up and followed Russell. Quinn just looked back down to her plate, and then looked up at Polly, who turned to her, when she felt Quinn staring at her, she gave her smile and went back to eating.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I have decided to help your father." Russell said, as they paused, a bit away form the table.

"You did? You will?" Finn asked, hopefully.

"Well, you've helped our family. Quinn, especially. You fit in so well. I think you and your father have a very bright future with us." Russell Fabray told him.

"Thank you Mr. Fabray." Finn thanked.

"Oh, please. Russell, please." Russell told him, shaking his hand.

"And just so you know, I'm happy to be here for her, as a friend." Finn told him, almost warning him that he had a girlfriend and he hoped that he wasn't being negotiated into dating her.

"You know, I'm going to be honest with you. Quinn's a bright girl, but the Fabray board, they're very skeptical of having her play an active role in the company. Now, someone with your stock and character by her side, tempering her more erratic behavior." Russell paused and chuckled before continuing. "You know, it's about, creating a picture. The right picture." he said. "Having you with us, with Quinn, it tells a very appealing story. Which is something I think we could all use right about now. You'll help us, won't you?"

Finn stared at him, and before anything can be said, Polly stepped in. "Excuse me, Mr. Fabray. May I have this first dance with Finn?" she asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Russell replied. Polly smiled warmly at him and pulled Finn to the dance floor, where the other guests were dancing.

Finn looked over to Judy and Russell, who didn't seem so happy. He looked back to Polly. "Polly can we talk about what's going on here?" he asked her.

"Just keep dancing, and smiling." Polly replied to him, as she smiled brightly at him. Finn glanced back again to where Judy was staring, and Russell and Quinn were in what looked a heated discussion, and quickly looked back to Polly. "Britt keeps asking for Quinn about me, she needs to stop." she told him.

"As long as she's worried about you Polly, she'll never stop." Finn replied.

"Yes, she will." Polly told him. "If I tell you the real reason why I'm at Thornhill." Polly glanced over, looking at Quinn and Russell who was pulling Quinn, scolding her. "The Fabrays had something to do with Sam's death, I'm sure of it. They threatened him and I'm gonna prove it." she warned him.

Finn looked at her, with a bit of confusion. "Is that why you keep blowing Brittany off?" he asked her, as he fixed his expression so Judy or Russell get the wrong idea.

"It has to be believable. And I don't want her trying to rescue me. Can you please tell her that for me?" Polly asked. Finn looked over at Quinn and Russell's direction, he can faintly hear Quinn saying she was done doing with whatever was going on, and watched her leave.

"Polly, will you excuse me?" Finn said, and left to find Quinn. Russell just watched Finn go.

* * *

Rachel and Britt both walked to the waiting room in the hospital and found Sunshine and her mom. Sunshine walked over to them, with her mom following.

"Brittany, Rachel. Hey." Sunshine greeted. "Mom, these are my friends, this is Brittany, and Rachel." she introduced.

"Mrs. Corazon, Sunshine. We heard what happened and we wanted to leave these flowers with you." Rachel said, handing her the small pot of flowers she held.

"That's very kind, thank you." Mrs. Corazon replied.

"Please don't thank me." Rachel replied.

"We're just so glad that Mr. Corazon, is going to be okay." Britt spoke up. "And we'll see you at school Sunshine." she told Sunshine, grabbing Rachel, so they can leave.

They began to leave when Rachel paused. "You don't have to do this, Rae Rae." Britt told her softly.

Rachel just turned and walked back to the the Corazon girls. "Sunshine, Mrs. Corazon, There's something I need to tell you. My name is Rachel Berry, my father is-"

"Hiram Berry." Mrs. Corazon finished for her, as she glared at Rachel now. "Hmm, and you're showing your face here." she sneered a bit.

"Mom. She's my friend." Sunshine told her.

"She's not your friend honey." Mrs. Corazon replied. "Her father is a criminal. He's the reason Dad did this to himself."

"Rae, is that true?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes." Rachel admitted, crying a bit now, but also trying to hold herself together. "And I am so sorry. I wish I could do something." she told her, looking down, ashamed of her being daughter of Hiram Berry, for once.

"Sorry, isn't good enough. You want to do something? Tell the truth. Your father is ruining lives. He deserves to sit behind bars for the rest of his miserable life." Mrs. Corazon sneered to Rachel.

Rachel just looked at her, and then at Sunshine, who only just looked around confused. Mrs. Corazon pulled her away from them and Rachel just watched them leave. Brittany just pulled her hand to leave and then pulled Rachel to her side to comfort her, as they left.

* * *

Finn ran outside and found Quinn standing by the pool. "Quinn." She just turned and faced him. "You okay?" he asked her.

"What did my dad say to you? That everyone thinks I'm a train wreck? Sam was the golden boy, but me. People hate me, Finn. And at school, that's fine, whatever. But this is my family." Quinn admitted.

"Forget them, Quinn." Finn told her. "Forget what they think. I think you're awesome."

"Oh Finn, sometimes I think you may be the only decent person left in Lima. The only person who doesn't want something from me. Or who doesn't want me to apologize for who I am. And what I want." Quinn told him, she leaned in closer and kissed him.

Finn just pulled back and looked at he confused. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"My lipstick's maple red, by the way. In case you're wondering why it tastes so sweet." Quinn told him. Finn just looked at her and then away, walking away from her now, feeling like a fool for not listening to Santana, Rachel, Artie, or his his dad.

Quinn tried to get a hold of herself, not wanting to feel anything on, Finn's departure.

Finn just continued to walk away, wanting to leave the place now. He was focusing on leaving when he heard Judy's voice, he paused and peeked through the small thick hole the trees created and stayed hidden there, to eavesdrop the conversation.

"They seem satisfied, but Uncle Bedford keeps asking about the drive-in land." Judy told Russell.

"I am so close to getting that land back. Shelby Berry will crumble." Russell promised his wife. Finn looked away, taking in the information, realizing that Russell wasn't on his side.

"Who would have thought she'd prove so resourceful? Maybe you should've sent her to jail instead of Hiram." Judy replied.

Finn gasped a little, and snapped his head back up to them, he backed away from the trees and quickly made his way out, thinking how he's gonna break the news to both the Pierce's women about everything, and to Rachel about her dad.

* * *

Rachel entered her apartment, still in daze at what had gone down in the hospital.

"Hey, how was your night?" Shelby asked, when she noticed Rachel enter their apartment.

Rachel just walked over to her mom and sat down. "I just got back for the hospital where Sunshine's dad is. Because he tried to kill himself." she told her mom, looking away. Shelby just stared at her in shock of what she had said.

"Because of what Daddy did. And, for all I know, continues to do. I am done lying for Dad." Rachel told her mother, as she stood up and left.

Shelby just sighed and leaned to the side of the couch.

* * *

Finn was making his way out to front of the loft, trying to process the news that he heard, Quinn caught up to him quickly and rushed to him.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled Finn stopped and turned to her. "I though it was Cinderella that ran away from the ball, not Prince Charming." she told him.

"Quinn, I can't do this right now. I'm leaving." Finn told her.

"Finn Hudson, if you leave, the radiant sun that is in the Fabray family, stops shining on you." Quinn warned him. "And everything we've given you, including Brandenburg, disappears. Are you sure you want to give that up? Are you sure you want to do that to your dad?" she asked.

"Quinn, I came here as favor to your mom, to help you." Finn replied.

Quinn scoffed. "Oh Finn, don't start lying now. You may not want anything from me, but you do from my mom and dad, that's why you're here. Which means, as much as I want you to be better than everyone else You're not. You're just like the others."

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye." Finn replied, and left. Quinn just let out a small frustration sigh and watched him leave.

* * *

Whitney, held a glass of wine, to calm her from what had happened earlier tonight, just wanting to find a way to get her daughter back. Brittany entered the room with Artie right behind her.

"Mom, Finn just called. He talked to Polly, she's safe, she's okay, Mom. She didn't choose the Fabrays over us, she's actually there to spy on them" Brittany told her happily.

Whitney just began to cry. "You know, when I went after this story I thought, in the back of my mind that, what if this is it? What if this is finally the time that she doesn't come back?" she told her.

"She will, Mom." Brittany replied as she sat on the chair to comfort her. "And right now, she's our woman on the inside. We're going to write this story." she told her, and looked over to Artie.

"Come write with us at, the Red and Silver." Artie offered.

"The school's newspaper?" Whitney asked.

Artie sighed and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's what we are. But I'm pretty sure that our annual operating budget is bigger than the Register's." he told her.

Whitney nodded, and smiled to Brittany, holding her hand.

* * *

Santana played her music on loud, and walking to school, just wanting to get through the day without wanting to deal with Finn.

Finn spotted her, and rushed up to her. "San! Hey." he called, tapping her shoulder, as he reached her. Santana, took out one of her earbuds and turned to him. "You were right, about being bought and taking shortcuts. After last night, I'm done with the Fabrays, I am." he told her.

"Good for you, Finn. But I'm done with you. Ever since we started dating, you've ignored me, you've ditched me." Santana snapped at him.

"San, please. Let me make it up to you." Finn begged.

"Sorry, Finn. But unlike you, I won't be bought." Santana snapped, putting her earbud, and walked away from him.

Finn just stopped walking and watched her leave, thinking about what she said, and had caused to happen.

* * *

"Just listen." Shelby asked Chris. "So many families, have been hurt by the Berry's. Now, I don't want yours to be another one. I've decided to sell to Russell, before it gets any worse." she told him.

"No you're not" Chris replied. "I'm going to stay with the project."

Shelby smiled. "That's great. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you." Chris replied a bit coldly to her. "See, from now on, everything we do around here is going to be legal. A hundred percent above board."

"Agreed. Of course." Shelby replied.

"Also my stake is 20%. If I'm gonna put myself on the line, I need some skin in the game." Chris told her.

"That's a really big share." Shelby replied, a bit nervously.

"I'm sick of you people using me and my family as pawns." Chris told her.

"Sure. Anything else?" Shelby asked him.

"Yes, you and me. Whatever was going on there is over. Now, we're just business partners. That's it." Chris said, breaking it off with her, getting back to her.

"Right." Shelby replied, leaving him now.

* * *

The school bell rang, and Rachel found Sunshine sitting alone in one of the rooms. She slowly walked in the room and towards her.

"Sunshine. I meant what I said, I'm sorry, Sunshine. For everything my family did to yours." Rachel said, apologizing. Sunshine just nodded a bit and looked away from her not responding. Rachel just looked away, and began moving to leave.

"It's not your fault what your dad did." Sunshine replied, stopping Rachel from leaving. "And you were there for me when no one else was. More than once. Seat's not taken, if you want it." she offered, when the rest of the students started to walk in.

Rachel smiled at her, and sat down on the desk, and began to grab her things out of her bag.

 _It seemed that, for Rachel. The sins of the father would remain simply by that._

Rachel and Sunshine shared one last smile to one another, and got back to doing what they were focused on.

 _While Finn Hudson returned from the brink with one more bit of news._

Finn was sitting in a chair in front of Brittany and Artie telling them what happened the other night. "At the banquet, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Fabray talking. It sounded like Russell Fabray was responsible for sending Rachel's dad to jail." he told them.

"Oh, my God." Brittany replied, as Artie stood up to write down the next suspects name, which was Hiram Berry. "If Russell sent Hiram Berry to jail, tore apart his family, then maybe Hiram was trying to do the same thing to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, by going after what the Fabrays value most, their family, their legacy." Artie replied. "That's a motive." he told them, as he moved to pin the Rachel's dad name up, Finn looked over to Brittany, who just sighed and stared at him back.

* * *

 _Winter had come early to Lima._

 _Brutal, and unforgiving._

Russell and Judy Fabray stood outside, watching as the trustees left, Russell smiled and waved a final goodbye to them. Judy turned to him. "Did it work?" she asked him. "Are the vultures appeased?"

"We're not out of the woods yet." Russell replied. Judy just let out a frustrated sigh, and followed her husband, back in to their home.

 _But it would be nothing compared to the storm that was gathering._

 _A storm of chaos, named, Quinn Fabray._

Quinn sat on her bed, crying and furiously scratching out Finn's face of the picture. The door to her room was knocked, and she quickly wiped away her tears and smiled when she saw it was Polly, that had knocked. "Yes?" Quinn asked.

"Goodnight, Quinn." Polly told her.

"Goodnight, Pollykins." Quinn told her in a fake sweet voice. Polly smiled and closed the door, Quinn's smile fell and glared, as she scratched Polly's face off the picture with a red sharpie, like she had done to Finn's picture.

* * *

 **I know I have two other works, but those are on hold, so I can finish this before the s2 premiere. I know that this story is also unedited, but I'm going to go go back and edit after I finish. So yes!**

 **Review away!**


	10. The Lost Weekend

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Lost Weekend.

* * *

 _Weekdays._

 _From 8:25 am to 3:01 pm, we adhere to a strict regimen._

 _Everything in our lives is controlled._

It all seemed calmed.

Everything was supposed to be calm, but then things went down for some, and then the sudden urge to forget everything and escape reality for just a moment kicked in. And throwing a party with alcohol didn't seem like such a bad idea.

 _But then something like the murder of Sam Fabray happens and you realize there is no such thing as control._

It started off just a regular school day, with Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Finn starting off fine. Only worrying about their school and grades, until a bit of darkness shined on them all, and the thoughts of escaping clouded their minds.

 _There is only chaos._

It was Cheerios practice, and Quinn started to become more cold, more mean, and she yelled at her cheerleaders to perfect their craft, Rachel just seemed to be getting a bit colder towards her, while Brittany just stared at her, with an unknowing emotion.

 _Nevertheless, some of us strive to impose and maintain order in what is, fundamentally, an orderless world._

 _A fact which would very soon be confirmed in ways none of us could have foreseen._

Artie and Finn were in their room, with Artie playing video games, while Finn was doing his homework. That's how Christopher Hudson had found them. He walked up to Finn's door and knocked, catching their attention.

"I'm uh, I'm headed out." Chris warned. "Sorry to miss our birthday this weekend Art." he told Artie.

Artie just scoffed a bit "Oh you will not be missing anything, Mr. Hudson." he told him. "I barley acknowledge my own birthday."

"Finn, can you give me a hand downstairs?" Chris asked. Finn just closed his book, and followed his dad downstairs. They walked out to the porch and he explained to Finn what was going to happen.

"The good news is that all these divorce papers and legal mumbo jumbo will be done. Should be behind us by the end of the week." Chris explained to Finn.

"Are you only going to see Mom now, because you and Shelby Berry." Finn began to ask to his dad, but Chris cut him off.

"No. No, son, I ended that." Chris said to him. "Being together, working together, not a good idea."

"In that case, then, why finalize things in such a final way now?" Finn asked, wanting to know more to why his parents are even divorcing.

"Sometimes, son, you just gotta rip the Band-Aid off." Chris told him, standing up now, making his way down to his truck.

"Or you can try and fix things." Finn advised, standing up and facing his dad.

Chris sighed and turned back to him "We're past that point, Finn." he explained.

"I spoke to Mom last week, she didn't mention any of this, Dad." Finn told him, cutting him off.

"Your mom moved out two years ago. She didn't tell you because she wanted me to be the bearer of bad news." Chris explained, he turned and started to make his way down again when Finn stopped him.

"What if I came with you?" Finn asked his dad.

"This is between me and your mom. I'll check in." Chris told him, and turned back around and left.

Finn just watching his dad leave, while his jaw began to tighten.

* * *

Rachel made her way out into the dining room when she noticed her mom and another man sitting in the dining table. "What's going on?" she asked her mom.

Shelby looked up to her and stood up to him. "Rachel, this is Paul Lodges, your father's attorney. He's here to prep us for our statements and help at your dad's hearing." she explained and warned at the same time.

"Except, I told you, Mom, I'm not giving one." Rachel told her, and then she looked at the lawyer and began to walk away "Not one you'd want." she added. But Shelby stopped her from walking away.

"Just. You won't be asked any questions about your father's business arrangements." the lawyer, Paul Lodges began to explain. "We just need you and your mother to speak to his character. It'll humanize him. Which could mean a lesser sentence. If you don't make a statement, well, that's problematic and damaging."

"I've already told her all of this." Shelby said, giving Rachel a pointed look.

"Well, Dad made his bed. And I'm late for school." Rachel said, and stormed out, leaving Shelby sighing.

* * *

"Rachel, there's something we need to talk to you about." Brittany told her.

Rachel, Brittany, and Finn were all sitting in the student lounge, with Finn and Brittany, trying to break the news to Rachel, about what Finn found out about her dad.

"Bring it. After the morning I've had, I'm ready for just about anything." Rachel told them, a little bit peeved on what had gone down in the morning at her place.

"Okay, well, Finn was with the Fabrays. While their Board was in town, he, um." Brittany tried to say, she began because to stumble a bit, when she turned to Finn. "Why don't you tell her? You were there." Brittany told him.

"Why is this suddenly feeling like a friendtervention?" Rachel asked, staring at them both

"I overheard Mr. Fabray, say he's the one responsible for your dad being arrested and put in jail." Finn told her, cutting to the chase.

Rachel just stared at them both. "Are you kidding? Why the hell would Russell Fabray, have anything to do with why he's in prison?" she asked them both.

* * *

"Hey, you may or may not know this, but it's Artie's birthday." Finn told Brittany as they walked side by side, after they left the student lounge.

"What? And he didn't say anything?" Brittany asked him, shocked, that Artie hasn't told her anything.

"It's tomorrow, and he doesn't like making a big deal out of it." Finn explained. "Every year, he goes to a double feature at the Bijou. It's like this tradition. Last few years, I've been his movie-buddy. But now that he has a girlfriend."

"Well, of course, I'll take him. But you should still come with us." Brittany said.

"No. I don't wanna be a third wheel." Finn replied, shaking his head at her.

"Come on. It'll be like old times" Brittany said, smiling at him.

"The Three Musketeers." Finn replied, smiling as they stopped walking for a second.

"Actually, Finn, there were four Musketeers." she told him, smiling, remembering the fourth person.

Finn just laughed a little. "I'll see you later, Britt."

"Okay." Brittany replied as she thought of a way to get her fourth person to agree on whatever she had planned.

* * *

"Yeah, this is Abrams." CJ answered.

"Mr. Abrams, hi, this is Brittany Pierce. Artie's-" Brittany's voice rang out.

"Girlfriend, yeah, I remember." CJ replied.

"Great, well, I'm calling because it's Artie's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to see if maybe you would come see a movie with us, maybe grab dinner?" Brittany asked. CJ chuckled a little.

"Does he know you're calling me?" CJ asked her.

"No, I thought maybe I'd surprise him." Brittany replied, smiling a little. She hoped that he would agree to go with them.

"Oh, man. There's one thing that Artie likes less than surprises, and that's his birthday. Kid's never even had a party, never wanted one" CJ told her.

"What? Never?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Mmm-hmm. Anyway, I think the best gift that I could give to Artie would be to stay away. But I appreciate the call, Brittany." CJ said, and hung up the phone.

Brittany just looked down, a bit confused and still answered even if CJ hung up on her. "Okay." she whispered, as she looked down at her phone

* * *

Everyone was currently at lunch and Finn was picking his food, glancing at where Santana was sitting at, Tina motioned for her to look, and Santana looked over at him, and Finn just looked back down.

"Anyway, enough about my drama. Britt, you were saying something about Artie's birthday?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Yeah. Just that Mr. Abrams told me Artie's never had a birthday party." Brittany answered, Finn just nodded at her, paying half attention. "Let's have one for him. Like, a low-key surprise party." she told them.

Finn began to shake his head. "Uh, no." he told Brittany

"That's a fantastic idea." Rachel squealed a bit.

"No, Artie doesn't like his birthday." Finn began to argue with them both.

"Everybody says that, nobody means it." Kurt told him.

"Artie is a lone wolf." Finn reminded them.

"Okay. Ignoring the negativity. Britt, you know me, any excuse to wear a cute party dress." Rachel replied, smiling.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed, smiling at her.

"Okay, so I'm thinking a quaint gathering, inner-circle only." Rachel recommended. Brittany nodded, while Finn just looked unsure.

"Oh, my God, don't turn around." Kurt said, as they all turned to look where he was looking. Brittany's demeanor changed, the second she saw Azimio Adams walk in the cafeteria. Memories of what happened that night flashed in her mind.

"Holy Azimio, I think his lats got bigger." Kurt said, as he walked past them. "Not that I care, because he's evil incarnate." he added, as he glanced at them, and then looked back at Azimio.

"What's Azimio Adams doing back?" Finn asked looking at the girls.

"He got suspended, not expelled." Rachel replied. "Even though he should have been drawn and quartered for what he did."

Brittany ignored them all and stood up and made her way towards where Azimio was at, and that was where Sunshine was sitting at. Brittany began to feel her dark thoughts surround her, she felt the nice girl leave, being replaced, by the girl that came out to play, the night they forced Azimio to confess.

"Oh, my God." Rachel replied, as she watched Brittany go over, to them.

"Get away from her, Azimio." Brittany snapped.

"Easy. Look, I only came over here to apologize. You don't have to go Dark Brittany on me again." Azimio replied.

"I'm not going!" Britt yelled, slamming her hands on the table, but paused and looked around not wanting to stir up anything. "I'm not going. Dark anything." she said, her fist began to curl up and she began to dig her nails in deeply, a thing she did to calm her. Not waiting for him to respond, she ignored him and turned to Sunshine. "Sunshine, is Azimio bothering you?"

"You can relax, Brittany, it's fine." Sunshine replied, smiling up at her.

"Yeah, Brittany, we're fine. The real question is, are you?" Azimio taunted, smirking at her.

Brittany just glared at him a bit, and dug her nails to her palm even deeper, she just nodded at Sunshine and walked back to her table. Azimio just smirked at Britt, as if he was happy that he got to bring her dark self out. Finn noticed the smirk and frowned and turned back when Brittany sat down.

"What was he doing? Accosting her?" Rachel asked, once she sat down.

"No, he was. Apologizing." Brittany replied to her.

"Oh, I'm so sure." Rachel responded sarcastically. "Azimio Adams doesn't have a contrite bone in his muscle-bound body." she told them all.

"You know what, can we talk about something else? Like. Like Artie's surprise party." Brittany said, wanting to change the subject. She looked down at her hands, as she opened them, and saw the scars of her nails in her palms.

"Britt?" Rachel called for her. Brittany just cleared her throat and leaned forward.

"Look, there's a lot I can't do, a lot I can't control. But I can damn well make sure my boyfriend has the best birthday of his life." Brittany replied. Finn just sat there listening, he began to look around when his eyes stopped at where Santana was sitting at, he just sighed, when he caught her staring over at them.

"Screw it. I'm with Brittany." Finn replied, finally cracking. " My dad's away. We can do it at my house. We could all use a good time." he told them, as he glanced over to Santana's table one last time.

"Now you're talking my language." Rachel replied, smiling, Kurt looked over at her, smiling wide.

"It's gonna be epic." Finn promised, smiling.

* * *

Brittany stood at Hudson's trailer, looking up at the nothing, waiting for CJ Abrams. The door opened and he walked in, she smiled and turned to him.

"Mr. Abrams, I didn't mean to ambush you." Brittany promised him, chuckling a little. "I know you don't do birthdays, but Finn and I are having a few of Artie's friends over at Finn's house. And I bet it would mean so much to Artie if you came." she explained to him.

"Man, you don't quit, do you?" CJ told her.

"Rarely, if ever." Brittany replied, smiling at him. "I really wanna do something special for him. And you being there, that would be special."

CJ just looked at her, and she gave him a small puppy look, hoping that would get him to agree, CJ just chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"Great news, Brittany." Whitney said, as she walked in the room where Britt was at, surprising her a bit. "I just had a terrific meeting with Principal Schuester, who agrees that the Red and Silver can benefit greatly from my professional guidance, as your new adviser." she told her.

"That's great, Mom." Brittany said, smiling at her. She sat sat down as she looked at the paper in front of her.

"So what are we working on?" Whitney asked, clapping her hands together.

"A list of supplies for Artie's birthday party." Brittany replied.

"You're really falling for this Abrams boy, aren't you?" Whitney asked, as she sat down next to Britt.

"Mom, when you and Dad started dating, did you tell him everything about yourself?" Britt asked. She was debating if she would tell Artie about the dark thoughts she has, or if she shouldn't.

"I sure did, and I wish I hadn't. I shared things with your father, my secrets, fears, doubts. And he ended up using them against me." Whitney replied.

"What secrets?" Brittany asked a bit confused.

"Let's just say that there are some things about myself that I struggle with." Whitney replied to her, not wanting to get more deeper into the secrets she has, one big one that, maybe even Pierce knows.

"I trust Artie, Mom." Brittany told her. Whitney smiled a bit at her

"Of course you do. And you should. But just not with everything." she warned her daughter. Brittany just looked at her, and gave her a slight nod, and thought about what she had said.

* * *

Artie popped out the pizza form the oven, and set in on the counter, where Finn was standing. "So. A John Landis double feature at the Bijou. American Werewolf in London and Animal House." he told him, making plans to head there for his birthday.

"That's awesome. Except." Finn said, clearing his throat he continued. "You're going with Brittany instead."

"You told her about my birthday?" Artie asked, Finn just looked at him with a bit of guilt and Artie sighed. "Dude, come on. That's a primal betrayal."

"Why do you hate your birthday so much, Art?" Finn asked him.

"PTSD from when I was a kid. I don't know." Artie replied. "Things were always messed up at home. Usually because of my dad. And then there was this arbitrary day, that we would just get together and pretend things were great, we were normal. And it just made me feel really lonely." he said, looking down.

Finn just nodded his head in understanding way, and dropped the subject from going further.

* * *

Shelby entered the apartment when she noticed Rachel wearing her glasses going over some stuff. "What's all this?" she asked her.

"Dad's files from the basement." Rachel responded. "Mom. Finn overhead Mr. Fabray say that he's the one responsible for putting Dad in jail." she told her. Shelby looked at her daughter, in shock when she told her this, and Rachel just picked up the paper in front of her and turned to her mother. "So I did some digging. And found this spreadsheet of monthly payments from Fabray Maple Farms to Lodge Industries until about five months ago, when they stopped."

"When your father was arrested." Shelby added. Rachel nodded.

"There's more. The payments, which are significant, by the way, have been happening for 75 years. That's a ton of money." Rachel continued. "What if Russell implicated Daddy to get out of paying the monthly fee?" she asked her.

"I wouldn't put it past the wig-wearing monster." Shelby responded.

"We should tell Dad's lawyers." Rachel told her.

"Well, hold on. If Russell did orchestrate your father's arrest, people might think that Hiram had something to do with Sam Fabray's murder. Rae? You got to let this go." Shelby told her.

"You don't think Dad could, in any way, be responsible for Sam's murder, do you?" Rachel asked her mother, taking her glasses off. She just wanted to get to the bottom of the whole Sam Fabray murder mystery.

"No, honey, look, don't make things worse by asking questions that no one else is asking. And please, God, do not bring the Fabrays into this. And that includes Quinn." Shelby begged her.

Rachel just looked at her mom, and sighed.

* * *

The very next day, Rachel purposely marched in Cheerios practice late, shooting glares to the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four. Stop." Quinn ordered, when she saw Rachel walk in. "You're late, Rachel, we've already reviewed the new choreography for Homecoming. That means you'll be in the back, where your presence will do the least amount of damage."

"With you front and center, no doubt." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"But of course. I do have the maddest skills on this squad." Quinn told her smugly.

"And because you're a Fabray, we have to accept whatever you say as gospel truth?" Rachel snapped at her.

"You're welcome to challenge me, Rachel, but you'll lose." Quinn warned her.

"We live in a democratic society, Quinn. Let's let the Cheerios decide who's cherry on top." Rachel said, calling Quinn out.

"Challenge accepted." was all Quinn response.

"Great." Rachel replied.

The Cheerios all walked off to the sides, as Quinn and Rachel walked towards the center of the gym. Quinn snapped her finger, warning someone to play the music, to begin a dance off, between her and Rachel. The music began to play and Quinn turned to Rachel, telling her to begin.

Rachel just fluffed her hair forward, and Brittany smiled. Rachel began to dance the choreography with Quinn just watching in the side, Rachel finished her first part, by shaking her butt, and turning her body sideways to face the girls. Quinn took that as her cue to take over, Brittany, smile faded a little when Quinn took over, the Cheerios were all gossiping about what was going on.

Rachel stood walking around Quinn, just watching her dance, Quinn finished with a hair flip to the girls and then Rachel strutted forward, as they both began to dance. Brittany just smiled at Rachel, as she began to take the lead, and finished before Quinn.

Brittany smiled and stepped forward, and faced the Cheerios. "All those for Quinn?" she asked, but no one moved a muscle. " All those for Rachel?" she asked, and everyone began to cheer and clap.

Rachel smiled, and turned to Quinn. "Never cross a Berry." she told her. Rachel turned to the rest of the Cheerios. "Come on, girls."

Everyone began to follow out Rachel, but Quinn only stopped Sugar and Kitty.

"You catatonic bimbos didn't even vote." Quinn snapped at them. " So you stuttering sapheads are too dim to exercise your own rights, and you've got the combined vocabulary of a baked potato. Consider this your last practice as Lima Cheerios, and your last week as my social handmaidens. You're fired on all fronts. That's all. Shoo, bitches." she sneered, and stayed in place as she glared at nothing.

* * *

Finn was hanging up the happy birthday sign, when his phone rang, he checked it and noticed it was his dad. "Hey, Dad, what's up?" he answered.

"Just checking in. I felt bad we didn't get the chance to talk more before I left." Chris replied, as he sat in his truck.

"Yeah, well, you kind of shut me down, Dad." Finn replied, and Chris sighed. "You seen Mom yet?" he asked his dad.

"No. We were gonna have dinner, but." Chris began to say.

"But what?" Finn asked.

"We decided it would be better to meet tomorrow morning, with the lawyers." Chris replied.

"Right. Cause things are so bad, you can't talk without a mediator." Finn remarked. "Dad, I gotta go, bye." he hung up. Finn just sighed and looked down, then he looked back to where a small cabinet was.

Finn went over, and opened, it, getting out the alcohol. He grabbed one, and stared at it for the longest time, debating whether he should drink or no.

* * *

Quinn entered Pop's diner, and looked around, for the person she was looking for. She turned to the side, and rolled her eyes when she saw Jacob Ben Israel there, and then turned to the other side, when she spotted him, she smirked, and walked over to him.

"Okay, so you're the worst." Quinn began to say, as she stood besides him. "But it just so happens that both our archnemesi, Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry, will be at a little shindig at that chowderhead Finn's house." Quinn said, taking the cherry from the milkshake, and popped it in her mouth, eating it.

"Wanna team-up for a little destruction, Azimio?" Quinn asked him.

Azimio just smirked at her, nodding, liking the idea of where, it's heading, Quinn smirked back, checking him a out a bit.

* * *

"Mr. Lodges, let me tell you what I think happened." Rachel began to say, to her dad's lawyer.

Rachel was currently at the lawyer's building explaining her situation, in what she thought had gone down. "The Fabrays agreed to pay my family a fee in perpetuity. Russell Fabray tried to end this agreement so he could stop paying my family after all these decades. And when my father, being my father, refused, it was Russell who called the police and got him arrested. That's what I'm thinking."

"I can't confirm or deny." Mr. Lodges began to respond, but Rachel cut him off.

"And the reason this hasn't come out yet is because it might make my Dad look like a murder suspect?" Rachel asked him.

"That is our concern, yes." Mr. Lodges responded to her. Rachel just looked down, sighing a bit. "Have you changed your mind about making a statement?" he asked Rachel.

"If anything, I'm less inclined." Rachel replied softly.

"I told your father that you were. Conflicted about helping him." Mr. Lodges told Rachel, as he handed her a folder.

Rachel opened and read it. " _ **My darling daughter**_." she began. " _ **If you do not testify on my behalf, I'm afraid your poor mother might be drawn into this awful mess. It pains me to say, but she is not nearly as innocent as you believe. Think carefully about your next move, Rachel. The rest of your life, and your mother's, will be decided by it."**_

Rachel just looked up at the lawyer and she some what glared at him.

* * *

"Hey, I was talking to Kurt. He told me that you and Azimio had some scene in the cafeteria yesterday." Artie told Brittany as they sat in the movie theater.

"It wasn't a big deal." Brittany told him, lying about it.

"What exactly happened between you guys that night?" Artie asked her, wanting to know what exactly had happened, since no one, except Rachel, knew.

"Rachel asked me to keep the details under wraps, okay?" Brittany asked him, wanting to drop the subject, not wanting to remember about it.

"Yeah. All right. No worries." Artie replied. "I only really asked because you made it sound like you were upset."

"If I was upset about anything, it was that I had to hear about your birthday from Finn and not you, Art." Brittany told him. The lights turned off, and they both turned forward to the screen.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you were an American Werewolf kind of girl." Artie replied.

"Ooh." Brittany teased. "That's where you're wrong, Artie Abrams. I'm all about the beast within."

Artie just laughed at what she had said and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

"If it's a double feature, does that mean I have time to go to the bathroom?" Sunshine asked Kurt, who stood besides Blaine.

"I'd hold it, Sunshine." Kurt told her.

Sunshine nodded, and turned to the door, Finn just walked up to Kurt and Blaine and wrapped his arms around them both, smiling goofily. Before the Kurt can comment on his behavior, the door opened.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. But stopped when they saw it was just Rachel.

"Do I look like Artie to you?" Rachel deadpanned to everyone, and walked over to Finn, Kurt, and Blaine.

Kurt just smiled at her and took his phone out his pocket, when he felt it vibrate. "Oh. Brittany just texted me. They're almost here." he said, he looked at Rachel and motioned to Blaine. "You've met Blaine, right?" he asked her.

"I haven't had the pleasure." Rachel replied, smiling at him, shaking his hand, and then turned to Kurt, as she pushed him away from him. "Also I thought it was inner-circle only tonight?" she whispered to him. Sunshine just opened the curtain, to check for the birthday boy.

"Blaine's my boyfriend, that makes him inner-circle." Kurt replied, a bit confused about her attitude.

"Uh-huh, well, I just came from the most insane meeting with my dad's lawyer." Rachel began to tell him, Blaine just stood a couple feet away hearing their discussion. "Between his upcoming hearing and his potential involvement in Sam's murder, not to mention my mom's, I'm in a foul mood." she told him.

"Guys, they're really coming this time. Everybody hide." Sunshine warned them.

"Ugh, I'm so over this." Rachel replied, as she stalked over to where she knew that Finn's dad hid the liquor and took one out for her. Brittany and Artie entered the house and everyone popped out of their hiding place.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"This is why we left the double feature." Artie told Brittany, who stood besides him smiling.

"Happy birthday, bro." Finn slurred a bit, walking up to hug him.

"You really shouldn't have." Artie whispered to Finn. "Ugh, you reek. Are you drunk?" he asked him.

"No." Finn replied.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at Finn and stood in front of him. "Feliz cumpelanos, Arturo." she said, in Spanish, smiling.

"Thanks, Rachel. Thanks, everyone." Artie replied, getting a bit upset. Kurt just walked up to him with his arms opened. "Oh, it's Kurt!" Artie said, as he accepted the hug.

"Happy birthday, bud." Kurt said, he stepped away from him to introduce Blaine to him. "This is my boyfriend, Blaine." he introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Um, has anyone seen Brittany?" Artie asked, as he frowned a little at Blaine, who he already knew of.

Just then Britt, came in the room, with a hamburger shaped cake, singing to him. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Artie. Happy birthday to you" she finished off, as she gave him the cake.

"That was haunting, Britt." Artie commented. Brittany just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." Brittany told him. Rachel just sighed and walked away, Finn staring after her.

"I wish it were just the two of us right now." Artie whispered to Brittany. Brittany just smiled at him a bit awkwardly and around, Artie just inhaled and blew out the candles. Finn just went to where Rachel was.

"One blow!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing, as they all clapped.

Finn found Rachel by the kitchen sink where she was trying to collect her self. Rachel just wiped her tears away, when she heard footsteps.

"Rachel? The stuff with your dad?" Finn asked.

"It's just the tip of the iceberg. I don't want to talk about it." Rachel replied.

"Okay. You want a drink?" Finn asked her.

"Isn't it the New York sophisticate who's supposed to corrupt the sweet small-town boy?" Rachel teased.

"My dad's visiting my mom. They're about to finalize the divorce." Finn admitted to her.

"God, Finn, if my mom had anything to do with that" Rachel said, about to apologize.

"No. This was them. My mom wanted to leave Lima, my dad wanted to stay. I had to choose, and I chose my dad. Forget it. It's nothing compared to what you're going through." Finn told her.

"He threatened me, Finn. Said he would destroy my mom if I didn't make a statement on his behalf. Said she was just as guilty as he was. And maybe he's lying or maybe he isn't. And maybe he killed Sam Fabray, and-" Rachel began to ramble.

Finn just sighed and pulled her in for a hug, to comfort her, Rachel accepted it and relaxed, taking a deep breath in to calm herself down.

Artie walked in with Brittany right behind him, when he spotted them. "Oh, sorry." he apologized to them. Rachel and Finn pulled away, and Rachel fixed her self up.

"Just coming to get ice cream, so is everything okay?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Yeah, no, I'm just not in a party mood like I usually am." Rachel replied.

"That makes two of us." Artie responded as he walked to the fridge.

"Whoa. Wait. You're not actually upset that I threw you a party, are you?" Brittany asked Artie.

"It is nice, Britt. I appreciate it. It's just I would be happier if it was just the four of us in a booth at Pop's." Artie told her.

"Yeah. But we always do that. I wanted to do something special." Brittany told him, as she rubbed his arm a bit.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Artie told her. Brittany just scoffed a little.

"Why is everything so doom and gloom with you, Art? Why can't it just be normal for once?" Brittany snapped at him. Finn and Rachel just shifted a bit in their spot as they watched the couple argue a bit.

"I'm not normal, I'm not wired to be normal." Artie told her, Brittany was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "How many more people did you invite to this thing?" he asked her.

Finn and Rachel both made their way to the door, when they heard loud music playing, as Artie and Brittany also followed them out to the hallway that lead them to the front door.

"No one. Inner-circle only." Brittany replied.

Before anyone can open the door, Quinn, slammed the door open, with Azimio right besides her, and the rest of the school behind her, with loud music being played. "Did you really think you could have a party without inviting moi?" she asked, smirking.

"Or me?"Azimio asked.

Both Rachel, and Brittany just looked at their enemies, with a uncertain look, about them being at the party, and the guys just staring at them in confusion.

"Finn, where do you want the kegs?" Mike asked. Rachel, Brittany and Artie looked over at Finn to see what was he gonna to reply with

"Screw it!" Finn said. " One in the kitchen, one in the backyard." he yelled. Everyone began to cheer and began to walk in. Artie just sighed and walked away, leaving the girls to stand face to face with their enemies.

The party was on full swinging, DJ playing the music loud and everyone either grinding up one another, or drinking. Finn could be seen drinking with all the guys around him celebrating, and Quinn grinding up on a football player and making out with him.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all stood there, watching everything.

"Why are they doing this?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"They're agents of chaos, Kurt." Rachel replied, as they watched Quinn. Rachel just glared at the blonde girl who was looking over at them smirking. "They don't need a reason. But if I had to guess? Payback." she said, still glaring at Quinn.

* * *

Artie was hiding in the garage, ignoring the party that was going on out on the other side of door, where it suddenly opened.

"Dude, Santana just got here." Finn said as he walked in the room where Artie was hiding at. "You think she wants me back?" he asked him.

"Finn, as my blood-brother, it was your sole responsibility to ensure that something like this never happened on my birthday." Artie began to say. "And now we're here. In the middle of a Seth Rogen movie."

"This was Britt's idea, okay? I just went along with it." Finn replied.

"It's so not me." Artie said.

"It doesn't matter, Artie, you're her boyfriend now." Finn told him, chuckling a bit.

"What does that mean?" Artie asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Finn.

"It means you're getting your birthday party whether you want one or not." Finn replied back to him, Artie just scoffed at his answer.

CJ knocked on the door, to where Artie and Finn were at. They both turned and Artie just stood up, when he saw his dad standing there by the door. "Dad, hey." he greeted.

CJ stepped in nodding, with a box wrapped in gift paper. "Happy birthday, Artie." he told him.

"How are you, Mr. Abrams." Finn asked CJ.

"Happy to be here, celebrating with my son." CJ replied. "Didn't realize you had so many friends." he remarked to Artie.

"I don't." Artie replied to his dad. "And fair warning. You're the only adult here." he warned.

"So I gather." CJ replied. "Where can I put this?" he asked.

"There's a table in the den." Finn replied. CJ nodded, and started to make his way out.

"Dad. Did Brittany call you?" Artie asked his dad.

"Yeah, she came by too. She knows what she wants, that one." CJ told him. Artie just looked a bit surprised. "I'll be back." CJ told him, and made his way out. Artie just sighed.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were currently making out, when Kurt pulled away to breathe. "Do you ever go down to Ottawa River?" he asked Blaine, in a suggestive voice.

"To what, fool around?" Blaine asked, smirking at him amused.

"Yeah." Kurt replied smiling.

"Do you?" Blaine asked him.

"I've been once or twice." Kurt replied. Blaine just smirked and lean in to kiss him again, when he saw CJ standing by the doorway.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. You can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife." CJ said, smirking, Blaine and Kurt stood up and faced him. "What's up, Blaine?"

"Nothing." Blaine responded. "Kurt, you know CJ, Artie's dad?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah, we've met. You kicked me out of the Whyte Wyrm." Kurt reminded him, nodding.

"Good times." CJ responded "Blaine. You wanna show me where the can is?" he asked Blaine, hinting that they needed to talk.

"Yeah, it's right-" Kurt began to reply, but Blaine cut him off.

"Yeah, um I'll show you." Blaine replied, motioning for Kurt it was fine. He walked away now with CJ following. Rachel walked past them, and she just stared at CJ and remembered him from that night she caught her mom making business. CJ made eye contact with her and then stared ahead to where Blaine was.

Rachel just looked down, and Kurt walked up to her.

"What is that middle-aged Serpent doing at a high school kegger?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"Are you serious? You don't know?" Kurt asked her. "Rachel, that's Artie's dad." he told her.

"Really?" Rachel asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, taking her hand and pulled her into the where the party was at.

"And the plot thickens." Rachel mumbled, looking up at the stairs and then followed Kurt.

* * *

Brittany walked in the kitchen, throwing away the cans into trash bag but stopped when she saw Azimio standing by the kitchen sink. She dropped the cans in the bag and she gave him this cold ice look, walking up to him.

"Brittany." Azimio called. "You here to roofie me again?" he mocked.

"No, Azimio, I'm going to ask you to leave. Nicely." Brittany replied.

"Nicely? Because, what, you're back to being the nice girl now?" Azimio asked, mocking her. "Brittany, what you and Rachel did, when you guys got me kicked off the football team, you ruined any chance I had of playing for Notre Dame. Hell, for any good school." he told her.

"I'm sorry that after you sexually harassed those girls, that there were actual consequences, Azimio." Brittany snapped.

"That night, I saw the real you. The dark you." Azimio smirked, holding her in place. Brittany just began to move away from him, flashbacks, hitting her hard now. Azimio just continued to taunt her. "The Brittany that I actually think about every night when I'm laying in bed." he huskily said.

Brittany just slapped him hard on his cheek, and left. Azimio just stared ahead, a smirk forming, thinking how he was gonna get back at her.

* * *

Whitney stood in Brittany's room spying when she noticed CJ and Blaine in Finn's room.

"You're the last person I expected to see at my son's birthday party." CJ commented.

"Just doing my job, keeping my ear to the ground." Blaine replied.

"And your tongue in the Sheriff's kid's mouth." CJ retorted. "Did you hear anything interesting?

"Actually, yeah. Hiram Berry's daughter is here. She said something about her father being connected to Sam's murder." Blaine explained to him.

"That is not good. Hiram and I had some business. What does your boyfriend say about that?" CJ asked Blaine.

"His father, you mean?" he asked CJ.

"Yeah." CJ nodded.

"I'll find out." Blaine promised him.

"Yeah. You better. These kids are more on the ball than the Sheriff. Let's go." CJ said. Whitney just set the binoculars down, and started to make up all these assumptions.

* * *

"You do know my dad has a drinking problem, right?" Artie asked Brittany.

"Of course I do. I didn't think people would be drinking tonight. I didn't plan on Azimio and Quinn, and the rest of the school crashing, okay? This was supposed to be just your friends." Brittany responded.

"You and Finn are my friends, okay? Everyone else, including Kurt, including Rachel, are people that, two months ago, I would've actively shunned." Artie replied.

"Why?" Brittany asked, almost glaring at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm weird. I'm a weirdo. I don't fit in, and I don't want to fit in." Artie replied. He motioned for his beanie crown to her. "Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That's weird."

"Why are you getting so upset? It's just a party, Art." Brittany replied.

"It's not just a party. It's the fact that you don't know or even care that this is the last thing I would want. You did this for you. To prove something." Artie snapped at her.

"To prove what?" Brittany asked, snapping now.

"You're a great girlfriend. I don't know." Artie replied. "Doesn't it ever occur to you just how different we are? Like on a cellular DNA kind of level? You're a straight-A student, you're a cheerleader, for God's sakes. You're the perfect girl next door."

"I hate that word." Brittany sneered, at hearing the word perfect.

"I'm the damaged loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. Brittany, come on. Who are we kidding? We're on borrowed time." he told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked him, tears welling up in her eyes now.

"Brittany I'm not one of your projects! Okay? Like solving Sam's murder." Artie yelled at her.

"No. You're not a project, you're my boyfriend." Brittany comforted him, as she held his face in her hands.

"Until you're sick of slumming it with me." Artie sneered, pulling away from her. "Or until Finn changes his mind and says he wants to be with you?" he snapped.

Brittany froze, and her face fell and Artie's face fell, when he noticed, after he had calmed down. Tears now fell down Brittany's face, and she scoffed, and walked away from him, wiping her tears away and getting herself together. Artie just sighed and followed her out, to talk to her.

Brittany just walked past Santana to where Finn was, who was standing by the stairs, he was about to ask her what was wrong, when he spotted Santana.

"Santana, hey." he tried calling out, walking up to her now.

"I'm looking for Tina." Santana replied, trying to get away from him.

"No, no, no, can we talk? I just wanted to say what if. What if we made a mistake?" Finn slurred a little.

"First of all, we didn't do anything. I broke up with you because I thought you were a hot mess. Clearly, I was right." Santana snapped.

"Wait, Santana." Finn tried again.

Santana just threw her drink at him. Everyone in the crowd just started to ooh at him, while Quinn just laughed, enjoying the chaos she was causing.

"What is your problem, Finn? You shut me out, remember? It's too late." Santana snapped and left.

Finn just stared around a bit, everything becoming blurry. He started to leave and left up to his room to lie down, and to calm down when he got his phone to call his dad

Chris answered and all Finn heard from his dad was. "Finn, everything all right?"

* * *

Artie walked into the kitchen looking for Brit, and paused when for a sec when he noticed his dad and Blaine leaning against the sink.

"Artie. Hey." Sunshine greeted as she saw him walk by her

"Hey, Sunshine." Artie greeted back.

You didn't have a piece of cake. It's bad luck." Sunshine, trying to give him a piece of cake.

"This whole night is bad luck. I'm ghosting. I'll see you at school." Artie replied, gently denying the cake.

Artie just glanced at his dad, who stared at him a bit confused, but Artie just looked away and started to leave out the door. Before he can even leave Azimio stopped him, slamming the door close.

"Hey. Whoa. Where you going, guest of honor?" Azimio asked, taunting.

"Get out of my way, Azimio." Artie sneered.

"Oh, but you can't leave now. We haven't even played our game yet." Quinn mocked. "Listen up, party people!" she yelled, as Rachel, Brittany, and Finn all surrounded Artie.

"Quiet. Shh. Everyone has their secrets. And we've all done our fair share of sinning. That's one thing my dear brother's death has revealed. So let's play a little game to get those secrets out in the open." Quinn said, smirking locking the door.

Quinn lead them all the the room next to them. Music stopped playing and everyone surrounded her.

"What the hell is Secrets and Sins?" Artie snapped at Quinn.

Rachel, Finn and Brittany all sat next to each other, staring or glaring at Quinn.

"It's a variation on Truth or Dare. In which we own our truths. By telling it like it is." Quinn responded. "I'll start the game with Rachel Berry."

"Naturally." Rachel retorted.

"Let's begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother came to town for a so called fresh start. Tell us, Rachel, what's so fresh about defiling Finn Hudson in a closet?" Quinn mocked.

"That was your doing." Rachel replied, glaring at her.

Moving on to dear Daddy Berry. Isn't it true that your father, from prison, illegally purchased the drive-in land? Which makes me wonder. What else is he doing from behind bars?" Quinn asked her. Blaine looked up to where CJ when she said this, and CJ just nodded at him.

"Well, I can't speak for my father, but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret." Rachel retorted. "Specifically, Quinn killing her very own brother."

"Everyone knows how much I loved my brother." Quinn replied.

"Exactly." Rachel replied, putting her on the spot now. "But did you love him maybe in ways that a sister shouldn't love a brother? And as you got older, Sam started to think it was strange, unnatural. So he chose Polly over you. So you shot him between the eyes with one of your father's many hunting rifles." she taunted.

Quinn just shifted in her spot, as Rachel called her out on the twincest, with everyone starting to gossip about it.

"This is riveting, I can't breathe." Kurt whispered to Blaine, as they sat there watching the whole scene unfold.

"This game is sick." Jacob Ben replied, standing up now. "I wanna go next."

"That's the spirit, Jacob. What secrets do you have to reveal to us?" Azimio said, smirking at him.

"I saw Ms. Holiday's car by Ottawa River, the day Sam went missing. I told Brittany and Artie, and then, Ms. Holiday quit her job and left Lima, like, two days later." Jacob informed them. "And let's not forget that Finn was also at the Ottawa that morning."

"Oh, my God, color me shocked, Finn Hudson." Quinn mocked Finn. "Is that why you became a mediocre musician overnight? Because you and Ms. Foureyes were pulling a Mary Kay Letourneau"

"Don't say anything, Finn. Don't get in the gutter with them." Rachel told Finn, glaring at Quinn.

"Wait, what? Hudson was banging a teacher? Well, damn, I wish I would have known. I would've added you and Ms. Holiday to the board of conquests." Azimio said, smirking at Finn.

"Classy, Azimio, as always." Rachel snapped at him.

"Wait a second, that also explains why Finn can't seem to keep a girlfriend to save his life. He's got serious Mommy issues. Anything to say for yourself, Finn? Were you victim or perpetrator?" Quinn taunted.

"Jacob Ben Israel plays with guns." Brittany said, trying to get the attention away from Finn.

"Big whoop, Brittany. So Jacob's a psychopath, everyone knows that." Quinn snapped back.

Azimio just smirked and stepped forward. "Well, I guess it's my turn now. Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal. Starring Brittany Pierce.".

Brittany began to panic a bit now, and Artie just looked over at her, while she just glanced down.

"Leave her the hell alone, Azimio." Finn snapped.

"Shut up, Hudson. Look, you may get a free peepshow every night, but you do not know her." Azimio snapped at him. Artie began to glare up at him.

"Hell, Brittany doesn't even know herself. Everybody knows why I got suspended." Azimio began to say, making a big scene about it. "But what you don't know. She dressed up like a hooker, in a God-awful black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the Jacuzzi, and I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear." he said, staring at her, Brittany just closed her eyes, to calm herself down, Azimio just smirked and turned to everyone

"And then she really lost it. She actually thought she was Polly. But, hey, you knew all about this, right, Artie?" Azimio asked, turning to Artie now.

Artie just got up, and punched Azimio hard, he was going for another punch, when Azimio got back and pushed Artie back to the table of snacks. CJ started to push through the kids and grabbed Azimio by his shirt, and arm. Azimio almost started to fight with him when CJ just harshly grabbed him by the back of his neck and stared to push him out the door. "Enough! That's enough!" he yelled.

"Get your hands off me, snake." Azimio sneered at him the dude who pushed him out,not knowing it was CJ, but when Azimio turned back he just stared at Artie's dad, glaring at him. CJ just glared back, almost asking for him to fight back. Azimio just scoffed and left.

CJ turned back and glared at everyone "What are you looking at? The party's done. It's over! Go home!" he yelled at them all. Everyone began to leave, and he noticed Artie walking away, and stopped him. "Whoa, where the hell are you going?" he asked him.

"What!" Artie yelled. "You want to give me some advice on my right hook?" he sneered at him.

"I want you to go back inside and talk to your girl." CJ advised him.

"I don't think it's gonna work out. Irreconcilable differences." Artie told him, as he tried to walk away, CJ just stopped him again and stood in front of him.

"Don't run away from it. Don't run away." CJ told him. "You've got something good here. With her, with your friends." he said, Finn stood by the door of his house, and watched them argue.

"Something that. Something that we could never give you. Also, man up. After what I just saw in there, she needs you." CJ told him.

Artie nodded, and left back to the house. CJ sighed and started walking to his truck.

"CJ." Whitney called out. "As block captain of the Neighborhood Watch, I am obligated to ask you what you're doing on this side of town." she asked.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Whitney." CJ remarked. "You may not live on the Southside anymore, you may not dress like you're from the Southside, but we both know the truth. Snakes don't shed their skin so easily." he taunted her.

"Good night, CJ. Now get the hell out of my neighborhood." Whitney sneered.

"You're still hot, Whitney. Too bad you're a stick in the mud." CJ clapped back at her. Whitney scoffed a little and watched him drive away.

* * *

Artie and Brittany were booth sitting at a booth at Pop's. Artie set his beanie hat on the table and was showing Brittany the scar he had, and she just smiled at him amused.

"And all this time, I thought you were a lover, not a fighter." Brittany teased.

"I'm both. I've got layers." Artie replied. "You were doing something nice, it's just that sometimes, when people do nice things for me, I short circuit. Maybe I'm not used to it. Maybe I'm scared. Of getting hurt. Or being rejected for being myself." he explained.

"I should have told you about Azimio. But I lied. And instead I threw you this party that you didn't even want." Brittany admitted to him.

"Why did you?" Artie asked.

"Something is very, very wrong with me." she replied, Artie just looked at her confused. "Like there's this darkness in me that's overwhelming sometimes, and I don't know where it comes from. But I think that's what makes me do these crazy things. Like" Brittany said, she opened up her palms, and showed Artie the scars, of where she dug her nails, very deep in.

Artie just stared at them and carefully closed her hand, held them close to him and he kissed her hands gently. Brittany just leaned in and kissed him and rested her head close by her neck and Artie wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

* * *

"How am I ever gonna look anyone in the eye ever again?" Finn asked Rachel, as the both sat on the couch.

"By Monday, this will all be but a dream. Trust me. No one will remember anything. Except maybe that I accused Quinn of twincest." Rachel replied.

Finn sighed. "I drunk-dialed my dad, Rae." he admitted to her.

"Finn." Rachel said softly. "What did you say?"

"I told him not to sign the divorce papers. I don't even know why, it's not like I even want them to get back together. Rachel, why do I keep doing this? I keep wrecking things." Finn vented.

"Welcome to my life. Every day, I feel like there's a new secret, a new lie about my parents and what they've done." Rachel replied. She sighed and whispered. "I don't want my mom to be guilty, Finn. I really want that to be a lie."

"Do you ever wonder. What if you had done things differently, what if you had made different choices?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean, different choices?" Rachel asked him back.

"Every day I wonder, what if I had left Lima with my mom? Would things be. Would I be better off?" he asked her.

"I can't answer that, Finn, but we wouldn't have met, and that would've been a tragedy of epic proportions." Rachel teased.

Finn just chuckled and turned to her. "I'm messed up, Rachel."

"We all are, Finn." Rachel replied. "And, honestly, you less than most."

Finn just stared at her, and then leaned to kissed her. Rachel just leaned back and then kissed him back, then Finn moved her, and made her straddled him as they started to make out.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next, and noticed that she wasn't in her room, she sat up confused, and saw that Finn was sleeping in Artie's bed, she smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek, and grabbed her stuff to leave.

Rachel made her way downstairs, smiling to herself, when Artie spotted her.

"Rachel. Hey, good morning." Artie greeted. Rachel looked up, with a shocked face, and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Morning, Artie." Rachel replied, shaking off the shock of being caught, she laughed. "Um So listen."

"Don't. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Artie told her, smiling at her.

"Okay." Rachel replied, she smiled and just made her way out the door.

* * *

Figgins smiled when he noticed Rachel walk in the building, before making her up the suite she walked up to him.

"Figgins, you've known my parents a very long time, haven't you?" Rachel asked him.

"Oh, my, yes, ages." Figgins replied.

"And would you describe my father as, a good man?" Rachel asked again.

"I'd rather not say, miss." Figgins replied. She nodded

"And my mother, is she. Unequivocally good." she asked one last time.

"No doubt in my mind about that." Figgins replied, smiling a bit at her.

"Thank you, Figgins." Rachel replied, smiling a bit.

* * *

Rachel quickly entered the lawyers office and sighed when she saw her mom there.

"Rachel." Shelby scolded a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Rachel told them. "And thank you, Mom, for not getting mad that I slept over at Brittany's." she told her.

"Thank you for coming." Shelby replied, reaching out to grab Rachel's hand.

"I believe in you, Mom." Rachel said, staring at her mother, and then she turned to face Mr. Lodges. "And I'm ready to go on record about how much my mom and dad love me." she said, smiling over to her mom again.

Shelby just smiled back at her daughter, and squeezed her hand gently.

* * *

Finn was mopping the floor coughing a bit, Artie just smiled at him ."Long night's journey into day?" he asked Finn. Before Finn can say anything his phone rang, and declined his dad's call.

"I can't face the music right now." Finn told him.

"Yeah, I understand." Artie replied. "So, you and Rachel." he began.

"Yeah" Finn replied, smiling. "Art"

"Don't worry." Artie replied, chuckling a bit. "I'm never telling anyone anything literally ever." he said, referring to last night's crazy Secrets and Sins game, Quinn forced them all to play.

"Okay, good." Finn replied. Artie just gave him and amused smile, as he drank milk from the carton and Finn was still smiling as he went back to mopping. "That's great." he told Artie.

* * *

Whitney knocked on the door to Brittany's bedroom and walked in as Brittany sat up. " I brewed some High Point and brought you some aspirin for the headache I'm sure you have." she told her.

"Thanks, Mom." Brittany thanked. Whitney just sat on her bed.

"So I saw that you invited Artie's dad to your little soiree last night." Whitney casually began to say.

"I did. I thought it would be nice." Brittany replied, sighing.

"And he was talking to a gel-haired delinquent wearing a leather jacket." Whitney remarked.

"You mean Blaine?" she asked her mom.

"Is that his name?" she asked Brittany, who nodded at her.

"They know each other through the Serpents. He's kind of dating Kurt." Brittany informed.

What? A Southside Serpent dating the Sheriff's son?" Whitney asked. Brittany just gave her mom a confusd look. "This is a small town, but it's not that small." she told her.

* * *

Brittany was in the Red and Silver room typing away, when she saw Rachel. "Hi there."

"Decaf skim latte and a fresh scone." Rachel said, as she walked in the room, giving them to Brittany.

"The last time you brought me baked goods was because you kissed Finn." Brittany teased.

Rachel just looked up at her, like if she was caught, but she saw her teasing look and chuckled a bit. "Britt, I just testified on my father's behalf and helped his chances of going free." she admitted to him.

"That's good news, right?" Brittany asked.

"My dad hired Aritie's dad to trash the drive-in. And given recent events, it's not inconceivable that he might've hired him to do other jobs." Rachel began to say. "Like go after Sam as payback for what the Fabrays did to him." she said. Brittany just looked at her with a bit of pity, and Rachel sighed. "I want to help with your investigation. I want the truth. Whatever it is." she told Brittany

Brittany just smiled at her, and placed her hands over Rachel's and gave them a gentle squeeze, as a sign of yes, and comfort.

 _Whether you believe in order or chaos, in the end, it's the same._

Rachel walked into her suite, when Figgins stopped her.

"Miss. Rachel. Package arrived for you." Figgins called out, giving her the package.

Rachel opened the gift, and in there, was another pearl necklace, and a note from her father, that thanked her for testifying.

 _We are either in control of our lives, or merely think we are._

Finn had just sat down when the door opened to the Hudson's place and Chris walked in, with Carole right besides him.

"Finn. We're home." Chris called out.

"Mom?" Finn called out, shocked, but smiling a bit.

Carole smiled up at her son's shocked expression. "Hi, honey."

* * *

 **Carole made her appearance, yas. (Btw in this story she's a blonde since Finn's a blond in this story.)**

 **Okay, Riverdale's premiere is this incoming Wednesday, and I have three more chapters to go, I can do this guys, I can finish before Wed :)**

 **PS: Unedited.**


	11. To Lima and Back Again

Warning, I don't own Riverdale or Glee.

* * *

Chapter 11: To Lima and Back Again.

* * *

 _People like to say that the death of Sam Fabray changed everything at Lima High_

Mercedes, Santana and Tina were all currently standing in Principal Schuester's office as they sang the alma matter to Lima High, through the intercom.

 _But certain things, certain traditions never change._

 _Take homecoming for instance._

Finn stood in the middle, while all the football players surrounded, him, screaming and jumping screaming out their traditional calls before they went out to play. But this time Finn was just a bit distracted, distracted about the whole, mom being back thing. In the girl's locker room, the Cheerios were seen getting ready.

 _Though Sam's jersey had been retired, the Lima Titans would still be playing their arch-rivals, the Carmel High Hawks, with the Lima Cheerios cheering them on._

But, Brittany was currently in Principal Schuester's office explaining why she can't plan the homecoming dance. "I'm just handing off some of my decorating duties to Sunshine so I can keep focusing on the Red and Silver." Brittany said.

"Unacceptable. You made a commitment, Miss. Pierce, you need to honor it." Principal Schuester told her, Brittany just scoffed. "Especially since this Homecoming is also a Reunion Weekend." He added.

 _As in previous years, graduates from days of Lima Past will come to town to relive their more youthful, more carefree days._

Alumni could be seen walking around the school, all ready for the Homecoming.

 _Or to make up for lost time._

Finn and his mom, Carole were both sitting in the dining room, with Finn eating breakfast and Carole just watching him a bit, before she launched into her story to why she came back in the first place.

"Finn, the reason why I came." Carole began to say but Finn cut her off.

"You came because of the divorce. Because I called dad." Finn told her.

"You know, I thought that Lima would be better for you than Chicago. It would be safer." Carole said.

"It's okay, mom. Really, I'm okay. And I mean, it hasn't be all bad, my friends are amazing. Dad and I are closer than ever now. And also-" Finn began to tell her, listing off the good things in staying in Lima.

"You've been singing?" Carole stated, smiling at him

"Songwriting, yeah." Finn replied, smiling "And singing."

"And you're dad tells me, that you're great." Carole told him, Finn just chuckled a bit "I hope you play me songs, before I go." She asked him

"Yeah, for sure." Finn responded. "I'm playing at the dance. So, if you want to see me play live." He told her. Carole just sighed and smiled nodding her head.

* * *

"That's incredible, Mr. Lodges. You will keep us posted, won't you? Okay, thanks Thank you." Shelby said, hanging up the phone.

"Some good news for a change?" Rachel asked, as she entered the room, facing her mother.

"That was your dad's attorney. Turns out, our statements did make a difference and the judge seems inclined to give your father a break." Shelby replied.

"How much of a break?" Rachel asked as she began to eat the breakfast that was sitting there.

"Time served. A few more months, if that." Shelby said.

"And then, what? We move move back to New York?" Rachel asked, cutting her mother off.

"Or your father moves here." Shelby answered.

"What about the crimes he's committed? Including, maybe, Sam Fabray?" Rachel argued with her mother.

"Stop it, Rachel." Shelby scolded "There is no proof that your father had anything to do with that."

"He's in jail, because of the Fabrays, mom. That gives him a motive." Rachel argued back.

"Okay, Rachel, you need to be supporting your father, not demonizing him. Again, for things that you have no proof of." She told Rachel.

Rachel just glared a bit at the floor when her mother told her. She just nodded a bit.

* * *

Artie held a order of coffee, as he made his way into his dad's trailer in the morning. Artie entered the house, and smiled when he noticed that the couch was done, the blankets were folded, and everything looked neat. Artie just chuckled and turned his attention to his dad, as he walked in the kitchen.

"Dad, have you been body snatched?" Artie teased, when he noticed that CJ had shaved and all.

"Oh, I feel good Art. Wanna look good, too." CJ replied, smiling at him. "Shave, clean the place up a bit, a little paint."

"Oh, I got us some coffee, and donuts." Artie offered. CJ nodded, and motioned for them to sit in the kitchen to eat.

"And I read your, uh. Your essay? Manuscripts?" CJ started off

"You did?" Artie asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah." CJ replied.

"Really?" Artie asked, making sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yeah, I asked for it, didn't I?" CJ said.

"Yeah, I don't know. I figured you were just pretending to be interested." Artie told him, as he turned to watch his dad, taking his story and putting it on the table.

"This is excellent." CJ praised. "Me, I can barley string two sentences together. But you? You got a gift. Thank God you're not wasting it. Mind if I ask you a couple questions?" he asked Artie

"Yeah, of course." Artie replied, sitting down.

"Why Sam Fabray, huh?" CJ asked him, as the dug into their breakfast. "Out of all the things you could write about, why pick a dead kid?"

"I don't know. It was sort of like he picked me." Artie replied. "Tell the story that no one was gonna tell, or even know how to tell. From the outside, looking in." he explained.

"Who do you think killed him?" CJ asked. "You and Brittany are in this deep. You gotta have an opinion." He told Artie

"To me, I don't think the question is "whodunnit" I think the real question is whether Lima is a place of good or a place of darkness and evil." Artie explained.

"Or both." CJ inserted. "Most things are both. Can I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"That's what Brittany says, and then it's about a dozen suggestion." Artie said, laughing a bit.

"I think at a certain point, you should move on." CJ advised. "You can't let this be the only story you're gonna tell, Artie. Hell, it shouldn't even be the most important one." He said. Artie just looked down and nodded, eating his breakfast now.

* * *

"Rae, wait up." Finn called, catching up to Rachel. "Hey, I just wanted to explain why I didn't call you after the party. My mom showed up out of nowhere." He told her.

"It's fine, you don't owe me an explanation." Rachel said, chuckling a bit, and making her way to her class.

"Wait, Rachel, are we seriously not gonna talk about what happened between us." Finn asked her.

"Finn, we had a moment. A beautiful, but fleeting moment." Rachel told him, as she moved him to the side.

"We spent the night." Finn told her.

"We crashed, in separate beds." Rachel argued.

"I don't regret anything we said, Rachel, or did." Finn told her, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"Me neither, but I think you might be boyfriend-worthy." Rachel argued with him.

"I agree." Finn agreed. "Let's test that theory, at the homecoming dance." He told her.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the bandwidth to explore anything with anyone right now." Rachel warned him, not wanting to start anything right now.

"Well in that case, what if we just finally get to sing that duet together?" Finn asked her. Rachel just looked away chuckling a bit. But Finn continued. "I kind told my mom I was performing."

Rachel looked down when her phone vibrated and then looked up at Finn. "Look, Finn, I'm sorry but for a million reasons, we're going to have to pretend our moment never happened." She told him. He just sighed and closed his eyes. Rachel sighed a bit. "I'll see you later." She told him and left.

Finn just watched her go, sighing a bit as well.

* * *

Brittany was in the Red and Silver room, as she went over the list of ideas she had written, with her mother in there as well, when Rachel finally walked in the room.

"Oh, finally, close that door." Whitney said, as Rachel closed the door. "Ladies, I need you to look around this room. Whoever is not in this room is on the table as a possible murder suspect. Including those Pussycats." She told them.

"Oh my god, mom." Brittany said. Whitney just ignored her and looked between them both as she continued, turning to Rachel.

"Now, let's talk about your father." Whitney began, looking at Rachel.

"He has an epic grudge against the Fabrays so yes. It's totally within the realm of possibility that he hired someone from jail to kill Sam. Maybe Artie's dad." Rachel said, looking at Brittany at the end.

"You really believe that?" Brittany asked her.

"My dad paid Artie's dad to trash the drive in. Maybe he paid him to-" Rachel said, getting cut off by Whitney.

"Commit murder." Whitney said. Brittany just looked down and glared at her mother. "And for all we know, that gay Greaser Serpent is an accomplice." She told Britt.

"And what are you basing that off of?" Brittany snapped. "That you saw CJ and Blaine talking?"

"It didn't look like they were talking. It looked like they were conspiring." Whitney argued.

"Conspiring about what?" Brittany asked, getting frustrated at her mom.

"That's what I need you to find out." Whitney replied. "Either through Artie or CJ directly, without raising suspicion, of course. Which is why I have prepared a seemingly innocuous list of questions." She explained.

"I already asked Artie, point blank. If he thought his father had anything to do with Sam's death, and he said no. And I believe him, and I still believe him." Brittany told her mom, and then turned to Rachel, sending her a glare.

"Brittany, you are too close to this." Whitney told her.

"I'm not going to insult Artie or betray him by entertaining this." Brittany snapped at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homecoming dance to plan. C'mon Rae, let's go." She said.

Rachel just sent one last look at Whitney and left, following Britt out the room. Whitney sighed and turned away.

* * *

Polly was walking around the house, getting close to where Russell's and Judy's room was, looking around. She quietly looked when she noticed a door opened and she peeked in. She noticed the row of blond hair wigs hat was there, and then found Russell fixing his very white hair.

Russell caught her, and Polly backed away, as Russell slammed the door closed, and Polly jumped.

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door, and Whitney Pierce looked to Rachel and frowned a bit.

"Mrs. Pierce?" Rachel called out.

"Yes?" Whitney replied, looking up from her laptop.

"I understand why Brittany doesn't want to get in the middle of this. But I don't feel the same loyalty for the Abrams family that she does." Rachel began to say.

"I'm listening." Whitney told her.

"Helping you find out the truth CJ will help me find out the truth about my dad. And whether or not he hired CJ to kill Sam." Rachel told her.

Whitney stood up from her desk. "What exactly are you saying, Rachel?" she asked her.

"I'm saying, if you want to go after Artie's dad, Mrs. Pierce, I'm in." Rachel told her. Whitney just sent a small smirk towards her.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make." Quinn said, facing the gang sitting in the table outside. "One that tangentially involves you, Brittany." She began to say, Rachel and Brittany both shared a look and turned to her. "I'm bringing Polly to the dance as my date, and we're campaigning as co-queens of Homecoming Court."

"Because why?" Brittany asked her.

"Because, Nightmare Smurfette, by all rights, it should've been Polly and Sam on that stage being crowned. This is the next best thing." Quinn said. "So. Don't forget to vote, and I'll see everyone at my coronation!" she said and left.

"Betty, about the Homecoming Dance, can I play a couple songs?" Finn began to ask, but Brittany gave him a frustrated glare." I kind of told my mom that. Whoa, you don't want me to?" he asked.

"No, no it's not that, Finn, it's just, um. This dance needs to be fun. And your songs, as amazing as they are-" Brittany began to say, but Artie cut her off.

"They make you wanna slit your wrists." He teased. Everyone just gave him a look, and he fought back the smile. "In a good way." He added.

"In an amazing way." Rachel defended. Finn looked over at her, a bit shocked of Artie's confession. "But no need to fret, Britt. 'Cause Finn asked me to sing with him, and we're thinking about doing some upbeat covers." She said.

Finn looked over at her confused, as Brittany looked over at Finn to get confirmation. "We are?" he asked Rachel.

Kurt and Rachel looked over at him. "Aren't we?" she asked him. Finn just looked away a bit confused.

* * *

Rachel had entered the empty lab room, with Finn right behind her, wondering why Rachel all of the sudden agreed to sing with him.

"Not that I'm complaining, Rae, but why the change of heart?" Finn asked, as he closed the door.

"Because I'm hoping you'll say yes to the favor I'm about to ask you." Rachel said, turning to him.

"Hey, if it's gonna help you, then I'm in" Finn said, leaning close to her. Rachel just stepped back, stopping him.

"Remember when you heard Russell Fabray, say he put my dad in jail?" Rachel asked him. Finn sighed and nodded slightly. "Well, I think my dad may have gone after Sam as payback. He's very eye-for-an-eye, and I have a strong suspicion he hired Artie's dad to do his dirty work. Also, CJ's done my dad's bidding before. He trashed the drive-in." she told him.

"It's a big leap to go from vandalism to murder, Rae." Finn told her.

"I talked it over with Mrs. Pierce. And-" Rachel began to say, but Finn cut him off, at the mention of Brittany's mom

"She's a part of this?" Finn asked her. "Are you nuts?"

"She's gonna keep CJ busy while we search his trailer to find anything that links CJ to Sam. Or, more importantly, CJ to my dad." Rachel explained.

"We should just talk to Artie." Finn told her.

"No, what if he's protecting CJ or tries to warn him?" Rachel argued.

"He's our friend, Rae." Finn said.

"My dad is this close to being released, and my mom's in denial and she's ready to welcome him back with open arms. Me, I'd like to know exactly who we're inviting back into our lives." Rachel explained.

"Look, Rachel, I really wanna help you, I do, and I definitely don't want Artie to get hurt, but I'm telling you, CJ's cleaned up his act." Finn argued back.

"I hope you're right about that, Finn, because if not, Artie could get dragged into something very messy and very dangerous." Rachel somewhat snapped at him. Finn just sighed.

* * *

"Shelby, hi." Carole greeted, when she noticed Shelby Berry there.

"Carole Hudson?" Shelby asked shocked, standing up. "What. What are you doing in town?"

"Oh just a spur-of-the-moment visit. I was hoping to surprise Chris with lunch." Carole explained, looking around the work trailer.

"Oh, he's off-site. He's picking up some supplies from a vendor." Shelby told her.

"Yeah, he told me that you were working for him." Carole said, walking to her.

"With him." Shelby corrected her.

Carole just smiled and nodded at her "Yeah, he says he admires your chutzpah." She told her.

"That's a very Chris thing to say, huh?" Shelby told Carole.

"Yeah, but in this case, I agree." Carole told her. Shelby just looked at her a bit confused. "You know, I've been following the news."

Shelby just sighed. "Yeah. Karmic payback for being such a mean girl in high school, I suppose." She told her.

Carole just sighed and then both looked away from one another.

* * *

Brittany stood on top the ladder, putting up the lights to complete all the decorations, when her phone rang. She checked it and it was Polly, and she quickly picked it up.

"Polly, thank God, what's going on? And why are you running to be Homecoming co-queen with Quinn?" Brittany fired to her sister.

"To keep her distracted." Polly replied, in a low voice, making sure that no one was around to hear.

"Did you find something?" Brittany asked.

"Not yet, but they're definitely hiding things." Polly replied, looking out the window.

"Remember our deal, Polly, if you don't find anything by Homecoming, it's over you're coming home." Brittany reminded, not wanting her sister to get into any danger.

"I just have to get into their bedroom. They protect it obsessively." Polly replied, whispering by now.

"Well, you're not putting yourself in any danger, are you?" Brittany asked, but Polly didn't answer her question, the door to her room was opening and she quickly needed to hang up her phone.

"Britt, I gotta go, I'm sorry." Polly whispered, hanging up the phone, and threw her phone to her bed, and faced Judy, who had opened the door. Judy walked in with a milkshake and Polly smiled walking up to her to get it.

"Your daily milkshake. You must be famished." Judy told her.

"Mmm-hmm." Polly nodded, and took a sip from it.

"What, with all the exploring you've been doing." Judy told her, Polly just looked at her with those caught eyes and Judy continued. "The East Wing, where Mr. Fabray and I have our sleeping quarters, is out of bounds. Mr. Fabray values his privacy. You understand." She told her.

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." Polly told her, taking more sips from the milkshake.

"Good." Judy replied, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Polly said, for the milkshake, she kept on sipping it, smiling at her, only to drop her smile when Judy left the room, she turned away and confirmed her suspicious even more about something being hidden.

* * *

Brittany was getting off the ladder, when Artie walked in the gym, surprising her.

"Hey, you. Why didn't you tell me about the dinner?" Artie asked her.

"What?" Brittany said, confused.

"Your mom basically tackled me in the hall to invite my dad and I over before the dance." Artie replied, smiling. Brittany just continued to smile but mentally got angry at her mother for continuing her scheme. "Did you not know?" he asked.

"No, no, of course, I've just, you know, got so many. Plates are spinning." Brittany replied, motioning to everything that was going on in the gym.

"I'm a little terrified about the social experiment of it all, but I think it's good for our families to get to know each other. I think it's important for us. You know?" Artie said, smiling widely.

"Yeah." Brittany replied, smiling back at him, not wanting to say anything else.

* * *

Brittany arrived to her house, and stormed up to where she knew her mom was. "I know what you're doing, Mom." She snapped.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm making peach pie for our guests." Whitney replied, in an innocent voice.

"No, you're laying out some kind of trap for Artie's dad." Brittany argued, glaring at her a bit.

"On the contrary, Brittany, I took what you said earlier to heart." Whitney told her, continuing making the dessert.

"So you're not going to question Artie or his dad about the murder then?" Brittany asked, still not believing her mom.

"I mean, only if it happens to come up as casual dinner conversation." Whitney said, shrugging a bit.

"I'm not playing this game with you, Mom. And neither is Artie, not after I tell him what you're planning here." Brittany snapped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Brittany? When I invited Artie, he seemed so excited. Like it really meant a lot to him that our families are gonna get to know each other. That's all I'm after, honey." Whitney taunted.

"CJ is innocent, Mom. Artie said so, and I trust him." Brittany told her.

"I'm sure the question of CJ's guilt or innocence won't even come up at dinner." Whitney said, smiling. She turned her back to Britt, and Brittany just glared at her mother, as she left the room.

* * *

"Now, this is pretty good." Carole said to Chris. Finn finally walked into the house, and both of them turned to him.

"Oh, there he is." Chris said. "Son, your mom and I are trying to decide between pizza and Chinese food. What do you think?" he asked Finn.

"Uh. We always do pizza." Finn replied, putting his things down.

"Let me guess. Pepperoni and red pepper?" Carole said, smiling at them both.

"All right, so, Moon Palace, they still deliver." Chris replied. "We can get, um" but was cut off by Carole.

"General Tso's chicken, scallion pancakes, vegetable dumplings, family-style." Carole said, knowing how they both worked. Finn just stared at them and then looked down at the scene in front of him, Chris noticed.

"What's wrong, son?" he asked Finn.

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just I'm not used to ctoing home and seeing you guys together. It's nice, but" Finn admitted.

"Hello?" Artie said, coming down from the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen and faltered when he noticed the family.

"Artie, hey." Finn greeted.

"Am I interrupting a family meeting? 'Cause I can come back." Artie said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Absolutely not." Carole replied, smiling at them all. "So, who's going to the dance? Besides your dad and me. Oh, and Shelby, whom I invited." She added, the last part telling it to Chris.

"You did?" Chris asked, not wanting to get into to mess he got in with Shelby the Berry Industries

"We'll talk about it." Carole told him, shrugging like it was nothing.

"Wait, you guys are going to the dance? Together?" Finn asked them, curious, and a bit confused.

"We were talking about it." Chris said, standing next to Carole.

"We both want to hear you play, if that's still happening." She responded, looking at Finn.

"If you're good with it." Chris finished off. Finn just looked over at Artie who just shrugged and gave him a nod.

Finn turned back to his parents and nodded. "Yeah, totally. I'm great with it."

"Good." Carole replied, smiling at him and getting the stuff ready to order.

* * *

That night, Artie and Finn both laid in bed, talking about Finn's parents.

"So the worm turns. Carole and Chris. A possible rekindling?" Artie asked, turning to Finn.

"That would've been a Lil' Finn's pipe dream." Finn replied.

"Stranger things have happened, man. Like for instance, my dad shaved. Which is the equivalent of tectonic plates shifting." Artie replied, now resting on his elbow and turning to Finn. "I was thinking, maybe it's time I go back and live with him again." he added.

Finn turned to him a bit confused. "Based on the fact that he shaved?" he asked Artie.

"Well, he also hasn't missed a day of work, and he quit drinking." Artie told him.

"That's. That's great, Artie. But maybe you should wait a little bit longer just to make sure it sticks." Finn warned him, still not believing what Artie was saying, just yet.

"No, dude, I'm telling you, something has shifted. I mean, he even asked to read my work. The essays, the articles I wrote about Sam." Artie argued, defending the changes he's seen in his dad.

"Your dad did?" Finn asked, still not believing him.

"Yeah. And he read them. Even more surprisingly, he engaged with them. He asked me questions about them." Artie replied, going on about his dad changes, that he wasn't about to question.

"What kind of questions?" Finn asked.

"Like who I thought did it." Artie replied, frowning now at Finn.

"Your dad asked you who you thought killed Sam Fabray?" Finn asked, trying to get Artie to understand him.

"You, repeating everything I'm saying, is getting really annoying." Artie said, laying back now, getting annoyed at Finn.

"Crap l forgot. My mom likes almond milk in her coffee, and we don't have any, so I'm gonna go get some." Finn lied, getting up and getting dressed.

"Well, you are a terrible liar, Finn." Artie said "Off to a late-night rendezvous with a certain raven-haired princess? Relax, man, I'm just giving you a hard time." he told him, watching him go off.

* * *

Finn knocked at Rachel's door, and Rachel quickly rushed to open it. She was surprised to see Finn standing there.

"Finn." Rachel said, opening the door wide open for him to enter. "If this is a booty call"

"Look, I've been thinking about what you asked me. I wanna help you." Finn said, getting straight to the point to why he was even there.

"What prompted this return to sanity?" Rachel asked him.

"Artie. He's been hurt and let down by his dad so many times. And what if CJ did help your dad?" Finn asked her, getting on board with her scheme.

"That's what I'm saying, what if?" Rachel replied.

"But, Rachel, Artie can never find out." Finn warned her.

"And neither can Britt." Rachel agreed.

* * *

Quinn just grabbed the makeup she had set out in the small table and started to doll up Polly.

"Oh, Pollikins, it's much more fun being friends than mortal enemies. And I'm glad we're honoring Sammy's legacy together. This color totally pops on you." Quinn told her.

"Okay, so I was thinking. The theme for the dance is Blast from the Past right? So, I say, we go retro and borrow some of your mom's vintage bling for the night." Polly said, trying to get into the Judy's and Russell's Fabray room.

"Ooh, you're naughty, Polly." Quinn replied.

They both made their way into the room, and started look around, with Quinn looking for things they needed for the dance and Polly looking around for any clues.

"My mom and dad would fah-reak if they knew we were in here." Quinn told her. "So let's take our sweet time."

"How many wigs does your father have?" Polly asked, looking at the wall of blond wigs Russell had.

"One for every mood." Quinn replied. "Legend has it that Russell's hair turned white overnight. Supposedly, he saw the ghost of Grandpappy Fabray with his throat slit. Now, me, I love a silver fox, but we Fabrays live and die by our blonde curls. My father tried dying it once, but-" she explained but cut off when she picked up the last ring box and noticed the ring that had gone missing.

Nana Lily's ring to be exact.

"But what? What is that? What did you find?" Polly rapidly asked her.

"My nana's ring" Quinn replied, turning to her, with the ring in her hand now.

"Which she gave to Sam. He. He proposed to me with that ring. So how does your mother have it?" Polly asked getting upset about it, trying to grab the ring from her.

"I. Hands off, Gollum." Quinn snapped pulling away from her.

"The only way your mom could have that ring is if she or your dad got it from Sam, and he wouldn't have given it up. Not over his dead body." Polly said trying to grab the ring from her again, but Quinn grabbed her wrist hard.

"Polly. You are carrying precious cargo, but if you think for one second that those babies guarantee your safety, you're in for a rude awakening." Quinn threatend, Polly just pulled away from her and left. Quinn just stared down at the ring, and then stared at the door.

* * *

"Super-delicious, Mrs. P." Artie complimented.

Artie and CJ were both at Brittany's house, eating the dinner that Whitney had made for them all.

"Sure is, Whitney." CJ replied, leaning back now "Been a long time since I ate something that didn't come in a combo meal or a snack pack." he teased. Artie rolled his eyes at him, and Brittany just laughed along with CJ.

"So, CJ." Whitney began.

"Mmm." CJ mumbled.

"Brittany tells me that you're working for Christopher Hudson now. How do you balance that with all of your other responsibilities?" Whitney asked him, trying to get information out of it.

"You mean like being a father?" CJ asked him.

"And being a part of the Southside community." Whitney argued back, hinting the Southside Serpents.

"Mom." Britt snapped.

"You can say Southside Serpent, Whitney. I'm not ashamed. And it's not just me, there's a bunch of us working on Chris' site." CJ replied, Artie now getting the tension.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, I mean, I'm just curious, how did you make your living before that?" Whitney pressured even more.

"I scraped by. Odd jobs." CJ replied, unfazed by her.

"I know that you worked for the drive-in, Artie, before it was closed." Whitney said softly to Artie before asking more questions to CJ. "Did you find work there, too, CJ?"

"Dad." Artie called, wanting to get over the questions now.

"Well, hung out a bit. What can I say? I'm a movie buff." CJ teased, Brittany just smiled over at him, and shared another one with Artie.

"So, tell me, were you upset when Hiram Berry bought the drive-in land?" Whitney asked. Brittany just turned to glare at her mom, and CJ and Artie just stared at her.

"Stuff happens." CJ replied, shrugging now.

"Let me rephrase that question." Whitney snapped almost. "Were you surprised?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

The table got silent, Artie just looked down, CJ didn't even bother to reply, now knowing what game Whitney was playing. No one said a word, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Brittany said, leaving the tense table. Artie turned to his dad, and he just rubbed his back in a soothing way. Whitney just turn to see who was at the door.

"Hi." Brittany greeted, as she opened the door for her dad.

"Hey." Pierce greeted back.

"Right this way." Brittany teased a bit, the made their way to the table, and the Abrams men just looked at them surprised while Whitney just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said she wanted me to be here." Pierce told Brittany.

"She does." Brittany replied. By now CJ and Artie both stood up in respect and Whitney just sat there. "I mean, it is Homecoming after all. And our families should be coming together. Right, Mom?" Brittany asked her mother, taunting her now, hitting back at her game.

Whitney just turned to him and motioned for him to sit down.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were both at CJ's trailer now, looking around making sure no one would see. Finn just went to the small secret hole where the extra key was hidden and grabbed it.

"It's the same as when we were kids." Finn said, turning to Rachel. They both made their up and into the trailer.

"You start in the bedroom, I'll start in here." Rachel said, looking around the living room, wondering where to even start. Finn just turned to her a bit and then made his way into the bedroom.

* * *

"You wanted an explanation." Judy began to say, sitting besides Polly, not staring at her. "The last time Russell saw Sam was the day my son washed his hands of our family. Sam wanted nothing more to do with the Fabray name, nor our lineage. Including the ring, which he threw in Russell's face as his final rebuke. Russell then gave the ring to me for safekeeping." she said, holding an expression of hope, in hope that her little story will be bought by Polly.

"I. I thought the ring had been lost." Polly said, going along with it, knowing well what she was saying was a lie.

"Nothing's lost forever. Everything comes back." Judy replied, she sighed and wiped her eyes. "Now. Unless you have any more questions, I'll leave you to finish getting ready for the dance." she said, she grabbed the milkshake she had there, and gave it to Polly and said in an eerily voice. "And drink up, dear. Before it melts."

Polly smiled and took a sip from her milkshake, Judy walked to the door, and turned as she noticed Polly drinking it, she smiled in triumph and Polly just move her head sideways, and then forward as she just glared ahead.

* * *

"I'm hoping maybe you have some vacancies down at Sunnyside." Pierce began. "You see, I've been sleeping in my office down at the paper, and it's just getting a little chilly at night." he said, sending a knowing look at Whitney.

"I bet your office beats the trailer park." CJ told him.

Pierce chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure. You see, Whitney here, she's been redecorating the Register. The other day, she threw a brick through the window." he spilled. Whitney just glared at him.

"Is that so?" CJ asked, amused at the whole thing, turning to Whitney.

"Keep talking, Pierce, and the next brick I throw may not be at a window." Whitney promised her husband. Brittany just gave her mother a look.

"You remember our Homecoming, Whitney? Pierce?" CJ asked, Artie just stared at Whitney in confusion now. "Back in the day? Castles in the Clouds? Your mom ever tell you about that night?" he asked, turning to Britt now.

"Just that she and my dad were king and queen." Brittany replied, smiling at her mom a bit. Whitney smiled.

"Yeah, they were. Of Hell." CJ responded.

"Dad, please." Artie whispered to him.

CJ just place a comforting hand on his his son's shoulder. "No, this is a fun story, I promise." he told him. "Chris and me, we were all set to play at the dance. I was backstage, dropping off our gear when I heard these voices yelling. It was your mom and dad. They were fighting about." he said, he paused a bit staring at Brittany, and he decided to not tell her the whole truth. "About I don't know what. But it sounded like life or death."

"Shut up, CJ." Whitney snapped.

"Happy to oblige if you are." CJ fought back, glaring at her now. Whitney just relaxed and hold her stare at him, knowing she was caught now. CJ continued, glaring at her, still. "I don't care what you think of me, Whitney, but don't jerk me around. Not in front of my son." he warned her.

Brittany decided enough was enough and spoke up. "This was such a nice idea, Mom, but I think it's time that we get to the dance." she smiled at her, taunting her mother. "So, is it okay if we skip the peach pie?" she sneered, standing up now, and stormed away.

* * *

Quinn stood in Polly's room as she stared at Polly's sleeping figure, and an empty milkshake on the bedside table.

"What did you give her?" Quinn asked, staring at her mother and father.

"Polly was so agitated, I gave her an all-natural relaxer. Nothing to hurt the babies, but she will sleep like a lamb till morning." Judy replied easily, smiling down at her work.

"Was that story true? About how you got the ring back?" Quinn asked them.

"Every word of it." Russell replied, staring at her now. "You know, your brother rejected us, our way of life, our business, everything. And after I had groomed him to take over the empire. When really, I should have been nurturing you. Sam never had the stomach for any of it. But you. You're a Fabray, through and through." he said, staring at her daughter. Judy just looked back at Quinn, daring her to say anything.

"Okay." Quinn replied, making her way out the door. But was stopped by her mom.

"One more thing before you go to the dance. Nana Lily's ring. It's not in my jewelry box, it's not with Polly. Where is it?" Judy asked.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Polly's." Quinn said. She lunged at me, trying to get it, I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I thought it would be better for everyone if the ring were just gone. Down the drain. That way, if Polly ever said anything to anyone, there'd be no proof. Just her word against ours. Did I do something wrong?" she asked them.

"No It's quite right what you did." Russell replied.

Quinn just gave her parents a tight smile and left the room.

* * *

Finn just looked at the mirrored cover closet and opened it to check in there, when he cane out empty handed. He made his way over to where Rachel was. "Look, I checked everywhere. Twice. But there's

nothing weird or dangerous-looking." he told her, as he watch Rachel put the clothes away.

"Same out here, just tumbleweeds and dust bunnies, that's it. We need to keep looking." Rachel warned.

"Rachel." Finn said, frowning.

"Somewhere, there's something that proves it." Rachel argues.

"What? What are we even looking for, Rae? A signed contract between Artie's dad and yours? I doubt they're that stupid." Finn argued.

"We'll switch I'll take the bedroom this time." Rachel snapped.

"You wanted to see if we would find anything incriminating, and we didn't." Finn said, trying to calm her down.

"Then we'll look somewhere else. Outside or under the trailer." Rachel argued back, trying to leave.

"Veronica, what do you want? Do you want your dad to be guilty?" Finn asked him.

"I want to know, Finn. One way or the other, I need to be sure." Rachel begged.

"We can keep looking forever, Rae, and never find anything." Finn calmed her.

"Then what about when he comes home?" Rachel asked him.

"I'm not sure. But I'll be right there, next to you, doing what I can to help. If you'll let me. And maybe I'm wrong, but not finding anything tonight feels like a win. A major win for the home team." Finn promised her. Rachel smiled at him and he smiled back. "What?" he asked her.

"Just. Yea, though I walk through the Valley of Darkness, and Finn Hudson is there with a smile and a sports metaphor." Rachel said. Finn just leaned to kiss her and she accepted, kissing him back, just then her phone rang out, and she saw it was Whitney. "It's Mrs. Pierce. We need to go, right now. CJ could be on his way home, let's go." he said.

They both left, and Finn grabbed the key, and looked back in the trailer one last time and closed the door.

* * *

Rain began to fall, and CJ just stared at his son and Brittany, as they got off his truck.

"You be a gentleman tonight, okay?" CJ told Artie. Artie smiled over at his dad, and opened the umbrella for her.

"He always is, Mr. Abrams." Brittany replied, smiling at him and CJ.

Brittany caught her mother's gaze and them and she glared, and smiled back at Artie.

"Britt, would you mind giving us just a minute?" Artie asked her.

"No, of course. Take your time." she replied, Artie handed over the umbrella and got back int the truck to talk to his dad.

"What's up?" CJ asked him.

"Look, I've been thinking. I mean, if it's all right with you I could come back. And I could I could come back home." Artie asked his dad.

"I'll do you one better." CJ replied. "It's time the whole family gets back together. Us, your mom, Rosy. They've got a sweet set-up in Laredo, there's decent work there." he began to tell him.

"In Laredo? Well, why not Lima?" Artie asked his dad, confused.

"Cause of dinners like we just had. And what you're writing about in your book. And hell, you know what happens to people like us in Lima, Art. We get chewed up." CJ said. Artie just sighed and looked out the window, to where Brittany was standing.

He started at her beautiful self, wondering if he had the guts to even leave the one person who makes him feel the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Pop music was played and Chris walked in with Carole in one hand, and Shelby in the other.

"Well, it's not the Met Ball, but Thanks for letting me tag along, Chris." Shelby thanked.

"It was Carole's idea." Chris replied. "Always like to have a beautiful woman on my arm. Tonight, I have two." he said, picking up Carole's hand up a bit to show he appreciated her.

"Meanwhile, I'm having major deja vu." Carole replied. "Remember when this was our lives?" she asked them.

"The best of times." Chris replied, smiling at her.

In the other side of the entrance, Artie and Brittany walked in, close to each other.

"Britt, tonight after the dance, I'd like to talk to you about something. It has to do with my dad." Artie told her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, a bit worried.

Artie just smiled over at her. "Yeah Actually, things are great. Better than they've been in a while. I just kind of wanna figure something out together." he told her.

Brittany smiled at him, when she caught Quinn's red dress, and noticed that her sister wasn't with her.

"Oh, God. Will you be okay alone here for a second?" Brittany asked him.

"I think I should be fine." Artie replied, smiling. Brittany smiled and gave him a soft kiss and left.

"I'll be right back." she told him.

Brittany walked up to where Quinn was. "Quinn? Hey. Where's Polly?" she asked.

Quinn jumped a bit, still a bit shaken up about her parents. "She's fine. She sugar-crashed and canceled at the last minute, leaving me high and dry, which is why I'm never doing anything nice for anyone ever again." she snapped, taking her frustrations out on her. She set her cup down and left. "Excuse me." and stormed off.

Brittany just watched her leave, a bit confused.

* * *

Whitney entered the restroom and noticed Carole standing there, reapplying her lipstick.

"Well, well, well Carole Hudson." Whitney began.

"Well, well, well Whitney Pierce" Carole said back, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Saw you swanning in earlier with Chris and Shelby. I didn't realize that you were a polyamorist." Whitney taunted her.

Carole just smiled at her. "I don't think that's an actual word." she taunted back.

"It's a compliment, Carole." Whitney said, still trying to taunt her.

"Huh." Carole replied, still smiling at her pathetic ways of scaring her.

"I couldn't be seen in the same room with those two. Not after all their monkey business." Whitney told her. Carole just sighed, and let out small laugh. Whitney took that the wrong way and continued her wicked ways. "Oh. Oh Did you not know?"

"You have been playing the same game since junior high and it was tired even back then." Carole told her. "Chris is a big boy, he can do as he pleases. I came here tonight to have fun with both of my dates. So, if you have a problem with that." she said, ready to fight Whitney.

Carole got stopped by Whitney's phone ringing and Whitney gasped as she noticed who it was calling.

"I have to take this." she said, and walked off, leaving Carole alone.

* * *

Music played loudly, and Brittany made her way over to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt. Have you seen Finn and Rachel?" she asked, just as Finn and Rachel walked in, she noticed them. "Oh, never mind, I see them."

She made her way over to them, smiling. Her smiled faded, and she stopped walking when she noticed her mother talking to them, she started to glare at all three of them.

"What the hell?" Brittany told her self, as she continued to glare at the trio. Finn and Rachel left her mother, and she started to make her way over when she got stopped by Principal Schuester.

"There you are, Ms. Pierce." Schuester began. "Mayor Jones would like to review the evening's itinerary with you."

"What can I do for you, Mayor Jones?" Brittany asked, smiling, but a bit angry that they were keeping her from going over to the trio.

"Well, firstly, I was wondering." Mayor Jones began. Brittany tuned her out, as she watched Rachel and her mom talk about something. Her gaze darken, and she began to glare. Rachel looked around, and found her dark cold glare that was aimed at her, and then turned to Finn. Mayor Jones interrupted her glares. "Would you walk me up?" Mayor Jones asked.

"I'm sorry. What?" Brittany asked, a bit confused.

"To the stage?" Mayor Jones replied.

"Oh Actually, Principal Schuester, will you do the honors? I have to go. Excuse me." Brittany said, leaving the adults. She walked up to where Artie, Finn and Rachel were at and she glared at them. "Where were you guys?" she asked, still glaring.

Artie noticed it, and he frowned in confusion and he turned to face Finn.

"We stopped. We stopped at Pop's." Finn replied.

"And what were you just talking to my mom about?" Britt snapped at them.

"Brittany." Rachel began to say.

"Guys, can we table this? We gotta get ready. Come on." Finn said, ignoring Brittany.

Brittany just stepped aside, and she continued to glare at them. She knew something

"Friends, students and alumni. I hope you brought your dancing shoes. Please join me in welcoming to the stage Lima High's very own Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry!" Mayor Jones introduced.

Everyone cheered for them. Brittany just glared. Finn just fixed his microphone, and Rachel just smiled over at him, nodding. Music played and he began to sing, with everyone smiling. Everyone got out their flashlights on their phones and waved them.

While the party happened at Lima High, CJ was back in his trailer, when police sirens caught his attention, and then he looked out to see them surrounding his place. CJ sighed and he leaned over to his sink. Trying his best to control himself.

Rachel and Finn continued to sing and perform, while the whole situation between CJ and the cops happened. CJ went to open his door and Sheriff Hummel. Sheriff Burt Hummel just pushed the search warrant to CJ's chest and entered.

CJ just read it and glared at Sheriff Hummel. "Go ahead. I got nothing to hide." he told him.

The cops entered and searched while CJ stood there, watching them. He was tensed up a bit, but decided to sit down in the kitchen and not move, not wanting to stir up anymore problems, not when possibly everything can go to hell at the moment.

Finn and Rachel continued to perform back at the homecoming party and Quinn stood in the crowd with her arms crossed, still bothered on what went down. Brittany was also in the crowd with her arms crossed but she was glaring at the couple that was on stage performing. She added up all the clues in her mind, and she knew that they had done something while she had dinner with her boyfriend and father.

By now Quinn decided that she wasn't enjoying any of it and, left the party. Finn and Rachel continued their performance and Brittany but now was seething. She took a few steps forward and continued to glare at the couple, she was angry. Angry that she was being betrayed by not only one best friend, but two.

But that didn't beat the worst thing that just went down. Sheriff Hummel searched the closet when he came across a metal box, metal box that wasn't there before. CJ saw that and he sighed, he just knew that right there and then, was screwed.

Sheriff Hummel opened the box, and he found the gun. CJ stood up and walked over to him now, wanting to know what was in there. "You want to explain this?" he asked CJ.

CJ just stared down at the gun in confusion, and then looked up at Sheriff Hummel and fear struck his eyes.

* * *

Slow music played now, Chris and Carole were both currently dancing together, enjoying the homecoming dance.

"So, Finn and Rachel are?" Carole began to ask Chris as they continued to dance.

Chris just smiled and shrugged a bit. "We haven't exactly had the conversation, but the Magic 8-Ball says, Yes." he replied.

Carole just smiled and laughed a little."You Hudson men are such players." she told him. Chris just laughed and pulled her a bit closer.

Shelby just watched them dance, as she sat in the tables, not having nobody to dance with.

Across from them was Kurt and Blaine dancing together, Blaine just smiled up at him a bit.

"This is the first time I've brought a boyfriend to one of these things." Kurt told him. "This is the first time I've really had a boyfriend. Mostly it's been hook-ups with closeted guys."

Blaine just gave him a confused, but amused looked at Kurt, but before he can respond, Artie walked up to them, looking for his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Brittany anywhere?" Artie asked Kurt.

"You all need tracking devices." Kurt sassed at him. "I think she was headed out to the hall with Rachel and maybe Finn." he said.

Artie nodded and made his way out. "Thanks." he told them.

Kurt just smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and looked around a bit, his smile faded when he caught his dad talking to Mayor Jones. Blaine noticed, and he turned to looked where he was looking at when he noticed Sheriff Hummel as well, and his smile also faded.

Kurt just let him go, and made his way over to his dad, leaving Blaine. And Blaine just watched him, and slowly made his way to mix in the crowd, thinking of a plan to leave, since he knew that things were now going bad.

Brittany stood in front of Rachel and Finn, demanding them where they actually were.

"Before you get mad, let me explain." Rachel began, in a begging voice

"Explain what?" Brittany snapped at her. "That you're working with my mom behind my back?"

"I'm sorry, Bri, but you know CJ had some kind of arrangement with my dad." Rachel responded. "I had to make sure it wasn't about Sam Fabray." she told her.

Brittany just ignored her, and turned to Finn. "And what's your excuse?" she snapped at him.

"I was looking out for Artie in case CJ was doing shady stuff." Finn replied. "To protect him." Brittany just glared at them both, not believing that they would betray Artie, and go after his dad.

"Blame me, Britt. I asked Finn to help me." Rachel said.

"Help you do what? What did you two do?" Brittany snapped.

By now, Artie had found them. "Guys, Britt." he called out. Brittany just let out sigh and turned to him. "What's going on? Why do I feel like I'm suddenly left out?" he asked when he stood in front of them.

Brittany just turned back to Rachel and Finn. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" she asked them, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Artie asked, looking at them all in confusion.

Finn just sighed and walked past Brittany and up to Artie, with Rachel right behind him. "We went to your dad's trailer to." he began.

"To search it, Artie." Rachel replied, finishing off for Finn.

"Why would you guys do that?" Artie asked them, staring at them both in confusion and with a bit of betrayal as well.

"My mom put them up to it. She was convinced he was hiding something about Sam." Brittany responded, now walking up to stand next to Finn.

"We were wrong. All of us. We didn't find anything." Rachel said, begging him to believe them.

"And Art, we were only doing it to prove that-" Finn said, only to get cut off by Artie.

"That my dad wasn't a murderer?" Artie snapped. He stared at him and Rachel and he felt betrayal run very deep in him. "You went behind my back, Finn?"

"Art." Finn began.

"How did you. When did you guys know to go to my dad's trailer?" Artie asked them.

"We knew he'd be at dinner with." Rachel replied, not continuing, but Artie got the message.

He sighed, and he turned to Brittany. "No That's why your mom invited my dad and I to dinner? So these two could break into my his trailer while she interrogated him?"

"No." Brittany said, glaring at Rachel and then soften up when she walked up to Artie. "No, I didn't know what they were doing. But yes, that is why she invited you guys." she admitted.

"To think I was gonna pass on moving to Laredo with my family for you." Artie whispered out to her, glaring at her.

Brittany gasped and even more tears formed in her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"When we went to my dad's trailer, you asked me if I believed him. I said I did. Wasn't that good enough for you?" Artie asked her.

"It was. It was good enough. I didn't I tried to stop her." Brittany explained, trying to get close to him, but Artie would just flinch away from her.

"You could've told me, you could've warned me about this." Artie told her, not wanting to believe that his own girlfriend could betray him.

"You were so excited, Art, I didn't want to disappoint you." Brittany cried.

"So instead you lied? You all lied to me?" Artie semi snapped at them. Brittany just cried, trying to form words, trying to find a way to make him believe that she didn't want any of this to happen.

But before anyone could say anything, Kurt's voice rang out. "There they are." he said. Everyone turned and saw Kurt, Whitney, Shelby, Carole and Chris.

"Brittany. Thank God." Whitney called out.

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her. "Mom, don't." she said.

"No, you have to listen. All of you." Whitney snapped.

"My dad just told Mayor Jones about your dad, Artie." Kurt said, staring at Artie now, getting down to business.

"What about my dad?" Artie asked, getting confused now.

"He was just arrested. For the murder of Sam Fabray." Chris replied.

Rachel and Finn both turned to each other with confused and shocked looks, Brittany's face fell, and Artie just stood there, with so many emotions running high, when Chris told him the news. He quickly took off running, and everyone yelled out his name, trying to stop him, but he was out the door, leaving them.

Brittany just stood by the stairs, crying a bit, with Finn and Rachel standing behind her, trying to give their support to her, but she would just flinch away from their touch.

* * *

Artie arrived to his dad's trailer, and he paused when he saw the yellow tape on the door. He ran up the stair and slammed the door open, ripping out the tape. He closed the door, and he just walked around his home, and looking around. he walked into the living room, and he just broke down crying.

He threw the stuff that was in table, as he continued to sob, he trashed everything, he wanted to believe

that this was all a bad dream, that it wasn't his father, that CJ Abrams didn't lie to his face the night he asked if he had anything to do with Sam Fabray's murder.

 _ **I'm not a perfect father, Artie, no getting around that, but I'm no killer.**_

Those words raced through his mind, as he sat up straight up. He stopped his crying and his face harden. Enough was enough. He stood up and stormed out his trailer home, and slammed the door shut. He was getting out that town for good.

* * *

"Kurt said someone tipped off his dad, was it you?" Brittany asked, glaring at her mother.

"I was at the dance, Brittany." Whitney argued.

"Answer the damn question, Mom." Brittany snapped, already fed up with all the lying around her. "And don't lie. Was it you?" she asked her.

"It was not." Whitney replied, staring at her. "But I'm glad that you're safe. And as much as I like Artie, I am so glad that you are done with that family."

"Done? I love Artie. He's as much my family as you are, more so right now." she snapped at her mother, Brittany started to make her way out her room, when her mother stepped in front of her.

"You are not going anywhere, young lady." Whitney warned her.

Brittany just glared at her. "I am going to look for Artie." she told her. Brittany's eyes harden, and her face turned darker by the second. "Do not push me tonight, Mom, because I will push back." she threatened.

Whitney just stood there, staring at her daughter, and stepped aside allowing her to go. She just stared around at nothing, getting a bit scared of own daughter.

* * *

Rachel and Shelby sat in their apartment, staring ahead, as the tried to calm down after the news they received.

"If CJ confesses, he might drag us into this." Shelby told her. "Talk about our dealings with the Serpents."

"But at least we'll know if Dad hired him to. And if he did? And you can't pretend otherwise?" Rachel asked.

"We'll cut all ties with him. He'll be dead to us." Shelby promised her.

"We may not be able to walk away so easily, Mom." Rachel said.

Shelby just switched her glass to her other and and reached down to hold Rachel's hand, staring at each other and then ahead, both of them thinking of different things right now.

* * *

"CJ has always had his demons." Carole said, standing next to Finn who was sitting down by the table.

"I really thought he'd changed, Mom," Finn said, staring at nothing.

"It's very hard for people to change, Finn." Carole reminded him. "You know, after I heard you play and before everything happened, I was going to ask you to come to Chicago with me. To stay." Chris was walking down the stairs when he heard Carole talking to Finn.

"You could study music." Carole added to him.

"I'm not even thinking about that right now, Mom." Finn told her, sighing.

"No, I know, I know. It's just, I want you with me." Carole said. "I don't think that this town is safe anymore. I feel like Lima is getting ready to slide off of a mountainside, and I don't want you anywhere around when that happens. Just promise me you'll at least think about it." she asked.

Finn just nodded at her. "Yeah, I will."

Chris just sighed and looked away, not wanting to even get into the possibility that Finn might leave with his mom.

* * *

Quinn was in Polly's room, as she checked something using her mirror and then covering her with a blanket when she found nothing. She just left, and stopped right outside her parents room, hearing her mother cry.

"That bastard killed my baby. He killed my Sam. I want him dead for what he did." Judy cried to Russell.

Quinn just felt tears sting her eyes as she stared at her parents.

"You have my word, darling." Russell promised. "You have my word."

Quinn just looked down at the ring that she had in her hand, the ring that she said that she flushed down the toilet. She closed her hand clenched, and walked away.

* * *

Brittany walked up the stairs of Pop Tate's diner and walked in. "Pop. Artie hasn't been by, has he?" she asked him.

"Nope. You're not the only one who's come looking for him." Pop replied, pointing over at Finn and Rachel.

Brittany just turned over to them, and her face harden when she saw them. Rachel and Finn both stood up and made their over to her.

"Brittany. Thank goodness." Rachel sighed in relief.

"We were gonna call you." Finn added, standing right behind Rachel.

"I'm not talking to you, either of you, ever again." Brittany snapped.

"It's about Artie." Finn responded, Brittany relaxed a bit and turned to Rachel when she started talking.

"Kurt called me. And he said his dad found a gun, the gun that killed Sam, in a lockbox in CJ's closet." Rachel began to explain.

"But Britt, we searched CJ's trailer." Finn added. Brittany just stared between both of them, trying to piece the clues together, Finn confirmed the suspicions she had.

"We looked through that closet." Rachel said, begging Brittany to believe them.

"And there was no lockbox. Someone put it there after we left." Finn said, as Brittany's face just fell and tears sprung into her eyes. "He's being framed."

* * *

 **Two more chapters to go!**

 **xoxo - Shelly.**


End file.
